All That is Gold
by Shandrial
Summary: Following the death of Arathorn, the sons of Elrond set out to bring the child Aragorn back to Rivendell. On their journey the long years of Elladan's life begin to weigh on his soul and he must find the will within himself to carry on or risk fading
1. The Third Arrow

**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters and places associated with the Lord of the Rings are creations of J.R.R. Tolkien and property of Tolkien Enterprises. No money is being made off of this story, it is for entertainment only. I do however, own the characters of Celavial, Sîrwen, Aranel, Haldan and some Breelanders.

**Rating:** Pg 13 mostly, R in some places for violence, death, and major angst

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort : Angst : Action/Adventure

**Characters: **Elladan/Elrohir/Gilraen/OC. Later on Elrond/Arwen

**Synopsis:** Following the death of Arathorn, Master Elrond decides to bring the little Aragorn to Rivendell for his own protection and sends a group to accomplish this task. But there is always a cost to be paid when great deeds are to be done. Our adventurers come to find their journey will not be as easy as they had hoped. Along the way the long years of Elladan's life begin to weigh on his soul and he must find the will within himself to carry on or risk fading away.

**Dedications**: Thank you to Hobbit-eyes for the idea behind this story! It was a most superb suggestion and I had to act on it. So Hobbit-eyes...this story is dedicated to you.

**Note:** - This entire story has been edited, which may have changed the content slightly for returning readers. If you are new to this story, then welcome! This story is very lengthy.

This particular story is also very drama/angst filled as it progresses, so grab the tissues. Lots of tissues.

**Warnings:** Character deaths, violence, adult situations, and the big one - **major** angst.

* * *

**All That is Gold**

**Chapter 1: The Third Arrow  
**

_I shall not die of a cold. I shall die of having lived.  
_  
- Willa Cather

* * *

_Spring of the Year 2933 of the Third Age_

Thud. The arrow took the orc in the throat and it fell to the ground with a muffled gurgle.

"Not bad for an old man," teased the dark-haired elf.

"Old man indeed," replied the lone human.

The human huffed at the elf, slung the bow over his shoulder, and slipped off his horse leaving the still smiling mounted elf behind. The human carefully walked over to another dark-haired elf while scanning the ground. The signs were clear to him, but habit made him ask.

"Mani naa ta, Elladan?"

Elladan, who was kneeling down, looked up in response to the human's question and a smile spread across his face.

"Why do you still ask, ianter?"

_Old one? _The human rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did they always have to get into these moods when he was traveling with them?

Elladan noticed the frown on his friend's face as he stood.

"I apologize Arathorn, if I have offended you, for you are still young for one of your descent."

Arathorn was a bit shocked. It was rare indeed for either son of Elrond to relent that easily.

"No, my friend, you have not. But him," he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a slight nod towards the mounted Elrohir, "on the other hand."

Elladan's eyes lit up as he caught on. He shook his head sadly.

"I know what you mean. He has been that way for years, ever since the oliphant incident...I shall gladly help you redress your grievances."

"I heard that," the afore mention elf called dryly.

The two shared a devious smile until Arathorn turned series.

"These tracks suggest the orc was not alone. What could such a horde be up to?"

Arathorn saw Elladan's eyes smolder at the question.

"Nothing good I can assure you. Whatever it is I suggest we inspect it a little closer."

"Very well, my friend."

* * *

The three companions followed the orc tracks and occasionally dismounted to make sure of the trail.

The three stopped and Arathorn, being his turn, dismounted to inspect the tracks. He bent down for a closer look and frowned. Two groups of orcs had split off from the main band. He rose and walked back to his horse. The sons of Elrond could easily see the signs off worry on the ranger's face.

"What is wrong?" asked Elrohir.

"Two smaller groups have split from the main one and have headed off in opposite directions."

"I do not like the signs of that."

Elrohir looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"A trap do you think?"

"Mayhap, but how would they know we are behind them?" answered the other elf.

"Elladan is right. It is unlikely that they would know we are here. I suggest we continue to follow the main group," the ranger suggested.

Elrohir still looked skeptical.

"I am not so sure, Arathorn, but if you wish to continue on I will, of course, come with you."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Arathorn continued to follow the main group. They came up to a narrow trail with a short drop off on one side and a rock outcropping on the other. All three halted as a sense of uneasiness swept through them.

"The tracks continue across hear and they look fairly recent. They could not be far ahead of us now," the ranger said not realizing he was almost whispering.

"I do not like the looks of this place at all," whispered Elrohir.

"Me neither. Arathorn, Elrohir I think it is time to turn around," Elladan put in.

"I do not believe it. Even for the most obvious mishaps, I have never seen either of you turn around, but I have full faith in the both of you. If the sons of Elrond feel a foreboding, it is good enough for me."

Elladan was not paying any attention to Arathorn. He was staring intently behind them.

"I believe it is too late for that."

At his brother's word Elrohir turned his head and listened in the direction Elladan was staring.

"I believe you are right brother."

Arathorn could not yet hear anything, but he trusted in his elven companions' senses enough to know that something or more precisely many somethings were approaching.

"How many?" he asked quickly.

Elladan turned to him and smiled roguishly.

"You probably don't want to know. Across the pass!"

Elrohir, in the front, seemed to agree with taking the risk and wheeled his horse around. He rode carefully over the loose rocks with Arathorn behind him and Elladan in the rear.

Elrohir was just about to reach the end when he first heard the first crack. With no room to turn around he pushed his horse to clear the ledge and turned just as the rocks began to fall. Elrohir reached for Arathorn who was right behind him. He managed to grab hold of the human's hand and held tight. Having a hold of the ranger he glanced up and watched in horror as Elladan and his horse, seemingly in slow motion, were swept over the side and disappeared. Reassuring himself that everything would be all right somehow, Elrohir focused on the task at hand. Arathorn's horse was loosing its footing. A large boulder crashed down heading for Arathorn and Elrohir pulled on the ranger's arm with all of his strength. He uprooted the ranger, but his horse was the quicker. The horse saw the danger coming and reared high in the air to give the rock room to pass without grazing it's rider. The sudden movement ripped Arathorn's hand out of the elf's grasp and Elrohir was thrown backwards to go skidding in the dirt while the uprooted Arathorn was carried over the side.

Elladan felt a sharp pain in his side as he was struck by a rock and knocked from his horse. Knowing his horse was probably right behind him Elladan tried to roll clear of the animal as he fell and, somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that at least he wasn't crushed yet. More rocks assaulted him, though, as he tumbled to the ground below to land hard stunned amongst the pile. Elladan groaned as he hit the ground and instinctively brought his arms up to cover his head as dirt, pebbles, and rocks fell around and on top of him. It took Elladan's mind a moment to realize that he wasn't cart wheeling downward anymore and he took a deep breath, which only sent him into a coughing fit as he inhaled dust.

Arathorn desperately tried to grip Elrohir's hand back. He was taken off guard when his hand was suddenly ripped away and he found himself without a horse underneath him. He bounced and rolled down over the ledge and down to the ground below. One battered ranger shook his head to clear it and shakily pushed himself onto his knees. He looked up to where he had just been a second ago and said a silent thanks to the Valar that he was caught just at the fringes of the rock slide and not fully in it. He also told himself to thank Elrohir later for keeping him from being swept away with the worst of it, although, it would seem his poor horse wasn't as lucky. The poor beast lay broken and battered a few feet from him, half buried under debris. His heart was grieved for the lose of such a noble beast and he silently thanked the animal for it's loyal companionship.

Arathorn sucked in a breath as a fact struck him… Elladan had been behind him. He frantically scanned the area with his eyes. His eyes spotted movement and he heard a slight groan followed by violent coughing. Arathorn scrambled over the rocks, not caring that they dug deep into his hands or knees, and came to a halt next to Elladan who was unsteadily getting to his feet. He helped the ashen, dusty elf up and supported him with a supportive arm around his waits. Arathorn tried to scan the elf for injuries.

"Elladan, are you alright?"

Although Elladan couldn't stop coughing long enough to answer him, Arathorn was somewhat relieved when the elf did give him a look that plainly said _are you daft?_ He smiled inwardly, couldn't be too bad then.

Their attention was diverted when they both looked up to see Elrohir half running and half sliding down the side of the bank towards them and waving his arms frantically in the air. Above Elladan's hacking they could hear him yelling for them to stop gawking at him and move, because they were here. The whom part was answered as an orc burst clear of the trees to come running toward the stunned elf and ranger.

Arathorn drew his sword to defend his still recovering friend, but the creature lurched backwards as an arrow slammed into it's chest. Elrohir leapt the remaining distance and landed lightly next to the ranger and his brother.

"As I was saying, we are about to be beset. Fly!"

Elrohir supported his brother while casting him a concerned look and Arathorn took the lead. Arathorn could now here the sounds of the orcs coming towards them and the three headed back the way Elrohir came.

"Elrohir, you can let go," Elladan rasped out through a dusty and dry throat.

Elrohir smirked at his brother, but did not relinquish his hold.

One of the orcs appeared in front of them. He seemed more surprised to be this close to his prey than they did. He brought a bow up to fire at the three. Arathorn, never giving it a chance to fire, sprung at the creature and split its bow in half with a mighty swing of his sword. After the bow splintered in the orc's grasp the ranger reversed his swing and sliced through the orc's throat. He turned to face the twins behind him.

"Great, they have archers," he stated grimly.

"We have to get out of here before we get are encompassed," Elladan said meekly.

Elrohir nodded in agreement and gave a shrill whistle. Elladan looked to his brother.

"Your horse cannot carry us all, brother."

Elrohir nodded again and Elladan noticed the look he and Arathorn exchanged.

"Oh, no, I am not leaving the two of you here alone. Are you insane?"

Arathorn put a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder.

"We may very well be mad, my friend, but you are injured and in pain. We can flee from here where you cannot. Go."

Elladan was about to express every type of argument that he could think, logical or not, and in every language he knew, when he was interrupted by the sounds of orcs to the right. Three orcs attacked and released a volley of arrows. Elrohir reflexively dodged trying to pull the other two with him. He managed to loosely grab Elladan and tugged him halfway out of the way before he hit the ground.

Elladan, slowed from injury, couldn't react as fast. Elrohir saved him from being shot dead center in the chest, as the arrow narrowly missed him and ricocheted off of a tree. One of the arrows didn't miss, though, and thunked into Elladan's right shoulder. Pain seared through his side and down his arm making his vision sway briefly. Gritting his teeth through the pain Elladan made himself try to rise. With orcs close by there was no time to lie on the ground. Elrohir and Elladan recovered and rose to face the orcs.

The orcs had the advantage and they knew it. Matching malicious smiles broke out on the three faces as they raised their bows to fire again.

Those smiles turned to looks of dread as a piercing whine sounded behind them. Before they could turn around to face whatever terror was behind them, Elrohir's horse Aethaenyn plowed through the middle of the three. One went sprawling into the ground face first and Aethaenyn trampled another. Elrohir used the diversion to act and in the blink of an eye pulled his own bow and shot the orc still standing. The orc that had been pushed out of the way by the horse started to rise, Elrohir quickly ran over to it and finished it off. When he was done he felt a playful nudge in his side and turned to see Aethaenyn's head right next to his.

"Hantale, mellon nin," he whispered as he stroked the horses neck.

After Elrohir felled the first orc Elladan was confident his brother would get the other one as well. He smiled slightly as he realized his slowing reflexes weren't going to be of much help to Elrohir right now anyway. Soon, to be even slower he knew, for the wound didn't really hurt, it burned, and Elladan was knowledgeable enough in healing to know what that meant. He was poisoned. Ignoring that fact for now, Elladan was wondering where their witless ranger had disappeared to. He stopped mid tirade and froze in place as soon as he turned around.

"Ed' i' ear ar' elenea!" he cried as he dashed over and knelt down.

Elrohir heard his brother's anguished cry and rushed over.

Elladan was kneeling over a prone figure and Elrohir's heart skipped a beat. As he came up beside his brother Elrohir saw what had made Elladan cry out and he dropped to his knees also. There had been three orcs. Three arrows fired. Why did he not stop and think about where the third arrow had gone? The third arrow was plainly visible now. The third arrow was piercing the eye of an honorable human, a fine man, and a dear friend.

Elrohir shut his eyes in grief. How could this have happened? It was too sudden. Too unexpected. Anger and grief burned inside of him. Those orcs did not deserve the quick death he had rendered them.

Elladan wanted to block the image out, but he could not force his eyes to look away. Logically he knew the arrow had probably pierced beyond the ranger's eye and there was no hope of him surviving it. He knew that, but for some reason he could not stop himself from reaching out to make sure. He checked the human's pulse and found... nothing. He knew there wasn't going to be one. Elladan placed that hand upon his friend's chest and bowed his head. He knew he should be far more upset than he was, but his mind couldn't absorb the grief at the moment. The rational part of his brain, that told him the poison was spreading now, also told him there would be no pulse… but didn't that mean he should be sorrowful? Odd. Why wasn't he? Maybe it was just because he was so tired. So very tired…

Elrohir's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of more orcs closing in. The sounds were coming from all sides now. Just their luck, he sighed. He was going to suggest they get moving and looked up just in time to grab hold of Elladan as he nearly swooned foreword. He gripped Elladan's shoulders, mindful of the arrow still embedded in there, and held him upright. _The arrow you fool_, he scolded himself. Despite the sounds around them Elrohir did a quick look over. Besides the obvious arrow it was difficult to tell without further examination if there were any internal injuries from the rockslide. He could see that his brother was pallid and although he was sitting with support it didn't look like he was going to be able stay awake much longer. Elrohir could feel the heat radiating off his brother and that meant one thing. He was poisoned. Elrohir didn't know what the poison was, but it must be potent to work so quickly on an elf. He needed to get him home and fast. For the first time, Elrohir was never so glad to be near the Misty Mountains. All he need do is cross them and he would be home. Father was not going to be pleased, but right now he didn't care as long as he made it in time.

The orcs were getting closer, so he wouldn't have time to tend to the wound until they put some distance between them and here.

"Aethaenyn, tula sinome," he called to the horse.

"Elladan," he said firmly as he gently shook his brother.

He was relieved when Elladan looked at him, with only slightly unfocused, eyes.

"Come on, my brother, we are going home."

"But...we cannot... leave... Arathorn."

Elrohir noticed his brother's speech beginning to slur and had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Elrohir removed a ring from his fallen friend's hand. He knew someone that would want that.

He looked at his brother with regret in his eyes, but never stopped his motion. He swung Elladan's uninjured arm around his shoulder, grabbed him around the waist, and stood up. He tightened his grip when he felt Elladan almost crumple back down.

"I am sorry Elladan. I do not wish to leave him, but I can no longer save him. I can help you, though."

With some difficulty Elrohir placed Elladan on his horse and sprung up behind him to keep him from toppling off. The dark haired elf looked at the body of his fallen friend with longing.

"Forgive me for leaving you. I shall treasure your memory and friendship until the end of Arda, my dear friend. May we meet again, namaarie."

With one last look Elrohir spurred the horse off with all haste.

* * *

Elrohir stopped a short time later as the sun was rising to tend to his brother. He removed the arrow and as much of the poison as possibly and cleaned the wound. Too much poison had already been absorbed and he was unable to drain much. He just hoped it would buy enough time to reach Imladris. Elladan, for his part, was still conscious. Elrohir contributed it to pure stubbornness. After Elrohir did all he was able, they continued on.

Shortly after their brief pause Elladan went completely slack in Elrohir's arms and he reined the horse to a stop as fear tightened his heart. He held his breath as he felt for a pulse and released it when he felt one. He clutched his brother tighter, closed his eyes, and took a deep, steadying breath. He felt his hope dying as his brother slipped away from him.

"We nearly lost our mother in these mountains and now we have lost a good friend near here. I will not lose you here as well," he stated determinedly.

"I am sorry Aethaenyn, but there is not much time left. I must ask for more, my friend."

The elven horse pawed at the ground determinedly and Elrohir managed a smile. Aethaenyn took off at a strong pace and refused to let himself slow down.

* * *

The world had been going by in a steady blur, for Elrohir couldn't tell how long. He wasn't really paying attention where he was going. He just let instinct and his horse guide him through the mountain trails. Elrohir snapped out of his reverie when he realized he was coming down the trail out of the mountains entering Imladris. As he drew closer to the house his hope began to renew.

"Ada! Ada! Tua! Ada!"

* * *

When the Lord of Rivendell walked out the rear door to enjoy the fine day the last thing he expected to see was a horse barreling toward The Last Homely House and to hear Elrohir calling out like a mad man. Still, expect it or not, the situation wasn't surprising. Homecomings like this were not rare when his sons were traveling and especially together.

Master Elrond tried to wait for Elrohir to ride to up to the door with some semblance of calm. When the horse got close enough to distinguish that someone was slumped in the front of Elrohir, the calm visage became increasing hard to hold. Since Elrohir was doing all of the hollering, Elladan must be in need of care and immediately.

"Sweet Eru, what have they gotten into now?"

Elrond glanced behind him as someone approached. Celaviel bowed her head as she came up behind her lord and friend.

"It would appear your children are home, my lord. Shall I prepare one of the young lord's chamber with the appropriate healing herbs and supplies?"

Elrond smiled warmly at the elf maid.

"Yes, Celaviel, I think we are going to need it."

Celaviel gave a quick nod and disappeared through the door with a swish of her skirt. Elrohir rode right up to the porch and Elrond ran down to meet him as he commanded the horse to a stop. When Elrond laid eyes on Elladan it took a good bit of effort to remain composed. His oldest son by minutes looked like he already had one foot at Mandos. Elrohir lowered his brother down and Elrond grabbed his son. He turned back for the house carrying Elladan with Elrohir on his heels.

"What happened Elrohir?" Elrond asked with a calm in his voice that he didn't feel on the inside.

"He was poisoned, shot, I mean poisoned from being shot. It was an orc arrow. He almost collapsed minutes after being hit and he has been unconscious for hours now."

Elrond carried Elladan into his room and laid him down on the bed. No sooner had Elrond laid his son down than Celaviel and another entered. He leaned over, placed his hand on Elladan's forehead, and briefly closed his eyes. He turned around to see three sets of worried eyes staring back at him.

"The poison has spread far, but you made it back in time, Elrohir."

Three sighs of relief followed the statement and Elrond smiled inwardly to himself. He looked into Elrohir's eyes and noticed something else besides worry in them. Something akin to the look they held for sometime after Celebrian had left. Shock and grief. Elrohir looked as if he had been; no still was he corrected himself, in emotional turmoil.

"Elrohir go get cleaned up and eat something."

Elrohir's eyes went wide.

"But father..."

"Elrohir that is not a request. You may return after."

Elrohir sighed too tired to argue, nodded his head, and left the room.

After Elrohir had existed Celaviel lifted her eyebrow questionably at Elrond.

Elrond gave no explanation for his action and simply returned his attention back to his other son.

Although Elrohir hardly felt like eating anything, he had to admit, he felt a little better after following his father's orders. He approached Elladan's door and hesitated. He did not hear any sounds coming from behind the door so he knocked quietly.

"Come in my son."

Elrohir entered the room and closed the door. The curtains were closed and the room was fairly dark. Elrond was setting on the edge of the bed close enough to be able to reach Elladan's face as he checked his temperature. Elrohir came up behind his father where he could see Elladan. His brother still looked deathly pale and his eyes were closed, but he seemed stronger now.

Elrond turned to face his other son.

"Sit, Elrohir. It is all right, my son, Elladan will not wake for some time."

Elrohir smiled inwardly. He was fully aware how he knew his brother wouldn't wake for a while. He had been given the same herb many times himself.

"What has befallen, Elrohir?"

"I guess I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was so preoccupied with trying to get Elladan back here in time..."

Elrond was concerned when he noticed Elrohir was holding back tears. Neither of his sons were usually ones to cry over matters. Elrond didn't need the gift of foresight to know he was going to dread hearing this.

Elrohir reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He placed the object in his father's hand, then put his own hand over it, before Elrond could tell what it was.

"Elladan and I, we...we were traveling with Arathorn adar. When Elladan was shot with an orc arrow, so was Arathorn, only..."

Elrohir had to stop and take a breath. Elrond put his free hand on his son's shoulder in silent support.

Elrohir looked at Elrond with such sorrow it made Elrond's heart ache. Elrohir gently slid his hand away from Elrond's revealing the object to his father.

"Elladan was shot in the shoulder, but Arathorn was pierced in the eye. Isildur's heir is dead."

Elrond looked down at what his son had given him. He held the ring of Barahir. Elrond closed his eyes and folded his hand around the ring. Arathorn had been a friend. Now he understood what was making his son so distraught.

Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain, had fallen.  
**  
TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry no wee Aragorn in this chapter, but he is coming up in the next one! I had to do the sad business of killing off his father in this one. Just when I was starting to like him to.**

**Reviews aren't necessary, but are always appreciated.**


	2. Bitter Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** The conversation between Gilraen's parents comes from 'Appendix A' of _The Lord of the Rings _and was _not_ written by me.

_**Authors Note:**__ This is a long chappie full of thoughts. But I felt that Elrond's decision to bring Aragorn to Rivendell is an important one in the LotR's universe. It shaped whom the future King of men grew to be, after all._

_It has been awhile since I have been around an almost three year old, so I am sorry if Aragorn's speech is a little more advanced than a normal toddler. I had conversations with my one-year cousin when he was little, though, as strange as that was. Writing children is hard for me even without trying to incorporate it into a non-humor story._

**Note:** _Italics _denotes flashbacks or memories

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bitter Awakenings**

_What lies behind us and what lies before us are small matters compared to what lies within us._

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Earlier on Arathorn's fateful day Gilraen the Fair, daughter of Dirhael, was preparing lunch and humming merrily to herself. Her long dark hair was tied back with a leather tie and she wore a simple tunic and long skirt of wool. She was still young among the women of the Dúnedain and had not yet reached the age at which her kinswomen were accustomed to marry and have a child. This fact, however, did not daunt Gilraen the Fair and she hummed merrily because she was happy. She had a good husband and a healthy, bright child and she was content. 

As a crash resounded from outside Gilraen winced in surprise and narrowly avoided cutting off her finger with the knife she was using to slice at a loaf of bread. Speaking of a son, that was probably her very active ball of sunshine now. She smiled warmly as she placed the knife firmly on the counter and headed outside to investigate. Leodry was watching over Aragorn as she worked in the kitchen. She suppressed a chuckle and shook her head. She was convinced that men of all ages could use a chaperon once in awhile.

Gilraen stepped out of the house and shielded her eyes from the morning sun with one hand.

"What in Middle Earth?" she asked out loud.

Trithen the horse's fence had a, well for lack of a better word, hole, in it. The normally placid horse was breathing hard and staring at Leodry with the utmost indignantly. Leodry's face was flushed and he was eyeballing the horse with trepidation. Her two-year-old son and one of the older boys were practically on the ground rolling with laughter.

What on earth?

Gilraen hurried over to the trio with her skirt fluttering around her ankles. Aragorn stopped his laughter and called to his mother when he saw her coming. Bypassing Leodry she went straight to the flustered horse and stroked his neck to calm him down. When the horse appeared to calm considerably she turned to face the two boys and one man. The older two lowered their eyes to the ground under the motherly stare and Aragorn, not understanding if he was going to be in trouble or not, imitated the other two. Trithen held his head up high, beaming in triumph.

"What is going on here?" she asked fixing the full motherly look on Leodry.

"Um, well, we... well, you see, it wasn't my idea..."

Aragorn, forgetting he was supposed to be looking sad, couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Momma, momma! You missed it! Trithen broke the fence!"

Gilraen fondly looked at her son as he spoke and picked the excited child up when he was finished. Her look turned disapproving as she turned back to the other two. She held her hand up to cut off the string of explanations she knew was coming.

"I do not want to know. Someone could have gotten hurt. Do you understand? What if one of the boys had been sitting on the fence? It is time for Aragorn's meal and nap. Fix that," she pointed to the fence, "quietly."

Gilraen started to head back to the house, but wheeled around after a couple of steps causing the two men to jump back.

"And take care of Trithen, _gently_," she stressed the last word.

With that final comment she left the one man and boy standing next to the gloating horse. As soon as Gilraen entered the house Leodry and the boy sighed in relief.

* * *

Later that night, after Gilraen put Aragorn to bed, she sat tiredly down at the kitchen table. She loved her son immensely and was fond of being a mother, but why did two-year-olds have to touch everything? Between taking care of a little one, keeping an eye on the boys repairing the fence, and trying to finish all the normal household chores she was exhausted. As she sat there drinking her tea, anxiety swept through her and she felt it to her very soul. She felt panicky and short of breath. A memory pushed itself to the front of her mind. 

"Arathorn is a stern man of full age, and will be chieftain sooner than men looked for; yet my heart forebodes that he will be short-lived."

Gilraen had to keep herself from gasping at her father's words. What did he mean by that? She heard, Ivorwen, her mother speaking and quieted her thoughts.

"The more need of haste! The days are darkening before the storm, and great things are to come. If these two wed now, hope may be born for our people; but if they delay, it will not come while this age lasts."

Gilraen's cup shattered when it hit the floor and she startled back to the present. The wave of anxiety was passing and she forced herself to breathe normally. She brought a shaky hand up to her chest as she forced herself to calm down. Why had she just remembered that? The occurrence of that memory and the sudden anxiety gave Gilraen a sense of foreboding. She knew with out a doubt that something had happened to her husband and that whatever it was couldn't be good.

* * *

Singing. 

The first thing Elladan was aware of was singing. A velvet dream drifting through the heaviness and illuminating the darkened maze. It was so familiar. So comforting. For a long time Elladan was content to just stay there and listening to the sweet melody. Even though he could not make out the words the voice was still fair. As he listened the rest of his mind slowly awakened and he recognized the voice. It sounded like his mother. A comforting voice he had not heard in 400 years. But that was impossible.

Was he dead then?

He ruled that possibility out as well when he could, albeit dully, feel his side throbbing. He also knew that his mother wasn't dead either.

Still, it sounded so much like Celebrían.

Elladan became panicked when the singing finally stopped. _No!_ He mentally screamed. He feared he would never hear the sweet sound again. A mumbled voice replaced the singing and he faintly felt something touch his shoulder. Unsure of what it was he tried to recoil from the sudden touch. The single voice grew into many and his fear heightened. Who were they and why would they not leave him alone?

Something forcefully grabbed a hold of his wrist and he tried to fight it off. Then something held his chest down and he was stuck, with no way to move. Another unseen foe touched his forehead and he felt a sense of calmness spread through him despite the situation. One of the voices cut through the darkness so strongly that Elladan understood the words.

"Elladan, listen to my voice. Follow it back to the light and open your eyes."

The voice continued to talk and guide the elf from the darkness until Elladan's mind finally pushed his senses to awareness. He followed the voice's command and opened his eyes.

He was somewhat confused by the scene that presented itself. The room he was in was dark and his father was bending over him with his hand touching his forehead the other applying firm pressure to his chest. Elrohir was half leaning over him holding his wrists down. As he continued to absorb his surrounding he saw his sister standing patiently behind Elrohir with slight trepidation in her eyes. All three of them where staring at him with matching expressions of concern. Had he had the strength, Elladan would have laughed, his father, however, was not laughing.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked sternly.

At the mention of his name Elladan's attention was drawn back to his father. He was looking at him with a combination of concern, confusion, and that 'look' he gave him when he had done something.

Elrond looked him in the eyes and seemed satisfied with what he saw. Elladan saw him nod to Elrohir and his brother released the grip he had on his wrists and Elrond lifted his hand up. Elladan was confused by that brief exchange. Why was his father and brother holding him down anyway? Right now he was sure he didn't have the strength to even lift his head from the pillow.

Elrohir moved back giving Elrond room to sit beside Elladan. Elladan scanned the room in confusion again before his tired gaze settled on his father.

"Ada, what..."

Elladan couldn't force the rest of his question past his dry throat. Arwen suddenly appeared at his other side with a glass of water. She helped him sip at it until he indicated he had had enough. Needing no words, he gave her a look that expressed his gratitude and she smiled warmly back at him.

Elladan felt his eyelids becoming increasingly heavy and he forced them back open to look at his father once more. He had not finished his question. Elladan had to fight to stay awake even as he spoke.

"What...happened?"

"It is all right, my son. All will be answered when you wake. Rest."

Elladan's eyes closed again and he tried unsuccessfully to pry them open as his father spoke. He felt a gentle touch on his forehead and a peacefulness settle over him. The last thing he heard was the command 'rest' and the warmth that word brought pushed him over the edge, and he sunk back down into the inviting darkness.

* * *

Elrond heard his son's breathing become light and regular signally he had drifted back to sleep and he sighed. Granted, his son still slumbered in the exhausted state with his eyes closed instead of open as they should be, but he was not overly worried. The elder elf looked up from his son's pale features to his daughter sitting on the other side of Elladan. 

"Are you alright, Arwen?" he asked calmly.

Arwen smiled serenely at her father with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded him she had grown to adulthood with two brothers.

"I am fine father. Elrohir came in soon after he began to struggle."

"What was that, father?" Elrohir asked from behind Elrond.

"His fever has spiked again and I believe he was not fully awake, so knew not what was happening."

"I do not believe it is anything to worry about Elrohir," Elrond added after seeing a look of worry enter his son's eyes.

"I will watch over him now. You two may head back to your rooms."

"But father, I am not tired," Elrohir argued.

"I will be fine by myself," Arwen said at the same time.

Elrond held up his hand to stay the arguments.

"Yes, my daughter I know you would be and Elrohir you have had a hard day. I need time to think anyway and I can do that while I watch over Elladan. Unless the two of you think me inept?" Elrond finished with a quizzical smile daring them to argue.

"Nys, adar," Arwen and Elrohir answered together.

With one last reluctant glance Elrohir left the room. Arwen stopped just before she passed through the door.

"You cannot carry the burden of the entire world on your shoulders, father. Capable as they may be. You encourage us to talk about our grievance and it is wise advice. Remember, I am only down the hall."

Arwen closed the door gently behind her as she left. No further words were needed.

Elrond smiled to himself. It still amazed him sometimes that his children were grown and could possess such wisdom. He quietly rose from the corner of the bed and sat in the chair that Arwen had occupied minutes before. He had purged most of the poison from his son's body, but small amounts undoubtedly remained. They had given Elladan something to fight his fever already and Elrond did not think it wise to take the risk of giving him more so soon. Such happenings were not unexpected when it came to poisons and he did not believe it anything to be concerned over. Still, it was his son and as a parent he could not help but to worry, so he had decided to keep an eye on Elladan himself.

It was turning out to be a restless night for the Lord of Rivendell anyway. Elrond sighed and looked out at the balcony to the green beyond. Arathorn had been a friend and after living through six and half millennia, Elrond decided that grief did not get any easier. He was pained by the loss, as was Elrohir. He had spent the better part of the night convincing Elrohir that there was nothing he could have done differently. He knew that when Elladan awoke, and remembered what had befallen, he was going to have to go through this all over again with his other son. Elladan was protective of others and one to put the blame on himself, so his would be the tougher battle.

Elrond sighed again as a thought came to him. Gilraen was going to have to be informed of what had transpired. He did not look forward to this task either. The death of Arathorn left her and their small son alone. Her people would undoubtedly help and try to protect them, but would it be enough? With the days darkening Elrond was not so sure. The way yesterday's events had been foretold led Elrond to believe the orcs had gotten who they were after. Could the enemy have found out whom Arathorn was? More importantly, was someone still looking?

If that were the case then he doubted Gilraen's people alone could protect her or more importantly, her son. They were too few in number. The little one was now the sole heir of Isildur and was not old enough to even realize what that meant. Elrond knew that the boy would need to be taken somewhere safe from the reaches of the enemy. The two safest places were logically either Lothlorien or here in Imladris. Elrond ruled out Lothlorien. It was well protected, even more than most knew, but it was still too close to Mordor. Outsiders were not as welcomed in Galadriel's realm because of that fact. The young one would be alone there where travelers of all kind, including his own people, frequented Rivendell.

His mind made up, Elrond decided that Isildur's heir was to be brought to Rivendell as soon as possible. Elrond also felt obligated to help his brother's descendants. And if anyone had found out about Arathorn, it would be best for his son to disappear for a time. He would have to leave the name of Aragorn behind until he was old enough to carry the burden. If the boy was too young to understand whom he really was than he could be raised without anyone telling him. He would be safer if he did not know until the time was right. Elrond decided that if he was going to take on the responsibly of protecting the little one than he could do it best if the boy was kept in this very house.

* * *

When Elladan opened his eyes everything was blurry except the moonlight that was streaming into the room. Someone was singing softly in the direction of the light. He squinted and concentrated on the bright doorway. After several moments the picture he saw focused into clarity and he saw a figure illuminated in the open balcony doorway. Arwen was standing there in all of her radiance. Her long dark hair hung freely cascading down her back in a gentle curtain and shimmered in the moonlight. She was facing the open balcony so Elladan could not see her face. 

The last thing Elladan remembered was spiraling down the side of a drop off and scrambling over rocks behind Arathorn. The rest of his memories were unclear. Obviously he had been brought home and, testament of the framed image of his sister; his family was keeping a vigil over him. His arms and legs felt weak so he must have been lying here for some time.

After several minutes the song ended.

"Oio naa elealla alassa', muinthel. I enjoy listening to you sing," Elladan said with a voice rough from unuse.

Arwen turned around at the sound of her brother's voice and gave him a radiant smile. She walked over, sat on the edge of the bed, and took hold of her brother's extended hand.

"Hantale, muindoramin. Sut lle tyava?"

"A bit confused. How long have I been here?"

"Elrohir brought you back two days ago. You woke briefly yesterday, do you not remember?"

"No, I am afraid I do not."

"Your fever had not broke and you were a bit delusional."

Arwen gave him an amused smile.

"I never thought one so ill could grip so hard," she said lightly.

Elladan's eye went wide as he realized what she was saying.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked alarmed.

Arwen gave a silvery laugh.

"As I told Elrohir, I have survived growing up with the two of you, I can handle myself. But no, brother, you did not. Let us just say that I am glad your reaction to my singing was less dire this time."

Elladan shared a mischievous look with his sister then arched his brow when a thought struck him.

"Two days you say? Are you not supposed to be well on your way to Lothlorien?"

"I was to set out to visit our grandparents two day ago, yes, that was until my brother showed up on the doorstep barely alive. I have sent a messenger to tell grandmother that I will be a few days late."

"Speaking of doorsteps, I do not remember how or why I was brought back here. What happened?"

Arwen used all over her considerably control to keep her expression neutral. She had not known Arathorn very well, but her brothers had. Father had warned her that Elladan might not remember what had happened, but he would remember in time. If not, he would break the news to Elladan himself. How could she not answer him, though? She would not lie to him.

"Are you hungry?"

Although Arwen did not let her thoughts reflect on her face Elladan picked up on the sudden change of subject.

"What is wrong?"

"Elladan, please don't..."

"Arwen!"

"I am not the one to discuss this with, my brother. Now are you hungry or not?"

Despite the frustration he felt Elladan smiled to himself. Arwen had that gentle way of stopping further argument, something she had picked up from their mother. Knowing that stubbornness ran in the family, he let it drop for now.

"Yes, actually I am."

Arwen sighed mentally.

"Very well, I will bring you something."

"No need Arwen," he said with a charming smile… far too charming for Arwen.

"I will come with you."

It was Arwen's turn to stare at Elladan with wide eyes as he sat up.

Before he could swing his legs out of bed she placed a restrictive hand on his chest.

"Father has not given you permission to go anywhere and you especially are not getting out of bed on my watch."

"Come sister, what harm could it do? Trust me."

Arwen answered with the closest thing Elladan had ever heard as a snort from her.

"I have heard those words from the both of you far too often over the years. Do I look as if I have gone mad?"

"You worry far too much my sister," he answered with a glint in his eyes, "besides what could be so difficult in just walking out to the kitchen?"

"Absolutely not," she said firmly.

* * *

Ten minutes later Elladan and Arwen crept silently down the hall. She had, with much annoyance from Elladan, one arm wrapped protectively around him for support. Both elves stopped as they approached their father's door. _Why does Elladan's room have to be at the end of the hall? _Arwen thought with another mental sigh. _Moreover, why do I let them get me into such situations?_

She looked at Elladan and mouthed the words, "I can not believe you talked me into this," as quietly as possible.

Elladan smiled with suppressed mirth and silently nodded his head for them to continue. Elrohir and he were experienced at creeping by their father's door, but Arwen had not had as much practice.

Arwen held her breath as they passed the door. Their father would be most upset if he discovered Elladan out of bed and her helping, especially if they were caught right in front of his door! She sighed in relief as they cleared the entrance and turned the corner. As soon as they turned the corner she whispered into her brother's ear.

"I feel like a guilty elfling trying to sneak out of the house to meet someone in the gardens."

Elladan stopped walking and stared as his sister. At Elladan's incredulous look she added with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Not that I know what that is like, of course."

They entered the kitchen and Arwen quietly shut the door. Elladan sat down at her insistence and Arwen went about lighting one of the lamps. After she lit the lamp she placed it on the table and sat down.

"You do realize father will be most upset if we are discovered?"

"Why sister, are you having fun?"

Arwen gave Elladan a guilty look and cleared her throat. She was spared answering Elladan as the kitchen door swung open and the two elves sucked in their breath.

Celaviel entered the kitchen to discover one of the young lords and lady sitting at the table and staring at her as if she were the dark lord herself. She almost laughed out loud at the looks of immense relief that crossed both faces as they realized who it was. She could not, however, keep a merry smile off her face.

"Why my young lord, I do believe you should be in bed, should you not?"

She did chuckle at the matching guilty looks. Arwen answered first.

"Good morn, Celaviel. Elladan was hungry and I was just going to find something for him."

Celaviel laughed softly.

"Do not worry Arwen; your secret is safe with me. If you get caught, however, I will deny I was ever in the kitchen tonight."

Elladan and Arwen sighed in relief. Arwen stood went about preparing something light to eat for her brother.

"What _are_ you doing in the kitchen so early?" Elladan asked.

"I was just getting an early start in gathering a mixture of healing herbs for Elrohir's trip to Eriador tomorrow."

At the mention of his brother leaving he looked sharply at Celaviel.

"And just why is Elrohir leaving for Eriador tomorrow?" Elladan asked curiously.

Elladan did not miss the warning look Arwen flashed Celaviel. He looked from one maid to the other and settled his gaze back on Arwen. They were not telling him something and he did not know what, but for some reason he was filled with a sense of dread. He stood and walked over to confront Arwen.

"Arwen?"

Elladan gave her such a pleading look that she could not continue to let him guess.

"Elladan," she took a deep breath and continued carefully, "what exactly do you remember?"

He saw the apprehension in his sister's eyes and his feeling of dread increased.

"I remember getting caught in a rock slide with Arathorn and then following him through the dark with Elrohir. The rest is a jumble of confusing images," he said shaking his head.

Arwen gently took one of her brother's hands and wrapped it in both of hers.

"The reason Elrohir brought you back here was because you were shot with a poisoned orc arrow," she started, trying to prompt his own memory.

An arrow. An orc arrow… That triggered a memory and Elladan shut his eyes to try and grasp it. He heard Arathorn's voice.

"We have to get out of here before we are encompassed," he heard himself say.

Elrohir's voice echoed around his mind.

"I am sorry Elladan. I do not wish to leave him, but I can no longer save him. I can help you, though."

Can no longer save Arathorn? Save him from what? 'Think,' he commanded himself. Save Arathorn from what?

"Ed' i' ear ar' elenea!" he cried as he dashed over and knelt down.

Elladan remembered.

He remembered everything from the rock slide, to watching the ranger kill the orc who blocked their path, his brother pulling him down and being hit in the shoulder, Aethaenyn bursting through the orcs, and then turning to find his friend lying motionless on the ground.

Arathorn was dead.

Elladan felt his legs weaken and the sudden realization crushed him to the ground and he felt himself collapse to his knees. It became increasingly hard to breathe. A black wall of grief surrounded his mind and blocked out his vision. Elladan's ears were ringing so loud that he couldn't hear anything above the clatter.

His friend had fallen.

"Nothing good I can assure you. Whatever it is I suggest we inspect it a little closer," He had answered.

"A trap do you think?" asked Elrohir.

Why did he not listen to his brother and turn around right then? Had he not urged them on Arathorn might still be alive. Had he not told them to cross the pass there might have been a chance they could have pushed through the group of orcs on horseback. Many 'what if's' sprang to mind… but the fact was, none of them would bring Arathorn back.

The memory of the rock slide and being shot made his shoulder and side began to burn and throb. He had not given it much thought before lying in bed or easily walking with Arwen's support, but now his injuries made themselves apparent. The fierceness of pain finally snapped his mind back to reality.

Elladan was kneeling on the floor with his father kneeling in front of him. Elrond had a hand on both sides of Elladan's face forcing the elf's head to look at his father. He glanced around with his eyes and saw Arwen was sitting on the ground beside him. He felt, more than saw, her arm wrapped tightly around him holding him upright. Elrohir was kneeling next to his father looking for all the world, as if he might break down and cry. The ringing in his ears died down to a hush and his father's voice floaded his ears.

"Elladan! Look at me! Can you hear me? Elladan! Elladan please answer me. Elladan!"

His father's voice held a sense of urgency that he had never heard before. Elrond was frightened. He swallowed trying to find his voice through the grief and pain. Elladan couldn't think of anything to say so he placed his hands on top of his father's to let him know he could hear him. He bowed his head in an attempt to hide the tears that were welling up.

Elrond stopped his calling when Elladan looked at him with recognition and grabbed a hold of his hands. He leaned in and touched his forehead to his son's. He had to briefly shut his eyes and take a steadying breath to calm himself.

Arwen tightened her hold and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder to let him know she was there for him. Elrohir bowed his head and sighed as he leaned forward onto his arms for support. Celaviel, who was standing out of the way behind Elladan, gripped and leaned on the counter in relief.

No one in the kitchen moved for an entire minute. Elrond finally looked up and broke the silence.

"Come Elladan," he said softly, "I think you should return to your room and lay down."

Elladan felt Arwen's arm slip away to be replaced by Elrond's stronger one. Elladan keep his head bowed for he could not stand to meet the concerned gazes he knew were there and he was barely holding back the tears that burned his eyes. He stood as his father slowly pulled him to his feet and felt Elrond's arm tighten protectively as he swayed unsteadily. They walked all the way back to his room like that, with Elrond half guiding and half supporting him, and Elrohir and Arwen close behind.

After helping Elladan back into bed Elrond gave Elrohir and Arwen a look that said he wanted to talk to Elladan alone.

Arwen walk over and kissed her brother on the forehead.

"Quel kaima, Elladan," she whispered.

Elrohir squeezed his brother's shoulder comfortingly and the two left the room. Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Elladan, look at me."

Elladan meet Elrond with the same tear filled sorrowful look he had to endure with Elrohir yesterday. The difference was that Elladan's eyes did not hold as much denial as Elrohir's once did, but much more guilt.

"I know you cannot convince yourself now, but in time you will come to realize that this was not your fault. Elrohir told me everything that happened and there was nothing you could have done. It was the orc who was at fault and not you. Such are the risk when one travels abroad. Arathorn knew the dangers of such a life and accepted them as do you and Elrohir every time you venture forth."

Elrond could see his son was not ready to open up so, after squeezing his shoulder in much the same fashion as Elrohir, he stood to leave.

"Remember my son, when you are ready talk, I will always be ready to listen."

Elrond walked to the door and was about to reach for the handle when Elladan stopped him.

"Ada?"

Elrond turned back to the bed.

"Where is Elrohir going tomorrow?"

"Elrohir and Aranel are going to inform Gilraen about her husband and bring her and her son back to Rivendell."

* * *

Elrond closed the door behind him and as expected he found Arwen and Elrohir waiting in the hallway. 

"He is grieving and I think it best to give him some time to sort his emotions out alone."

Arwen and Elrohir nodded in understanding and went off to their separate rooms.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Elladan sat up in his bed and cried. He hadn't cried since his mother left some 400 years ago, but he could not hold back the tears now. Elladan vented his anger, grief, and guilt until his throbbing ribs made him stop. He finally looked up and glanced out the window. The first pale fringes of light were beginning to spread over the land. He did not realize he had been weeping so long. 

Elrohir and Aranel would be leaving for Eriador soon. He wished to go with them, but he knew there was no chance his father would agree to that. He had trouble finding the strength to walk unaided let alone travel. Still it was his fault Arathorn was slain and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to his widow or son. He owed it to Arathorn to make sure his family safely arrived in Rivendell. Besides, Elrohir and Aranel were confident fighters and elves healed quickly, so he had plenty of time to recover on the trip there. The ghost of a smile graced his pale, fair features as he remembered the phrase Elrohir and he lived by. _If father does not know about it, he cannot say no._

* * *

Elrond and Arwen looked up from their breakfast as Celaviel came bursting into the dinning hall. She briskly walked over to Elrond and gave a slight bow. 

"Your son is gone, my lord."

"Yes, he left a short while ago with Aranel..."

"Not that one," she interrupted, "the other one."

"Elladan?" Arwen asked, "that could not be. I checked on him before Elrohir left and he was resting in bed."

"Well he is no longer, my lady. I went to his room to change the bandages on his shoulder and he was not there. Before you ask, yes, I checked the rest of the house. He is simple gone."

Elrond rose and headed for his son's room with the two elf maids on his heels. He arrived and pushed open the ornate door without bothering to knock.

It was, as he feared - empty.

Elladan's weapons were gone and he opened one of the closets to see his travel things missing as well. He did not need to ask where Elladan was heading. There was no doubt in his mind that he was following after Elrohir. Elrond slammed the cabinet doors shut and turned with fierceness in his eyes.

The uncharacteristic and rare display of anger from the normally composed Elrond made Arwen and Celaviel jump in surprise as he forcefully slammed the closet shut. Elrond wheeled around to face them and Celaviel unconsciously took a step back in fear. She had never seen her lord so openly angry.

"Senseless child! Is he trying kill himself?"

Elrond fumed toward the door and Arwen and Celaviel wisely sidestepped out of the way to let the furious elf lord pass. Celaviel sighed in relief after he stormed out of the room, robes swirling angrily behind him. She turned to face Arwen.

"Your brother has done it this time. I have never seen him that angry before."

Arwen had to agree. She had seen her father that way once before, only once before. She looked to the other elf maid and smiled ruefully.

"It looks as though my departure will have to wait a little longer."

* * *

Gilraen woke with a start and sat up in bed trembling. She forced herself to breath deeply to calm her shaking body. This was the second night in a row she had awoke from her sleep from bad dreams and a feeling of anxiety hanging over her. Yes, something horrible had definitely happened. Deep down Gilraen already knew what it probably was, but she would not let her mind express it. Besides her son, hope was the one thing she had to hold onto and she would be damned if she let either of them go.  
**  
TBC...**

* * *

_Ciria _- Thank you for the review and I hope the story is still interesting for you! Lots more Aragorn to come. Promise! I think this is about as fast as I have every updated a story before. :P Thanks again for the review and please feel free to keep reviewing. It keeps the chapters coming faster. 

_kurleyhawk2_ - Thank you and I'm pleased you like it. I am sure your question has been answered already, but - almost three. The chapters will keep coming as long as the reviews do! I know, not so subtle of a hint was it? I could just beg. :P

_Hobbit-eyes_ - I know, I found it kind of ironic to be dedicating a drama/angst like story to such a humor fan. But it was your idea to write a story about when the twins first meet Aragorn. I had originally planned to make it a cute story, but it sort of evolved into a touching one. Even in my serious ones I like to keep a bit of humor in, though. For your lighthearted streak, don't worry, I plan on making The Misadventures of Elladan and Elrohir into an ongoing series. So more cute stories on the way!! And thank you ever so much for adding me to your favorites!!!!

_xsilicax _- Yes, he does need hugs and now so does the other one. Thank you for your lovely comment. You'll get lots of emotion in my stories. I follow the philosophy that the characters are more important than the story line, although I have thought that out. ;) You will have to wait a little bit longer before you get to see the impact our little youngster has on the dynamic duo, but it should be fun! Thanks again for the review!

_Karri _- Thank you! Sniff? Thanks again. I was trying to be sad. I simply love the wee Legolas story. I was soooo cute! Oh, I tried to click on the link to the picture for Dark Horizons, but it didn't work. So, I did not get to see the picture! Darn it. Anyway, just thought I'd let you know.

_Nione Lasgalen_ - (aka: melissa greenleaf) ;) Hantale!! Well, he is kind of ok. Poor elf, I have to have someone to pick on after all. Hope you like this chapter as much. Thanks again for the review!!

_Aralondwen_ - Thank you kindly for the praise! I am touched. Blushes Returns hug I love hugs!! You should join our hugging club from my other story. (I know, a bit sappy, but hey.) I simply cannot resist puppy eyes. ;) So here you go. I wrote this chapter at the expense of updating the other story and now have to dodge thrown object for leaving the Choices... gang with a cliffhanger. But that's ok, I have good reflexes. :P


	3. Haldan

All That is Gold

**Chapter 3: Haldan**

_There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: Twins._

-Josh Billings

* * *

Elrond Peredhel stormed down the hall towards his private study. As he passed another elf, the maid called out merrily to her lord.

"'Quel amrun, amin..." she trailed off after noticing the deep frown on his face and the fact that he was not even paying any attention to her.

She glanced worried at the passing elf lord and then shook her head as she continued down the hall. Shortly down the hall she saw the Lady Arwen walking briskly, with her white dress swishing around her feet, coming from the same direction. She decided to try again.

She opened her mouth to say a greeting, but Arwen beat her to it.

"Good morning Amthrala. Beautiful morning is it not?"

Arwen passed by the elf not waiting for a reply. Amthrala sighed in exasperation. Like father like daughter she supposed and with another shake of her head continued on her way. Must be something with half elves...

Elrond pushed the doors open and slammed them behind him. He unconsciously went to the most remote place he could find which happened to be the balcony. He walked outside and grabbed onto the rail.

Had his son lost all is senses? What on earth was he thinking? Elrond thought about getting one of Rivendell's inhabitants to go drag Elladan back here immediately. Forcefully, if need be.

Elrond took a deep breath of the fragrant morning air to try and assuage his ire. Bustling around the house was not going to change anything. Besides, he realized his anger was caused not so much by the fact that his son had left without his approval, which did anger him, but mainly because of the worry he was feeling. Elladan was not yet fit for travel. After all, he had only arisen a short while ago. Elrond rubbed at his forehead to try and ease the pressure building behind his eyes. He could feel that the trip to bring Gilraen and her son back was not going to go as planned. Something was going to go wrong. He just knew it. The question was, was it because of Elladan, or could he perhaps bring help to the situation?

Elrond took another breath. Sometimes knowing something was about to happen was worse than finding it out unexpectedly. Every fatherly instinct cried to have his mending son brought back home, but for some reason his heart told him both of his sons, for better or for worse, had a part to play in this task. How did his sons acquire such an ability to attract trouble? An ability they possessed since childhood and that they had mastered as adults.

Very well, he would not have Elladan brought back, but the elfling was not going to get off that easily when he returned. The Valar would have to watch over his sons now.

As Elrond's anger resided, to be taken up again when he got a hold of Elladan he knew, he finally felt the presence behind him. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. Three of the four people bold enough to venture in here unannounced were not in Rivendell at the moment.

"It is alright, Arwen."

He heard the faintest of noise as Arwen came to stand beside him on the balcony.

"Shall I have someone prepare to depart after Elladan?" she asked calmly.

"No, my daughter, that will not be necessary."

Arwen turned questioning eyes to her father.

"You are to let him go then?" she asked somewhat confused.

Elrond sighed.

"With and against my better judgment at the same time, yes."

"You have seen something?"

Elrond smiled inwardly at his daughter's perceptiveness.

"Not exactly, I just have the feeling they are both needed. Come," he said as he put his arm around Arwen and turned towards the doorway, "we have not finished our meal together. Elladan and Elrohir have developed a skill to get out of trouble they create. We shall simply have to wait, but do not think your brother will get off that easily when they return."

* * *

"Aragorn, put him _down_. Clothes were not made for dogs, darling."

Gilraen giggled at the hopeful look the dog gave her. He looked absolutely miserable in her blue scarf and one of Arathorn's nightshirts being half carried and half drug by the little boy.

"Okay," he answered wistfully.

Gilraen hide her smile as her son's shoulders fell.

"Here, why don't we take this off of him," she said kneeling down and undressing the dog, "and after we eat momma will take you for a ride. Would you like that?"

Aragorn's small eyes lit up.

"Yea, I like riding horses! Can he come with us momma?" Aragorn asked pointing towards the dog.

The dog froze mid step and looked pleadingly at Gilraen.

"I do not think dogs like to ride horses honey. Besides he has to stay here and watch over the house while we are gone. That is what dogs are supposed to do."

Aragorn's face scrunched in concentration until he seemed to make up his mind and nodded. The dog looked immensely relieved and trotted outside and out of reach of the little one.

Gilraen took Aragorn's small hand and lead him into the kitchen. As they were passing through the door Aragorn looked up at Gilraen.

"Momma?"

"Mmm?" she hummed as she looked down her son.

"How long until papa comes home?"

Gilraen froze mid-step. She swallowed hard forcing a smile to her face. She had to hang on to hope.

"It should be any day now darling," she answered as she helped Aragorn into a chair, although the lithe child hardly needed it.

"Do you think any elves'll be with him?"

"I do not know, Aragorn," answered Gilraen distractedly.

"I hope so! I like elves momma."

She smiled down at her son. Aragorn had only ever meet two before and he was quite enamored by them. After Arador's death the elves stopped visiting so as not to draw unwanted attention to their family, only an occasional visitor came with Arathorn. Oh, how she wished her husband would hurry home.

* * *

The roan could sense its rider's discomfort, so she tried to keep a smooth gallop, but no matter how lightly the horse tried to run the bobbing was making Elladan sick. The elf closed his eyes as a wave of nausea hit and Arphenhiril stopped altogether.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea," Elladan teased himself.

"Ta naa lwe, Arphenhiril. Vora."

The roan reluctantly pawed at the ground, but went on.

He briefly thought about hanging back or even better sneaking up on his brother, but ruled those ideas out. He really didn't think he could sneak up on Elrohir right now. It was an extremely difficult task to sneak up on that one when he was healthy. Elladan felt some pride in his brother for that skill. After all, it had been the centuries of living with him as a brother that had honed Elrohir's skill of watchfulness so.

Elladan pressed on and was rewarded a short time later when his brother and his companion finally came into view.

Elrohir rode in silence. He was not looking foreword to the task at hand. How do you tell someone their husband was dead? For the first time in awhile, Elrohir actually wanted his brother with him. After so much practice with their father, Elladan was usually better at breaking news to people. Arathorn's death was just too sudden. Elrohir did not miss the disquieted looks Aranel cast his way. Elrohir was too caught up in his thoughts to keep a watchful eye behind him.

"My Lord."

Elrohir looked over at Aranel and followed the fair-haired elf's gaze back down the East-West Road. Elrohir's eyes went wide in horror when he saw his brother riding hard towards them. He stopped, whipped around, and rode back to intercept his brother leaving one confused Aranel behind.

Elrohir rode up to Elladan and reined his horse to a stop. "Elladan, are you still delusional? What are you doing here? Does father know you are here?"

Elrohir did not need to wait for Elladan to answer. He could tell by the look in his eyes that Elladan was here without their father's consent.

"Oh, no, no, no. Turn right back around brother. Ada is going to have your head and if I let you come he will have mine as well. There is..."

"Elrohir, please!"

Elrohir stared at his brother impatiently, but stopped his tirade.

"Elrohir, I..."

Elladan could not find the words. How could he express the guilt he felt? The need to bring Arathorn's family safely back to Rivendell? Or the anger he felt at himself?

Elrohir's impatience melted away. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his brother speechless. Elladan didn't have to say anything, Elrohir could read it all in his face.

"It was _not_ your fault Elladan."

Elladan turned away from his brother to hide the tears that threatened to fall. He reined in his emotion and looked back at Elrohir sitting patiently on Aethaenyn.

"Maybe one day I will be able to believe that. I cannot explain it, but I need to do this Elrohir. Can you understand that? Do not worry brother, I will take father's full wrath for this when we return."

Elrohir noticed Elladan's still pallid features.

"It is not ada that concerns me Elladan, it is you. It is nearly a two-week journey to our destination and you have only just arisen. You should not be traveling so soon and especially not so far. I worry about your health."

"The long ride will give me plenty of time to recover."

Not mentioning the fact that ridding was not agreeing with him right now, Elladan continued.

"Besides we are ridding, not walking. Look, if ada sends someone out after me I will go back peacefully, but if he does not by the time we reach the ford or raise the river to block or drown me, ada has most likely chosen to let me go, so will you consent then?"

Elrohir look at his brother skeptically. He was a healer, trained by the best, and could easily tell Elladan should not be adventuring anywhere, or for any length of time.

So why was he actually going to give in?

Elladan was insane, and so was he. That was all there was to it. He could not believe what he was saying even as the words left his mouth.

"Alright, but if you do anything else on this trip to injure yourself even more I will drag you back home myself."

Elrohir wheeled the horse around muttering to himself about how this was the worst idea he had ever heard and about how insane he must be to go along with it. Elladan grinned as he followed Elrohir back to Aranel.

"Let us go," Elrohir said curtly.

Aranel's jaw dropped almost to the ground in surprise. Elladan and Elrohir passed him and continued down the road. Aranel was supposed to follow Lord Elrohir, so he just shook his head and followed. He was sure with both twins together the trip would not turn out dull.

The ford came and went and, despite Elrohir's constant watchfulness behind them, they were not stopped by anyone ridding from Rivendell. Elrohir could not believe it. Father had to know Elladan was gone and someone could have easily caught up with them. Was he agreeing with letting his brother come along then? Elrohir knew how absurd that idea was, but no one had come to bring Elladan back to Rivendell. Elrohir sighed. Well, it looked like Elladan was coming after all. This was not a good idea.

Elrohir looked at his brother. He was expecting some sort of _I told you so _reaction from him as they passed the ford, but Elladan was silent. _He is brooding_, Elrohir thought. If he wouldn't accept adar's assurance that it was not his fault, then Elladan wasn't going to accept his. He would just have to come to the realization by himself.

Elrohir heard the distant rumble of thunder from ahead and looked to the skies. The sky above was not yet darkening, but he could see a storm forming in the distance. They were going to get wet and very soon.

Elladan was brooding and anger and guilt were battling for first place. Elladan was somewhat glad that the nausea had receded, but with every jounce of Arphenhiril it sent waves of pain through his ribs and shoulder. Elladan kept the pain to himself, though. He knew his brother was probably not too happy with him at the moment. He heard the first portents of a storm brewing. Great, that was all he needed. Elladan had never really minded getting wet before, but now the thought was extremely irritating.

Later, the rain began to pour. The three elves pulled their hoods up to shield their eyes from the rain. The rain was falling so hard that in no time the East-West road became a muddy mess and the horses made sloshing sounds as they walked through the muck. The sure-footed elven horses continued on through the rain obediently and the three rode on with the Trollshaws passing to the right.

Elladan, already in a bad mood, was highly annoyed at the rain. He felt soaked to the core and completely miserable. What was worse was the perpetual damp made him shiver with the cold aggravating his aching side. Elrohir was focusing on the grim task ahead, which made it easier for Elladan to hide his disdain.

They stopped later that day to rest the horses and eat a little. They pulled into the eaves of the Trollshaws to block some of the rain off.

Elladan sat down next to a tree and wrapped his cloak about him. He did not feel like eating anything and declined Aranel's offerings. All he really wanted was to be dry and warm. Elrohir came over and sat down next to him.

Elrohir did not miss his brother's discomfort. Someone else might have missed it, but he did not. He clearly saw the signs of pain in Elladan's eyes.

"Lle anta yulna en alu?" Elrohir asked.

"Nys."

"Malia ten' vasa?"

"Nys."

"Lle tyava quel?"

"Elrohir!"

Although Elladan would not admit it, Elrohir could tell his brother was miserable. Elves did not normally shiver from the cold. He was seriously thinking of sending Elladan back home. The problem was his brother was difficult to persuade when he was like this. And Elrohir did not know why, but he felt Elladan should go with him. The thought that he was crazy again entered his mind.

"You have not eaten anything all day and I think you should."

"Elrohir, stop it. I am fine."

Elrohir seriously doubted that. Ada had not had Elladan taken back and there must be a reason, so Elrohir would just have to push on with Elladan and Aranel.

"Lwe, lle desiel?"

Elladan nodded his head in compliance. He waited for his brother to walk back to his horse before he rose, so that Elrohir would not see him use the tree for support to get up. Elladan's legs felt weak and all he wanted to do was get back to Arphenhiril and share in the animal's warmth. He steeled himself and managed to walk steadily over to the horse.

The rain did not let up the rest of the day and the three elves camped before they reached the Last Bridge across the Mitheithel. At Elrohir and Aranel's insistence Elladan was spared from the watch.

The morning found only more gloomy weather as the rain still fell. Elladan had to force himself to arise in the morning and get on Arphenhiril. He was plagued with the cold and fatigue. All of which was getting harder to conceal. He forced himself to eat a little, more to appease Elrohir that anything.

Near the end of the day they finally rode over the Last Bridge and into Eriador. Gilraen's people still lay more than a week ahead of them.

All through that day Elladan felt horrible. The shivering became more pronounced as the rain refused to let up. He spent that night in a fitful rest. Nightmares of his friend's death forced their way into Elladan's dreams and he was unable to fully relax. His body was trying to heal and fight off the elements at the same time and Elladan felt the toll. That morning Elrohir insisted on looking at Elladan's shoulder and after much fusing Elladan finally relented.

After unwrapping Elladan's shoulder Elrohir looked on in surprise. The wound was not healing well and what was worse; it was showing signs of infection. Elladan's body was not healing itself at the rate expected of an elf. Elrohir tended the wound with herbs to stop infection and re wrapped it. The problem was that if the infection had already spread they had nothing to stop it. That morning Elrohir with the help of Aranel went in search of the appropriate herbs, which were easily found by the two elves. After making Elladan take them, all Elrohir could do was keep a watch out for signs of fever in his brother. Doubt again entered Elrohir's mind about his decision, but he could hardly send his brother back by himself now. And the nagging thought again entered his mind that they were both meant to go on this errand.

Elrohir was not assured when he had to help Elladan stand and walk back to his horse or the fact that his brother was not arguing with him over the help. He exchanged a worried look with Aranel. Elrohir kept a persistent watch over his brother that day. Elrohir and Aranel speed up the pace considerably.

Sometime near dark Elrohir, sticking close to his brother, had to lean in and steady Elladan as he swayed dangerously on top of Arphenhiril. Elrohir worried as he could feel the heat radiating from his brother.

Elrohir turned to Aranel.

"We have to get him out of the rain. If we ride hard we can make Bree by tomorrow night."

Aranel gawked at Elrohir.

"It has been sometime since one of the Eldar has stayed at Bree."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Elrohir snapped.

"Amin hiraetha, Aranel," he said almost immediately after snapping at his friend.

"I do not like being spoke about as if I am not here," Elladan spoke up.

Elrohir turned to his brother.

"Very well, brother, can you make it to Bree?"

"Of course, but Aranel is right, do you not think we would draw attention there?"

"If it will do you good, I do not care. Anyway, it is frequented by rangers, mayhap we will run into one of them and, though it has been awhile, it is not unheard of for elves to pass through Bree."

"And if not?" Elladan asked.

"Do you really think any of the humans will pay too much attention to three unknown travelers? Besides we can cut north-west from there to Gilraen's people."

Elladan was about to disagree with going into Bree when a billow of lightheadedness assaulted him. The world tilted crazily and he lost his grip on the horse. His vision started to tunnel and he feared he would pass out. The lapse passed quickly and he felt someone holding him from toppling off the horse. The moment had passed, but the weariness remained. Elladan looked up to see that it was Elrohir keeping him upright. His brother was giving him a look that dared him to argue with his decision.

In the end, Elladan, to tired to argue, relented. Elladan and Elrohir also had another argument about Elladan riding on his own. As far as Elrohir was concerned, Elladan was too weary to ride unaided. Before Elladan could sufficiently argue the point another wave hit and passed leaving him leaning heavily on Elrohir.

"Do not be so stubborn, Elladan. It is for your own good. I would rather have you ride with me than have to constantly keep you from falling from Arphenhiril."

A slight smile pulled at the corners of Elladan's mouth. Maybe Arwen had not been the only one to inherit their mother's subtle way of ending further debate. Not having any strength left to argue, Elladan yielded.

As Elrohir helped his brother over he was fairly surprised it had been that easy. They could spend entire hours arguing over extremely simple matters. Elladan's complacent behavior and the fact that over the past three days he had not teased him once made Elrohir worry. Unless he was in one of his rare bad moods, Elladan was usually mirthful in behavior. To make matters worse it appeared Elladan was becoming sick. As it stood, Bree was now the shorter distance than turning around and heading back to Rivendell. His brother was not healing properly and he had a nagging suspicion as to why. Pushing such grim thoughts from his mind Elrohir spurred Aethaenyn on with Aranel following close behind. Arphenhiril needed no prompting to follow, for she would follow her master wherever he went.

The three stopped for a few short hours during the night to rest the horses. They were ridding again before the dawn, the elvish horses easily keeping a tiring pace. The night had brought some relief from the weather as the stars slowly crept out, but as the day progressed the rain returned. It was not the downpour it had once been, but a steady curtain now blanketed the land.

After awhile Elladan was actually glad his brother had been so persistent yesterday, because Elrohir's extra warmth helped some. The steady noise from the rain and the extra warmth created a lolling effect and Elladan found it getting harder all the time to keep his eyes open. Finally, he leaned further back against Elrohir and closed his eyes.

Elrohir was becoming more concerned as he felt his brother leaning more heavily on him and grew uneasy when he finally leaned back all the way. He was relived to find that he was only sleeping, even if it was with his eyes closed. Something that had not come easily to Elladan the past few days, so Elrohir let him be.

"Quel esta, Elladan," he whispered.

Shortly before dusk they reached the gate to Bree. Elrohir and Aranel slowed their horses to a walk as they entered the gate. With the rain falling and their hoods pulled down low they received minimal stares from the inhabitants who did not seem overly concerned with travelers. Most of them were directed at the slouched form of Elladan. Elrohir decided to wake Elladan to cut down the attention.

"Elladan," he said quietly.

After receiving no response he tried again.

"Elladan?" he said louder as he gently shook the elf.

Elrohir felt Elladan move as he woke.

"Manke naa lye?" Elladan asked.

"We are in Bree."

"My lords?" Aranel said as he reined his horse in closer to Elrohir's.

Both twins directed their attention towards Aranel.

"Have either of you ever been to Bree before?"

"No," Elrohir answered first, "we do not normally venture this direction often and usually avoid it when we do. Mithrandir frequents this town and has told us somewhat about it. There should be an inn here that is host to all travelers."

Aranel said no more and kept the rest of his questions to himself. He did not like the confined feeling the artificially walled and human town possessed.

The three stopped in front of the Inn of the Prancing Pony and Elrohir and Aranel lightly dismounted. Elrohir turned and helped his brother slowly dismount. They led the horses to the stable. The horses did not like such confines and only after much assurance from the elves did they let themselves be taken by the stable hand. They left the stable with Elrohir supporting his weakened brother and approached the inn. All three stopped outside and looked at the door with trepidation.

"Well, come on. Who wants to live forever?" Elladan teased.

Elrohir smiled slightly, reassured by his brother's ability to mock and they entered the inn. A fire blazed in one corner and three lanterns hung around the large common room. Many travelers seeking shelter from the rain occupied the room. They pushed through the patrons to the less crowded far wall and Elrohir sat Elladan down at one of the empty tables.

"Esta sinome, muindoramin," Elrohir told Elladan who thought his brother was looking even paler than he already was. /rest here, my brother/

Elladan simply nodded and sat miserably at the table. Elrohir turned to Aranel and spoke quietly to the elf.

"Stay here with Elladan. I will get us a room."

Aranel nodded and Elrohir disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Haldan was sitting in the far corner of the Prancing Pony when Elladan, Elrohir, and Aranel entered. When he saw them, although he could not see their faces, he immediately noticed the light stride and lithe forms. He had only ever traveled with a few, but he had been to Rivendell. There was no mistaking the gate of the strangers he saw. _What are three elves doing in Bree?_ he mused to himself.

He frowned when the answer presented itself. One of the three was leaning heavily on another and appeared to be doing so more with each step. Whatever could weaken an elf so could not be good. His frown deepened. Haldan pushed the chair out and rose to intercept the one that ventured off by himself. He smiled to himself as a thought came to him. _What a pair we make_, he thought as he shifted the hood of his dark green cloak. _A shady hooded stranger approaching a mysteriously hooded one._

Haldan came up behind the elf and was unsure of how to approach him. He reached out and tapped the hooded elf. The stranger turned to face the human and Haldan could see the ethereal glint of the elf's bright fey eyes in the dim room. The elf look at him with that calm stare that only an elf could muster, but he did not miss the suspicion in it either. Deciding to throw subtlety out the window, Haldan went for broke.

"Lle anta amin tu?" /Do you need help/

The briefest trace of surprise crossed the elf's fair features at his question, but he was relieved when the elf's expression softened.

"Ya naa lle?" /Who are you?/

"My name is Haldan Dunadan, Master Elf."

Elrohir inwardly sighed in relief. He did not recognize this ranger, but the fact that he was one set his mind at ease. The elf's heart told him the human spoke the truth.

"To answer your question, Master human, my companions and I are in need of shelter from the storm."

Haldan gave a slight nod in the direction of the other elves.

"One of your companions is not well?" he stated more than asked.

Elrohir did not know this human, but he felt he could trust him.

"Yes, my brother is ill."

Haldan arched his eyebrow questioningly. He may not be an expert on elves, but he had learned from experience that they did not get… ill, under normal circumstances.

"It is a difficult story," Elrohir said.

Haldan nodded his head not needing further explanation.

"I take it you have never been to Bree before?"

At Elrohir's answer of 'no' Haldan continued.

"Very well. I can guess you do not wish to attract a lot of attention and it would be best to take up our conversation elsewhere. There is a vacant room next to mine and I will talk to the innkeeper about it for you. He thinks me queer anyway and will pay no heed to you if he thinks you are with me."

"You have our gratitude, mellon nin."

"None is needed. After what your kin did for my family I am honored to be of service, but that is another difficult story," Haldan said with a twinkle in his eye.

Haldan went to talk to the innkeeper and Elrohir went to await word with his companions.

"Who was that, my lord?" Aranel asked as Elrohir came back.

"One of the Dúnedain. He is going to talk to the innkeeper for us."

"And you trust this stranger?"

Elrohir frowned at Aranel.

"Why would I not? I do not know this man, but I have traveled often with the rangers and I trust their kind. The Dúnedain are our allies. Besides, my feelings tell me he is trust worthy."

"I am sorry, my lord, I do not doubt your judgment. It is just that this stone town makes me uneasy and I wish to get out of this room."

"It is alright, Aranel, I know how you feel."

Elrohir leaned down to Elladan who was being far to quiet for his liking.

"How do you fair brother?"

For Elladan time seemed to slow down. The noises from the loud crowd were becoming too much and every shout or laugh resounded around inside his head. They bounced around in a muffled roar and he barely heard Elrohir's question over the commotion. The sound was by far not the worst part for Elladan, though. The cold would not recede as they came inside. He still felt wet and chilled to the bone. Even through all the discomfort he was still tired and all he wanted to do was lay his head down on the table and close his eyes. Whole sentences were too hard to think about right now, so he answered his brother as best he could.

"Cold... and tired..." he answered through chattering teeth.

The broken speech was not lost on Elrohir and he brought his hand up to Elladan's forehead. What he felt made him frown.

"Hang on Elladan, you can rest shortly," Elrohir tried to assure his brother.

Elrohir looked up at Aranel and they shared a worried look.

A few minutes later Aranel spotted Haldan making his way through the crowd towards them. He came to stand in front of Aranel who was standing protectively in front of Elladan.

Elrohir was blocking Haldan's view of the elves' third companion and he could hear him saying something to the ill elf.

"My lord," Aranel said as he touched Elrohir on the shoulder.

Haldan heard the golden elf address the one he had meet with formal title and suppressed the urge to ask. They could talk later once they got their ill companion out of the common room. When the elf he had talked to stood up, Haldan got a look at who the elf's brother was. Haldan's eyed widened slightly in shock. He had never met them before, but there was no doubt in his mind whom these two were. As far as he knew there was only one set of twin elven brothers around. These were Master Elrond of Rivendell's sons and one of them, whichever one was which, looked very sick indeed.

"You are Lord Elrond's sons?" Haldan asked, then winced inwardly.

The question sounded stupid even as he asked it. Who else would they be?

"Is there a problem with that?" Aranel asked coolly narrowing his eyes.

"No," Haldan laughed, "you take me wrong, Master Elf. I will admit I was just a bit surprised. Well meet young Lords of Rivendell. Everything is in order."

Haldan winced again. Young? They were probably older than he could imagine and he calls them young?

Elrohir gave him an amused smile.

"Only our father goes by the title Lord of Rivendell, Haldan. But again, I thank you."

Elrohir helped Elladan to his feet and held on tight. His brother could barely stand. He tried to push the worry from his mind. They made their way past the people with some difficulty and Elrohir and Aranel sighed in relief to be out of there. They hadn't taken more than two steps before Elladan's legs gave out and he collapsed. Elrohir swept his brother up into his arms.

"Here this way," Haldan said as he stepped in front and led them down the hall to their room.

Elrohir entered the room with Aranel on his heels and laid Elladan down on the bed. Haldan sighed. 'Great,' he thought ruefully. He finally got to meet the Lord Elrond's sons only to have one die before he even got to speak to him.

**TBC...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love them and you all!**


	4. The Storm Inside

**Chapter 4: The Storm Inside  
**  
_Speak when you're angry, and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret_.

-Lawrence J. Peter

* * *

"Elladan?"

Elladan's eyes fluttered half way open in response to his name. Elrohir took in the slightly glazed look. At least he had responded.

"Can you stay awake a little longer?"

Elladan gave Elrohir a small nod to signal he would try.

A soft knock at the door made all three heads turn in unison. Haldan already standing in front of the door opened it. A hobbit with brown curly hair entered and looked suspiciously from Haldan then to the others.

"Are any of you the ones who just stabled three horses, one including a roan?" asked the Halfling, in his childlike voice.

"We are," Aranel answered.

"Well the beasts refuse to be put in the stalls. If you wish them to stay in the stables, I suggest you calm them down. Now."

Aranel cast a glance and Elrohir.

"I will see to them," Aranel assured the Halfling and followed him out of the room.

After the door closed Elrohir turned back to his brother who had shut his eyes again.

Haldan felt useless standing there. Master Elrond's healing skills were well known to the ranger and he was sure the elven lord's sons were probably trained by him. What more could he possibly offer? Well, actually, he corrected himself; there was something he could offer.

"Is there anything I can bring you, lord?"

Elrohir smiled at the ranger's use of _lord_ again. _A polite one isn't he?_ he thought.

"Yes, actually, could you boil some water? And you do not have to call me that. My name is Elrohir and you are more than welcome to use it. "

Haldan nodded and silently went about his task and Elrohir told him which herbs to add when the water was ready. Elrohir turned back to the bed and knelt on the floor.

"Elladan?" Elrohir said shaking his brother.

Elladan did not stir.

"Come on Elladan, open your eyes."

Elladan was trying to comply with his brother's wishes and struggled against the overwhelming weariness. Most of his energy was spent trying to stay warm.

"Elladan, can you hear me?"

He could here Elrohir as he spoke, but he felt as if he were floating just below the surface of water. He was just too weary to respond. Elrohir's voice sounded like it was farther away the next time he spoke.

"Come on you stubborn elf, answer me."

Elladan mental yelled that he was trying. Getting his body to respond in the same way was just a bit harder. Something cool to the touch gripped his hand. Thoughts were getting harder to form for Elladan, but his slow mind still recognized it has his brother's touch. Elrohir's voice came faintly this time.

"I will force-feed this to you if I have to. It would be a lot easier on the both of us if you would just drink this yourself," echoed the distant voice.

A heavy fog slowly started to fill Elladan's mind and threatened to push all his awareness down into the darkness. He felt his head leaving the bed. Curious. Why was his head floating all of a sudden? He felt a cool touch to his lips and on instinct tried to drink what was offered.

It tasted horrible.

Elrohir stopped his administration when Elladan stopped drinking. _Well at least he got most of it down,_ Elrohir thought wearily.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Haldan asked the elf hesitantly.

Elrohir liked this Edain. With a twinge of sadness he realized the human had the same quiet and strong composure that Arathorn had possessed. Elrohir pushed down the grief that threatened to surface. He might like the human, but he did not yet know him and did not feel comfortable showing such an emotion to a stranger. Elrohir turned his head back to face his brother as he regained his composer.

Haldan did not expect the reaction he received when he asked if he could be of more assistance. Intense sadness had flashed in the elf's vibrant eyes before he turned away.

Not knowing its cause the ranger mistook the reaction. He wondered if it was because the ill elf was worse than he imagined. Was one of the sons of Elrond about to die? He did not know this… Elladan was his name, but the idea profoundly saddened him. Both of these elves were known and respected by his people and it made his heart heavy to think about one of them dying. Also, Arathorn was known to travel with these two and he would be most grieved by this.

Elrohir, finally mastering his emotions, turned back to look at the ranger. He looked in confusion at the look Haldan gave his brother, until understanding dawned in his eyes.

Haldan looked up in apprehension as he heard the elf chuckle.

"It is now you who misunderstands. I apologize if I confused you. That look was not directed at my brother, it was just a memory. I am afraid he will live to pester me further."

"I am much assuaged by that news," the ranger said with a smile.

"I apologize again, Haldan. I did not answer your question. No, thank you my young friend, I can manage on my own. You have done more than enough already, hantale."

"As I said before, no thanks are needed. The inn serves late; perhaps you or your companion would be hungry? I could have them bring you something back here."

Elrohir hide his smile. It seemed persistence was a required attribute for a ranger.

"That would be welcomed. Thank you."

Haldan smiled and left the room. Elrohir smiled and shook his head at the human. He turned back to Elladan and felt his forehead. Elrohir frowned. The herbs had lowered his temperature, but not as much as Elrohir would have liked. Well, the fire in the room wouldn't help as long as his brother was still soaked. Elrohir took the peace to change Elladan and then himself out their wet clothes. He also changed the soaked bandages. Now dry, he sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited.

He had assured Haldan that Elladan would be fine, but he stilled worried. It was true that his brother was weak and elves were susceptible to sickness when in such a state. True again that it could just be the weather and Elladan had only pushed too hard too soon. So… why wasn't he convinced that that was the only cause? Four days. That is how long it took to get here. Elladan should be much stronger, the wound almost healed. He had also been too quiet and gloomy the past few days. Grief could be a destructive emotion for an elf and Elrohir hoped Elladan would resolve his emotions soon.

Where was Aranel? Elrohir looked to the door irritably like that would make the other elf appear. He was only mildly concerned that his friend was not back yet, though. He was probably with the ranger and trying to give Elladan peace. True he was knowledgeable in wrapping wounds, anyone who traveled or lived through wars learned that through hard won experience, but the fair-haired elf was not a trained healer after all. His strengths lay elsewhere. The ghost of a smile lit Elrohir's face as a thought came to him. If anyone wanted to start trouble with that one they were going to be get more than they bargained for from the quiet, mild tempered elf.

Elrohir woke with a start as he felt his head tip down. Ai! Traveling the past four days while keeping a watch over an injured companion was more tiring, at least emotionally, than weeks of hard travel and, though he was loathe to admit it, he was tired. Elrohir leaned back in the chair and propped his head up on his arm. He only meant relax for a short while, but he was asleep in no time.

* * *

The same brown-haired hobbit servant from before walked merrily down the hall balancing a rather large tray of food with one hand and quite pleased with his skill at such a task. He stopped in front of the new comers' room and with a flourish brought his hand up to knock grandly on the door. Right before his hand made contact with the door it was gently, but firmly intersected and he looked up with a frown at the young blonde traveler. He had not heard the person approach. He glanced behind the stranger to see the queer ranger behind him. The hobbit sighed. Queer folk attract other queer folk he supposed. Birds of a feather and all that.

"I did not mean to startle you Master Halfling, but there is no need to wake the whole town up with such grand measures. We will take that in."

The hobbit looked up at the stranger with another frown then shrugged his small shoulders and handed the tray over. He cast one more frown at the ranger for good measure and went on his way.

Haldan had to hide a smile as the hobbit passed him.

"Not that I did not enjoy that exchange, but why did you stop him from knocking?"

Aranel concentrated on the door once more before he answered.

"Because, everything is still and quiet behind the door. I would not have him unwittingly disturbing Lord Elladan's rest."

Haldan hide another smile. It always amazed him how keen elven ears were.

Aranel, much more quietly than the hobbit had planned, pushed open the door. The two peered into the softly lit room. Long shadows danced across the room from the illumination of the softly crackling fireplace. Elladan, already looking somewhat better, was sleeping peacefully on the bed and Elrohir was asleep, not so peacefully, in a chair next to his brother. It was as Aranel guessed, and hoped, that they were both resting. _Some more comfortable than others,_ Aranel thought amusedly as he glanced at Elrohir.

With every bit of elven grace he possessed Aranel silently entered and sat the tray down on the small table and left the room without waking either of the sleeping elves.

"Come, you shall come next door to my room and talk," Haldan said patting Aranel's back and ushering him towards the next door.

"Would you not prefer to rest?"

"Rest?" laughed the ranger; "I have gotten enough of that the past two days. What I do not get around here is good conversation, for that is difficult in these parts for one such as I. I will enjoy your company."

Aranel gave the ranger a knowing smile.

"Very well."

* * *

Elrohir woke to the sound of gentle laughter. For a moment he thought he was back home and the mirthful elves of the valley were outside his door laughing about something.

Elrohir lifted his head from the chair and grimaced as his stiff neck protested the movement. This was too uncomfortable to be his room and his grimace elicited another quiet chuckle. Elrohir turned his head to find out who the culprit was and found it was Elladan laughing at him. Had he not been so pleased to find his brother awake Elrohir would have thrown something at him. Elladan was still lying where Elrohir had placed him last night, but his head was turned toward Elrohir and his eyes were sparkling. Elrohir got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel this morning?" Elrohir asked with a smile.

"Still more tired than I would care to admit," Elladan answered honestly.

"I take it we are at the inn?" Elladan continued glancing around at his surroundings.

"Yes, we are. We were fortunate enough to run into one of the Dúnedain and he aided us last night. His name is Haldan and his room is just next door."

"Did he know Arathorn?" Elladan almost whispered.

"I do not know. I did not get a chance to talk to him last night and I did not think to ask. I see they have left us something to eat and I think it wise for you to do so."

Elrohir's last statement was more of a command than a request. Elrohir helped his brother sit up and brought the tray over next to them.

"Alright, my brother, but on one condition."

"And that would be?" Elrohir asked eying his brother suspiciously.

Experience made him wary of the gleam in his brother's eyes. In truth, though, Elrohir was joyful to see it there once again.

"Nothing so drear as you think, Elrohir," Elladan chuckled, "just, would you join me?"

Elrohir nodded and they talked lightly as they ate. Elrohir noticed that Elladan was more vibrant then he had been the last few days and they joked and teased each other. He wanted to believe that everything was well with his brother, but just underneath the glint a melancholy look still laid that defied Elladan's outer behavior. So in truth, Elrohir realized, Elladan was just good at hiding it. Elrohir waited until they were finished eating before he questioned Elladan, because he did not know how his brother was going to respond.

"Elladan, what are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" Elladan answered slightly confused by the abrupt subject change.

"You have been pensive for the last four days. Except for now, you have not joked or smiled. You barely eat. And I have tended the wound Elladan. You are not healing properly; as a matter of fact, you are barely healing. What I mean is - what is going on inside that head of yours?" Elrohir demanded, his voice carrying an edge to it.

Elrohir saw the clouds build in his brother's eyes and he steeled himself to the argument about to ensue. He was experienced enough to recognize the signs, but he wanted an answer.

Elladan rose abruptly and started pacing.

"What business is it of yours?" Elladan asked angrily.

"What business is it of mine?" Elrohir asked incredulously.

"I am you brother Elladan and you would ask what business is it of mine? I care for you!"

"Then you can stop asking me foolish question and leave me in peace," Elladan fumed.

"You hardly seem to be at peace to me brother. Why will you not talk to me?"

"Because there is nothing to talk about, so drop it," Elladan's voice was rising in anger.

Elrohir came to stand directly in front of Elladan blocking off his pacing.

"I will not drop this! Do you think I am so blind as to not notice what is happening?" Elrohir said not backing down one bit.

"There is nothing happening. Now move out of my way!" the elf growled.

Elladan tried to step around his brother, but Elrohir blocked his path again.

"Nothing wrong? Look at yourself! You are usually more mild mannered than this and more tolerant. Very few times have you ever raised your voice in true anger towards me. And you do not even pace! Now answer me," Elrohir said evenly.

"Step out of the way Elrohir," Elladan commanded with his eyes flashing.

Elrohir crossed his arms, held his ground, and did not budge.

"I will not budge until you answer me," his voice now rising in anger.

"I will ask only once more. Move out of the way," Elladan replied through gritted teeth.

Aranel and Haldan opened the door to check if the twins had arisen. The first thing they saw was both of them practically nose to nose and staring each other down with matching looks of fury. Suddenly the two wished they had had the sense to knock.

It took Elladan and Elrohir a little while before they even realized anyone was standing in the doorway. When they did a tense silence hung over the room like a curtain. Elladan finally gave his brother one last angry glare and Elrohir gave him a look that promised he wasn't finished, then they turned together to face the door. The two in the doorway caught the exchange, but wisely said nothing.

"I apologize for interrupting, my lords. We merely wished to see if you needed anything," Aranel said quietly with a bow.

Elladan pushed the anger from his eyes and forced himself to calm.

"You did not interrupt anything important, mellon nin."

Elladan felt the tension leaving his muscles as his anger receded. Anger had lent him strength and now that it was gone so too was his energy. His legs felt weak, but he made himself walk firmly over to the human beside Aranel.

"Mae govannen, Haldan. I hear it was your help that got me out of the rain. I am most grateful, hantale."

Haldan looked slightly embarrassed.

"As I told your brother last night, no thanks is needed. I am simply glad to see you are fairing better this morn, for you seemed quite ill."

_And still am_, Elladan thought bitterly. His anger had used up all the strength he had gained from his rest and his legs barely supported him. The world dimmed briefly and he swayed. He felt a steadying hand on each arm as Aranel grabbed one side and Elrohir took the other.

"Maybe you should not be up so soon, my lord," Aranel suggested.

"Maybe you are right," Elladan said jokingly.

Elladan walk to the bed and sat down.

"It is all right everyone I can manage. I think I just need to rest."

Aranel and Haldan said their well wishes and left the room quietly. Elrohir stood in front of his brother and crossed his arms.

"I said I could manage!" Elladan said testily, then lay down and brought his arm across his eyes to block out the light and his brother.

Elrohir would have argued further, but Elladan honestly did not look well.

"Fine, but this is not finished!"

Elrohir stalked out of the room and stormed past Aranel and Haldan without even looking at them. Aranel and Haldan exchanged confused looks and shrugged. It was never a good idea to get between fighting brothers, at least if you valued your sanity anyway.

**TBC...**


	5. A New Guide

**Author's note: **_LotR_ denotes mental or mind to mind (silent) communication between the twins.

**Chapter 5: A New Guide**

_I could not, at any age, be content to take my place by the fireside and simply look on.  
_  
- Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Elrohir looked around and realized he was outside. He did not really consciously mean to come out here after leaving Elladan. At home after an argument he would generally head for the nearest balcony and he supposed his mind had steered him out here as a replacement. Elrohir sighed. Why couldn't he have a normal family? And why did his brother have to be so hardheaded?

Elrohir breathed deep of the morning air and resisted the urge to cough. How on earth did humans manage to live in a walled in, cramped village? He decided that a walk around might help calm his anger and maybe the smells would lessen away from the buildings. Elrohir almost slapped himself in the head as he noticed he was not wearing his cloak. He refused to go back in there and get it, though. A smile found his lips as he thought that maybe stubbornness was a family trait after all.

Elrohir made sure his hair was covering his ears and left the doorway of The Prancing Pony. He received a few stares, but none significant, as matter of fact, most could be called mildly curious at best. The residents of Bree, mainly humans and Halflings, seemed accustomed to travelers. Elrohir, on the other hand, could not help but cast a few looks at the Halflings. He had read of their existences, but he had never seen one before. He was slightly amazed at their short stature. He had been too worried last night to pay much attention to the little one that had come into their room and he could not help but look now.

Elrohir knew he probably looked like a wild-eyed child on his first trip away from home. He shook his head and wondered around looking at the buildings. The stone structures were made for efficiency only, it seemed, and not with any sort of openness to them. And the Halflings' homes were only one story high with curious little round doors.

Elrohir saw a little dark-haired girl of, he could only guess, about ten years of age staring at him. She had a look of concentration on her little face as she stood there with one fingertip resting on her lower lip. Suddenly, something seemed to dawn in her eyes. She walked strait for him with wonder in her eyes.

_Great_, Elrohir thought. He had been walking around for quite some time now and not a single adult person had barely looked at him. It just took one curious child to take note of a stranger. Elrohir was not sure how to handle human children. Well, he admitted to himself, he was not used to any children of the sort, human or otherwise, so he just stood there and waited for her to come to him. He was a little nervous as he waited. How was one supposed to act around a little one? How advanced were humans around ten? He had only ever known adult humans and elven children could not be used as a base for comparison.

The little girl walked straight up to him and got right to the point.

"Are you an elf?" she asked.

Well human children were blunt anyway, Elrohir mused to himself.

"What makes you ask that, little one?"

The little girl smiled as he talked, like the mere lilt of his light voice answered her question.

"Yes, you have to be," she nodded sagely.

"You never answered my question," Elrohir smirked.

"Well you never answered mine and I asked first," she stated.

Elrohir hide his smile. This was rather easy; it was just like dealing with his brother.

"But you already seem to know the answer to yours," Elrohir argued not quite containing his smile anymore.

The little girl caught the subtle answer and her eyes lit up.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

Elrohir knelt down in front of the girl and he purposely looked around conspiratorially. The girl looked around suspiciously and moved closer. Elrohir pulled back his hair on one side to reveal a delicately pointed ear. The girl gasped in joy and Elrohir smiled at her as he fixed his hair back down over his ear.

"I've never meet an elf before!" she said excitedly.

"Well you have now, my name is Elrohir."

"My name is Glelisa," she said holding out her hand.

"Mae govannen Glelisa," Elrohir said bowing over the girl's hand.

Glelisa giggled in delight at the strange greeting. Elrohir saw her question coming and answered before she asked.

"I said 'well meet' in my own language."

"Oh, well then, same to you Elrohir," she responded.

"Now that we have been properly introduced... you never answered my question."

"My grandma used to know some elves when she was younger and has told me stories about them. I knew you were either an elf or the prettiest man I ever saw and when I heard your voice I knew I was right."

"You are very bright, young one."

"Thank you. You've never been to Bree before have you?"

Glelisa did not wait for Elrohir's response.

"Of course not, come on I'll show you around," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along chattering away, "not that there is much to see here mind you. I bet your village is much prettier. I would love to see it someday. When I am older I want to see other places than Bree, no matter what my mom says. I still say elves do not keep humans out of their villages. You don't do you?"

It took a second for Elrohir to realize that there was a question directed at him in the long string. He was going to tell her that sadly some elves do actually, although his home does not and elves do not really live in "villages", but before he could answer she went on to talk about something else. He just chuckled to himself and listened.

* * *

Elladan felt horrible, physically and emotionally. If Aranel and Haldan had not come in, he knew he would probably have lost his temper and struck his brother. Something he had not done in centuries, not that he did not feel like it sometimes though, but the behavior was inexcusable. Elrohir was right, of course. Infuriatingly so. He should talk to his twin. The guilt and anger were too strong for him to handle and he could feel the turmoil inside slowly, piece by agonizing piece, tearing at his soul.

It overwhelmed his senses sometimes and drained his strength. The battle was taking its toll and his body was just too weary to fight these emotions and heal itself. Elladan had seen elves simply fade away and die of inner turmoil and he recognized the signs within himself now, and he guessed Elrohir also noticed. Elladan swore he could feel the light within himself dimming over time and it frightened him terribly. It scared him, but he could not allay the emotions he struggled with. The only thing that made him fight it now was that he had made a vow to get Arathorn's family back to Imladris, and he meant to do just that. After that though... what would happen to him? Would he simply fade away?

Elladan removed his arm for he was no longer tired. He sat up gingerly and swung his feet to the floor. He paused long enough for the spell of lightheadedness to pass and stood up. Suddenly, even though he had just kicked everyone out earlier, Elladan did not want to be alone anymore. He already regretted yelling at Elrohir and wished he had not reacted so ungenerous with him. He just could not express his turmoil and fear yet. _Pride_, Elladan sighed. It was going to kill him yet. He should at least apologize to his brother.

Still walking somewhat unsteadily Elladan left the room. Maybe his brother was with that ranger. Where was his room? Ah, next door. Elladan knocked gently on Haldan's door, but there was no response from within. Elladan sighed again. Why did they have to be someplace where he would have to walk to it? Elladan made sure his hair covered his ears and headed for the common room. He did not remember the direction to take, but he followed the sounds of people down the hall. Keeping his hand lightly touching the wall for balance he ventured forth.

The hall opened up into a wide room lined with tables and a fireplace in one corner. A quick scan of the room revealed two hooded figures sitting in one of the less lit corners. Elladan smiled to himself. He could not see faces from here, but who else would look so suspiciously secretive than his companions would? He steadied himself and left the comforting support of the wall. Halfway across the room Elladan saw Aranel's surprised eyes lock onto him and, yes there it was, as expected the elf rose to meet and intercept him.

"Is something wrong, my lord," asked Aranel as he put a steadying hand on Elladan's arm.

"No, my friend, nothing is wrong. Do you know where Elrohir is?" Elladan asked.

"No, but I will find him for you."

"No, no, that is alright, it can wait," Elladan shook his head.

"If you feel up to it I would be pleased if you would join us."

Elladan accepted gratefully for he welcomed the company right now. They walked to the table with Aranel practically on Elladan's heels. Elladan didn't think he looked that bad, but he did not argue. He smiled down at the young ranger.

"Do you mind?" he asked indicating one of the chairs.

"Of course not lord," Haldan said smiling.

Elladan chuckled and sat down. He had to hand it to Haldan; the man was courteous.

"Not another one. Please my new friend, call me Elladan."

"All right. Another one?" inquired Haldan.

"He means me," Aranel responded first.

"I have tried everything short of beating it into him that my name is Elladan, but the stubborn elf still insist on calling me by formal title."

Elladan and Aranel exchanged knowing smiles.

"What can I say? Glorfindel drilled formality into me and to this day I dare not go against it."

"I understand. I shudder at the times I have been subject to his ire for doing, well, let us just say for doing something I probably should not have," Elladan said and the two elves shared a laugh.

Aranel noticed that even though Elladan laughed easily, the mirth did not fully spread to his eyes. He attributed it to the fact that his friend was probably not feeling well.

The two elves and one human talked pleasantly, about nothing as friends do, for a long time.

"So tell me Haldan, where do you hail from?" asked Elladan.

"Just south of Bree, but I am more at home further north. I have even been to your home once, though, regretfully you and your brother were not there. Lord Elrond was quite gracious towards us and I do not think I shall ever find a more beautiful or peaceful place ever again."

Elladan smiled warmly at the young ranger. He saw the look of content the human had in his eyes while thinking about his home.

"You are more than welcome back there anytime you know?" he stated kindly.

"Thank you, and I know, but there always seems to be something else to do after one task is finished. The amount of fell things such as orcs has increased recently," responded Haldan.

After his mother and now Arathorn, Elladan knew that all too well. The thought brought the weight back to his chest making it hard to breathe. Not trusting himself to keep the grief from his face, Elladan closed his eyes and turned away as he tried to push the calm back to his features.

Haldan noticed the same expression he had seen last night in Elrohir's eyes cross Elladan's face now. The elf's breathing became visibly harder and he turned away from the table. First one and now the other. Haldan felt horrible, he had managed to upset Elrohir last night and now Elladan. _And this one is ill you dolt_, he mentally scolded himself. Lord Elrond had helped him and he wanted to help his sons.

Aranel on the other hand knew what nerve the ranger had accidentally struck.

"Lle keamerna?" Aranel asked quietly placing a steadying hand on Elladan's arm.  
/Do you want to lie down?/

"Nys, hantale mellon nin," Elladan answered gaining control of his emotions, on the outside anyway.

"Amin hiraetha," Haldan said honestly, "whatever I said, tell me, and I will learn to keep my mouth shut."

"You said nothing wrong Haldan, I was just thinking of something."

It came to Elladan that he should tell the ranger about Arathorn; after all he had been Haldan's chief. Perhaps he had known the man and in that case he deserved to know. He supposed it really was not a secret and through experience he had learned to trust rangers. Elladan had not had to tell anyone of his friend's death yet. Elrohir had told his father before he had woke and the idea of voicing it to Haldan now was a hard one.

"Haldan," Elladan started slowly, "do you know Arathorn?"

"Yes," the ranger nodded, "we have traveled together before. A very fine man."

Elladan swallowed. Well that just made it harder, but the young man deserved to know.

"Haldan, I do not know how to tell you this, so I am going to be forthright with you, Arathorn was killed six days ago. I am sorry for you to find out like this."

Haldan felt like he had been punched in the gut. Arathorn was dead? It could not be. He had seen him less than a month ago.

"Are you sure?" Haldan forced the question past suddenly dry lips.

"I am afraid so. Elrohir and I were there when it happened. He... he was shot by an orc."

Elladan could not tell the ranger the range of guilt he felt for leading them into the trap that cost Arathorn his life.

It made sense to Haldan now, why his comment about the increase in orcs had saddened the elf. The three elves were probably on their way to inform Gilraen. Haldan felt sympathy for her. She was so young to be widowed so early. What was she to do now?

"You are on your way to see Gilraen aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Aranel looked to Elladan when he did not answer. His friend appeared to be unable to. He caught Elladan's eye and he gave Aranel a slight nod that confirmed it was all right to tell the human.

"Yes, that is our destination. We are to inform Gilraen and bring her and her son back to Imladris."

"Bring them Rivendell, but why?"

"It is my father's wish that they be brought to Imladris," answered Elladan finding his voice.

"I must admit I do not understand the reason Lord Elrond would want to separate her from her people, but if he thinks it is for the best than I trust in his decision. I would like to help you, if I could."

Elladan looked at the ranger thoughtfully. There was no reason to put the young man through the trying time ahead.

Haldan saw the doubt in the elf's gray eyes.

"Please consider my request. I have nothing to do for a while and Arathorn was a friend. The least I could do is to guide you to Gilraen's people. I know the surrounding land very well and I would be honored if you would allow me to at least take you to her. I would escort you all the way to Rivendell if you let me."

Elladan could not deny the sincerity he saw. He was along for personal reasons as well, so how could he tell someone else no? Maybe the trip would alleviate some of the open grief he saw in the ranger's eyes. He gave the young ranger a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Well, it looks like the number of people escorting Elrohir keeps growing," Elladan teased.

"Do you think he will object to me coming along?" Haldan asked somewhat nervously.

"No," Elladan laughed, "I believe he likes you. We will find out when he returns for I, personally, am on borrowed time as it is."

"Borrowed time?" asked the ranger.

"Yes," Aranel jokingly frowned at Elladan; "Lord Elladan was not supposed to be coming with us either."

At the human's confused look Elladan chimed in.

"He is right. Let us just hope that my father will be as gracious as you believe he is."

"Here comes your brother now, my lord," Aranel cut in.

Elladan and Haldan followed his gaze over to the door. Elladan was a bit surprised to see Elrohir enter with someone. Upon further inspection he was even more surprised to see that it was a little human girl.

Elrohir and the girl walked over to the table and the two elves, as was custom, stood up to greet them. Haldan stood as well feeling awkward as the only one sitting.

"Everyone, this is Glelisa," Elrohir started, "Glelisa this Aranel, Haldan and my brother Elladan," he finished indicating each one.

"You never told me your brother was a twin!" She said excitedly.

Elladan smiled at the girl's amazement.

"Actually, I have never seen him before a couple of days ago, but he will not leave me alone and now he insists on calling me his brother," Elladan said seriously.

Glelisa giggled at Elladan's comment.

"Do not tell her that," Elrohir scolded, "we all know you are a halfwit, but you do not have to open your mouth and confirm it to our new friend."

Glelisa only giggled more.

"With such a cantankerous attitude Elrohir, how did you manage to meet such a pleasant young lady?"

Elrohir only rolled his eyes while Glelisa laughed even harder.

"I like you two! You're funny. You remind me of my bother and you look about his age too. I bet you would get along great with him," Glelisa said merrily.

_About his age? Not hardly_, Elrohir thought silently.

"Oh, really?" he said out loud.

The little girl nodded happily.

"I should get back now. I can't wait to tell my grandma about this! She'll never believe me! It was great meeting everyone, farewell!"

The four said their goodbyes and the girl practically skipped out of the inn. Elladan turned to Elrohir and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" Elrohir asked.

"Nothing," Elladan said as he shrugged trying to hide his smile.

"What?" Elrohir asked louder.

"I did not say a word," Elladan answered.

Elladan glanced at Haldan and saw the ranger looking at him a bit nervously.

"Elrohir," Elladan started clearing his throat, "Haldan knows this area well and I think he would make an excellent guide, don't you?"

Elrohir looked to his brother a bit startled. Obviously the ranger had been told where they were going and why. Why not? Had he the chance earlier he would probably have told the ranger himself. As for the young one coming along though...

Elrohir caught Elladan's eye.

_I don't like that idea_, Elrohir silently communicated.

_How can we refuse one of Arathorn's own people?_ Elladan answered.

Elrohir looked from his brother to the ranger. Did he have a right to tell the ranger no? And, Elrohir admitted to himself, he liked this human and would not mind the company for that reason. Beside what harm could it do? Elrohir saw the nervous look the young human was trying desperately to hide and hid a smile.

"I have to agree with you, Elladan," Elrohir gave his brother a slight wink at the look of relief that crossed the human's face.

"Haldan," Elrohir said turning back to the ranger, "we could us your knowledge of the area if you would care to assist us."

"Yes, of course, and thank you for the opportunity. I am honored for the chance to travel with the sons of Elrond," the ranger said with a slight bow of his head.

Elrohir smiled smugly over at Elladan. Elladan just rolled his eyes at his brother. It seemed the number of people to escort Gilraen was growing all the time. And for such a simple task too.

**TBC...**


	6. Fateful Tidings

**Warning: **For some major drama

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fateful Tidings**

_Unable are the Loved to die  
For Love is Immortality. _

- Emily Dickinson

* * *

Elladan sighed eliciting a side-glance from Haldan standing next to the elf. It was raining again, which plummeted the elf's mood with the weather.

Haldan could tell the elf's bad mood and was smart enough to know to leave Elladan alone right now. He wisely moved off to the other side of their campfire and sat next to Aranel.

Aranel glanced at the young human curiously until he looked at the expression on Elladan's normally calm features. _Smart move, young one_, Aranel thought silently.

The only one with the nerve, or lack of intelligence, whichever, to ignore the signs was Elrohir. The dark-haired elf stood from his position on the other side of Aranel and walked over to Elladan. He looked his brother purposely in the eyes.

"A word, if you please," Elrohir demanded more than asked.

Elladan shrugged indifferently at his brother and followed Elrohir away from the camp and further into the trees and out of earshot, at least for the human anyway. The ranger and fair-haired elf exchanged a look and Aranel started a conversation with the ranger desperately not wanting to overhear the two elves that were within _his_ earshot.

* * *

"Are you purposely trying to scare the young man?"

"Of course not," Elladan answered irritably, "what do you want Elrohir?"

"I told you in Bree that our conversation was not over and that I would not drop it, so I ask again, what are you thinking?"

Elrohir was prepared for another fight and steeled his resolve, which totally crumbled away when Elladan did not respond with anger.

Since their conversation in Bree, Elladan had long since decided to speak with Elrohir. The question he was asking himself now was whether he could actually do it or not. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. He really did want to, but he could not think of where to begin.

How do you tell someone that you had the sickening suspicion that you where fading away, knew it, and could not stop it?

Especially telling something like that to your own brother?

Elladan was not sure how Elrohir would take it. After all, the same thing had almost happened to their mother. She had been able to retreat to the undying lands, though, something Elladan knew he would never be able to do, his heart was tied to strongly to Imladris, and that is where he would die.

A light touch on his shoulder brought Elladan out of his contemplations. He opened his eyes to realize he was leaning against the tree he was standing next to with Elrohir's hand resting on his shoulder. He looked around to see Elrohir's worried storm gray eyes looking at him. Elladan sighed again and looked at his brother sadly.

Elladan did not need to say anything.

That single pain filled look held more meaning that any words could have.

Elrohir read it easily. It was a look he would never forget. One seared into his very soul for all eternity. The very same haunted look their mother had given him when she knew she would never recover from her time as hostage. Elrohir was not surprised, it was why he had been forcing Elladan to talk in the first place. But even though it was no surprise, seeing that look in Elladan's eyes nearly made Elrohir go weak in the knees from the huge weight that just landed on his heart.

Not knowing if his stubborn brother would force him away, Elrohir reached out farther and embraced Elladan in a hug. Elladan was caught off guard by his brother's action, but he did not resist the effort. As a matter of fact, in that moment, the support of someone he trusted and loved crumbled all of the precarious elf's tight hold on his emotions. Elladan sunk to the ground and for the second time in a week, he cried.

It pained Elrohir to no end to see his brother crying, but he knew it was something that needed to take place. Elrohir depended on Elladan's usual stableness as much as he depended on his father's. Elladan had always been the sure, confident if not sometimes cocky, unmovable rock between the two. The one he leaned on in times of unrest, the one to take charge in difficult situations, and the one he never thought would break. It broke his heart to see his brother in such turmoil. That coupled with his own grief weighed heavily on Elrohir's heart and as he sat there rocking his brother on the forest floor, tears started to slide unbidden down his fair cheeks as well.

The two brothers sat like that for a long while, salty tears mixing in with the falling rain. They vented their grief in the solitude of the trees and Elrohir did not let go until Elladan's shoulders stopped shaking. Elladan had needed that, and Elrohir admitted to himself, that he did too, but he was unsure if it would be enough for Elladan.

"It was not your fault, you know?" Elrohir said, his voice quiet, rough with emotion.

Blinking away the last of his tears Elladan looked away from his brother as he answered.

"I think my head is trying to tell me that Elrohir, but my heart is not convinced."

"What can I possibly do to convince you otherwise Elladan?"

"I do not know," Elladan answered quietly, still not meeting his brother's eyes.

"This kind of behavior is dangerous for elves Elladan, you know that as well as I do. Will seeing Gilraen help, is that why you came?"

"Do not worry Elrohir, I will not keel over before we get her and her son back home," Elladan said harshly.

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Elrohir snapped back.

Elrohir took a deep breath and continued on calmly.

"I am just worried for you my brother. Orcs have driven our mother away and taken a close friend from us, I just do not want to lose my only brother to them as well. I could not bear to watch you fade away where I cannot follow."

"Do not worry Elrohir, I will work through this somehow."

It was Elrohir's turn to sigh now. Elladan had closed himself off again and pushing anymore would only result in another argument. Sitting this close Elrohir could feel Elladan start to shiver from the rain again and figured getting back to the fire would be the best thing. If it rained much harder the fire would not last much longer anyway.

"We should head back before Aranel starts to look for us," Elrohir suggested half heartedly.

Elladan simply nodded in agreement. He did not trust his voice, or his restraint, right now and biting Elrohir's head off would not help matters. Elrohir offered his hand and Elladan was grateful for the assistance up. After breaking down in his brother's arms he felt weak emotionally and physically. An act he would usually be too embarrassed to do in front of his brother, but right now he was just too tired and cold to care. Elladan gripped onto the tree when he stood unsure if his legs would hold him up. As he was steadying himself Elladan felt something warm draped over him and saw that Elrohir had placed his cloak over Elladan's shoulders.

"Before you say anything," Elrohir started, "just take it. We both know _I_ am not going to get sick or cold from the rain, you on the other hand are still not well, and I do not want _you_ getting sick again."

The ghost of a smile lit Elladan's fair features and he nodded to his brother.

"Elrohir… I apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not mean to hurt you and I am trying even now to remember my patience around others, it… it is just difficult right now. I guess what I am trying to say is, hantale."

"Would you not do the same for me?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan gave him an honest nod.

"Well then my brother. There is no need."

Elladan smiled at his brother. Elrohir had never understood the huge amount of quiet strength he had within himself, but Elladan was wise enough to see it. He pushed himself away from the tree he was using for support.

The movement was too quick and the night dulled briefly as a stab of pain shot down Elladan's side. He took a deep breath, mentally scolding himself for not thinking before he acted. He decided to try getting up again, but a little less slowly this time. Elladan made it half way up before he realized that he had been standing a second ago and not pushing up from the ground…

* * *

Aranel and Haldan kept glancing in the direction the twins had retreated.

"You don't think they are fighting do you?" Haldan asked seriously.

"Probably," the elf answered dryly.

"Not like that," he corrected after he saw the young man's expression of horror.

_At least I hope not_, Aranel thought.

The elf looked up when he heard someone approaching. Only one set of steps, not good. _What if one of them finally slayed the other?_ he mused. No, they would never, but the look on their faces when they left…

Aranel stood suddenly, startling the ranger, and headed off into the trees. He came across Elrohir carrying Elladan towards the camp, which did not sooth his mind any.

"What happened my lord?"

"My brother is simply exhausted and in need of rest and warmth."

Elrohir offered no more explanation as he entered their camp. There was no need to tell them of what he and Elladan had spoken of. For it was a family matter.

Aranel and Haldan wisely did not ask.

* * *

The first thing Elladan heard was the soothing tinkling of the rain and he relaxed at the sound.

That was until he came to enough to realized the rain was hitting him in the face.

Suppressing a groan the dark-haired elf cracked an eye open. With that done he opened the other eye as well. The sky was still dark through the trees, but it was beginning to lighten. He carefully turned his head to the side to see Haldan sitting by the fire smoking a pipe. The fire was low, but the hot coals refused to be extinguished by the wetness. The coals cast an eerie red glow on the form of the young man and as he puffed at the pipe a brief orange glow lit his hooded face. Elladan smiled to himself. What was it with humans and their smoke anyway?

"I don't think I shall ever get used to those pipes," Elladan's voice rang out tired, but merry.

Haldan nearly fell over in surprise at hearing the elf's voice sound out of nowhere. The ranger dropped the pipe, but picked it up quickly.

"Some watch," Elladan said laughing lightly while sitting up, "do you always startle so easily?"

Haldan looked at the elf dumbfounded for a moment than shook his head.

"Um… no, but elves are just so… um, quiet."

"Not quiet enough," Elrohir groaned from his bedroll without rolling over.

Elladan smirked at his brother and then turned back to the ranger.

"Amin hiraetha, I did not mean to startle you," Elladan said suppressing a smile.

"What about apologizing for waking everyone else within five miles?" Elrohir asked from his position.

Elladan smirked.

"It is only you, so hush, anyway, as I was saying… I did not mean to surprise you," Elladan directed his attention to the ranger.

Elrohir snorted softly in irritation, but did not move.

Aranel smiled to himself and wisely kept quiet.

Elladan rose and carefully sat next to the ranger.

"Should you be up? Do you need anything?" the ranger asked.

"No thank you Haldan," Elladan answered kindly.

Haldan nodded and absentmindedly brought his pipe up and gagged as he inhaled water.

The ranger coughed at the bad taste, made a face, and eyed the pipe like it had betrayed him. He had forgotten he dropped it and with a wistful sigh, noticed all of the pipe weed had fallen out.

At the young man's crestfallen look Elladan couldn't contain himself anymore and had to laugh at the ranger. The dark-haired elf burst into silvery laughter. The laughter was contagious and Haldan started to laugh over his own lack of keenness.

"All right, that is it!" Elrohir complained as he sat up abruptly, causing the fair-haired elf to sit up as well.

"Others are trying to rest, which is impossible with the two of you making enough racket to keep every creature awake within earshot. So be quiet!" Elrohir finished looking strait at his brother.

Haldan bit his lip trying to hold back the laughter, looking every bit the scolded child. Elrohir's outburst only caused Elladan to laugh even more, though. Elrohir's shoulders slumped. Mumbling to himself so that even the other two elves could not hear him, Elrohir testily lay back down and rolled over away from the two. Aranel looked at the two and they exchanged a conspiratorial look before he shrugged his shoulders and lay back down as well.

Haldan and Elladan smiled at each other and the ranger, out of habit, brought the pipe up to his mouth and almost made the same mistake again, but caught himself before he inhaled this time. Which only sent Elladan back into another laughing fit. An irritated groan from Elrohir made Elladan bit his lip as he tried to calm himself down.

Elrohir groaned like the proper response required, but since he was turned away from the two they could not see the smile lighting his graceful face. So joyous was he to hear his brother honestly laughing at something, anything. In all honesty he felt more like laughing with his brother than bickering with him, but he knew to draw attention to the fact would embarrass Elladan and his bad mood would probably return. Elrohir smiled a little wider as more laughter rang out from the two. Yes, he decided, it was a comforting sound indeed, a sound that would become far in between on the morrow when they reached Gilraen's village. Elrohir pushed such grim thoughts from his mind now as he listened to his brother and the ranger taunt each other and drew strength from their light mood. With a content sigh Elrohir let himself reenter the elven reverie to the sounds of merry laughter.

* * *

The rain stopped shortly after dawn leaving the forest laden with fog. The white mist was heavy enough that it was difficult to see past a few feet in front one's nose, impeding the travel by horseback to a crawl, so the four companions walked along beside the horses. The four walked along in grim silence each absorbed in his own thoughts. The fog lessened as the day went on, but did not relent.

Sometime around midday Haldan stopped and the three elves turned to look at the ranger. Before either could ask why he stopped the human spoke.

"Gilraen's village is just over that small ridge. We should be there within the hour."

Elladan gripped onto Arphenhiril's neck for support. It was still hard to accept the fact that they were here to tell a young woman that she was now a young widow. Correction that _he_ was here to tell Gilraen she was a widow. Elladan took a deep breath and steadied his resolve, this had to be done.

"Elladan?"

Elladan looked over at the sound of the ranger's voice to see three sets of eyes staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked if you were alright," the ranger repeated.

"I apologize Haldan, I was just thinking, yes I am fine."

"Are you sure, you look a bit pale?" Aranel asked.

_I will tell her_. Elrohir's voice cut into Elladan's thoughts.

"No!" Elladan responded out loud causing Aranel and Haldan to look at him curiously.

"Come on, let us go," Elladan said shortly and lead Arphenhiril on ahead.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to, I don't mind?"

"No, Leodry," Gilraen answered with a smile as she caught the bolting two year old as he passed, "you do enough as it is. We will manage."

"What is a friend for, huh?" he said slightly blushing.

"Look momma!"

The two adults looked in the direction the small hand was pointing to see four figures barely visible through the fog approaching the village. As they got a little closer Gilraen's heart about leapt out of her chest. There were three figures and what appeared to be a ranger coming.

A ranger!

Gilraen almost called out to them in joy, but something held her tongue. Something she could not quite place. When they walked down into the village she knew what is was and her heart sank. There was a ranger yes, and even though she could not see his face, she knew that was not her husband's stride. She would recognize it anywhere and that was not it! Gilraen's breath caught in her throat. She was greatly disappointed that it was not her husband returning, but nonetheless travelers were welcome in this village.

"Come on Leodry," she said shifting the child in her arms, "it looks like our village has guests."

Gilraen called out a welcome to the four and walked towards them with Leodry right behind her. When she got close she was surprised to see that three of them were elves and she heard the man behind her gasp in amazement as well.

Her breath caught again when she saw the twins. She had only met them a few times before, but there was no mistaking who they were. She also knew that her husband traveled with the sons of Elrond frequently. Why then, were they here without Arathorn? Deep down she already knew the answer to why Elrond's sons would come to this village personally, but she needed to hear it, dreaded to hear it. Gilraen realized she was running toward them with Aragorn in her arms. It simply could not be, she begged the Valar that it could not be!

"Elladan, Elrohir!" she called and ran up to the two.

"What are you doing here? What is it? What is wrong?"

"Gilraen," Elladan began, "we need to talk."

"Is it about…?" Gilraen could not finish her question before her throat constricted.

"Gilraen, please, could we go inside?"

Gilraen numbly nodded her head in response. She put Aragorn down and tried to speak in a confident voice, but even to her own ears her voice sounded weak.

"Why don't you stay out here and play for awhile?"

"What's wrong momma?" the perceptive child asked.

"Aragorn please, just do as I say."

Aragorn cast his gray eyes to the ground. Aranel knelt down in front of the small child.

"Do you like horses, little one?"

Aragorn's small face lit up as he looked to the elf.

"Oh yes!"

"Then I have three stubborn animals to introduce you to," said the fair-haired elf smiling.

Aragorn practically beamed. Horses and elves, two of his favorites!

"Come," Aranel offered his hand to the little one.

Aragorn grabbed the elf's hand and as he turned around the fair-haired elf caught Gilraen's eye. She smiled at him and mouthed the words 'thank you.' Aranel returned her smile and nodded.

* * *

Elladan, Elrohir, and Gilraen silently walked into the house. Haldan and Leodry respectfully stayed outside. The older man turned to the ranger.

"I recognize the names of the two dark-haired elves. They are the Lord of Rivendell's sons are they not?"

"They are," Haldan answered.

"Then it is as I feared," said Leodry sighing.

"What?"

"Come boy," Leodry started, "Arathorn was supposed to be back a week ago and now the sons of Elrond personally show up on Gilraen's doorstep."

Leodry looked down at his feet.

"Was it painful?" he asked the ranger quietly.

Haldan started to answer, but stopped when he realized that he did not know. Elladan had told him that Arathorn was shot by an orc, but he did not say where or how and the ranger finally realized in all this time he had never asked. It had been enough for him to know his chief was dead and to focus on getting here.

"I do not know," the ranger answered honestly, "the twins were there when it happened and they said he was shot by an orc, other than that I do not know the details, but I think Elladan was injured then as well."

Leodry nodded in appreciation, glad the ranger was honest with him.

"I don't rightly know which one is which, but I did notice one was looking a little peaked, even for an elf, that would be Elladan, I presume."

"Yes," the ranger answered, "I met the three of them in Bree four days ago. He was terribly sick when they entered the inn and still seems to be."

By listening to the twins bicker Haldan also figured that Elladan was not really supposed to be traveling with his brother and with the two bouts of illness he had seen he had to agree with that. He kept that bit of information to himself, though.

The two looked over as high-pitched laughter sailed to them. They saw the little boy laughing as Elrohir's horse nosed the human boy in front of him curiously. The horse's breath was tickling the little one and he squirmed and laughed under the scrutiny. They also noticed the fair-haired elf scrunching his face in pain as the high-pitched sound cut through the elf's sharp, sensitive ears. The ranger chuckled to himself.

* * *

The scene inside was not nearly as calm. As soon as the three entered the house Gilraen wheeled on the twins.

"I already know what you are here for, so just say it!" she blurted out.

The two elves stared at the woman momentarily stunned by her ferocity.

"Well?" she asked forcefully, close to tears.

Elladan snapped out of the stupor first.

"I am so sorry Gilraen, but you are right, you husband was killed by orcs almost a fortnight ago," Elladan said quietly.

The news was something, even though she feared it, she had known was coming. Expected or not, for some reason she was too confused to figure out right now, it made her angry, angry at the orcs who murdered her husband, angry at the world for being like it was, angry their son no longer had a father, and angry with the messengers who delivered the news. Her rational mind told her that they were just confirming what she already knew, but her grief pushed the rational side of her mind to the background.

"Sorry?! You're sorry! Why should _you_ be sorry!" her voice picked up volume as she raged on.

"You are not the one left alone to raise a son. You are not the one who has to explain to Aragorn why his father is never coming home. He is not even old enough to understand death yet! You are also not the one who has to cope with being alone for the rest of your life! Why on Middle Earth should _YOU_ be sorry?!"

"Gilraen please…" Elrohir started as he reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she yelled as she stepped back out of his reach.

"You have delivered your message, now get out of my house!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"Gilraen, I know you are hurting now, but…" Elladan said coming closer to the woman.

"But? But what? It will simply go away? _Elves! _How can you stand there and talk about this so coldly? You two were his friends, do you feel nothing at all? Or does the life of a mortal mean so little to your high and mighty race?!"

Elladan forced himself to look calm on the outside, but on the inside those words stung more than she would ever know. They seared right through his heart and he knew many a nightmare would come from them. He had not expected her to react with such anger. _Then again, how was she supposed to react?_ he asked himself. He could tell that underneath all the boiling anger she was scared. Scared beyond words. And who could blame her? Elladan swallowed hard trying to push his own emotions back down, for suddenly he did not feel well, but he had resolved he would do this.

"Gilraen," Elladan tried again stepping right in front of the woman.

"Stay away," she shot back threateningly.

Gilraen backed away again breathing hard, undaunted the dark-haired elf took another step closer.

"Gilraen stop it," Elladan had meant to say soothingly, unaware that his voice held a dangerous edge to it.

In truth, his heart was pounding so loud in his ears he could barely hear his own voice and he was unsure if it sounded weak or not.

Elrohir watched the both of them with trepidation. Gilraen was not the kind of lady to ever hit anyone and Elladan was usually always mild mannered, but the two looked as if they could pounce on each other at any second. He recognized that even, chilling tone Elladan had just used with Gilraen. The woman was pushing her luck with his already emotionally frazzled sibling.

That was all he needed, for his brother to get into a fistfight with Arathorn's widow. Although, he admitted to himself, that it looked like it would do the both of them some good to blow off the pent up anger. Elrohir quickly banished that thought, though. Gilraen was not a fighter, so Elladan had an unfair advantage over the woman, although she looked fierce enough to tear the head off of a balrog right now.

"I said stay away," the woman reiterated when the elf came closer still.

Elrohir held his breath as his brother stepped in and wrapped the woman in a hug. She balled her fist and tensed and for an agonizing moment Elrohir was sure he was going to have to break up a fight. He let out a sigh when she finally let out a sob and covered her eyes instead of hitting Elladan for the move.

Once the first sob came out, Gilraen's pent up fear and grief came with it. Her weak legs collapsed and she slid to the floor. Elladan never let go and sat on the floor with her, holding and rocking her in much the same fashion Elrohir had done for him in the woods. The sobs came uncontrolled and Gilraen wept on the shoulder of a being she barely knew. Even though she had ire toward them a moment ago the presence of the Eldar was comforting and what should have been an embarrassing act in front of no more than an acquaintance was not. To her, the embrace felt almost fatherly, protective, and she soaked in the feeling of comfort it willingly offered her.

Elrohir came around and knelt next to the two on the floor. He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and his other hand rested on the woman's back. Elrohir smiled reassuringly at his brother, for he could tell the emotional toll this was taking on Elladan by looking into his weary eyes. At a nod from Elladan, Elrohir rose silently to leave and closed the door quietly behind him. This was something Gilraen and Elladan had to do. Elrohir took a deep, steadying breath and wiped at the tears he did not realize he was shedding. Scanning the area for his companions Elrohir quietly left the house. Maybe Gilraen and Elladan could help heal each other's wounded hearts.

* * *

Elrohir approached the group as Aragorn was introducing Aranel and Haldan to Trithen, the horse. The little one called to him as he walked up and with a sad smile Elrohir realized the child had his father's stormy gray eyes. The same vitality and youthfulness, a sparkle that the elf knew would be dimmed in the hard years to come for the dwindling Northsmen.

The little one walked up to him and smiled.

"Why do you look so sad?" Aragorn asked.

The question caught Elrohir off guard. He hid a smile as he realized the child was a perceptive little thing.

"I was just thinking of something little one. So what is his name?" Elrohir asked indicating the horse.

"This is Trithen," Aragorn said proudly, "momma takes me for a ride on him every day."

"Does she now?" Elrohir asked fondly.

"Do you know my papa?"

Elrohir's forced himself not to react to the question. He had to control himself to keep the grief out of his eyes as he looked at the boy. He almost couldn't stand to look into those familiar eyes.

He also noticed the adults staring at him a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, little one, I do. You know you look a lot like him?" Elrohir asked changing the subject.

Aragorn just giggled.

"That's what everyone says! What's your name? What's your brother's name?"

"My name is Elrohir, little one and my brother's name is Elladan."

"Elrohir and Elladan," Aragorn repeated, or mostly anyway, the child having trouble pronouncing Elrohir's name.

Aragorn huffed at Elrohir.

"Aranel's name is a lot easier, so is your brother's."

"I apologize," Elrohir said bowing to the little one with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's alright, you need a nickname."

Elrohir's eyes widened in surprise. A nickname? Whatever for? Aragorn's face scrunched in concentration as he thought.

"I got it!" he practically screeched making the three elves groan in pain.

"We can call you 'Ro," Aragorn stated proudly.

Elrohir groaned inwardly. There was no way he was going to let Elladan escape this torture either.

"What about Elladan little one? I think he needs one as well. Siblings and all that."

"You're right. Brothers both got to have one."

Elrohir smiled inwardly. He was not going to go through years of being called Ro without Elladan suffering the same fate.

"Well," Elrohir suggested, "since you made my nickname from the middle of my name, why don't you try that for Elladan as well. You could call him Dan," Elrohir finished trying to bite back an evil smirk, but not quite succeeding.

Elrohir smiled outwardly this time, as the child seemed to like that idea. He smiled even wider as he realized Elladan was really going to hate the idea of being Dan, even more that he already hated Ro.

* * *

After what felt like hours Gilraen sniffed and looked up into the eyes of the elf she was crying on. Now that she stopped to look she found profound sadness in the elf's fey twilight gray eyes. Why had she not noticed such a strong emotion before?

"I am sorry for my harsh words earlier," she said quietly.

"No apology is needed. As far as your son goes, you did not say anything that was not true."

"Maybe, but it was a horrible way to say it and I'm sorry. I accused you of being cold when I can clearly see the sadness in your eyes."

Elladan simply nodded and helped Gilraen to her feet. Elladan ushered her to the kitchen table and they sat down in chairs this time.

"I knew it had happened even before you came here," she said quietly.

Elladan looked at her curiously.

"I have had nightmares for close to a fortnight now and somehow I just knew."

Gilraen sighed.

"I suppose I just needed to vent my frustration," the woman said with a trembling lip.

She looked to the elf with open fear in her eyes.

"What am I to do now? How am I to tell a child that does not understand death that his father is dead?"

"As for young Aragorn, I could not even begin to give you advice, for I am not knowledgeable with children. By elven standards my brother and I were still quite young when our sister was born, so we do not exactly have experience even with elven children. As for what to do now… Elrohir and I are here to do more than just inform you of Arathorn's death."

Gilraen looked up sharply at Elladan. She stared in confusion for a moment and then it dawned on her.

"You cannot be serious! This is my home, this was my husband's home; this is my son's home and these are our people! You have no right to take us away from here!"

"We are not trying to take you away from your people. My father simply thinks that you and your son would be safer in Rivendell."

"For how long?"

"That I do not know."

"Maybe not, but I am sure you can take a guess. Does he want us there permanently or temporarily?"

Elladan had not gotten the chance to speak to his father about that, but he had the feeling Elrond wanted to keep Aragorn in Rivendell until he was old enough to understand his heritage… and be trained to deal with it.

"I can see it in your eyes Elladan. You want Aragorn to live in Rivendell. No, I will not have him growing up some place where he will be an outcast."

"An outcast? The men of the North have always been welcome in Rivendell. The boy is even descended from our father's brother, how can you say he would be an outcast?"

"Face it, we would be the only humans to live within Rivendell's borders, would we not?"

"I suppose you are right," Elladan said with a sigh, "but it is for his own protection Gilraen. He is the last of the heirs, there is no one else."

"That may be true, but why would he need protection? The village will undoubtedly help care for and protect him. We are not mere farmers, we are Dúnedain! Your father does not think that would be enough?"

"I do not know. My father wishes for him and you, to be brought to Rivendell, and he is rarely wrong on such grave matters."

Gilraen huffed and stood up in frustration.

"First you tell me my husband has been murdered, and then you want to take my son and I away from everything we have ever known? For exactly whose peace of mind is it for anyway? Ours or your father's?"

Elladan was desperately trying to keep himself calm. To any of his companions it was no secrete his temper had been extremely short of late, he also knew that Gilraen was hurting, but right now this woman was pushing the limit again talking about his father so.

"Guard your tongue," Elladan said curtly.

"My father has lived through countless experiences, including seeing an entire age come to an end, and if he wants Aragorn to be brought to Rivendell for his safety, than it is for more than just personnel reasons."

"Experience or not, we are not going. Losing his father is going to be enough of a change and I will not force him to change his whole way of life as well."

With that Gilraen turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elladan asked as he rose.

"This is the time of day I usually take Aragorn for his ride. Before _you_ came I had prepared a picnic dinner for us. Now I believe I will use that time to see if I can figure out how to explain death to a child," Gilraen said.

Gilraen walked out the door without turning around. Elladan sighed and sat back down. Gilraen had always been so calm and proper the few times Elladan had met her. A sharp witted, level headed lady. He had not expected this infuriatingly testy behavior from the woman. But as he had asked himself earlier, how did he expect her to take it?

Elladan sighed again, propped his arms on the table, and laid his weary head on his arms. This day was turning out to be incredibly exhausting. Thank the Valar it was almost over.

* * *

Gilraen rode out of the village with a basket and carrying Aragorn. Elrohir was not sure what happened in the house after he left, but the firm set of the woman's jaw gave him some indication. He respected her need for time alone with her son right now and let her go.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Aranel when the woman had rode out of earshot.

Elrohir simply shrugged his shoulders and headed for the house.

"Do you think she took the news well?" Haldan asked the remaining two.

"Somehow I doubt it lad," Leodry said shaking his head.

Leodry said his goodbyes and headed for his own home and evening meal, leaving Aranel and Haldan alone outside.

"How is it we always get left out?" the ranger asked.

The fair-haired elf simply shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Elrohir gently pushed open the door and walked in to find his brother sitting at the kitchen table with his head resting on it. Elladan did not look at him when he entered the kitchen, so the dark haired elf sat down.

"Elladan?" he asked softly.

Elrohir reached out and touched his brother on the shoulder when he received no response.

"Elladan?" he tried again.

"What?" Elladan asked softly.

"How did things go?" Elrohir asked not removing his hand.

"Gilraen does not want to come back with us," Elladan answered.

"I guessed as much by the way she rode out of here. How are you doing?"

Elladan raised tired eyes to his brother and put his hand over his siblings.

"I think I need to lie down," Elladan answered wearily.

Elrohir looked over at his brother's tired face and nodded. Hopefully Gilraen would not object to the use of her house while she was gone.

"Perhaps it might be best if you ate something first?" Elrohir suggested.

"Nys," Elladan answered shaking his head.

"Very well," Elrohir sighed.

Elladan changed out of his muddy damp clothes and went to rest in one of the bedrooms. Aranel and Haldan entered the house after Elrohir gave them the all-clear signal and the three, now in dry clothes, sat down to wait.

As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon the fog once again descended upon the valley. Elrohir was beginning to worry about Gilraen and her son not being back yet, but how could one put a time limit on a wife and mother's grief? Elrohir looked up when Elladan finally entered into the kitchen where they were waiting and began to worry for his brother again. His brother did not look any better than he had before he went to get rest and he wondered if his twin had actually slept at all. Maybe it would have been better for him to have told Gilraen after all. Elrohir caught his brother's eyes and looked at him questioningly. Elladan would not hold his gaze and turned away causing Elrohir to frown.

Before Elrohir could say anything a noise caught all three of the elves attention. All three looked up sharply startling the ranger.

"What is it?" Haldan asked.

"The cry of a horse and it sound frightened," Aranel answered him.

A wave of anxiety swept through Elladan and he knew what it was from. One look at the other two elves confirmed they felt it as well.

"There are ors close by," Elladan said to the ranger.

"Gilraen, Aragorn," the ranger breathed.

The four quickly grabbed their weapons and bolted for the door praying to the Valar that they would be in time.

**TBC…**


	7. Ventures in the Dark

**Chapter 7: Ventures in the Dark**

_We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot._

- Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

Once out the door the three elves took off toward the trees with all haste. Haldan knew that in the dense foliage the swift, keen sighted elves could make good time through the dark trees and that he would never keep up. As he existed the house the ranger turned sharply in the opposite direction and ran to his horse. He jumped on and together they headed for the trees.

The fog that had blanketed the land during the morning hours was once again descending thickly over the rapidly darkening land.

Even with the sure-footed horse, the ranger felt like he was crawling along and as he ducked to narrowly miss a branch that appeared out of the fog he had to wonder if this was such a good idea. He was not about to back out now, though, so he pushed on hoping he at least wouldn't break his neck.

* * *

Gilraen grieved silently reassured by her son's presence. She gently rocked the crying child as she herself cried. They had eaten their dinner and though she did not feel like eating she did for her son's sake. After dinner she had tried to explain death to her son, but how do you explain something like that to an almost three year old? Even through her best efforts she had only accomplished to make Aragorn understand that his dad was going to a better place and that he was never coming back, but he would always be watching silently over them. Of course, to a three year old, this equated to 'papa did not want to be with them anymore.' She gently tried to reassure him that that was not the case and that he would understand when he was older.

After what felt like hours Gilraen finally look up with a tear streaked face to notice that the sun had dipped down below the horizon and that they should be getting back to the village. She was about to stand when it dawned on her that things where far too quiet. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but suddenly her heart was racing. She looked down to the still sniffling child and spoke quietly to him.

"Aragorn listen to me," she said urgently.

The perceptive child picked up on something in his mother's voice and quieted down.

"We have to get back home now and I need you to be very quiet for me, alright?"

Aragorn could tell his mother was scared which made him scared as well, but he did what he was asked and did not make a sound and just nodded to his mom.

Gilraen stood silently with the child in her arms leaving the basket and everything else behind. She quickly walked over and put Aragorn up on the horse first. She was just getting ready to spring up behind him when sounds of someone crashing through the forest came to her. She hoped to see one of the elves or the ranger or even someone from the village emerge, but she knew that would not be the case. Her senses screamed that her son was in danger and Gilraen grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon. She snatched up a fallen tree branch and turned to face the noise just as an orc appeared through the thick fog.

With courage born of desperation, Gilraen stood her ground in between her son and the orc as it charged. She vowed nothing would hurt her son while she was still alive, she was the wife of the Chieftain of the Dúnedain after all, and not just a simple farm girl! Of course, the thought came to her, practicing fighting with someone and actually facing real combat was very different.

As the orc neared her and brought up his sword, Gilraen screamed and blocked it with her make shift club. The impact made her hands and right arm go numb, but she knew she had to do something so, still yelling she kicked out at the thing. The orc caught the kick in the stomach and staggered back. The woman yelled out in anger and fear again and swung her club with all her strength. The orc was just starting to come back at the woman when the swinging branch hit the orc square in the face. She felt sick when she heard it's nose shatter and dropped the branch. The orc hit the ground stunned, but it was still alive and Gilraen's eyes widened when it struggled to rise. These things were tougher that they looked! With shaking hands the woman quickly grabbed the orc's dropped sword and shoved it into the orc's throat.

Gilraen let go of the weapon and watched in horror as orc gurgled and sunk to the ground before her. The creature fell forwards and she stepped back, but not in time to keep the bloody orc from brushing her skirt. She looked down momentarily stunned at the huge bloodstain on her shirt and her stomach turned again. She turned to check on her son and saw his small eyes huge with fright, but the boy had promised to be quiet and never made a peep.

Trithen seemed to be the worst off of the three. The horse stared into the fog with large, round eyes and pawed the ground nervously. Gilraen knew they had to get out of here. She tried to calm the animal and get it moving, but the horse wouldn't budge. Gilraen was becoming more fearful standing there in an open field with her son while orcs were around and the infernal horse was not helping matters. Up on the horse Aragorn quietly began to sniffle despite his best efforts.

Gilraen's heart skipped a beat when she heard another of the creatures coming towards her. She let out a frustrated sob and pulled the sword out of the orc's neck to face this new terror. She tried to steel herself to keep from throwing up and meet the charging orc.

Gilraen block the first swing and felt the same numbing effect from the blow. Her arm was too numb to block the second strike completely and she cried in pain as the orc's scimitar bit into her arm. The pain of the wound combined with the need to protect her son brought an emotion up in Gilraen she never thought possibly.

She, Gilraen the Fair, wanted to kill this foul creature in pure hate.

It was after her and more importantly, after her son. These foul things had murdered her husband and a deep anger flooded her veins.

The next strike of the orc never even came close this time. Gilraen blocked it, accepting the sting it caused. She swung at the thing with a yell of anger causing the orc to jump back clumsily. The orc obviously not expecting such a furious attack was momentarily stunned by the act. Gilraen took the opportunity to attack the orc again. The orc managed to block it at the last moment, but the strike cut a deep gash into its cheek.

The orc brought a hand up to it's wounded cheek and looked at the blood on his hand.

"Stupid female, yous'll pay for that," the orc hissed at the woman with a wicked snarl.

Gilraen clumsily managed to deflect the scimitar as the orc drove it straightforward in an attempt to skewer her. While the orc was in close to her she brought her knee up into the orc's groin. Before she could do anything else the orc lurched forward into her and fell to the ground almost dragging her with it. She saw an arrow protruding out of the back of the orc's neck and hope flared in her heart.

The joy quickly melted off her face as she looked up and saw not someone there to rescue them, but another orc. Apparently the orc did not have a problem with shooting through its kin to get to the people behind it. She held her breath as she watched seemingly in slow motion as the orc lifted its bow again.

Her eyes went frantic when the bow was raised and the orc was not looking at her, but behind her to where she knew Aragorn was sitting on top of the frightened horse. She wheeled around to make a mad dash to get her son off the horse, tears already stinging her eyes, knowing she would never make it in time.

Gilraen heard the twang of the bow and screamed in desperation a split second before something crashed into her and at the same time she saw a streak of color out of the corner of her eye. She hit the ground hard, tears streaking down her face, sure that her son was now dead.

"Gilraen, are you all right?" a voice asked right above her.

Gilraen opened her eyes and stared up in surprise to see Elrohir's face right above hers. She realized what had happened, the elf had crashed into her.

"Aragorn," she said frantically trying to rise.

"Here momma," the little one called from the protection of Aranel's arms.

Gilraen bolted up and the fair-haired elf smiled to the woman as he handed over the child.

"Thank the Valar," she sobbed as she hugged the child clinging to her.

Gilraen glanced over Aragorn's head to see Elladan wiping his sword off on the dead bowman's tunic.

Elrohir scanned the pair and took in the blood on the woman's arm and the large amount of it on her skirt.

"Where are you hurt?" Elrohir asked immediately.

Gilraen followed the elf's gaze down and saw what he was talking about.

"That is not mine, it was from that thing," she indicated one of the orcs with her head.

"What about this?" Elladan asked touching underneath the wound on her arm, startling her for she never heard the elf come up beside her.

"It is not too deep," she replied.

"That is not what worries me," the dark-haired elf answered without looking up from inspecting the wound.

Gilraen frowned and was about to ask what that meant when the three elves looked up at once.

"What?" she asked becoming alarmed again.

"It is nothing my lady," answered Aranel smiling.

"A little late are you not?" the fair-haired elf called as a horse became visible through the fog.

Haldan snorted as he rode up to the group.

"Well Master Elf, it is a little hard to see in this fog and three elves that I will not mention dashed off and left a certain person behind."

"Actually, you are right on time," Elrohir cut in, "Elladan?"

Elladan finished inspecting the wound and looked up.

"As far as I can tell there is no sign of poison," Elladan answered.

Gilraen's eyes went wide.

"Poison?" she asked weakly.

"Do not worry, I do not see any signs of it around the wound and it can wait to be treated until she is safely back in the village," Elladan said giving her a reassuring smile.

Elrohir nodded and turned back to the ranger.

"Haldan would you take Gilraen and Aragorn back to the village?"

The ranger nodded silently.

"Gilraen," Elladan started, "I know you are probably tired, but once you get back gather your and Aragorn's things quickly. Try to pack light, we will send others back for the rest of your belongings later if you so desire."

This time Gilraen did not argue about leaving the village. Tonight had been too close; she vowed to go wherever she had to to keep her son safe. She nodded without complaint and Haldan brought the child up on the horse.

"What about Trithen?" Gilraen asked before she mounted as well.

"We will bring him, do not worry," Aranel smiled at her.

Once the ranger rode off with the two humans the three elves turned to each other.

"That arrow went right over my head, the orc was definitely aiming for the boy," Aranel said.

"I think adar was afraid of this," Elrohir said shaking his head.

"It looks like we may have our work cut out for us," Elladan replied.

Elrohir looked over to his brother and was a bit surprised to see a familiar fire in Elladan's eyes. Elrohir found himself smiling in response to the look. Aranel saw the exchange and sighed to himself.

"We should check around the area before we head back," Elrohir suggested.

"I think you are right, brother," Elladan answered jovially.

"Aranel," Elrohir started.

"Go back and guard the house," Aranel finished for Elrohir.

The fair-haired elf gave a slight bow of his head and headed off with the frightened horse.

Once Aranel had left, Elrohir looked at his brother skeptically.

"Although with as tired as you look, maybe it should be Aranel here in your steed," Elrohir said.

Elladan huffed at his brother.

"I am not an invalid Elrohir."

"I know that Elladan, just do not push too hard."

Elladan gave his brother a very un-reassuring smile and with that he was gone.

That smile may work on others, but Elrohir could see right through it, with a mischievous smile of his own he headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Even through the shaking of her hands Gilraen managed to pack a travel bag for her and Aragorn. She put the little one to bed when they got back so he could get some rest. She was unsure if they meant to leave tonight or wait until morning.

Her adrenaline spent, Gilraen sat tiredly down. The ranger had tended her arm and she changed out of her now gruesome skirt. The woman opted for pants this time, just in case. The fair-haired elf returned shortly after they did and he and Haldan where talking quietly now. They both looked up when Gilraen came into the kitchen with her bag cradled to her chest and sat down at the table.

"Are you well my lady?" Aranel asked.

"What… oh yes, thank you. Just a little unnerved, I guess."

"That is to be expected, you did very well tonight. It looked as if you were doing just fine when we came," Aranel said with a wink.

Despite herself Gilraen smiled at the compliment. She sobered immediately and looked at the elf.

"I don't think I have ever been so frightened in my entire life. Not even when I saw the four of you walk into the village without Arathorn. They were after our son, my son, can you believe that? At Rivendell, can he be protected from such things happening again?"

"Gilraen," Aranel answered as he came to kneel in front of the trembling woman, "Rivendell is one of the safest places in Arda. You and your son will be safe there. Trust me, it is guarded by more than just elves I assure you. The Dark Lord himself could not get into Imladris."

Gilraen took a deep breath and nodded. She managed a weak smile at the elf.

"I know Elladan and Elrohir somewhat, but what of their father? What is he like?"

"Ageless."

Gilraen and Aranel looked over to the ranger who had been quiet until now. She looked at him curiously.

"Please continue," she pleaded.

"I do not know if elves feel as such, but as a mortal man, that is what I felt standing near him, an agelessness and wisdom no human could possess. The whole of Rivendell feels like that actually, and it would seem they are one and the same. Rivendell holds a little of all of Arda in it's borders. I was rather distraught when I traveled to there and one of the feelings I remember the most was that Master Elrond had a calming effect on me. I felt very welcome there and I am sure you will too."

Haldan noticed Aranel looking at him. He could not read the elf's calm expression and worried he may have inadvertently insulted his Lord somehow.

"Did I say something unfitting?"

"No, my friend, I think you said it beautifully."

"What if he does not like Aragorn?" Gilraen asked.

"Has either of his sons given you any sign that they do not like the little one?" Aranel asked.

"No," she answered somewhat confused.

"His sons seem to be pretty tolerant and children learn such behaviors from their parents."

Gilraen nodded as she digested all that was said. She was probably being too critical. From everything she had ever heard Lord Elrond was wise and highly respected, by elves and men alike.

The ranger obviously had a lot of faith in the Lord of Rivendell and she admitted that, although their quarrel earlier, she liked the twins, so why did the thought of meeting their father terrify her? She figured that part of it was that she had never met anyone so timeless before, but she knew that was not the main reason. This being who she had never meet before, who had experiences she couldn't imagine, was the ruler of the place they were going to live and her son's fate would depend solely on his good graces.

Aranel could easily read the emotion flittering across the young woman's face.

"It will be alright, you will see."

Gilraen tried to smile, but did not quiet manage.

The front door opened and she was relieved to see Elrohir enter. He came over to her as she stood up.

"How are you doing?" Elrohir asked.

"I am well. Where is your brother?"

"Still outside keeping a watch over this place. Are you ready to leave?"

Gilraen paused before she answered. This was her home after all. A home she and Arathorn had made, but without him, it was looking more and more empty all the time. A place, she thought sadly, that Aragorn would probably never remember. His safety and a chance to live without being bombarded with attacks meant more to her than these material walls. She resolved to make a new home for Aragorn as best as she could with the elves of Rivendell.

She looked up into the elf's eyes and answered truthfully.

"Yes, I am ready to go whenever it is time to leave."

Elrohir nodded and gave her a supportive squeeze of the shoulder.

"When _do_ we leave?" she asked quietly.

"We will wait until morning, you should try to get some rest," Elrohir suggested.

Gilraen nodded and silently turned, still clutching the bag for comfort.

"Do not be troubled, you will be well protected tonight."

Gilraen walked from the room without turning around.

* * *

Elladan almost sighed. Why did he never listen to his brother? He was wondering slightly far from where he left Elrohir and he was getting weary. His brother's voice kept saying, _do not push too hard,_ over and over in his head. Every time Elladan heard it, though, he gritted his teeth in annoyance and walked on.

Elladan sighed out loud. This was ridiculous, though. There was nothing out here and with as tired as he was Gilraen's abode seemed to get farther and farther away all the time.

All right, just over this ridge. He would go until he could look down into the small vale and that was it. The dark-haired elf trudged up the hill trying to remind himself that he was an elf after all, and that this should be a simple stroll through the woods. Elf or not, he had to fight not to grumble as he walked. Elladan almost stopped and laughed at himself when he realized he had teased almost every human companion he had ever traveled with for this same type of behavior. Instead he just shook his head, he had spent far too much time with rangers.

Elladan could have sighed in relief when he reached the top. That is until he looked down.

The vale was littered with flecks of light moving around in a ghostly ocean of orange and black. The elf's sharp gaze could easily pick out the lights as torches. Somehow he knew what was down there without looking, he could feel them from here. The orcs obviously were not going for stealth with all the torches, but then he supposed, a group that large could not move quietly anyway.

On impulse, with his rational mind screaming for him to come to his senses, the dark-haired elf started to pick his way stealthily down the side of the hill. The moon shone brightly, contrasting the overlaying fog, causing the very air around him to take on a mind of it's own. This worked for and against the elf at the same time. The fog slowed the orcs down, but unfortunately, it did the same to the elf and the thick air dampened the sounds around him. Meaning he had to get down fairly close to the creatures before he could hear what they where saying.

Elladan took to the trees and managed to get almost right above a couple of orcs, sentries no doubt, a smile crossed his face at the thought. They weren't really worth listening to, though. All he gathered was that the orcs where gathering here for a task. He already knew that, the elf wanted to know whose task it was they were doing and what it was. He had to try and get closer to the main group.

The elf walked out as far as he could and nimbly leapt to the next tree. To get to the next one required him to use all fours to clear the distance quietly. When Elladan landed he had to bite back a yelp of pain as his right shoulder protested the action. _Of all the times_, he silently cursed his luck as he brought his left hand up to his shoulder and felt blood. The dark-haired elf did not push his luck anymore and stopped there and listened. None of the orcs where talking about anything of importance, just bickering with one another in their foul language. Elladan was just getting ready to turn and leave when one of them mentioned the Misty Mountains. The orc was talking about a hunt they went on in the Misty Mountains.

The elf stopped and knelt down to focus on the voices. His elven ears straining to pick out their conversation and translate the rough language.

"… oh we gots him alright, even with the elfsies with him. Shot him down Dreg did. Poor fool gots trampled though…one of those nasty elf creatures beast is was…"

Elladan did not listen to the rest, he did not have to. Suddenly the elf could not breath, as the air seemed to become unbearably thick. This was the same group they had run into before, the same horrible monsters. Those foul creatures where talking of Arathorn as if he where just a rag doll to be thrown aside. The thought made the elf's blood boil and he felt himself trembling with anger. Anger he had not felt in such magnitude since the day Elrohir and he had found their mother in that cave. Elladan was seeing pure red.

It took every once of willpower he possessed to not to jump down and kill them all. He knew the numbers would take him down eventually, but he could take a lot of them with him.

Elladan gripped his sword hilt in one hand and the tree in the other. His knuckles were becoming white from the intense grip. He knew to jump down would be foolish beyond words, but right now he did not care, so consumed in rage was he. The elf almost gave in to his emotion until the same voice caught his ear. It had said the word _wife_. With some difficulty the elf quieted his thoughts and listened again. He stayed just long enough to hear that they were to attack the ranger's home very shortly, just as soon as their leader arrived.

Elladan stealthily moved through the trees as fast as he could until he cleared the orcs and then jumped down to the ground and, all weariness forgotten, sprinted for the village as fast as he could. He ran gracefully though the trees. His shouldered ached as he ran and he knew he had reopened the infernal wound, but right now he did not have the leisure to stop. He had to make haste to warn the village and as soon as possible. The dark-haired elf pushed his tired body past its limits. If he did not get back to warn the village, and clear the people, they would all be slaughtered in their sleep. His three companions could not fight off this many orcs.

So it was, that focusing so much energy into moving his weary body quickly the elf's other senses waned and Elladan crashed head on into an orc coming through the fog. The two collided and sent each other sprawling in surprise. The sudden impact into the orc and the ground on his injury made the elf almost swoon. The orc was also momentarily stunned, but his two companions weren't.

They drew their weapons and moved to attack the stunned elf. Elladan had enough wits left to notice they were coming and rolled sharply towards them as they were about to strike. The move caught them off guard and the two orcs fell clumsily forward as the elf continued rolling past them and sprung to his feet.

Just as he sprung up the orc he had collided with tried to grab him from behind. Grunting in pain the elf easily flipped the orc over his shoulder towards the two getting off the ground.

Unfortunately for Elladan the orc's wrist caught the elf's bow pulling him down face first and all four smacked back into the ground in a heap. Elladan whipped the bow off as he stood and used it to pull the orc towards him and kneed the creature in the face. Bow still in one hand the elf drew his sword with the other. He slung the bow over one of the creature's head and pulled it off balance as he stabbed the thing in the stomach. The elf finished off the remaining two and had to stop to catch his breath.

Elladan cursed his weakness as he waited for his head to stop spinning. After a few moments his head calmed down and he wiped off his sword, re slung his bow, and took off trying to be less careless this time around.

* * *

Elrohir was becoming worried for his brother should have been back long ago. He tried to hold faith that Elladan could take care off himself, but his brother was still not well which concerned him greatly. He was getting edgy sitting there. Elrohir couldn't quite place it and attributed it to the worry he felt.

Elrohir got up from the chair; he simply could not take it anymore. He was going to go search for Elladan.

"What's wrong?" the ranger asked.

"Elladan should have been back by now, he is a seasoned fighter and quick traveler, something must be wrong."

Elrohir was just picking up his bow when the elf in question came bursting through the door. The three elves in the room looked in surprise as Elladan tried to catch his breath and still his rapidly bating heart. The three snapped out of their stupor and crowded around their winded companion.

Elladan was trying to force the words out, but he could not find the breath. Elrohir noticed the blood seeping through his brother clothes at his right shoulder and Elladan's hair held traces of foliage.

"Mani marte?" Elrohir asked. /what happened?/

Elladan was just beginning to catch his breath, which made his stomach feel ill. Instead of walking to one of the chairs he opted to sit down right there and sunk to the ground. The two elves and ranger knelt down as well still looking on with concern.

Elladan swallowed and took a deep breath.

"There are orcs out there and a lot of them."

Elladan turned to look his brother in the eyes.

"They are the same ones who attacked us when Arathorn was slain."

Elrohir's face blanched as he took in what Elladan had told him.

"Sweet Eru," Elrohir breathed.

Even as Elrohir was absorbing the news Elladan was shaking his head.

"That is not the worst of it Elrohir, they are coming to attack this village shortly, we must wake everyone immediately."

**TBC… **


	8. Separate Paths

_**Author's note:**__ I apologize ahead of time for the amount of dialog in this chapter, but it was a necessary evil to set things in motion for the rest of the story. And to set our larger LotR's stage. Heh, besides, Tolkien himself was never short on dialog (like the whole Counsel of Elrond chapter, FotR)._

_**Note: **__No, I don't hate horses okay. In fact, I love them. Just so you know, no animals were harmed in the filming of this story... err, or whatever. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Separate Paths**

_I have had a perfectly wonderful evening, but this wasn't it._

-Groucho Marx

* * *

"Gilraen wake up." 

Gilraen woke up with a start to see someone hovering over her. She sat up quickly before she realized it was only Haldan.

"Get up and get dressed quickly, then ready the little one to go," he said urgently.

"What is it? What is wrong?" she asked already rising from the bed.

"Orcs are coming to attack this place, now please get ready quickly, I will be waiting in the kitchen for you."

Gilraen gasped when the ranger mentioned the orcs, but she stayed quiet and did as he asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, son in arms, she followed the ranger outside. To her surprise there was a group of close to forty people outside her door, apparently the elves had aroused everyone in the entire village as well. They were all looking at the elves with a mixture of wonder, suspicion, and fear of what was to come. 

"Everyone listen," Elrohir called in his elvish lilt, "there is a horde of orcs not more than a league from here and they are intent on attacking this village tonight. You must all leave right now, do not bother with gathering your belongings."

"Flee? From orcs?" one man gawked.

"Taren is right, why should we run from just orcs?" a woman asked.

"Because there is not _just_ orcs, but _a lot_ of orcs. Your village is greatly out numbered," Elladan answered.

"That may be, but every man here is worth more than a few of them in battle. The Dúnedain are a toughened lot Master Elf, we do not fear orcs."

"I do not doubt that," Elrohir began, "but what of the others, the children and the elderly?"

"We will protect our own," one man said determinedly.

"You should know that the creatures will go strait for the women and children, they are not interested in you," Aranel stated.

"What?" the same man asked stunned.

"Our companion is right, they are coming to slaughter every woman and child they can find. And though I do not doubt you would fight bravely, you are still outnumbered. Will you simply let them go after your wives and your children?" Elrohir asked.

"We will send the women and children into the hills then and the rest of us will stay and fight," Taren said.

"Don't you realize that if the orcs discover there are no women and children in this village they will not bother to stay and fight you, they will go looking for them?" Elladan asked.

"It would not be permanently, just until the orcs leave the area," Elrohir chimed in.

"We must do something, but we will not leave our homes," Taren said angrily.

"Then you will die in your homes," Elladan snapped losing his temper.

"Elladan please, that is not helping," Elrohir said to his brother quietly.

"No Elrohir, I am tired of listening to this, if they will not take our word then there is nothing we can do," Elladan said not backing down.

"Why should we take your word?" someone shouted.

Elrohir winced at the question and saw his brother's eyes narrow. This was not going well at all. The Northmen and elves usually got along quit well. But he could tell his brother was exhausted and these people's doubts were seriously pushing Elladan's already frayed nerves. In short, he was quickly losing his control.

"What?" Elladan asked quietly clenching his fist.

Elrohir recognized that tone and put a calming hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dina, tanya farnuva," Elrohir said in a tone that showed he would take no argument. //be silent, that will suffice//

Elladan saw the pleading look in his brother's eyes and calmed somewhat.

"Amin n'rangwa edain," Elladan replied quietly. //I don't understand these humans//

"Do you even know whose word it is you are questioning?" Aranel asked defensively just as Elrohir got Elladan under control.

Elrohir sighed.

"Aranel is right."

Everyone turned to see that it was Leodry who had spoken up.

"It is one of the sons of the Lord of Rivendell's word that you are questioning. Besides Taren, have you forgotten who your forbearers were? Has the day finally come that even _we_ treat the Firstborn with suspicion?"

Taren looked thoughtful for a while before he spoke.

"Forgive me Lords, for I did not know who you were, but Leodry is right, it shouldn't have mattered. I do not doubt your word, it is just that we have never abandoned the village before."

"I think I know a way you wouldn't have to," Gilraen spoke up.

All eyes came to rest on her and she felt herself flush, but she remained resolute.

"We all know who it is they are after," she said glancing at the child remaining quiet in her arms, "if we weren't here the orcs would have no reason to attack this village."

"Is that why they are going to go after the women and children? They are after Arathorn's child then?" asked Taren.

"Yes," Gilraen stated, "you might as well know now. Here me now my kinsmen! My husband was slain by the very creatures now coming after us. The shadow has arisen my friends and the time draws near. I now hold the last of Isildur's heirs in my arms and they will stop at nothing until he is dead!"

Gilraen's proclamation caused some gasps from the gathered villagers. Many of the men lowered their heads and some of the women openly wept.

"As we said before, we will protect our own, you do not have to leave," one man chimed in.

"Thank you all, I am more grateful than you could know, but what I am saying is that I am going to leave anyway."

"But why? Where would you go?" Taren asked alarmed.

"The Lord Elrond has invited Aragorn and I to come and stay in Rivendell under his protection. Although I was loath to admit it at first, I believe it in my heart that is where we should go. The village will be much safer without us," Gilraen explained.

Leodry looked shocked for a moment and then walked over to stand in front of the woman.

"Is that what you really want, lass?" he asked.

Gilraen gave him a sad smile, but nodded firmly, without doubt.

"This child will be pursued by the shadow of his past and future his whole life, my friend. Do you understand that? I believe he will have a chance to grow up in peace in Rivendell, before he must face that past and forge our future, and for his sake, that is where I will go," she explained quietly to her dear friend.

Leodry nodded his head in understanding.

"If that is your decision then we will support it," he said for everyone to hear.

"Aye, we will miss you Gilraen, but we will help you in anyway we can," Taren stated.

The statement elicited 'ayes' from all around. Gilraen smiled at them all as she fought to hold back the tears. It meant a great deal to her that the whole village was willing to support her even though she was to leave them and it saddened her at the thought of leaving this place.

"What do we have to do then?" Leodry asked.

"Aragorn and I will leave immediately," Gilraen suggested.

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," Haldan spoke up for the first time.

Gilraen and the townspeople looked at the ranger questioningly.

"He is right my lady," Aranel began, "you see the orcs probably do not know what you look like, so they will be instructed to kill _every_ woman and child they see."

"They cannot even flee then, they will pursue them wherever they go," Taren said as the elves' warning finally sunk in.

"Is there a way to let them know we have already left the village so they will not look for us here?" Gilraen asked.

"We couldn't just send the whole drove after you!" Leodry said fiercely.

"How well do you think orcs can track?" Taren asked.

"Well, orcs aren't the brightest of creatures on the best of days. And not ones to notice detail, but somehow they still seem to find their prey," Haldan answered.

"What if we left the village, but a few of us split off separately. Maybe the creatures will think that it was Gilraen who has fled in a different direction and we can draw them away from her. We will do our best to protect our new Chieftain," Taren suggested.

"Supposing that works, what will the few do once the creatures start pursuing them? Have any of you ever tried to outrun orcs before?" Elladan asked.

"My brother is right, those abominable creatures can move quickly and have a stamina that might surprise you. It could be the death of any whom volunteer," Elrohir said.

"That does not matter as long as it works. What is important is that Isildur's heir makes it to the safety of your realm," Taren said with the villagers nodding in approval.

"I'm honored you would take such risk, but I cannot let you do that," Gilraen said shaking her head.

"Let us decided what is too much of a risk and what is not," Leodry began, "besides we have no other options. "

"He is right, we have stood around too long already," Taren said.

Gilraen looked to the elves and ranger pleadingly. Elladan and Elrohir looked to each other. They did not have any better suggestions. Gilraen saw the acceptance in their eyes.

"You cannot let them do this, they could be killed."

"Believe me I do not like this idea either Gilraen, but I do not have any better suggestions," Elrohir explained.

"Do not worry Elrohir and I will accompany them," Elladan said.

"But my lord…" Aranel started.

Elladan held up his hand to stop his protest.

"I want you to stay with Gilraen and Aragorn," Elladan said.

"Shouldn't Aranel and I do that and the two of you go with Gilraen?" asked the ranger.

Elladan knew what the young man was suggesting, he had been ill and therefore he should take the less strenuous of the task. For a moment anger flared in the elf as his stubborn elvish pride took the concern as an insult, but it was short lived. He realized that he had been tired before his little trek into the woods and he was in reality, exhausted. He also realized, with some amusement, that it must have been really showing in his posture if even the human ranger could pick up on it so easily. The elf looked up to see all four of his companions looking at him with trepidation and hid a smile. Elladan supposed he had been a bit cantankerous of late and they where all afraid of how he would was going to take the logical suggestion.

"Very well," he said simply.

The dark-haired elf hid another smile as he saw the two elves and one ranger visibly sigh.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gilraen and Aragorn along with the villagers were well on their way with the twins escorting them. They were heading to the closest village two and a half leagues to the north. 

Haldan and Aranel set off with Taren and three others leaving a visible trail that even the densest orc should be able to follow.

The companions made plans to meet back at Bree in four days.

Fate always did have a sense of humor.

* * *

The group had been moving for the better part of three hours now and Elrohir made wide arches around the back of the group to keep an eye out for any sign of whether the orcs had taken the bait or not. His elven eyes pierced even the darkness of the night with a keenness no human could match. If they were found they would all be running until the dawn. 

Sometime later Elrohir materialized from the darkness right next to Leodry startling the old man who had not heard the elf's silent approach. Realizing what he had done the elf hid a smile and apologized to the man before he moved to catch up with Gilraen and Elladan.

The two turned to look at Elrohir as he trotted over to the woman and elf. Although Elrohir outwardly appeared calm, Elladan could tell something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

"They have not fallen for it, have they?" Elladan asked with the first trace of worry in his voice.

"Yes and no."

Gilraen and Elladan simply looked at the other elf in confusion.

"Everyone stop," Elrohir called out to the villagers.

He waited for the crowd to stop and gather closer so they could hear.

"Most of the orcs have split and are heading in the direction that Taren has lead them. Unfortunately not all of them have followed and a sizable amount look like they have reached your village and will no doubt follow us shortly."

"What are we to do then?" someone asked concern lacing their voice.

"I would suggest run," Elrohir answered.

"You said before we cannot out run them," one woman pointed out.

"That is true, but Taren has bought us time, more precious than he may know. It will undoubtedly take the group of orcs time to figure out no one is in the village and we only have to outrun them until the dawn or until we reach the next village, whichever may happen first. The group following us is a lot smaller and I do not think they would have the nerve to fight you and the villagers from the next abode combined," Elrohir answered.

"Do you think we can make it before they overrun us?" Leodry asked.

"We have a good head start, but they will move more quickly than us, we would be cutting it close to say the least," Elrohir answered honestly.

"Do you think the other villagers will rally to your aid?" Elladan asked.

Leodry looked thoughtful for a brief moment then answered.

"I believe so, our two villages have always been on good terms even though they think us a bit queer. And they hold no more love for orcs then we do."

"We could send a runner ahead of us to the village. If they are willing to assist you then they could send help out to you. They might even get to us before we reach the village," Elladan suggested.

"That would seem our best choice, who is the fastest rider you have?" asked Elrohir.

"That would be Sarnor here," someone motioned and a young man of no more than sixteen stepped boldly forward.

"I will go," he said without hesitation.

"I am sure you would, young one, but you do not realize the danger," Elrohir said.

"If by that you mean I am inexperienced, then yes, but I am old enough to realize that I may be our only chance and I am not afraid to go. Besides, the orcs lie behind me and not in my path."

"Amin weera yassenho," Elladan said unexpectedly. //I agree with him//

"Lle lakwenien?" Elrohir asked. //Are you joking?//

"Look," Elladan began calmly in common, "do you have any better suggestions?"

"Nys," Elrohir sighed, "amin uuma." //no, I don't//

Elladan turned back to the boy who was looking a bit uncertain.

"It is settled then, you must ride hard and stop for nothing," he told Sarnor.

Sarnor simply nodded. Elladan let out a shrill whistle to the two horses that where following the outside of the group patiently. The gathered villagers looked surprised when a moment later the roan showed up in their mist.

Arphenhiril walked over to her master calmly and stood there waiting for instructions. The white patches in her coat glowed softly in the moonlight that trickled through the trees. Sarnor had spent all his years around horses and considered himself well versed on the subject, but the horse in front of him had a feel to it he had never felt before.

"Creoso Arphenhiril, tula sinome."

The roan walked up and rubbed her nose against Elladan's chest and he stroked her powerful neck. As he stroked the horse he talked to her quietly in elvish until she finally moved slightly away from her master.

Elladan turned to Sarnor who was looking at the horse in deep appreciation. He smiled at the young man and motioned him to come stroke her.

"Sarnor this is Arphenhiril, it means 'noble lady' in our native tongue."

"She was well named," the boy said stroking the horse's neck fondly.

"She will carry you to the village much more quickly than any of the horses your people may posses."

Sarnor took no offenses from the elf's words, for he knew in his heart that it was true. Then he looked at the elf in amazement as it finally sunk it. He could not believe he was going to get to ride this magnificent animal.

"But…"

"It is alright," Elladan began, "she will bear anyone I command her to and she seems to like you. Do not be afraid, she will not let you fall if she can possibly help it."

Sarnor nodded and mounted the horse looking like a child going on their first ride. He was instructed on the path the rest of them would take and then he rode off towards the next village.

"Everyone else," Elrohir began darkly, "I suggest we run."

"We should send Gilraen away with you two," Leodry spoke up.

"No, absolutely not," Gilraen stated.

"Listen to me lass. There is a chance those orcs back there will catch us before help arrives. If they do they will finish what they came here for and we cannot allow that. All of our futures depends on the boy in your arms. The future of all men very well might. Are you willing to risk the future of men by staying here?"

"But you have risked so much for us already and I cannot abandon you now, besides the orcs might still catch us," she argued.

"Mayhap, but they may not and if they do we can handle ourselves better without you two to worry about. I seriously doubt the presence of three more fighters will matter that much. Perhaps, it might even be safer without you," the older man said.

He knew his words were harsh, but they could not take a chance that the orcs might catch them with little Aragorn still with them. He had a feeling her and the boy would be safer away from the main group and he knew no other way to get her to listen.

"Please Gilraen. Too much rides on your son getting back to the elven haven. He must get there, you said so yourself."

"Of course, I know of the importance my son may have, but it is just not right."

_It not fair,_ she thought frantically. Why was all this happening to them? Aragorn was a sweet child and did not deserve such. _Which is why he must make it to Rivendell_, her mind answered. Why did orcs have to exist? Why did innocent people have to suffer to protect the future? It all just wasn't fair!

Gilraen turned to look to the sons of Elrond for advice on her indecision. The looks she received from the two where sympathetic, but she could not read anything else from the bright, cool elven eyes.

"What am I to do?" she asked simply.

"They are right, we probably would not help your companions much if attacked by orcs, except to fuel their rage. Orcs hate elves with all of their being," Elladan stated.

"And it is true that they might not catch the group before help arrives," Elrohir said.

"That is not much help, I know this already," she said in frustration.

"The decision lies within you," Elladan suggested.

"We will protect you either way," Elrohir said.

"I am making the decision for you," Leodry said harshly, "go, now, and take your son with you. If a fight is necessary it will be easier without you two here to worry after. We will send you word of our victory later. Go!"

It hurt Leodry to say such things to the lass, but he was firm in his feeling that she must leave with the elves. It was for her and her sons good that it had to be this way.

"Perhaps he is right, we may be more of a distraction," Elrohir said.

"Are you suggesting I leave then?" she asked quietly.

She knew what the older man was trying to do and was not angry. Against her heart she knew his words to be true.

"I am not suggesting anything Gilraen, I simply point out what he says to be true."

Gilraen closed her eyes. This was all simply wrong. One should never have to abandon friends in a time of need, but how could she ignore the promise for the future her son could bring? A memory came to her then, her mother's words echoed around her head. _"The days are darkening before the storm, and great things are to come. If these two wed now, hope may be born for our people…" _Hope… what she had considered her son when she had feared Arathorn dead, her hope, the future's hope. She had no right to deny everyone that, but this still did not help her decide which path to choose.

"You must hurry and make up your mind Gilraen," Elladan's stern voice cut into her thoughts.

That was it! She opened her eyes to look at the twin elves staring back at her with those annoyingly calm elven gazes. Why else would they be here if she was not to go with them? Should she take that to mean that she was to go with them now away from the group? So much depended on her making the right decision here.

"Go girl, it's the right thing to do," Leodry said gently this time.

"Should we take the horses?" she asked and the older man breathed a sigh of relief.

She couldn't tell the elves feelings for they made no reaction to her decision, but for Elrohir to call his horse over. Right now she dearly needed to hear one of the Eldar tell her she had made the right choice. With a sigh she turned back to her fellow villagers and said her good-byes trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to hold back the tears.

Elrohir and Elladan rode on Aethaenyn while Gilraen and Aragorn went on Trithen. Even though Aethaenyn carried two, Elrohir still had to hold the horse back so Trithen could keep pace. Elladan left the message with Leodry for Sarnor not to worry and that Arphenhiril could find her way home when the time was right. Gilraen rode with silent tears falling down her cheeks and hugged Aragorn tightly to her bosom. The frightened child could tell his mother's sadness and let her clutch him in hopes that it would make her happy again.

* * *

Sometime later the small group halted and Elrohir dismounted to go scout ahead while Elladan stayed with mother and son. 

"Did I make the right choice or have I simply abandoned my friends and doomed us?" Gilraen asked quietly.

Elladan did not answer right away and she began to think that he was ignoring her, but finally he spoke.

"What do you believe?"

"That is a question Elladan and not an answer," she responded.

"Haven't you ever heard that elves answer questions with one?" he asked lightly.

Despite their situation Gilraen found herself smiling at the dark-haired elf. She became serious again and thought about what he had asked. For some strange reason she could not explain, she believed she had indeed made the right choice, and all would be well for everyone.

"Yes," she finally said and the elf nodded at her.

She noticed Elladan turn and focus in the direction behind her and turned to see Elrohir emerge.

"You are just the bearer of bad news tonight, aren't you brother?" Elladan teased.

"We will have to go through the orcs on our current path," Elrohir said nodding.

"We couldn't possibly," Gilraen exclaimed.

"'Tis alright lady, they do not appear to be too spread out and we have a good chance of going around them completely. It will just take a little more time, but the more time we can buy until the dawn the better."

Gilraen did not protest anymore and made a silent prayer to the Valar as she followed the two elves. Although their calmness could be slightly frustrating at times, she greatly appreciated it at a frightening time like this.

The small group made it about an hour before they started to hear the sounds of orcs in the woods near by. Gilraen gasped and clutched the child in her arms.

"Easy Gilraen, just stay quiet," Elrohir whispered.

"Here they come," Elladan said calmly.

The words barely left the dark-haired elf's mouth before a couple of the creatures ran mindlessly into view.

The group would have bolted, but Trithen, unaccustomed to such vileness froze in fear and nothing Gilraen could do would make the horse budge. The twins acted as the orcs gave a whoop and ran for the mother and son. Elrohir, in one fluid motion, drew his bow and started to fire at the creatures while Elladan nimbly slid off Aethaenyn and dashed to the frightened Trithen's side as the horse was threatening to rear with its riders. Gilraen couldn't help a yelp as the horse started to buck and she struggled to hold onto both the horse and Aragorn. The little one who had managed to stay relatively quiet so far began to cry in fear.

Elladan grabbed a hold of Trithen's reins to keep the horse from bucking its rider and began to speak soothingly to him in elvish as he shielded the animal's eyes with his hands. Elrohir easily shot down the two orcs and Trithen started to calm down with the creatures dead and Elladan speaking softly in its ear. Fearing more orcs would hear Aragorn, Gilraen rocked the frightened child while trying to quiet him down. The trembling boy stopped his loud whales for a quieter sobbing.

"Trithen has never tried to throw us before," Gilraen said with a voice that only shook slightly.

"He is simply frightened," Elladan said.

"He's not the only one," she said quietly.

Elladan gave her a supportive smile and Elrohir walked Aethaenyn over to the others. The twins looked at each other and Gilraen got the impression they were speaking to each other though she could not hear it.

"Gilraen, let Aragorn ride with Elrohir and I will guide Trithen," Elladan instructed.

Gilraen's eyes went wide at the thought of not being able to protect her son and hold him close.

"I understand your indecision, but listen to me, please. Trithen might respond to one of us better and you do not have to worry, Elrohir is a far more skilled rider than I."

Gilraen knew what that meant. They would put Aragorn with the better rider on the swift elven steed so that should the worse come to pass, Elrohir could carry the boy away swiftly. She was not offended by the idea, as a matter of fact, the thought that her son could get away no matter what set her slightly more at ease. As the noises increased she suddenly wished the elf would whisk Aragorn away right now and forget about her.

"Aragorn," she said soothingly as the boy looked up at her with large, frightened eyes, "remember how you wanted to ride on of the elven horses? Well, you are going to get a chance now, and with an elf too. Elrohir is going to let you ride with him."

"But I want to stay with you," the little boy protested as he clutched his mother's tunic.

"It will be alright darling, I promise. You still want to ride the horse don't you?"

"Yea," he said timidly.

"Well then, here is your chance," Gilraen said forcing herself to smile reassuringly at Aragorn.

This seemed to put him a little more at ease and he looked to the elf with slightly widened eyes.

"Do not be afraid little one, I will not let you fall," Elrohir said gently.

Gilraen handed her son over to sit on front of Elrohir and she practically had to force her hands to let go once the boy was situated.

"You have been such a big help to momma tonight and I want you to be just as good for Elrohir, alright?" she asked forcing a smile again.

"All right momma," the little one said happily, already forgetting his fear in his excitement.

"You are a very brave woman," Elladan said so only Gilraen could hear him.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Elladan gracefully swung up in front of Gilraen after he gave her another reassuring smile.

As the group rode on the sounds did not relent and Elladan had to constantly keep the horse calm. They approached a narrow ravine and the rushing sound of water could be heard coming from the depths below. Elrohir rode to the edge and looked down.

"It is not that far down," he informed them, "and I believe even Trithen can make this narrow jump."

Gilraen's eyes went wide at the word 'jump' and she unconsciously death gripped the elf in front of her.

"We are not going across that are we?" she asked, voice trembling this time.

Jumping. Why did it have to be jumping? She hated heights and, despite what Elrohir thought of as 'not that far down,' the thought of going across a high expanse on a horse was terrifying.

"Why Gilraen, you wouldn't be afraid of high places now would you?" Elladan asked lightly.

How could elves joke at a time like this?! At the moment the woman did not appreciate the jest and in a motherly gesture, she cuffed the elf on the back of the head. Elrohir almost broke out in laughter and barely bit back a giggle.

"Hmph," Elladan huffed in mock dignity, "I should let you jump the horse across by yourself then."

At the mention of having to do it herself she practically clung to the dark-haired elf.

"Easy my lady, I am only joking. I would never assume to let you do it by yourself."

"We must hurry," Elrohir cut in, "I hear a group wondering behind us. If we jump across we can escape them without a fuss. You can even go fist," he explained to Gilraen trying to hide his smile at her look about going first.

She looked at the elf and then down to her son in the front, and felt a pang of jealousy. Aragorn was sitting there calmly and as she looked she noticed that he even seemed kind of excited about jumping on the elven horse. She took a deep breath and, not trusting her voice to not betray the utter terror she felt, simply nodded.

Elrohir and Elladan guided the horses back for a running start and as Elladan was turning Trithen around, he muttered something in elvish that even Gilraen didn't understand, but she got the gist as she finally heard the orcs getting closer, which made her heart pound even more.

The horse started to prance at the sound and laid it's ears back. The elf in front of her talked soothingly to Trithen as he shielded the horse's eyes again, and the horse calmed down somewhat. Elladan removed his hands, turned the horse around and Gilraen felt her heart leap into her chest and she said another prayer to the Valar. The woman snapped her eyes closed and clung to the elf for dear life as she suppressed the urge to scream in terror when she felt the elf kick the horse into a run.

The three almost made it to the edge before an orc popped out right near the ledge by accident with a look of sheer surprised amazement stamped on its face. The sudden appearance surprised the already frightened horse and the animal stopped dead in its tracks sending both riders lurching dangerously forward as the horse pranced nervously at the edge of the drop off. Gilraen couldn't hold back the scream of fear this time as she lurched violently forward and Elladan struggled to calm the animal. Even the soothing effects of the elf could not calm the animal and the horse reared at the orc as the vile creature regained his wits and charged the trio.

Temporarily ignoring the crying child in front of him, Elrohir focused on the creature through the tangle of arms and hooves and with elven precision, shot the orc before it ever had the chance to strike the two defenseless riders. The orc lurched as the arrow hit it squarely in the chest and it grabbed a hold of the horse's reins as it fell causing the animal to stumble as it landed from its reared stance. The jolt combined with Gilraen's weight tore at Elladan's injury and the searing pain made his arm go numb. The elf lost his hold with the weakened limb and the two fell sideways off the horse to smack into the ground with a grunt amongst the chaos of hooves and flailing orc.

Elrohir's eyes widened as he realized the two would be trampled and he charged the horse forward. In the commotion no one noticed as the orc's companion entered the scene carrying a bow.

The second orc raised the bow, took aim for Elrohir, and fired. Luckily for Elrohir it was just as he rushed forward and the arrow only grazed his sleeve. Trithen was not as lucky as the arrow smacked directly into the horse's eye. Elladan saw the horse get hit and rolled on top of Gilraen and continued rolling desperately trying to clear the staggering horse. Gilraen let out a cry of surprise and sorrow as she watched in slow motion as her dear horse staggered and fell over the edge dragging the entangled orc with it.

Elrohir promptly turned on his horse and shot down the orc who had fired at him. He brought the horse over to Gilraen and Elladan and jumped down as they were picking themselves off the ground.

"Are you two alright?" he asked quickly.

Both nodded yes, although he could see that Elladan's shoulder was rapidly become soaked in blood, and Gilraen was rising shakily to unsteady feet.

Her and Aragorn's screams combined with the horse's whines would have been heard for some distance the woman knew. Panic threatened to grip her heart as she tried to think of what they would do now.

"What are we going to do?" she asked almost frantic.

"Aethaenyn is a strong and practiced jumper. He can make it more than once easily. I shall simply take you and Aragorn across fist and come back for my brother," Elrohir said calmly.

"No," she said quickly, "take Aragorn and go now. I beg you."

"I will not leave you alone," Elrohir protested.

"She will not be alone," Elladan answered.

Elrohir looked at his brother with pleading eyes.

_Please do not make me do this_, Elladan heard Elrohir's voice in his head.

_The choice is not ours Elrohir_, he answered.

"You can get Aragorn out of here if the worst happened right, was that not the reason he rode with you? You can ride much faster without me for Aragorn is extremely light. Now as his mother I am begging you to get him away from these foul monsters before escape is impossible," Gilraen begged close to tears.

The sounds of a large amount of the creatures was rapidly coming closer, it was without a doubt the mass of creatures had heard the commotion and were even now closing in. A choice had to be made right now. A choice Elrohir realized sadly that was not his. If Gilraen would not come with him right now then he could not make her, albeit kicking and screaming, and like that even Aethaenyn would have trouble clearing the distance.

"Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?" he asked miserably.

"Yes, nothing else really matters does it?" she answered serenely, with a strange sense of calm.

Elrohir closed his eyes and sighed. Why did no one ever listen to him? More of, why did he always give in? Without a word he swung up behind the trembling child.

Gilraen hugged Aragorn good-bye like she would never see him again, which was a possibility, Elrohir thought sadly. The woman then made Aragorn promise to listen to Elrohir while he went on a ride with the elf.

"Until Bree then," Elrohir said quietly to the two.

In all honesty, Elrohir knew that the two would be in no more danger than he and the boy where riding into and that their other two companions headed into greater danger diverting the main group. He assured himself that his brother was very resourceful when he needed to be and that Gilraen would do everything in her power to get back to her son and that the two would be much less conspicuous on foot.

He also told himself that his father had let Elladan come for a reason and that this might have been the path they were all destined to walk.

As he gave in and jumped the horse, why then, was leaving them the hardest thing he had ever done?

The horse cleared the distance and then some easily and Elrohir turned the horse to look back at Gilraen and Elladan. He met the woman's eyes and the sheer amount of hope they held for him getting her son away was heart wrenching. The amount of trust she held in him was almost frightening.

He then met Elladan's bright gaze and he could see that his brother was of like mind as he, not quite sure if this was the right thing, but resolute to obey Gilraen's wishes. They exchanged small smiles and then with a heavy heart, Elrohir wheeled Aethaenyn around and rode away.

* * *

Unknowingly for Elrohir and Aragorn, they rode right towards a group of stragglers from the main group that had split to chase Haldan and Aranel.

* * *

"It is a little late now, but are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Elladan asked. 

"What could a mother want more than a chance for her son to get away without being hurt?" she asked.

"You know, you are beginning to sound like an elf?" Elladan commented.

Gilraen looked at the dark-haired elf curiously.

Elladan let out a small laugh before he answered.

"You just answered my question with another one," he explained.

Despite herself Gilraen chuckled at the observation.

"What are we to do now?" she asked seriously.

"Well, since we are stuck over _here_, we must now cross the ravine on foot," he answered dryly.

Gilraen started to apologize until she realized he was teasing her again and she smiled back.

"You can swim right?" he asked lightly.

"Of course, but I have no intention of taking the fast way down, if that is what you are implying, Master Elf."

"Come," Elladan said suppressing a smile and heading for the edge, "it is not to steep to climb down."

Swallowing her rising panic of heights again Gilraen nodded and slowly walked over to the elf. It was only after she finally got close enough to the elf to see him clearly in the dim moonlight that she finally noticed the wetness of the elf's tunic.

"How did that happen?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"It is alright," he answered, "that happened before tonight."

"You came after Aragorn and I wounded? Knowing it might be dangerous?" she asked taking on a motherly tone.

"Unless you want the orcs close by to hear you," Elladan answered calmly back, "I would suggest you keep your voice down and start climbing."

Gilraen blanched a bit as she wondered which might be worse, facing all of the orcs right here and now or climbing down the ravine. Taking a ragged breath she turned toward the ledge, but spun back around to face the elf in much same way she had done to Leodry only days before.

"All right, but we are not finished," she said testily and turned back to the ledge.

Elladan had to fight to keep from laughing at the thought of a girl centuries younger than he lecturing him like a mother. He figured it was just natural for Gilraen.

"Wait," he called suppressing his mirth, "I will go first, in case you fall."

Gilraen simply narrowed her eyes at the elf. She was going to tell him that just because she didn't like heights did not mean she couldn't climb, until she saw how easily, even wounded, the extremely agile elf seemed to effortlessly hop over the edge. For the second time that night Gilraen was jealous of how easy some people seemed to take heights. With a sigh, and without an argument, she slowly lowered herself over the edge.

* * *

The climbing went slow, the woman knew mainly because of her. Just for the fact that she was actually doing this, facing her fear head on, she was quite proud of herself. 

The climb made Elladan's shoulder ached more than he let on and he felt himself becoming light-headed. The elf just wanted to reach the bottom quickly, but he would not leave Gilraen to climb by herself, so he did not complain. Elladan stopped and clung to the side willing his mind to clear. He almost smiled at how ironic it was that just a minute ago, he had been teasing the woman about climbing too slow and clinging to the ledge, and here he was doing the same thing.

After the torture she had endured in the beginning from Elladan's teasing, the fact that the elf had stopped moving was not lost on the woman. She almost started to tease him about the same thing, but she held her tongue when she felt something was out of place and he was far too still. She stopped in fear at the thought of possibly having to help him down. She was barely containing her terror as it was and closed her eyes resisting the urge to look down.

"Elladan?" she managed to ask, voice trembling.

Elladan's head was beginning to clear after the brief pause to be replaced by the nagging headache he had gotten used to over the past few days. He heard Gilraen call his name questioningly and could feel the barely contained fright in it. His sudden stop must have unnerved the woman. He looked up at Gilraen to see her muscles trembling; something that was not good when you needed them to cling steadily to rocks.

Gritting his teeth he climbed up beside the human, secured his hold with his uninjured arm, and placed a supportive hand on her back.

"I am sorry I frightened you, all is well. You are doing a beautifully job my lady, but you must keep climbing," the elf said calmly.

Gilraen swallowed again. To hear a calm voice right now helped to calm her a great deal and she opened her eyes. The woman quickly composed herself and began to climb again.

Gilraen just began to lower herself when a shout from above startled her and she cried out as her hand slipped.

Elladan looked up sharply to see an orc peering over the side at them. He should have felt the vile thing's presence much sooner and mentally cursed himself as he reached out to grab hold of Gilraen's waist before she slid. Grabbing onto her with his injured side the elf barely managed to keep the both of them anchored to the rock face.

Gilraen quickly tried to regain her hold, but suddenly her palms were moist with sweat and her hands would not obey her commands to cling to the side. Breathing raggedly she scrambled frantically trying to get a hold of something, anything as the fear consumed her mind.

"Gilraen calm down," the elf's voice was extremely stern, "I have you, but if you keep struggling you are going to dislodge us both."

Still shaking, the rational side of her mind made her stop scrambling.

"That's it," he instructed his voice tight from the strain, "now simply take a hold of the ledge."

As Gilraen secured herself, Elladan looked grimly up to the top. The orc's frantic calls had started to attract more of the foul things. The elf cursed himself in elvish out loud this time as his sharp gaze saw a bow point down in their direction. He was already covering the woman as he helped her regain her hold, so all he could do was duck his head down and hope for the best.

"Keep still," he said urgently and Gilraen stiffened on command and stopped.

Elladan winced as he heard the crack of the arrowhead hit the rocks near to them.

"Gilraen let go," Elladan said voice full of determination.

"Are you mad?" she cried, her eyes frantic.

"We were lucky that time and they are just going to keep firing until they hit us, just trust me."

"I do… but I can't let go," she said tears streaking down her face.

They both winced this time as an arrow ricocheted near Gilraen's head followed by excited shouts from above.

"Trust me, if any of those arrows are poisoned it will be a far worse fate than going for a swim."

"I'd rather swim. I am trying… I, I just can't," she practically stuttered.

"You must help me! Pull me off! " she finished with a yell.

Elladan grabbed a hold of the woman's wrist to dislodge her.

"Looks like we are taking the short way down after all," he said lightly as he jerked her free.

He kicked out to try and clear them from the jagged rocks as they started to fall and kept a firm hold on the woman's wrist at they plunged downward into the dark. Gilraen shrieked in terror as they started to fall and never stopped the whole way down.

The elf and human hit the water with enough force to knocked the air out of their lungs. Elladan's guess had been right, at least, that the river was deep enough so they wouldn't hit the bottom. It was incredibly cold, though..

Elladan managed to keep his hold on Gilraen and pulled them both to the surface before he let go. The river was deep, but not terribly fast moving and it was not too hard to swim to the shore. After the strenuous climb, the impact of the water, and the swim to shore, combined with the whole infernal night Elladan's head was reeling. He made it to the shore and barely noticed when he dropped down to all fours as he fought to keep the darkness from overtaking him.

Gilraen came to the surface sputtering. She was eternally grateful that Elladan had kept a hold of her as they fell. Hitting the cold water snapped her out of her panicked, paralyzed state and she swam to the shore as soon as he let go of her. She reached the shore and dropped to her hands and knees to let her heart stop its frantic race. She sucked in huge gulps of air to sooth her shaking body. Had she not been so scared she might have laughed at their wild flight.

When her heart slowed its racing somewhat she looked around to find out where her companion had went. Since the river was set down in a ravine the bluffs blocked out a good deal of the moonlight and it was dark down where they were. She might not have saw Elladan at all if not for the ethereal shimmer the elf seemed to give off. Her heart speed back up when she saw him lying on the shore nearby not moving.

Gilraen looked up, wet hair clinging to her face, as she heared the orcs calling on the ridge above. The woman couldn't see them, but she wondered if they could see her down here in the gloom.

Gilraen picked herself up and scrambled over to where her companion lay still.

* * *

**What I don't put everyone through. No, I haven't forgotten about Haldan and Aranel. Their flight is coming up in the next chapter, as well as Elrohir and Aragorn's. I think I have been too soft on Elrohir so far as Elladan seems to be having all the bad luck, but Elrohir's luck is about to change.**

* * *

_Mystic Girl _– I am very pleased you are and thanks! I wanted to get across her anger and the fact that she has never really faced orcs before. I think you may be right, Elladan just needs to sleep. I'm thrilled you like cliffies cause I left you with one. 

_WeasleyTwinsLover1112_ – I cheered for her! And I guess I got across the fact that she was angry all right. Glad you liked Elladan's little mishap! It was in their for two reasons, one – he is just to run down, and two – I am an equal opportunity blunderer when it comes to battle. Everyone makes mistakes, even elves, although they would like to think they make less of them anyways. ;)

_Karri_ – Glad you liked it, I was trying to make it touching, but I am more of a go get 'em kind of a writer than a fluff one, so it was kind of hard. I hope the jet lag is better now. A nice long nap and a new chappie for ya should help!

_kurleyhawk2_ – Well, here's another cliffie for you! Aren't I nice? Thanks for sticking with it!

_leggylover03_ – Thanks, glad you are waiting patiently, I appreciate it as it will be hard to get back to Rivendell, but I intend to put in lots of Elrond once they get there.

_Artemisa_ – I guess the same way I ended this one! P Sorry, got carried away. I like cliffies, though, so I tend to write them in and the more suspenseful the better! Hey, I need something to keep you coming back after all. ;)

_Hobbit-eyes_ – Eep! I guess you don't like cliffhangers do you? Sorry about that and this one… Lots of ickle Aragorn and Elrohir in the next chapter!

_MaverickGirl _– But are they… They are rather nasty things aren't they? I definitely don't like them! Well, poor Elladan couldn't take it easy now if he wanted to. He should have listened to his brother earlier though. I think you are right, short of tying them down. Mmm… no, never mind that thought. ;) Oh yeah the village… who?… don't worry I haven't forgotten about them.

_xsilicax_ – An update, see? Eep, you can put the knives down now. Unless you want to go torture the orcs on the bluff, that's fine with me. :P Well the silly fool is still not doing himself any good, and he might have no choice now. Looks around nervously for thrown knives I think I might have ended it in another nasty place to stop.


	9. Dark Trails

**Chapter 9: Dark Trails**

_If man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live._

-Martin Luther King

* * *

Gilraen dropped down next to Elladan and reached out a timid hand to touch the elf. The dark-haired elf made a slight groan when she touched him, so the next time, she shook him. 

"Elladan get up, we have _got_ to move," she pleaded.

The elf's eyes fluttered open and she could have shouted in joy.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

The elf blinked a few times and then seemed to finally see her.

"Honestly, I have had better nights," he said weakly.

Shouts once again rang out from above.

"I don't know if they can see us so we should probably move," she suggested.

Elladan's bright gaze swept up the ravine and he squinted slightly.

"Oh they can see us alright and I believe you are right."

Elladan sat up only to almost fall back down as he became light-headed. Closing his eyes he took a steadying breath. He could see the orcs plainly at the top of the ravine, so that meant they could see them as well. They really needed to move. _Please not now_, he pleaded with his body. He must get up. The elf opened his eyes to see Gilraen looking at him uncertainly. The woman was scared and looking to him for what to do. Why was everyone suddenly looking to him for answers lately? Or maybe, he thought, others always had, but he had never before been this weak and so never noticed.

Pushing himself to his feet, the elf felt weak in the knees and suddenly wished Elrohir were here. His brother's presence was always comforting and lent strength to his very soul, strength that he desperately needed now, but, he lamented, Elrohir was not here to help him this time.

What to do now? They needed to get away from the open area of the river for sure. Both he and Gilraen were soaking wet, something that normally would only be bothersome to the elf, but now was chilling him to the bone. A chill, he realized, the woman was also probably enduring. If only they could find someplace to lie low for a while and dry off. At least they had only to make it until the morning, and then the both of them could take it a bit easier.

Elladan scanned the area. The ravine bottom was narrow and the river, with its rocky shores, took up most of the space.

"We must go," the dark-haired elf said.

He felt like he was wobbling a bit as he walked and was sure he looked like it also. Gilraen said nothing about the elf's apparent tottering.

"Where are we heading?" Gilraen asked following closely behind the elf.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"I can barely see anything down here," the woman whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"Do not fear Gilraen, for my eyes can pierce this gloom."

The pair, for lack of other options, traveled the riverside for some time. They needed to find a place to rest and soon.

Gilraen was damp, exhausted, and miserable, but did not complain. This had been her choice after all and she was resolute about it. The one thing that kept her going was the knowledge that her son was in capable hands. Had the situation been different, her companion at full health, she was sure she would not have had to worry either. She felt extremely guilty for dragging her wounded and exhausted companion into this horrid situation with her.

She had no idea when Elladan had been hurt, so she assumed it was before he arrived at her door. And through all of this, her taking her frustration out on him, being chased by orcs for her, and now plodding along cold and wet, he had not complained once about her actions, hurt or not. And for such stoic loyalty, Gilraen felt even closer to the elf.

As they walked the landscape swam in and out of clarity for Elladan and every once in a while dark spots would play across his vision. No matter how much he tried to deny it, with all that had happened before and during this night, he was coming to the end of his endurance and knew it. If he kept this up he would end up collapsing from fatigue like what had happened on the way to Bree. He was pushing his limit now. He was worried, not for himself, but for Gilraen. If he fell, she would be left by herself, and he already knew how her heart and conscious worked. If that happened, she would still stay by his side and that would put her in grave danger. A fallen elf managed to attract every orc for miles.

The elf tried to sigh in frustration, but was interrupted as he stumbled and fell to his knees. He couldn't even sigh to himself damn it all, he silently cursed, letting his anger get the better of him.

Gilraen sucked her breath in surprise as the elf in front stumbled and fell. By the Valar this was what they didn't need. She had no idea what to do if her guide, and guardian she realized, fell. Could she possibly defend them both? She couldn't see her hand in front of her face, let alone fight anything blind as she was.

"Are you well?" Gilraen asked.

The question sounded ridicules to her even as she asked it. Of course he wasn't.

Elladan stayed on the ground and finished his sigh.

"I am going to be honest with you Gilraen, no I am not. I do not know how much farther I can go on."

It hurt the elf's pride to admit his apparent weakness, but the woman had to be prepared to go on without him.

* * *

Elrohir held the child securely with one hand and pushed Aethaenyn faster with the other. Why must it be up to him to get the child out of here? Well, he knew why, but why must these situations always turn for the worst? Aragorn's small voice brought the elf out of his contemplations. 

"When can I see momma and Dan again?"

Elrohir sighed. He sincerely hoped they would meet again soon, but he knew better. There was no way the two would catch up with Aragorn and him while they were on horseback. Again Elrohir doubted at whether splitting up had been the right decision. Right or not, he scolded himself, it was done and he had to deal with it. It also finally occurred to him that Aragorn had called his brother Dan. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he realized they had never gotten the chance to tell Elladan about his new nickname.

"We are to meet up with your mother and my brother at the village of Bree. It is a couple of days ride from here, so I hope you don't mind my company?"

"No, you're alright."

Elrohir paused. All right? Just all right? He knew he should not let an almost three year old bait him, but for some reason he could not help it.

"What do you mean _just_ alright?" the elf asked indignantly.

Aragorn giggled. He knew he had gotten the elf.

"Aranel," the boy began struggling over the name, "said that Dan jokes more. That you're more, more…"

Aragorn's small face frowned with concentration as he searched for the word the golden haired elf had used.

"Serious?" Elrohir suggested.

"Yes, that's it!" Aragorn answered excitedly causing the elf to almost groan at the high pitch.

"Serious he said huh? Well, when we all get back I will show him how _serious_ I can be. His clothes will regret the day he called my brother more light hearted than me!" the elf said grandly.

Aragorn laughed at the grand proclamation.

"You're funny after all! I bet you and Dan are a lot of fun to play with."

If all turned out well the boy would get plenty of time to find out. The child's bright spirit intrigued Elrohir and he silently prayed to the Valar that it would not be dimmed by the loss of his mother.

"I bet you are right. We will all find out once we get back to Rivendell," the elf offered as supportively as he could.

The two rode in silence for a while before Aragorn once again broke the quiet.

"Will Aranel and Haldan come with us?"

"Well little one, Aranel lives there, so yes he will join us. As for Haldan, he is a ranger and will go where he must. If he has the time he might come visit."

"What's a ranger?"

"You do not know?" Elrohir asked a bit surprised.

"I know papa is one."

Elrohir wondered at how to explain the complicated life of a ranger to a child. Make it brief, he decided.

"A ranger is someone who lives out in the wild and protects the villages from bad things."

There, brief enough.

"What sort of bad things?"

Okay, too brief.

"Anything that would want to do harm to the people," Elrohir answered calmly.

"Like orcs?"

"Yes, like orcs."

"Are there a bunch of them?" Aragorn asked.

"The orcs or the rangers?" Elrohir asked not following the child's line of thought.

"The rangers!" the boy said impatiently.

"No little one, there is not."

"Why not?"

Elrohir sighed. Didn't children ever stop asking questions? Elrohir was just about to try and explain it to the boy when guttural voice echoed to his ears.

"Aragorn," Elrohir began making sure to keep his voice calm and steady, "I need you to be very quiet and still right now, alright?"

Aragorn quieted down immediately and nodded silently to the elf. With the quiet Elrohir focused his hearing outward. Elrohir cursed inwardly at himself. There were orcs ahead and he had not heard them until now. He had been too preoccupied with the boy to pay close attention. Their voices seemed to echo from several places ahead. There were only two options, ride around them or try and go through them. With Aragorn sitting in front to of him, the safest option was to simply ride around them, so Elrohir headed to his right.

After riding a short bit Elrohir found, to his dismay, that this direction was blocked too. Had they gotten surrounded in his carelessness? Elrohir curse inwardly again. If this were true he would have to push through after all.

As fate would have it, the unsuspecting creatures were accidentally cornering them in. If they went back it would most likely only get worse, so there was only one direction to go and that was foreword.

"Aragorn, there are orcs about and we are going to ride through them."

The elf could feel the boy tense up in fear.

"It will be alright little one. I will not let any harm come to you. I promise you that."

Aragorn said nothing, but Elrohir could tell he was a little comforted by the words.

Elrohir drew his sword, the bow was too hard to handle while holding the child and gripping the horse.

"Who knows little one, maybe someday you will follow in your father's footsteps and we will be doing foolish things like this together as often as Elladan and I seemed to with your father."

The little Aragorn did not know what the elf was talking about, but in his later days, when the story was retold, the adult Aragorn deeply treasured those words and looked back at the statement fondly.

Aethaenyn pawed the ground nervously in anticipation.

"Not you too my friend," Elrohir said lightly to the horse.

The horse threw its head in irritation and stomped the ground with a snort.

"Very well, if you are that eager, then let us go!" Elrohir laughed.

"Hang on Aragorn, no matter what, do not let go of the horse. He will protect you. Do you understand?"

The small boy nodded to the elf.

Elrohir walked the horse closer until he could almost make out the black shapes drifting noisily through the dark trees. This was it.

"Remember what I told you," he whispered to the child.

Aragorn shut his eyes.

"Noro lim, Aethaenyn!" Elrohir yelled and Aethaenyn charged.

* * *

"I will push on as I may, but if I fall you must go on," Elladan explained to the woman. 

"I couldn't," she pleaded tears rimming her eyes, "I would never make it on my own."

Elladan reached out and lifted the woman's chin and smiled at her.

"You are stronger than you know my lady. You _would_ make it."

She smiled weakly back and wiped her eyes.

"Maybe, but we are not finished yet," she said.

She rose to her feet and looked down with determination.

"You are here for my sake and have done nothing but aid me without complaint, even though you were injured the whole time. Come Master Elf, I will help you."

"You know not what you offer to do my lady. If we are spotted, just being with an injured elf puts you in great danger."

"Mayhap, _if_ we are even found. You had this injury before you came for us yesterday did you not? Well, I did not even now that until recently. I say you are still rather fierce in your weakened state and I am not afraid."

As she spoke the dark-haired woman bent down and helped the elf to his feet and wrapped a steadying arm around his waist.

"You stayed with me and now I shall stay with you," she confidently.

_(Ever wonder where Estel gets that enduring altruism?)_

As Elladan listened to the woman's words he knew them to be true. She had great faith that in the end, all would turn out well. Her hope radiated out and lightened the elf's weary spirit. He found himself rising with greater ease than he would have thought.

"I told you that you had more strength than you knew," he said kindly.

Gilraen simply smiled at her companion, no she corrected herself, anyone willing to go through so much for her could only be called friend.

"Thank you, my friend," she answered quietly.

Elladan was only mildly surprised at the title of friend. His expression softened as he looked at the young woman.

"I merely speak the truth, Gilraen Elvellon."

Gilraen's breath caught in her throat a moment. In this dreary, dark ravine she had just been named, elf-friend. The woman could think of no words to express her gratitude, so she simply smiled.

Drawing strength from each other's presence the pair made their way down the shore.

* * *

"I know you are tired my friends, but you must push on," Aranel said to the group. 

Of all the humans, Haldan was keeping pace with the elf the best. The ranger was used to hard treks through rough terrain. The other four, hardy Northsmen they may be, were quickly slowing down.

"Aranel is right," the ranger said between pants, "unless we wish to be caught we must keep this pace."

Taren nodded at the ranger.

"I will admit, I do not know if we can, but we will give it our all and should we be caught we will not go down without a fight. At least not all of the orcs followed the villagers and they may escape. For that alone, I would be willing to die a hundred deaths out here."

The other three villagers nodded their head in agreement.

"We are not done for yet. All we must do is make it to the dawn," the elf said.

"When the sun rises the creatures will find a hole to crawl into, so we are not without hope," the ranger said confidently.

"Now I see why elves are rumored to be so tireless. Alright, lets make haste," Taren said as lightly as his fatigued body would allow.

The small group switched directions again and set off as fast as the humans could run with the elf pushing them on from behind consistently.

* * *

Sarnor dogged through the trees swiftly on top of Arphenhiril. The world flew by almost as if in a dream. The air whipped fiercely though his hair and over his face. Every once in awhile a small limb would smack him in the face to leave it stinging and small trickles of blood ran down from many cuts. In other words, the boy was having the time of his life riding the magnificent horse. He constantly kept a watch out for signs of orcs or objects the horse might trip over, but there was no need. The roan ran deftly through the woods without much guidance, except for the direction to the village. 

It seemed in no time at all Sarnor could see the signs of the village approaching. Had he already rode the distance? He must have been too caught up in the pleasure to notice the time. The teenager closed in on the village a long time before his people would ever make the trip.

Sarnor rode right into the middle of the village shouting at the top of his lungs.

Villagers began to look out their windows and doors to see what all the commotion was about. Gondan, the unofficial village head, came running out to the boy a few moments later in his nightclothes and a cloak. Gondan was a tall, powerfully built middle-aged man that still carried a keenness and fierceness in his eyes that did not belong to the simple farmer folk he lived with. Although he did not grow up in the area, the villagers took to him for his worldly understanding and confidence.

"What by the Valar is all the commotion? Answer boy!"

Sarnor took a few breaths to calm down and lunged directly into what was happening to his people and where they were heading.

"So they are coming hear and want us to help them get here?"

Sarnor nodded his head excitedly.

"They will bring all the orcs directly to our homes!" one man shouted.

"He is right. Why should we let them destroy our village as well?" a woman asked.

Villagers began shouting at the unfairness of it all.

"Hold your tongues everyone!" Gondan shouted.

The villagers quieted down to mummer.

"They are right lad. We risk our own village by helping your people."

"But we have helped this village out many times! Now when we are in need you will abandon us?" Sarnor shouted crestfallen.

"Of course not. All goodly peoples are enemies of orcs!" someone yelled.

This elicited some supportive shouts from the villagers.

"He is right also," said Gondan.

"Tell me honestly boy. Do your elders think we can defeat them if we go to your aid?"

"Two elves travel with my people. They are the sons of the elf lord Elrond and they think the orcs will not fight with the combined strengths of the two villages."

Another murmur, this time of astonishment, went through the crowd at the mention of the elves.

Gondan brought his hand up to his chin in thought.

"So he is dead after all and they have come for Gilraen and the boy," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" the man next to him asked.

"People listen to me," Gondan shouted in his booming voice, "there is much at play here that you do not know about, and unfortunately, I do not have time to explain it all. We must help the other villagers; it is our duty as goodly folk and on a promise made long ago. I will be leaving shortly to help the others, I will not force anyone to come, but I beseech you for your help in doing the right thing."

The villagers broke out into questions amongst themselves.

Gondan turned back to Sarnor.

"I have done all I can, lad. I can no more than ask them, but either way, I am coming with you. Come with me while I get ready and you may take some food and water."

The two ran to Gondan's house and entered. Minutes later the two were ready to go. Sarnor noticed the older man had a sword strapped to his side that caught the teenager's eye. The hilt looked to be finely crafted with patterns he did not recognize. The teen didn't think it was of human craft at all.

"Do you think anyone will come?" Sarnor asked.

"I cannot say, but I have lived with these people for many years and they are good at heart. Give them a chance."

Although the man's words were encouraging the boy got the impression he was trying to convince more than just him.

The two walked outside and to their amazement there was a sizable crowd of men gathered outside, carrying everything from old swords to pitch forks. Gondan looked at the crowd proudly.

"We're ready," the same man who had shouted about the village being destroyed now stood carrying an old sword.

"Thank you all," Gondan said kindly, "lets go show those orcs the strength of men!"

* * *

Elrohir bent over the little one to shield him from any blows that might fall and parried the first orc with his sword. He interlocked the blade with his and kicked the orc in the face. The creature stumbled back into one of its companions and the two went tumbling down. Elrohir's horse pawed and kicked at the orcs with his powerful legs and the creatures stayed well clear of its rear hooves. Elrohir kept up the fierce sweeping of his sword and combined with the horse's bulk they managed to steadily push through even as more orcs tried to stop them. 

The horse broke through the ring and they bolted away from the crowd. They had managed to make it a short distance away when they ran head long into some stragglers.

As the few moved to block the path as one sharp eyed creature spotted the boy seated in front of the elf and while the elf was busy dealing with it's kin he lunged for the boy. He grabbed a hold of Aragorn's small foot and the boy yelled in surprise and fright. Elrohir wheeled around at the sound and deftly stabbed the beast. Even in its dying breath the thing refused to let go and the elf had to brace them to the horse, which threatened to send them both tumbling to the ground after the orc. He managed to keep them seated, but the move had distracted him and before he could turn back to the other orcs he was struck on the head by something.

Elrohir's world dimmed and swayed and the elf fought to stay conscious. They only thing he could remember was he had to get Aragorn out of here. He numbly kicked the horse into a run and the animal ran down the two orcs in front of it. He knew the horse was running, but that was it. The world was too dark to make out anything else and for some reason he could no longer feel Aragorn sitting in front of him anymore. Actually he could no longer feel anything and the tiny bit of Elrohir's mind that was still working told him he was losing the battle to stay conscious. With his last bit of strength the elf spoke.

"Remember to hold on…"

Before he could finish his sentence Elrohir's world went totally black and he knew now more.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Northwind**_ – Thanks and welcome to the story!! I usually don't keep people waiting this long, but I have been busy lately. Plus _Fading Light_ as been coming along better. I have been busy socking it to the twins, Aragorn, and Legolas in that one. It's so fun though! 

_**Hobbit-eyes**_ – It's alright, so am I! Can't you tell? And more ickle Aragorn in this chappie! Aren't children entertaining?

_**Artemisa**_ – Yes, bas moments are coming for everyone now. I'm not sure how long they will be separated though. I'm relieved someone liked the dialog. It just kind of progressed that way. It had to be done to set up the events to come. Thank you very much!!! I'm glad you like my writing! Did I mention, I love you?

_**Nell-Marie**_ – Glad you like it and the twins! Welcome to the story! I have to say that I love your writing too! The idea for the story was actually Hobbit-eyes inspiration, so thanks again _Hobbit-eyes_!

_**MaverickGirl**_ – Not quite as much dialog in this chapter and we are heading back into the action, yea! Umm, I don't have the appendix with me right now, but I will let you know next time, I promise. She died during Aragorn's adventures in the wild before the whole thing with the ring started.

_**MysticGirl**_ – Unfortunately it doesn't look like Elladan will get sleep anytime soon, poor elf. I got your lovely long review for _Fading Light_, but if you sent me an email I didn't get it. Silly Internet! You could always write again, I don't mind at all! And you said you like Elladan a littler better, me too! I love both the twins, but Elladan is my boy, err elf! No you weren't getting old and losing your memory. Because you asked me about this story I finally got by butt motivated and finished the chapter! I will try to have the next update for Fading Light sooner, okay? As well as this one too!

_**Karri**_ – Thanks, am I that predictable? Well, I guess so. :P You know there hasn't been an update for _Bitterness_ lately. No pressure, just anxious!


	10. The Darkening Horizon

_**Special Thanks: **__to Nilbrethiliel for beta reading this chapter and for the suggestions!! It was quite helpful!_

_**A/N:**__ Yea, a faster update. I promised I would try. All right, I am warning everyone now, I was in a really good mood when I wrote this chapter! Everyone knows what that means, so no complaining. Well, all right you can complain, I don't mind. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Darkening Horizon **

_Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh._

- George Bernard Shaw

* * *

As the group pushed on even Haldan was beginning to sound like the other three men with their ragged breathing. 

"How… much longer…?" the ranger asked between pants.

"Only a couple of hours now," Aranel said easily.

The elf swept his gaze over at the four humans. Two looked as if they were ready to drop, one was turning blue, and even the ranger was beginning to struggle. They would never keep this pace until the dawn. The elf stopped suddenly, startling the others.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Taren managed to wheeze.

"You have all put in a noble effort at out running the orcs until now and it was an honor to travel with you," the elf answered kindly.

"You're leaving us?" one man asked incredulously.

"You would just abandon us to the orcs now?" the second man asked angrily.

Aranel met the two men's angry gaze and smiled warmly at them. The elf turned to Haldan and the ranger looked curiously at him. Aranel couldn't be thinking what the ranger thought he was, could he? Surely the elf was not that crazy.

"Lay low here and rest until the dawn. After the sun has risen make for the village your kin head for," the elf instructed calmly.

"You cannot possibly take on that group by yourself! Are you mad?" Haldan asked worriedly.

The elf smiled at the ranger.

"I do not have to fight them all. Just distract them until the dawn."

"You cannot go alone, I won't allow it!" Taren protested.

"Taren, listen to me. You have made a valiant effort to save your village and I do not want the act to turn into a valiant sacrifice. Those orcs will not slow down until the dawn and at this pace they _will_ over take us. Thank you for your concern Master Human, but you will not be able to keep up with the kind of close chase I intend to lead the orcs on."

"But that it unfair. We were all in this together," the man tried again.

"And we still are, but now the lives to be saved are yours, and not those of your people."

The elf turned back to Haldan.

"Watch over them, my friend. I have grown fond of your company over the last few days and with any luck we will meet again shortly."

Before the ranger could protest the elf disappeared with barely a whisper of sound.

"That reckless, protective… fool," the ranger stuttered.

"You're just going to let him go?" Taren asked.

"He asked me to stay here. What else would you have me do?"

"We will follow after him!" Taren said confidently.

"No, we would never keep pace."

"We would not, but you could," one of the other men suggested.

"Yes, we will manage on our own, go with your friend," Taren said.

"I do not know if I could keep up with him either," the ranger admitted.

"Will you not try?" Taren asked pleadingly.

The ranger wanted to, they had no idea how much he wanted to. If the elf succeeded in distracting the orcs this group would no longer be in harms way, but the elf would be in serious danger. The human was torn.

"Go, lad. We will be alright, even if we have to hide out," Taren said placing a hand on he ranger's shoulder.

"Very well… I will try, but if I cannot catch up to him I will come back to this area."

The other three humans said their well wishes. Haldan simply nodded to the group and took off.

He hoped he was doing the right thing. Lucky for him, none of the decisions on this adventure had been left to him as of yet, and he could only pray he was following the right path. Right or not, though, he was going to try.

* * *

Unknown to Elrohir he had managed to hang on for a while before he slipped into unconsciousness and the three had left the orcs some distance behind. The horse tried to stop when it felt its rider falling, but it all happened too quickly and the dark-haired elf fell sideways off the horse at full speed. 

Aragorn called out in surprise and fear as he felt the elf slide from behind him. Elrohir limply hit the ground hard and the force rolled the elf a short distance, coming to an abrupt stop as he slammed into a tree. Even in the deep void of unconsciousness the elf groaned meekly when he hit the tree. The elf ended up face down on the ground with one arm under him and his dark hair fell over his face.

Aethaenyn finished stopping and turned back to the fallen elf. He brought his head down and bumped the elf with his muzzle a few times. Elrohir did not move and the horse tried again.

Aragorn had begun crying by now. The little one was afraid of being all alone in the woods after the orc attack, plus he was frightened his new friend might never get up. Ro had told him to hold onto the horse no matter what happened and the boy clenched the horse's mane in his tiny hands. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. The horse tried again and pawed the ground next to his master's head. Aethaenyn was an intelligent animal and he knew what his master wanted. To take the little human far away from here. He tried one more time by latching his teeth onto the elf's tunic and pulling. When his elf still gave no response the horse knew what was expected, so with a heavy heart, the horse turned around and took off.

"Where're we going?" Aragorn yelled and cried.

"No, no, go back. We forgot Ro, go back," he cried as he pulled on the horse's mane in the same way his mommy did to stop Trithen.

Aethaenyn came to a nervous halt. The horse was already antsy with orcs about and now its master would not get up. All it could think of was obeying his elf's final wish and getting the little human out of here. But there was something about the little human that made him stop at his command.

"We got to go back," Aragorn demanded in his small, shaky voice, "we have to get Ro."

Aragorn was so afraid his small hands were shaking badly as he held the horse's mane and his heart was racing. His breath came out in small gasps that were half sobs and in all honesty, that's all the frightened boy wanted to do, was break down and cry. He hated being left alone and even he knew the horse would take him to safety and eventually to his momma if he let it go on.

But through all of his terror and doubt, something welled up in that small, frightened child that night that would shape the course of the world someday.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now Chief of the Dúnedain, grabbed hold of the mane and pulled on one side to turn the horse around and go back.

* * *

Even with Gilraen's help Elladan felt his body begin to tremble with fatigue. Not that it was much different than the shivering he was experiencing from being cold and wet. He glanced up at the sky through the narrow ravine opening and wished he could will the sun to rise faster. The awful numbing cold he had felt before Bree had been slowly spreading from his feet all the way up to his head and was now complete. The elf felt completely frozen. 

Gilraen was shivering also, not as violently as her companion though and she worried for the elf. She knew elves well enough to know something was not right. Elves did not feel the cold as much as humans did, so why was her companion shivering so violently? She guessed it was the elf's injury. He was tired, bleeding, and wet, that must be it, right? At this moment she wished she knew more of elves.

Gilraen gasped in surprise as the elf stumbled and fell again. His weight combined with her tight hold pulled the woman down to the ground as well. Elladan landed trembling on all fours and stayed that way. Gilraen examined her friend. The elf's breathing was forced and his head was bowed. She reached out and swept some of the long, dark hair behind the elf's ear so she could see his face. The brief contact made her pause. She brought her hand back up and placed the back of it against the elf's forehead.

"No wonder you are shivering so," she said out loud, "you are burning with fever."

Gilraen wanted to curse herself. She was supporting the elf and she had never felt how warm he was through their thick traveling clothes. Maybe that was why she was not as cold, she thought, even though she didn't notice it, the elf's heat was keeping her warm. Her friend seemed to be very ill and she became even more worried. They had to get out of the open where they could rest.

By this time Elladan was struggling to stay awake. This was it, he was at the end of what he could bear and knew it. A thick fog was settling over his mind again and there would be no pushing it back.

Gilraen noticed Elladan starting to lean heavily on her and she became frightened. No, he could not pass out! Not now! She would never be able to carry him. She looked frantically around at their surroundings expecting them to present her with a solution, but she could not see very far. She would have to be close to the ravine wall to find anything. Gathering her nerve and her willpower she let go of the elf and knelt in front of him.

"Elladan, I am going to go find someplace we may rest. Stay here," she said more confident than she felt.

She was not sure if the elf had heard her, but she rose anyway and ran towards the ravine wall. She stumbled over loose rocks she could not see and slipped every once in a while. Each slip sent her tumbling to painfully land on her knees, but the woman did not give up. Her hands and knees were becoming bloody from the contact with the jagged rocks but she forced herself to ignore the pain and get up each time. She made her way to the ravine wall and then ran along it.

To her ultimate joy she came along a small cave, almost an outcropping really, and almost shouted in relief. It would do, she thought. Just as long as it got them out of sight until her friend was feeling better. She turned around and just as clumsily made her way back to where she left the elf. By the time she returned he was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Gilraen did know enough about elves to know that was a bad sign. _Please, just a little longer_, she silently pleaded.

Gilraen knelt down beside the elf and called his name. She received no response, so tried again. No, no, no, she mentally cried. The woman reached out and grabbed both his shoulders and shook.

A quiet voice threaded its way passed the haze in Elladan's mind and he tried to open his eyes. The voice was familiar and it sounded almost panicked, so he tried harder.

Gilraen saw Elladan open his eyes slightly and she did cry out in joy this time.

"I have found a place to rest. It is not far, come, you can make it."

The elf's fuzzy mind had no idea what the woman was talking about, but he felt her trying to pull him into a sitting position and complied.

Gilraen was relieved beyond words that the elf was trying to move. He had a tough time of it and it took a lot of work on her part to get the elf to his feet. Once standing he leaned heavily on woman. She did not mind though, just as long as they made it there before he totally passed out. The two made their slow way towards Gilraen's hiding place, step by agonizing step. For both of them it felt like an eternity and she had no idea how she managed to support them both, but eventually she looked up and there was the entrance.

"We are almost there, it's just a few more steps now," she said soothingly.

The woman had no idea if he even heard her for the elf did not respond. In fact, Elladan did hear her and appreciated the words. It was just too difficult to speak.

With a sigh from Gilraen they made it inside and she led her companion to the back. As soon as they reached the back Elladan immediately collapsed to the ground. She guided his fall to the ground then knelt down by him and tried to make the elf more comfortable, but they really had nothing of the sort with them.

A little moonlight trickled into the cave entrance affording the woman the faintest of light. That combined with the elf's soft luminance made it fairly easy to see the prone figure. The elf's fair face was ashen and withdrawn. She could easily see the fatigue and pain etched in his fine features. What sickness could come on that rapidly? She wondered. After a moment of thought, realization set in. If she had stopped to compare her companion's behavior to that of his brother and friend she would have noticed that he had been sick before he came here. Gilraen felt bad for her behavior. She had yelled at the elf on their first meeting, drug him along with her into this situation, and never noticed that something was wrong.

Gilraen reached out and brushed the hair out of the elf's face. At the cool touch Elladan opened glassy eyes to look up at the dark-haired woman.

"I am sorry, my friend," she said quietly.

"For what?" Elladan managed.

"For all of this," she said waving her hands in a wide arc, "for not noticing. For not saying thank you…"

Elladan smiled at the woman before his eyes drifted shut again. Gilraen did not know why, but the thought of being alone in here was terrifying.

"Please stay awake," she pleaded nervously as she all but gripped the elf's strong shoulder.

Even to Gilraen, her voice sounded small and timid.

Elladan tiredly opened his eyes again. The strength it took for this simple task was enormous, but the elf's cloudy mind saw the need.

"I cannot… I'm sorry…"

Before Elladan finished his eyes drifted shut again and no matter how much Gilraen called Elladan's name, he would not wake.

Gilraen looked around the dark cave and hugged her knees to her chest. She was alone now, truly alone. Her son was on his way to Rivendell and there would be no dark-haired elf to defend her now. She silently prayed to the Valar that all her companion needed was rest and then he would be fine. They would carry on in the morning and make it to Rivendell and all would be fine, right? Right, she boldly told herself.

At least she hoped her words would turn out true.

* * *

Haldan caught the sound of orc voices nearby talking in their own language and halted. He knelt down behind some nearby brush and listened. The voices did not sound excited or mad, so the elf must not have acted yet. Where was the crazy elf anyway? The ranger almost chuckled at himself. Here he was hiding from orcs, while trying to catch an elf, of all beings, on foot. And he called the elf crazy! 

"You look quite happy lurking behind the bushes. A pass time of yours?" a melodic voice whispered right in the ranger's ear.

The voice almost made Haldan jump in the air and call out, but the ranger sensibly bit his tongue. Although his heart was racing fast enough to jump right out of his chest and he brought a hand to his chest with a small gasp.

"Damned elven sense of humor," the ranger whispered.

The ranger took a deep and calming breath as he looked over at Aranel's amused face.

"Are you trying to scare me to death or do you just like seeing me jump?" the human whispered dryly.

"I like seeing you jump, of course," Aranel answered lightly.

"I thought you would follow me," the golden-haired elf turned somber.

"Well, how could I not?" the ranger asked quietly.

Aranel smiled warmly at the human, yes, he definitely liked this one. The elf sighed. By the look in the human's eyes, there was no getting away from him. Very well.

"The group is heading for where Taren and the other two lie. We must draw the orcs away from this area," the elf explained.

"All right, how exactly shall we do that?" Haldan asked quietly.

Aranel smiled at the ranger and the human noticed a strange glint in the vibrant blue eyes he had never before seen. Sweet Eru, he should have stayed with the others, the ranger complained to himself.

"Well, my good ranger, we give them something else to follow," the elf said loudly.

Haldan's eyes went wide as the elf stood up in plain sight.

"Why don't you just light a torch to illuminate your sign that says 'orcs, over here'?" Haldan asked dryly, raising his voice as well.

Despite his tone, the ranger found himself rising to stand beside the elf.

Aranel looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Not a bad idea actually. Do you think it will make us stand out more?" the elf asked innocently.

Haldan, playing along, rolled his eyes at the golden-haired elf.

"Oh, I say a single elf in the middle of a horde of orcs should do just fine without the light. Besides your people tend to provide their own light," the human said as he crossed his arms.

"Do you think? We would not want them to miss us," the elf asked seriously.

While the two friends bantered, orcs had indeed come upon them and stopped long enough to gawk at the sight. They wondered at their luck of running into an elf and human standing in plain sight in the middle of the woods and looking for all the world as if they were unaware of their situation. The orcs looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Who could turn up the chance to torture an elf after all? Giving a collective whoop the band charged the pair.

"See, I told you you stand out enough as it is," the ranger said as the first orcs stopped to gawk at them.

"I think you are right," the elf responded.

"Should we run, you think?" Haldan asked as the orcs shouted and broke into a run.

"Yes, I think that advisable," the elf answered calmly.

The elf and ranger took off into the night with the orcs behind them steering well clear of where the three humans lay hidden.

* * *

From their position Taren and his two men heard the clamor the orcs made when they found the elf and ranger and sent all their hopes to the crazy pair.

* * *

_Ro_. 

Elrohir heard a groan and it took a long while before he realized it was his own. Even in the blackness around him he could feel his head aching painfully and wondered what happened. His entire body felt like one long painful bruise and there were sharp flashes of pain coming from his left arm. What, by the Valar, happened?

_Ro!_

There it was again, he hadn't imagined it after all. Someone was calling his name, well sort of. It was a nickname. A nickname someone had given to him recently...

_Ro, get up!_

Up. Up it said. The elf wanted to do anything but that. All he wanted to do was sink back down into the peaceful blackness.

_Ro!_

The voice sounded frightened. Why was it that frightened? That nickname… that small voice… they belonged to someone he was with, didn't they? Aragorn, the name came to him from nowhere. It was Aragorn calling to him.

The realization caused two things in Elrohir. Memories flooded back of the orcs, him grabbing the little one, and then making it past. That meant… Aragorn was here and calling his name! Elrohir's consciousness snapped back into reality with an almost sickening clarity and the elf reeled as he opened his eyes. He shut them immediately to let his stomach settle back down and then attempted the process a little more slowly.

As soon as he opened his eyes he heard a cry of relief from nearby and he realized he was lying face down on the ground. He blinked and looked up into Aragorn's small, expectant face and tried to smile at the little one. He only managed a half way smile, but the youth seemed encouraged by it. Elrohir brought his free arm up and attempted to push himself into a sitting position. He managed to sit up, but one thing became quite clear to the elf.

His left arm was broken.

Elrohir leaned back against the tree he had smacked into and cradled his left arm. He looked up to see two sets of frightened eyes, one human the other animal, staring at him.

"You should have left, Aragorn. You are putting yourself in great danger," Elrohir said calmly.

"We did, but we came back."

"You came back?" the elf asked surprised.

Aragorn nodded his small head with pride.

"I had to. I couldn't leave you. Now we can go together," Aragorn explained as if it were obvious.

Elrohir just shook his head. You could not argue with that kind of simple logic after all.

"You are right," he said, "we will leave together."

The elf stood slowly on shaky knees and called Aethaenyn to him. The horse walked over to its master and Elrohir dug through his bag with one hand. He could tell easily that it was his upper arm that was injured, which meant that his left arm would be virtuously useless until it healed, an injury that could be detrimental when alone and dealing with orcs. Sighing, he pulled out a piece of cloth and went about tying it into a sling. It would simply have to do for now until they got someplace safe.

"Come, little one," Elrohir said while helping the child up with his good arm.

"When we finally arrive home, we shall have a talk about such brash behavior," he said after slowly mounting behind the boy.

It was a talk Elrohir somehow knew they were going to have many times over the years.

* * *

Gilraen carefully peeked out of their hiding place and looked around. The way was clear, so she allowed herself to look up at the sky. The motes of bright light were radiant after staring at the dark confines of the cave and she relished in their gentle radiance. The moon had gone down which meant dawn was not far off. Could it be they would make it through the night without any further incident? She dearly hoped so. 

Elladan had been unconscious for hours now, and she was anxious to hear his calm voice again. Right now _any_ voice would do to break this solitude. She had checked over the elf, like she had done most of the time in the cave, before venturing to the entrance. He had not moved, but she thought he looked better and less exhausted. They were both dry now and that probably helped a lot, too.

The only things that had survived the loss of Trithen and their unexpected swim in the river had been what were strapped around them. That totaled two water canteens and her small pouch of food for Aragorn, which mentally cursing herself, she had forgotten to give him in her haste. One of the canteens was running low and she found this amazing after being taken underwater. She looked out into the dark, which had intensified with the disappearance of the moon, but could not see the river. She could, however, hear it. The cool water might help Elladan when he woke.

Deciding to venture to the river, Gilraen turned and walked over to the sleeping elf and gently drew the elven blade from the sheath. The dark-haired woman was so focused on her task that she never noticed the elf move in response to the sound of steel being drawn. She held the sword close to her chest praying there would be no reason to use it and slung the two canteens around her body. She slowly left the sheltering rocks and made her clumsy way over the slick rocks until she reached the waters edge. Shuddering at the memory of splashing down into the water the woman knelt down and filled the canteens. She was benighted before she finished, but she held her nerve.

Gilraen just finished slinging the canteens back on when she heard voices. Although she could not see very well, she could easily tell what creatures those voices belonged to. She had thought any voice would do, but this was not exactly what she had had in mind! The woman's heart began to race and she froze, hoping they would not see her.

It was no use, she realized, as she heard the orcs call out viciously. They're eyes were more suited for the dark than hers. She stole a quick glance to the cave even if she couldn't see it. If they found Elladan now, defenseless as he was, they would kill him or much worse in their hatred.

Gilraen clutched the hilt of Elladan's sword with both hands and prepared to meet the unseen charge. She had managed to take care of herself and Aragorn earlier this night.

Gilraen prayed to the Valar that her luck would hold.

* * *

In the wilds of Eriador, the lightless velvet curtain that swept the land just before the first pale fringes of dawn descended over the land below. 

White tendrils of ghostly fog began to silently snake into the crevices and through the trees of the early morning gloom like a living thing.

On the darkening horizon, heavy clouds began to build in the unseen skyline bringing the threat of an early morning storm.

Down in the benighted land the sound of clashing steel rang out from three different places.

**TBC… **

* * *

_**Nilbrethiliel**_ – Thanks again. Hopefully I will get to talk to you more tomorrow. I admit I am enjoying chatting with you. Hope your mom didn't give you a hard time! Remember – a piece at a time. ;) 

_**Anon E. Mus**_ – Okay and Welcome! Thanks a bunch and I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you are still following. Was the update was soon enough? Thanks again!

_**Artemisa**_ – There, as promised, a faster update! At the edge, hey? Hehehe. I love breaking off ledges readers are sitting on. It's a hobby of mine. I guess everyone has to be good at something. Orcs? What orcs? Keeps drooling while orcs are loudly tromping up behind author Yeah, poor frightened little boy! I'm so cruel.

_**Hobbit-eyes**_ – Evil? Oh well, everyone finds out eventually darn it. I don't know how though. I guess some people are just that obvious huh? Uh, what's a wob-wob? Oh before I forget. I know you like humor fics and I read the zaniest and funniest LOTR fic the other day and I thought you would like the insanity. It is called _Attack of the Care Bears _and if you haven't read it, I recommend it! I even have my own little black care bear with the bloody knife on his chest and everything, it's adorable.

_**Elven dancer**_ – Managed a sooner rather than later, wha hoo! Glad you're still hanging in there!

_**Leggylover03**_ – I'm not sure about Estel pain to much in this one, he is only a boy and all, and despite what people think I'm not that mean. But, fear, and angst is good. Fluffy father/ son moments are a must too. I put a little extra Estel pain/ angst in _Fading Light_ for ya though!

_**Rogue solas**_ – Yes, yes, plenty of circles… Everyone is fair game as far as I am concerned. I see you like Inuyasha, so do I! I love anime. Inuyasha is one of my favorites, as well as Trigun. I have thought about trying my hand at an Inuyasha fic, but Vash won out and I am tackling a Trigun story right now.

_**Dujoran**_ – I remember you from _Choices_. You had me on your favorites list once upon a time and then disappeared. I was wondering what happened to you! Welcome back. Thank you so much, as I wrote her I slowly began to fall in love with Gilraen. I thought mixing the normal pairings up would make it more interesting, and there was just something appealing about Elladan and Gilraen together. They are two people who need healing after the loss of someone close. Hehe, it's not as easy as it may seem, but I got practice juggling an assortment of characters at the end of Choices. I suppose I am just getting more practice now. Well, there are a few clues to all of their fates in the chapter, but there are so many to keep up with! You have no idea how much that made my day to see someone write that they appreciate Gilraen! Thank you! Hooked? That is good, at least for me. ;) I look foreword to hearing from you again.

_**Mystic Girl**_ – Worst cliffie? Not for me! I have definitely written worse before. Elladan yours? Oh we might have to fight over that! JK. Well, there are other things I could plan for him also!! ;) Mmm, maybe we could share? I don't know if I could handle little Aragorn in real life, talk about a hand full! Hmm, an elf locked in the cellar? Could be interesting… :P You hit it right on the mark, Elrohir ended up with a head ache and broken bones. See, this update was not as long!

_**Xsilicax**_ – That was not that bad was it? I have written much worse. There, Ro's cliffie is resolved, you can think now! Thank you!!

_**MaverickGirl**_ – Thanks and here you go! I was wondering what happened to you. Unless I have lost my mind I thought you were reading _Fading Light_, but I haven't heard from you in a long time. Of course I could be wrong.

_**Bookworm2000**_– Thank you very much!! I'm glad you seem to like the story so much. What great complements, I'm so flattered. Thanks again!

_**Karri**_ – Thanks, I can't help but keep half of middle earth out of my stories! Habit I suppose. Cliffs, yes, yes. As you see I have knocked all the ledges in ME off:P What about an update sometime?


	11. Misfortune Arises

**Author's note: **As I went back and revised this chappie, I came to remember just how much I loved writing this one. Of all the pairs I've ever wrote, I think Haldan and Aranel are my favorite ones. Now and always.

**Warning:** Violence

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Misfortune Arises**

_Until the day of his death, no man can be sure of his courage._

- Jean Anouilh

* * *

Haldan struggled to keep up the tireless pace his elven companion had set. The ranger's breath came out in ragged gasps, but he dare not slow down. The noisy footfalls and shouts of the orcs behind them were good enough to keep him motivated to push on. But as they ran, eventually the noises began to die down somewhat as orcs either gave up or got separated. Even short on breath he still had to comment. 

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Haldan forced out between gasps.

"Because you like being chased by orcs?" Aranel asked easily.

Had the ranger had the breath, he would have grumbled about how nothing seemed to daunt elves.

Aranel, despite his light comment, was indeed starting to tire of the entire situation. Judging by his companion's breathing he guessed the ranger was quickly reaching his limit of endurance. He glanced up, his keen elven eyes piercing the gloom and saw the first pale fringes of the dawn. The sun would not be long to rise and the orcs would retreat. He also heard the faintest signs of thunder in the distance; the dawn would bring with it a storm that would prove to be strong yet brief in its intensity.

"Just a short time now, my friend," the elf tried to reassure his companion.

Haldan, too out of breath to talk, merely nodded his head in thanks of the encouragement.

They were so close! But the elf wondered if it would be enough. Orcs might not be the most intelligent of creatures, but they could pursue with a fierce determination and what was left of the group was on the pair's heels. The thickening fog didn't help the two's plight and all it would take is one misplaced step to turn this situation from bad to worse.

* * *

Elrohir was keeping the horse at a slow pace and straining his hearing to the surrounding area. He could feel the orcs close by, their scent permeated the air as well, but he could not as yet see them. The elf was beginning to detest this cat and mouse game. But detest it or not, he now had to think of the little one's safety. 

Aragorn was currently leaning back against the dark-haired elf dozing. He realized for one so young it had been an extremely long, eventful and frightening night. No wonder the little one was so worn out. The elf's eyes saw the first signs of the sunrise and sent a silent plea to the Valar that everyone was well. He worried for his brother and Gilraen behind him, and for the young ranger and Aranel wherever they were. Thunder caught the elf's attention and he knew the storm would be here soon.

Elrohir, as smoothly as he could with one arm, removed his cloak and wrapped it around the sleeping child in his arms. They were going to get wet very soon and he hoped it would provide a little more protection for the child.

Elrohir then heard voices that he had been dreading to hear again.

He should have known. Right before the sunrise the orcs were obviously making one last frantic attempt to find their prey… just in time to drag them back along into their dark caves. Well, Elrohir decided, this was one prey they would never get!

The dark-haired elf stroked the side of his horse's neck.

"Are you ready for one last charge my friend?" he asked, still stroking the horse.

Aethaenyn snorted and pawed the ground proudly as if daring his master to say he couldn't handle it. The elf chuckled at the horse's grand gesture.

"Very well then, Aragorn" the elf said speaking down to the child, 'come little one, time to rise."

Sleepy, childlike eyes opened to focus on the elf.

"I am sorry Aragorn, but we must make one last dash. Do not be afraid little one, the sun is near to rising and all we need do is make it till then."

Although Aragorn looked frightened, he said something that took the elf by surprise.

"We'll make it 'Ro."

The dark-haired elf smiled down at the boy. There was no doubt in his heart that this small child would make a fine man someday. An event he meant to make sure that happened. He returned the boy's smile.

"Yes, little one, we will, that we will. Hold tight to Aethaenyn now, no matter what. And this time do not stop until the sun is full in the sky. If anything should happen I will catch up to you. Trust me."

Aragorn was terrified of the fact of being left alone once more, but he already trusted the elf.

"Okay," the boy said simply.

As soon as Aragorn turned to face forward, Elrohir closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Opening his eyes he drew is sword with his good arm. Even injured the elf looked mighty sitting upon the strong steed. The elven sword seemed to shine with a vengeful light and the elf's fey eyes were hard.

Elrohir kicked the horse into a faster trot all the while listening, orcs were all around, and he could hear them. If he could simply break through this ring the horse could run until the full light. There was a chance that with the clouds of the storm the orcs would be brazen enough to stay out longer than was usual, but he was sure the storm would blow over quickly.

But whatever their reaction, Elrohir intended to be far away from them by that time.

"Hold tightly now, for I cannot support you as last time," he reminded the young one.

With a nod from Aragorn the elf felt the child stiffen up as he clenched onto the horse.

The dark-haired elf kicked the horse into a full run. As if the orcs were just waiting for the elf to make a move they materialized from various places in front and around the pair.

"Not this time!" Elrohir pledged.

* * *

Gilraen could barely make out the two forms that charged her now. Fighting one orc was enough, but now there were two coming at her. She just barely caught the glint of steel and raised the elven sword to parry the strike. A spark flew when the swords met, as if the elven sword protested the orcs' very presence. 

The impact left her arms feeling numb, but she clumsily brought the sword around to deflect the other orc's hit. Gilraen hastily took a step back to put some distance between her and the two orcs. The two orcs didn't advance on her and she saw the cold glint their eyes. They were merely toying with her. This made the woman angry. She charged one of the creatures swinging the sword in low. The orc deflected the hit and came on in a series of thrusts. She managed to block them all, but before she could wonder about her luck the forgotten orc grabbed her from behind. She tried to struggle out of the gangly creature's vise like grip, but the infernal beast was stronger than he looked.

She now realized her mistake; it had all been a trick all along. The orc in front of her sneered at her as he raised his weapon for the killing strike and the woman's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Aranel and Haldan came to an embankment and, never slowing their pace, half ran and half slide down it. It was then, as the land held the pale gray color of the early morning and hope spread to everyone's heart… that the mishap happened. 

Haldan, in his weariness from being pushed past his limits, stumbled in his footing. The ranger's swift reflexes recovered quickly, but it was to late to save him from crashing down to the ground and he prepared himself for the painful tumble he knew was to come. The ranger managed to control his tumble down the hill somewhat, but he still painfully crashed into a few trees and rocks on the way down to land stunned and sprawled at the bottom.

Aranel heard his friend's gasp as he lost his footing, but was too far away to catch the human before he fell. The elf winced as he was forced to watch the human crash painfully to the bottom and he knew one thing, the orcs would reach the ranger before he got up.

"So much for outrunning them,' the elf said lightly.

The golden-haired elf halted in his tracks and drew his sword as he turned to meet the group of orcs following them.

* * *

Gilraen was struggling franticly as she saw the weapon close in on her, but before the blow fell something whizzed in front of her and knocked the weapon from the orc's grasp. The orc appeared just as stunned and he turned his head to look at the source of the confusion, only to get an arrow in the face this time. The orc holding Gilraen growled and she took the opportunity to elbow the creature in the ribs and broke out of his grasp. 

As the creature stumbled back an elvish arrow took him in the throat. Gilraen turned to see the familiar luminescent glow of an elven form gracefully gliding over the slick rocks to where she stood and relief flooded through her, both that she was alive and that her companion was awake finally.

Gilraen worried over her friend's appearance when he got close enough for her to see him. The dark-haired elf still looked as pale as he had before, but at least he looked more alert.

"Are you injured?" Elladan asked as he came to stop in front of the woman.

To the elf's surprise Gilraen laughed. She couldn't help it after the release of so much adrenaline. She could tell the elf was about to question her sanity, so she relented and answered.

"Yes, I am fine. You came just in the nick of time!" she continued to laugh.

"But how about you my friend," she asked quieting down, "are you fairing better?"

Elladan nodded.

"I am my lady. We need to get out of this ravine. Though the sun is rising it will stay dark down in here for quite some time," the elf said, pausing only long enough to retrieve his arrows and was already moving.

Gilraen saw the danger in that phrase already. Without a word she swiftly followed the elf as he set off following the river. Elladan scanned the area as they rushed along, but could not find a decent place to climb up. It would stay shadowed down in this place until mid day and decent place or not, they would have to get out of here soon. He knew their luck wouldn't hold forever.

* * *

Elrohir leaned forward to steady his stance more as they met the first orc. This time there would be no stopping. The elf used his sword to deflect the orc's weapon away, but had time for little more than that as the elven steed swiftly passed the creature by. The elf kept to this tactic of blocking the blows that he could and accepting the ones he couldn't to give the horse the maneuverability to keep running. After what seemed like hours, which he knew were probably only minutes, the three broke free of the orcs and Aethaenyn went into a full gallop through the trees. 

Elrohir sheathed his sword and took a deep breath. The elf felt a few stinging wounds, but the worst one was a searing pain across his right thigh. The dark-haired elf was not going to stop anytime soon though. He could live with the injuries as long as they got far away from here. None of them matched the seriousness of his previous two anyway.

The elf looked down at the frightened child in front of him and he smiled. Even through all that the boy had not cried out.

"Are you hurt little one?" he asked.

"No," Aragorn answered a little shaky.

"Good, you can relax now Aragorn, we will be able to stop and rest soon."

The boy nodded his head and leaned back against the elf. From the looks of things, Elrohir chuckled, it would be him that needed to stop and rest and not the boy. The feeling of those foul orcs was fading the farther they rode, to his great relief, but breaking through now and earlier had taken its toll on the elf. His leg would have to be bandage, one arm was useless, and the world went sickening by from the head wound. But the elf was determined to not stop for sometime.

* * *

The group of orcs looked slightly confused to see the elf stop and turn to face them. But orcs being orcs, they weren't about to turn down a chance to have fun with an elf. The group, fifteen in all, the others having got separated during the chase, charged the elf. 

Aranel stood calmly as he waited for the orcs to reach him. As the first couple of creatures approached him the elf went into a roll and came up in the middle of the group. The elf in one fluent motion drew a dagger from his belt and stabbed backward with it and his sword at the same time, into the surprised orcs who just a second ago, were prepared to strike the elf in front of them. The sword easily sliced through the orc killing it while the dagger inflicted a serious wound causing the orc to cry out in pain. The golden-haired elf promptly jerked the weapons out and backed out and sprang out of the middle of the group while he pushed the injured orc into his companions.

Two down, he thought with a smirk, only thirteen more to go! Aranel, using the dagger and the sword, went on the offensive. The elf struck at one of the orcs, which deflected the sword. The creature expected the elf to withdrawal the blade to parry his companion getting ready to strike from the side, and was surprised when the elf used the dagger to lock its weapon in place instead.

Aranel forced the orc's weapon down low and turned his body to step in close to the orc. The orc ended up using its own weapon to parry the second beast's attack. The elf then elbowed the orc in the face and used that break to unlock his dagger and stab the creature in the throat. Three down. The elf kicked out at the orc in front of him and then took a step back. The group of orcs was beginning to make a circle around the elf. Good, the golden-haired elf thought. They were ignoring the ranger and that's exactly what he wanted them to do.

Aranel risked a glance in the ranger's direction. The human was finally beginning to rise.

Aranel went on the offensive again. The elf came on in a series of quick attacks to keep the orcs at a maneuverable distance.

Haldan, finally recovering his wits, looked up at the elf. Two thoughts entered the ranger's mind.

The first, what did that crazy elf think he was doing?

And the second, Aranel's movements mesmerized the ranger. He had never seen such an amazing dance of death before.

The ranger pushed himself off the ground and winced. He must have bruised his hip, if he hadn't cracked something, but he pushed past the discomfort. His friend was taking on a group of orcs to protect him and he was definitely going to help, although by the looks of it, the elf was doing fine on his own. By the time Haldan entered the fight the elf had taken down two more.

Overhead the thunder crashed loudly deafening out the sounds of battle below. Followed shortly by the first large drops of rain.

The ranger slammed into one of the orcs from behind knocking him into another at much the same time the rain began to pour down. The elf shot the ranger a brief smile then went back to fighting.

"Tell me something," the ranger shouted over the commotion, "why didn't you simply do this before?"

"Because mellon nin," the elf started punching an orc in the face with the dagger hilt, "fighting should be a last option."

Aranel stabbed out with his sword and skewered the orc in the chest at the same time the ranger slit the throat of another. Eight left, the elf's mind kept track. Something didn't sit right with the elf though and he risked a glance around. Four of the orcs yet surrounded him while there was only three in front of the ranger. Realization of his bad feeling hit the elf immediately. He quickly dispatched of the orc he was parrying.

"Be on your guard," the elf yelled to the ranger.

Haldan wasn't quite sure what the warning was about, but nodded his head. The two together managed to take down two more of the creatures. The remaining four didn't appear to be as confident anymore and with the landscape brightening, even through the dark clouds, they looked as if they would give up in their endeavor.

It was then that an anxious feeling swept through Aranel.

The elf looked frantically around for the source he knew was there. The elf found it in the form of a bowman half obscured by a tree. The missing orc had pulled back in hopes that he would be forgotten, so that he might catch the pair unawares. The elf saw the bow come up and to his surprise it wasn't aimed at him, the elf, but at the ranger. The orc's position left it guarded from his attack, but in that split second the elf came to a decision.

They were all here because a ranger and good man had died at the hands of these foul creatures, and the elf decided another one wasn't about to be killed now. There were so few Northsmen left as it was.

With all the grace and speed of his race, Aranel easily side stepped past the orcs near him and, sped by determination, dashed to where the human was fighting.

Haldan, focusing on the battle in front of him never noticed the orcs' ploy. Until, to his surprise two streaks of movement caught his attention and both heading in his direction. One hit right after the other and the ranger found himself knocked to the ground in a confusing jumble.

* * *

The rain pelted Gilraen and Elladan as they hurried along the ravine floor. The sun had finally risen above the horizon, but the ominous storm clouds shadowed the land. To make it worse the ravine was still dark and would remain so for a few more hours. 

Elladan held Gilraen's hand as they made their mad dash over the rocks in an attempt to guide the woman and keep her from falling. Gilraen didn't mind. Besides the rational need for the gesture, she had to admit, she felt more at ease gripping the Eldar's hand.

Elladan spotted a place that looked climbable and steered Gilraen over towards it. The two stepped up to the cliff face and looked up. The rain was beating down in their faces as well as the cliff, causing the loose side to be muddy and slick. Gilraen eyed the cliff suspiciously. Even to an inexperienced climber it was obvious the climb was going to be treacherous at best.

"We must," was all the dark-haired elf said.

So Gilraen and Elladan began the slow climb to get out of the ravine. Elladan went after the woman in case she should fall. The rocks were slick, the ground muddy, and the rain beat down relentlessly. But the pair made their stubborn and slow way up the side. After the nights events both elf and human's muscles shook with fatigue.

Gilraen was beginning to think the dreadful climb was never going to end, that they would be stuck in this ravine until they were found and killed. Elladan was wishing to be out of the shadowy place as well. Although he felt more alert from his rest he was by far well and the rain soaking them didn't help matters either. For the first time in his life, the elf wanted to simply give up. But he had made an oath to himself that he would get Gilraen back to Rivendell and get her there he would.

After what seemed like hours the pair could finally see the top through the rain and both felt like sighing in relief.

Gilraen was so near the top that her spirits soared. In her haste to crest the top the woman grabbed a rock without testing to see if it would hold her weight. The rocky handhold snapped and broke free and Gilraen cried out. Elladan heard the crack and the woman's cry and swiftly hoisted himself up beside the woman and anchored her to the rock face. A jolt of pain flared through the elf as the harsh movement ripped at the wound in his shoulder even more. Elladan focused all his attention onto simply hanging on as a wave of disorientation hit.

"Go Gilraen," the dark-haired elf commanded through gritted teeth.

Gilraen knew better than to argue now, so she made her way over the top more carefully this time. Once she pulled herself over the top she turned and, as best she could, helped her companion over the edge as well.

After they both crested the top the elf and human collapsed to the ground gasping for air, not caring at all that the rain poured down on them.

* * *

The air was knocked from the ranger as he hit the ground and a dead weight landed on top of him. 

He didn't have to think what, or who it was, as a golden curtain settled over his face. The ranger held his breath as the elf remained unmoving. But one of them had to move or the remaining orcs would slay them where they lay. As quickly and as gently as he could the ranger shifted the stunned elf off of him and rose. He didn't have enough time to check on his friend or they would definitely die right here. Not intimidated by the remaining six orcs the ranger charged at them fiercely, he owed it to the elf.

As soon as the arrow slammed into Aranel his world exploded in agony. He felt the arrow dig deeply into his upper back and he knew if he moved with the arrow still in, the wound would prove to be a fatal one. He felt the ranger move him over and he had to bite his tongue not to cry out. Even through the blazing pain the elf realized their situation. The ranger would be left to deal with the remaining six orcs alone and they were at the mercy of the bowman. Aranel tried to take a deep breath to stiffen his resolve, but the action caused another sharp pain and the elf felt warm liquid at the corner of his mouth. He had made his decision though, and he would see it through to the end.

Haldan, while not as skilled as his companion, was managing to keep the orcs away from the injured elf. He shot a glance over at the orc bowman and saw the creature readying another shot. He had to do something about the archer, and fast! But the orcs where doing their job of keeping him occupied and he had not the sped of an elf to run around them. He didn't think even his elven companion could have gotten there in time to stop the shot. So this was it then? They were to die here in this place.

Haldan was prepared to meet his death, but out of stubbornness kept fighting the orcs he faced. He bowed to no servant of the enemy. He would die on his feet. He looked over and saw the orc pull back on the string with a triumphant look plastered on its wet face. Haldan unconsciously sucked in what was to be his last breath.

That was until something sliced through the air and straight into the archer's neck. The creature's eyes widened in surprise. It made a gurgling sound and managed to bring its hand up to feel the dagger embedded into it's neck and the blood gushing out before it fell down dead.

With the orc's dying gurgle Haldan also heard a sharp gasp of pain and glanced over just in time to see the elf collapse face down to the ground. The ranger's heart skipped a beat as the elf limply hit the ground and fear for his friend spread through him.

Haldan turned back to face the orcs in front of him. He stood there tall and terrible with the storm swirling angrily around him, looking every bit the Dunadan. Fury made his eyes look hard and terrible to behold.

The remaining orcs, with the sun cresting the horizon and the promise of death they saw in the edain's eyes, lost all will to fight and turned and fled…

**TBC…**

* * *

_**blahblah**_ – Thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked it. 

_**Red Tigress**_ – Why yes I do know that! Muahah! I know I'm slow at the updating thing, but THAT has some action this week! Two updates man! Yeah I know you don't like kids, but at least you don't mind little Aragorn, hehe. And yes, once _Fading Light_ is done, Legolas will get his share in _Shadows_.

_**Acacia Jules **_– Well here you go! More, yeahness. It's usually not so long of a wait, but never fear, I'm back now. Glad you liked it and welcome to the story. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Nillbrethiliel**_ – Haha, glad you like the previous Haldan/ Aranel part! Yes, the future terror is getting fired up! I know, my poor Elladan. I like to torture him so. See??? Gilraen _didn't_ die!! And me… cliffies in a row, never! Haha, you know you love it Trishie. I am missing sending these to my beta before posting. Hint, hint Where are you?! I miss you.

_**RavenNat**_ – Thanks a lot. Yeah, splitting them up makes the huge cast a little easier to deal with. I tend to have many main characters in my stories. Yes, giving personalities can be a difficult thing, but then since no one really knows what they are like, it leaves plenty of room for interpretation. Glad you liked Haldan, and yeah I guess I do love the guy. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

_**Artemisa**_ – Um, okay that one wasn't nearly as fast uh? Sorry about that. There won't be another such wait again at least. Thanks for sticking with it.

_**Mystic Girl**_ – I am for you taking Elrohir and me locking Elladan up. It could work. I agree that little Aragorn would be quite the handful. Haha, yeah, Haldan is a little dense. And you can go on as long as you want, I love it! Lol. I look forward to your reviews!

_**Jibade**_ – Haha, glad you liked! Don't fall off now. Thanks, I try to spend a lot of time on characterization. A gem? Wow, thanks. Again, glad you like it. Thanks again!

_**Kurleyhawk**_ – Thanks! And here's the next one… albeit a little slow, but it's here!

_**MaveriskGirl**_ – I understand, trust me. Thanks for sticking around! And I hope you liked.

_**Xcilicax**_ – Yay, Cathy's out of her LotR's slump!! Welcome back! Now get writing, haha, just kidding. Looks like we both have a lot to catch up on. o.O Anywho, hope you liked…. as soon as you get here. knowing smile

_**Karri**_ – Yes, I admit this story is more angsty than the rest. It just fits somehow. But hurray for angst! Lol. And you're welcome.

_**Anon E. Mus**_ – Thanks, and you're welcome. This update wasn't quite as fast I realize. Lol. Sorry about that!

_**Bookworm2002**_ – Yes, that was the idea. Lol And I do believe you are right! Haha, I would probably hate it too. I bet he's regretting it even more now though, poor ranger.


	12. A Choice Without Regret

**Warning:** Chapter Pg-13

_**Italics**__: memories_

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Choice Without Regret**

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

- Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

Elladan and Gilraen lay there for even they didn't know how long. Panting on the ground while the chilling, hard rain beat down relentlessly. Neither had the strength to get up and both human and elf were soaked to the core once again and shivering fiercely. Elladan was staring up at the violent sky with blank, unseeing eyes, while distant voices kept swirling around in his head. 

_"As I was saying, we are about to be beset. Fly!" his brother yelled._

_"We may very well be mad, my friend, but you are injured and in pain. We can flee from here where you cannot. Go," Arathorn pleaded._

_"I am sorry Elladan. I do not wish to leave him, but I can no longer save him. I can help you, though."_

_"I know you can not convince yourself now, but in time you will come to realize this is not your fault. Arathorn knew the dangers of such a life and accepted them as you and Elrohir do every time you venture forth," Elrond's voice soothed._

"_What is going on inside your head?" Elrohir asked._

_"What business is it of your?" he shot back._

_"I will not drop this! Do think I am so blind as to not notice what is happening?" his brother practically shouted._

"_Orcs have driven our mother away and taken a close friend from us, I just do not want to lose my only brother to them as well."_

Brother, where are you? I need you… Elladan thought.

"… _oh we gots him alright, even with the elfsies with him. Shot him down Dreg did. Poor fool gots trampled though…one of those nasty elf creatures beasts is was…"_

"_What am I to do?" Gilraen begged._

"_The decision lies with you," Elladan suggested._

"_We will protect you either way," Elrohir said._

Elladan and Elrohir had vowed to protect Gilraen and Aragorn. With any luck Aragorn was out of harms way even now, but what of Gilraen? The elf had neither the strength nor the will to push on. He was at his limit. The Halls of Mandos waited patiently and as he lay there, he could feel the slight pull within himself. Should he simply give in? Was his time on Arda completed? He would never find solace simply sailing to Valinor like his mother had, he was too attached to this land and this was where he would die. But was the time to be now?

"_Elladan, I am going to go find someplace we may rest. Stay here," Gilraen reassured._

"_We are almost there; it is just a few more steps."_

Gilraen had stayed with him even at the risk of her own life should they be caught. At the end of his limit or not, Elladan knew he had to get up. If he didn't he would never rise again and Gilraen would be left alone. He had to at least get her back to Bree where Elrohir, Aranel, and Haldan could take her the rest of the way to Rivendell. Nothing else mattered.

"_Please stay awake," Gilraen pleaded nervously._

Wake up Elladan, wake up! The elf mentally yelled at himself.

With all the considerable willpower the elf possessed he forced his body to respond to his mind's command and he slowly focused his eyes. The pounding rain had cut down to a gentle drizzle and the sun was beginning to poke through the clouds in certain places. How long had he lay here? He knew he was soaked again and he knew he was shivering violently, but he couldn't feel any of it at the moment. His fever had most likely returned and that would explain the violence of his shivering. His senses were all severely dulled at the moment, especially his sense of feeling, except for that constant pull deep down inside his soul. Most likely it was because he was perched on the edge of both worlds, hanging between life and death, and the next time he fell he didn't know if he had the strength to wrest his spirit back. There would be no getting back up.

The dark-haired elf turned his head to look at his companion. Gilraen was still lying next to him apparently too exhausted to move either. Elladan, with difficulty, and his body moving through sheer willpower alone, pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned over his companion.

Gilraen appeared unconscious and her complexion was pale. Not surprising considering how tough the last day had been for her, to get word of her husband's death and then this wild chase all night. Elladan held a huge amount of respect for the woman's strength and ability to face any situation without complaint.

After a brief examination he found no broken bones or major injuries. The woman was simply worn out to the point where she had passed out. Her skin was cold and wet and she was shivering as well. Despite his own severe condition and to keep her from getting ill, the dark-haired elf removed his cloak and wrapped it securely around the woman. It was wet as well, but it would help trap the woman's own body heat next to her.

That done the elf didn't even bother with his bow and dumped the quiver as well. There was no way his arms would have the strength to carry her for some distance, so he opted to carry her on his back. The ghost of a smile came to the elf's fair face as he thought back to when Elrohir and he used to carry each other like this in play. With a little maneuvering Elladan got Gilraen in position, wrapped her arms around his neck, and grabbed the woman's legs. A sight both would have found highly amusing in a different situation.

Leaving his bow and quiver behind, Elladan began making the long trek towards Bree carrying Gilraen.

* * *

Without realizing it, Elrohir had begun to nod off riding, with Aragorn already asleep in front of him. A wave of weakness snapped him out of the beginnings of his reverie. Disoriented at the moment the elf brought his hand up to his head. The horse below him stopped at feeling his master stiffen. It passed quickly and he knew that although he was injured that sensation had not come from him. 

"Elladan," he breathed.

Had his brother been beside him he would have thought Elladan was pleading with him for help. No, could it be? Elrohir turned his head sharply to look behind him as if he expected his brother to materialize any moment. Could it be that Elladan was finally succumbing to the dark thoughts inside him? Was he finally fading from life? He had warned Elladan against the danger of an elf thinking such thoughts and this was exactly the reason. How he wished he were with his brother now. Without realizing it, a knot began to form in Elrohir's throat and he sent up a silent prayer to the Valar to give his brother the strength to push on.

"If you die without me there, I swear I will kill you," the elf mumbled.

Of course he realized how ironic and foolish the statement was, but at the moment it was all he could do.

Elrohir traveled on for a long while until he finally decided it was safe to stop. He was sure the little one was probably hungry and he needed to treat his own wounds. Elrohir went about setting up a place for them to rest and fixing something to eat almost in a dream like state. He felt detached and empty on the inside. A feeling he had never had to deal with sharing such a bond with his twin. A bond he could feel flickering at the moment. Elrohir almost felt like turning back to find Elladan, but he knew better. It would be impossible to find him and it would only put Aragorn in danger. He would just have to hold faith that Elladan and Gilraen would turn up in Bree.

* * *

Haldan cast one last look at the retreating orcs then turned to face his companion and his anger washed away with the pounding rain. The elf was lying still on his stomach with his golden hair covering his face. The ranger ran to the elf's side and dropped to his knees. 

Haldan hesitated from touching his wounded friend for but a moment, then swept the golden curtain out of his friend's face and saw that the elf's eyes were closed and he had blood trickling out of his mouth. He fearfully felt for a pulse and found a weak, erratic one. Haldan was a ranger and more skilled in the ways of healing than most. He couldn't just pull the arrow embedded in the elf's back out because the shock would kill him, but he had to remove it quickly. The blood still trickling from the elf's mouth was evidence enough that the arrow was puncturing something. His mind was trying to tell him that either way it was a no win situation, but his heart refused to believe that.

"Hang on my friend. I will have you patched up in no time," Haldan said trying to make his voice confident.

He would not let one of the Eldar die out here in the wilderness! The ranger pledged to himself rummaging through his bag.

"Don't bother… mellon nin," said a weak, strained voice.

Haldan stopped and looked down at the elf. Aranel's bright blue eyes were opened halfway looking up at the ranger.

"There… is nothing… that can be done," the elf said weakly.

The strain of talking sent the elf into a coughing fit and he spat up more blood. The ranger tried to comfort the elf as best he could.

"Don't say that! There is always hope!" the ranger said passionately.

"And for you… there is… you _will_ make it to Bree."

"_We_ will make it to Bree! You know not of what you speak. I will not let you die," Haldan pleaded.

"Listen to me," the golden haired elf began, his voice growing stronger.

The elf propped himself up on his elbows causing another bloody coughing fit.

"Do not move! What are you doing?!" Haldan cried.

"I said listen to me," the elf said in a strong voice he shouldn't have been able to muster and the ranger paused.

The golden haired elf looked the ranger square in the eyes as he spoke.

"I made this choice the moment I saw the archer and I do not regret it. Nor is it your fault. There are so few rangers left in Arda, when the young Aragorn becomes of the age to follow his destiny, make this world better than it is now. It will be up to your people to rid the world of the coming darkness that threatens to consume it. My people fade from these shores. The time for the Dúnedain is once again at hand! Until then you must be strong and go on!"

Aranel felt what little strength he had flow from him like the blood flowing freely from his back and mouth. With a gasp he collapsed into the ranger's gentle, waiting arms. As he coughed up more blood weakly, all his senses grew dim and the once bright world darkened to his elven eyes. A tingling numbness began to spread from his limbs all the way to his head and he found he no longer had the ability to control his muscles. In fact, he couldn't even feel if he still drew breath. But despite it all, Aranel was not sad. He had spent more than a few human generations simply being alive and he was content with the memories he had. He did not regret his decision. He never would.

Haldan caught the elf as he collapsed limply forward and he cradled him to his chest protectively. Unnoticed to the ranger, tears began to build in his brown eyes. He felt the elf grow weaker and could hear his ragged breathing becoming quieter. The elf turned dull, once bright and proud, eyes up to the ranger, but he doubted the elf could see him. The whole thing made the ranger's stomach turn and his heart felt like it would drop from his chest in sorrow. It was never supposed to end like this, not with another of the graceful and wise being dying.

"I will make sure you get back to Rivendell," the ranger said in a low voice rough with emotions.

He was surprised when the elf managed to smile at him.

"Do not... be silly…slow you down and for an elf… falling in a forest is not, all that bad," Aranel managed airily.

Haldan was amazed the elf had the ability to joke knowing he was drawing his last breathes. The golden-haired elf coughed weakly again and gasped in air. On impulse Haldan grabbed his hand and held it. In response, Aranel's nerveless hand squeezed weakly back.

"Promise me… you will make it… to Bree," the elf said barely above a whisper.

Haldan knew what he was asking.

"Alright my friend. I will never forget you though, in the short time we have spent as companions I am honored beyond words to call you friend."

Aranel managed a smile and no words were needed for the ranger to know he felt the same. The elf felt it was his time and he gave up his spirit willingly in the fashion of the Eldar.

The golden-haired elf gave another weak cough, followed by a short gasp for air, then a quiet sigh. Haldan felt the pressure from the elf's hand disappear and the lithe form in his arms went slack. Although he already knew the answer, the ranger checked for the non-existent pulse and found none.

The elf truly was dead.

The rain was dying down to a misty drizzle as the fog thickened around the land. And in the midst of foul orc bodies' one ranger cradled the lifeless form of what should have been an immortal being. In the solitude the trees provided, the ranger let his tears fall unchecked for the loss of a new friend. To hear of the untimely passing of an elf was bad enough, but this was the first time he had been there while it happened. All Haldan could do was cry.

How long the ranger sat like that, tears mixing with the drops of mist rolling down his face, he didn't know. He never paid much attention as he removed the arrow, rose, picked the elf up, and started walking. He might have promised to leave Aranel here, but he could not do it just as he was. Nor did he have the proper tools to bury his friend, so the next option to his numb mind was to head back to the river he knew was not far behind.

Haldan walked in a bit of a daze. He was exhausted from running and his spirit was heavy with grief. The ranger walked until well after midday and didn't notice. The light rain stopped and he didn't notice. So it was that when Haldan was picking his way down the side of a hill his mind barely registered a familiar form walking in his direction carrying another familiar figure.

At first the ranger's mind brushed it off as wishful thinking on his part, but the imagine wouldn't disappear. He stopped and shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Sure enough, there coming in the opposite direction was Elladan carrying Gilraen. To meet back up with someone, especially with the huge probability that they would pass each other in the vast area, made the ranger's heart lift. Tempered though, by the fact that he would have to tell Lord Elladan about the fallen elf he now carried.

* * *

Elladan thought his mind had finally given up on it's sanity when he saw Haldan coming towards him. The dark-haired elf, even with his dulled senses, had noticed the ranger long before he himself was spotted. He did see one important detail from afar. The fact that the ranger was carrying Aranel, but the elf tried not to jump to conclusions. He was, after all, carrying Gilraen and the woman was in no danger of dying. Even as he felt deep down that something was not right. Why were they headed back in this direction while Bree laid the opposite way? 

The dark-haired elf managed a small smile as he approached the ranger, one that didn't reach his eyes. As soon as he locked eyes with the human he could read the grief plainly. Not another friend, the elf pleaded mentally. Without realizing it the elf quickened his pace and he cleared the distance in no time. Elladan gently laid Gilraen on the ground as Haldan did the same for Aranel.

"I am so sorry," was all Haldan could think to whisper to the elf.

Haldan didn't know how long the son's of Elrond had known Aranel, but it was far longer than he had. Most likely much longer than he had lived. The ranger rose and moved to Gilraen to give the dark-haired elf some room. He was relieved to discover the woman was just unconscious.

For Elladan, it was happening all over again. His soul had not recovered from the first loss and here was another dear friend to say good-bye to. He wanted to morn, to cry, scream, anything, but his body simply wouldn't do it. He was dumbfounded and clear thoughts were beyond him at the moment. He again felt the urging from his soul to flee this horrible situation, but he stubbornly refused. Gilraen was not to Bree yet. The dark-haired elf just knelt there with a blank, emotionless look on his face and in his eyes.

A look that Haldan noticed and was growing concerned about by the second. Now that he took the time look, Elladan looked horrible, not that they all probably didn't. But it was different with him. He looked beyond pale, withdrawn, and ready to collapse any second. It was the elf's eyes that frightened him the most. The bright, twilight colored elven eyes he remembered seemed dull. Not as dull as Aranel's had gotten in death, but it was only in death that the inner light had fled Aranel's eyes. The frightening realization hit the young ranger hard.

The prolonged sickness the elf had… was Elladan dying? Was that what Elrohir had been trying to confront his brother about back in Bree and on their journey to Gilraen's village.

The idea seemed preposterous to the ranger even as he thought it. Elves didn't get sick let alone die from it, but something deep down inside him told him it was true. _No, no more_, the ranger told himself. Maybe Elrohir could do something about it, if not then their father. Elrond was known as a great healer, he could do something. They had to meet up with Elrohir in Bree and fast. The ranger had not been able to save Aranel, but he decided then and there that he would save Elladan and Gilraen. Even if that meant he must escort them all the way to Rivendell. He would give his life to make that happen if need be.

* * *

In agreement to not go all the way back to the river the idea was discarded and the two went about digging with their swords. Gilraen awoke during this time and as she openly wept for their fallen companion she went about cleaning the elf up as best she could. After that she gathered what large stones that she could find and carry to place on the grave. 

During there tasks Haldan went about telling the other two all that had transpired during the night since they had split and Elladan told the ranger most of what had happened to them. It was only a few hours till dusk when the three finally finished burying their fallen companion. They were exhausted from their work and muddy from the moving of rocks and mud. The three damp, muddy, solemn figures stood above the make shift grave in silence.

"Should we say something?" Gilraen asked quietly.

The two humans looked to the lone elf for guidance. Elladan felt their eyes upon him.

"Sunset quickly approaches, we have not the time to go through the proper ceremony. Just say your farewells."

The dark-haired elf realized his statement had sounded colder than he had intended.

"Besides, your personal words would mean more to him anyway," he added in a softer tone.

The two human's nodded.

"Well," Gilraen began taking a breath and looked down at her hands, "I'm not sure what to say. We never had the chance to get to know each other well, but I thank you for protecting Aragorn and I. And I do promise two things. One, when Aragorn is old enough to understand, I will make sure he knows of your sacrifice and never forgets. And two, that my people hear of this deed as well and remembers."

"I have so much I wish to say," Haldan said looking down, "but you probably already know it, as elves always seem to do," the ranger smiled slightly at the humor he knew the elf would get. "You said you didn't regret your choice, but I can't help but thinking that you deserved much better than all this. I regret not being able to visit Rivendell with you. I would have liked to walk through the woods by your side. I will stick to my promise, and we will drive the shadow from this land someday. Thank you mellon nin. For everything."

Elladan for his part said nothing. He stood there for some time longer and the other two could tell he was saying his farewell silently and they didn't push.

"Namaarie, mellon nin," Elladan said eventually.

The elf then turned from the grave and started walking.

"Come, nightfall will be here soon and we should put as much distance between this land and ourselves as we can," the elf said without turning around.

The two humans simply nodded, said a final farewell, and followed. Gilraen picked up her and Elladan's cloak before following her companions. She had removed them during her gathering and she put hers back on. She caught up to the elf and handed the garment back to him with a thank you. They walked in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, until Gilraen gave a small gasp and stopped suddenly. She felt like smacking herself in the head. The other two stopped and looked at the woman.

"What is it?" Elladan asked.

"I admit to being disoriented when I awoke, but I do recognize the landscape finally. If I'm not mistaken there is a small collection of farms just off to the east. And while I know that is not in the direction we wish to travel, I know all of those families very well. They will let us borrow horses and will most likely ask us to stay the night as well."

"That would make the trip easier on us, good thinking my lady," the ranger said.

Elladan once again found both sets of human eyes looking at him for his opinion.

"I am wary of the amount of trouble we may bring upon them when the sun sets," he answered.

Elladan keep to himself the fact that if the homesteads were this close to all the orc happenings they may have already run into trouble.

"It is not far off, we could get there well before nightfall," Gilraen assured him.

Elladan wasn't all for the idea, but it may be worth a shot if they could get horses.

"Very well, let us go and see what we may see," the elf said forcing a smile to his face.

The small group changed their course and walked on in silence once again.

The ranger kept a wary eye of the elf as they traveled. He had a definite reason for wanting to take the chance of getting horses. From the look he had seen in the elf's eyes earlier and from what he experienced with his health from their travels, the ranger knew the elf was running on shear willpower alone. The ranger was waiting for the elf to collapse from fatigue. Horses would take a lot of the strain from traveling off of their elven companion and it would get them to Bree all the faster and get them to Elrohir faster.

The ranger didn't know why or what was happening, but he felt a sense of urgency. A sense of dread toward his friend's eventual collapse.

He absolutely knew they were racing against time and he refused to let anyone else die here, especially one of the Son's of Elrond.

**TBC…**

* * *

**That was one of the most painful chapters I have ever written.**

**Namaarie, Aranel.**

* * *

_**Beck**_ – Haha, thanks for the act! It was appreciated and you kept the secret beautifully. Sighs As we all know I love elf torture and the sound of it, but I've never killed one before. This is something new for me. Poor elfsie, I did like him so. 

_**Red Tigress**_ – Okay I know I said I was gonna do _Fading Light_ first, but I got inspired to write on this one. Well yeah it was supposed to be depressing. P And only because you knew what was coming! Haha. Right-O I'm back. The only one comes back to kill off a character, poor elf. Sobs

_**Artemisa**_ – That I did! Catches And I just did it again! Haha.

_**Leggylover03**_ – Erm, I think that was, "and then?" Correct? If so, here's what's next!

_**Elvendancer**_ – Haha, thanks! I am known to do that. Here ya go and hope you enjoyed!

_**Webster**_ – Thanks and welcome to the story! Well, this is my only story labeled as drama, so I am trying.

_**Elven Kitten**_ – Thanks! Well this post turned out a lot sooner than the last one anyway! A little Aragorn fan? Hehe, he is cute. Show 'em what a future terror of Imladris is like kiddo! Thanks again.

_**Feanen**_ – Thanks a bunch! And welcome!

_**Tychen**_ – At least this wasn't as long of a wait, eh? And I am sorry about that. As mentioned before it was planned from the beginning. If it helps, it made me sad writing it! Hope you'll still enjoy.

_**Karri**_ – Haha, thanks! I had to get my readers back now didn't I? Hehe.

_**Zammy**_ – Haha, well I'm rather found of those cliffs unfortunately. I do so like to smash ledges. But here's what's next!

_**Mystic Girl**_ – We could work that out. P Sharing Elladan every so often! Unfortunately I did indeed kill Aranel. Sniffles I almost went soft and did, trust me on that. It was hard. Of course I don't want our elf to rest! What fun would we have if we didn't torture him? Haha. And I don't mind the German at all! ;)

_**Nienna Elenstar**_ – Thanks! That's alright, there was a long break of not updating in there. And I will indeed check out your story.

_**Cookie**_ – Thanks! I do apologize, but he is dead. I liked him as well and was very attached, it was hard killing him. I do hope you still enjoy the story.

_**Silvertoakee**_ – Why thank you! I am happy you found it again as well! And glad you enjoyed. Yes, I do like Gilraen as well. You don't see much of her in stories, so I tried to make her memorable. And my poor Aranel, I did love that character. But he died defending another loved character. I do hope you'll still like it.

_**Sodalite**_ – Thanks and welcome to the story! Yes, I do have a reputation as an evil one. At least this update was much sooner than the last one.

_**Amlee**_ – Thanks! And here ya go!

_**Alariel**_ – Well thank you very much. I'm glad. Hehe, that is precisely why I choice to do hobbit-eyes idea. I don't like to do over used story lines. The only exception is _Fading Light_, which was done as a request. Thanks again!

Did I get everyone? I do hope so, if not just give me a shout!


	13. Dealing with the Aftermath

**Warning: **More death and adult situations

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dealing with the Aftermath**

_We all labor against our own cure, for death is the cure of all diseases. _

-Unknown

* * *

The sun had just dipped below the horizon by the time the three companions made it to the small community, although it's lingering rays still washed the land in pale orange. The collection of five small farms came into Elladan's view. He was sure even with his senses dulled it was still too far for his human companions to see in the failing light. The elf squinted slightly to try and force his eyes to focus and stopped in his tracks. 

"What's wrong?" Gilraen asked at his side.

Even from here the dark haired elf could see the disarray of the first house. Only the frame was visible, which meant the walls had been burnt out. It was then that he picked up the scent on the air. The whole place smelt like burnt wood and something else. A very familiar scent, the smell of death. Elladan grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and brought it up to his face to block out the smell. In the elf's current emotional state he found the place of death more disturbing than usual.

"Are you ill?" the ranger asked.

The elf shook his head in response.

"We should leave this place. This was a bad idea," Elladan said urgently.

The two humans gave the elf a confused look.

"Why? I don't understand, we are almost there," Gilraen reasoned.

"Yes," the elf began, "but there is no place left to go. It has all been burnt to the ground and we should leave."

"What?" Gilraen asked shocked.

She had known the owners of those farms since she was a child. They couldn't be dead!

Gilraen started forward until Elladan caught her by the arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone might be alive up there. We have to make sure!" the dark-haired woman pleaded.

"It is unlikely. Orcs do not show mercy."

"Yes, but someone might have gotten away! If they did, they deserve some help!" she begged not backing down.

The dark-haired elf looked into Gilraen's pleading eyes and over to the ranger's stoic ones. It was a bad idea stalling and he knew it, but the look in her eyes couldn't be swayed.

"All right, but stay here," the elf instructed her.

"What? Why?"

"Because I've seen what is atop that hill many times, and there is no reason for you to have to experience it," Elladan answered with a hint of sadness tingeing his melodic voice.

Gilraen didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded her head. Her companion had not led her wrong so far.

Sighing, the elf walked towards the destroyed homesteads. He heard soft steps behind him and turned to see the ranger walking beside him.

"I have seen the ravages of war also," the ranger said sadly.

As the two drew closer the stench eventually became apparent even to Haldan. The elf and ranger gritted their teeth and went about the grim business of looking for survivors. As Elladan had expected, there were none and by now what little light the sunset had provided was gone and the land was cast into night.

The muddy pair was just finishing poking around the last homestead when something caught the elf's eye. He knew what it was and wanted nothing more than to look away, but he was compelled forward against his will.

Elladan carefully stepped into the burnt rubble to see the charred remains of a little human child no older than Aragorn curled up in its mother's blackened, protective arms. They were probably struck down that way, with the mother trying to protect her child. The elf closed his eyes in sorrow. He had not known these people, but surely they did not deserve such an end. No one did, not human, elf, nor dwarf. His heart felt even more leaden that it already was.

Haldan noticed his companion moving into inspect something and his curiosity drove him forward over his better judgment. The ranger came up behind the elf to behold the horrid scene. The human bowed his head as tears threatened to fall. Did the wickedness of those foul creatures ever end? He thought bitterly and clenched his hands into fists hard enough to cause his knuckles to go white. He had seen these types of scenes before, but he just could not get used to it.

Unknown to the ranger behind him, Elladan was thinking the same thing. If fact he was thinking he had seen too much in his centuries of life. Although not by human standards, he was young for one of his kind. How was it that his father and grandmother could live on after building up so many memories such as these? So many wars and so much death.

The dark-haired elf delicately picked his way out of the rubble to the grass and promptly collapsed straight down to a sitting position. The pull on his tired soul felt more urgent and one hand gripped the ground below him for support and the other rose to his chest. He could feel his arms shaking and knew the ranger was close by, but at the moment, he didn't care.

The ranger looked sharply over at the elf when he heard the normally silent being flop down. He quickly made his way to the elf and dropped to his knees. That dull, haunted and hollowed look had returned to the elf's eyes and he could see Elladan visibly shaking. That empty look frightened the stoic ranger. Concern flooded through Haldan and he hadn't a clue what to do.

"Lord Elladan," the ranger tried, "Elladan what's wrong? I don't know what ails you and do not know what to do for you."

"Nothing…" Elladan barely said.

The human had to lean in closer to hear the faint reply.

"There is nothing you can do…"

"I can't accept that," the ranger said passionately, "I can't accept… _won't_ accept that answer. There must be something I can do to help you. Your eyes frighten me my lord. I saw that look in Aranel's eyes as he died and it will be burned in my memory for all time. Whatever it is, you must fight it my friend! Do not give in!"

Elladan almost laughed out loud. How could he explain to a human that it was because he was losing the battle within himself that he was fading away? The concept of inner light to humans was a foreign one. Elladan admired the humans' brashness and flare. They had such a bright spark within. It was needed to accomplish great things with such a short life span. Some of his kind had tried to warn him and Elrohir against the dangers of such a long lived race getting involved with humans. His predicament was one his human companion could never understand.

All Elladan wanted to do was rest. He was weary in both body and spirit. He wasn't sure if it was wise to allow his body such rest yet. One thing was for certain, they couldn't stay here.

"It has been a long day for everyone. We should find an out of the way place to rest until the dawn."

Haldan was taken back at Elladan's change of subject. The elven lord had just brushed him off. But the elf was right. The ranger merely nodded, knowing he would get nothing else from Elladan on the subject, and helped the dark-haired elf to his feet. By the time they made their way back to the waiting Gilraen, Elladan was leaning heavily on the ranger. The woman ran forward to greet them.

"What happened? Did anyone survive? Are you getting ill again Elladan? Was anyone up there?" she couldn't help but jumble out.

"No my lady," Haldan answered, "we found no one alive. I am sorry. And I think we are all in need of rest now."

Gilraen bowed her head at the glum news. She bit her lower lip in a vain effort to keep the tears back and nodded.

The three companions silently made their way along in the darkness, thankful that it was quiet. Silent tears fell down Gilraen's cheeks, but she accepted the loss quietly. They kept listening for any sign or sound of the near by orcs, but heard nothing. Haldan was finding that the only good thing about being in a rocky, hilly area was the abundance of caves. They just needed to find one large enough for them all to fit in somewhat comfortably.

"Can you feel any of the foul beasts around?" the ranger asked Elladan.

"No, I do not think so…" the elf began, "I can't say for sure."

The human turned concerned eyes to the elf. The rangers concern only grew the heavier his companion got as they went. At least elves were light, he thought grimly. Beside him Gilraen stumbled over an unseen root and in her exhaustion fell to her hands and knees. The lady gave a frustrated huff and stubbornly rose back to her feet through shear willpower. Haldan knew everyone was exhausted and it seemed for the moment, with Elladan barely coherent, the responsibility of decision-making had shifted to him.

"If the next cave we come upon is sufficient, we will stop for the night," he reassured the woman.

Elladan felt like he was walking in a daze. He silently cursed himself as he realized his body refused to go any farther. The pull to his soul was becoming incessant. It took all of his will not to answer it, but he realized he didn't have a say in the matter anymore.

He was going to collapse, whether he wanted to or not. Damn it all, they had not even made it back to Bree!

_Father, Arwen… Elrohir, I'm sorry_, he mentally apologized before everything faded away.

* * *

Elrohir lifted his head from its resting position. The elf had his back against a tree with the little one curled up against him. He had dozed off into the elven reverie when his brother's voice permeating his controlled dreams and brought him awake. Elladan had apologized… what was he apologizing for? And why did it wake him? 

Elrohir tried to find out by focusing on the connection they had shared since birth. But there was nothing. This revelation alarmed him and he sat bolt upright.

He didn't think… no! No it wasn't possible! He would have definitely felt his brother passing from this world! Elladan must be too weak or far-gone for Elrohir to feel him and that thought frightened him. This had been the second time this day that Elladan had called out to him and it nearly broke Elrohir's heart that he couldn't be with his twin. It took all the willpower the elf possessed to keep from going back to search for Elladan. The little Aragorn's safety took precedence now. He would simply have to trust in Elladan's overabundance of stubbornness to get him to Bree. But the emptiness he felt inside frightened the normally stoic elf more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

Back in the Last Homely Home, someone else felt Elladan's call. The Lord Elrond was not tucked away in his bed as the rest of the inhabitants. Instead he was sitting in his darkened library staring absently out the window. He felt his sons were in danger, had felt it for many days now. He felt the shadow that hung over the western lands. Out of everyone in Imladris, besides Glorfindel, his sons were the most capable travelers. It amazed him that they were also the most capable of finding trouble. Elladan's mental plea only strengthened the feeling of foreboding. Mayhap he should have sent more elves along to help Elrohir. But he had honestly not expected it to be _this_ difficult. 

One thing the elf Lord knew was for certain, his eldest son was fading from this world. Elrond had his suspicions with the way Elladan seemed to be dealing with Arathorn's death. He had seen that hollow look in Celebrian's eyes as well. And the brief mental touch he had just felt confirmed his suspicions. Elladan didn't have much time and the elf Lord was uncertain of whether he could do anything about the situation or not. He had not been able to erase that look from his wife's eyes. But at least she found the peace in Valinor that she could not in Arda and someday, he would see her again.

Elrond was an elf Lord, respected by humans and elves alike. One known to keep his calm stoic facade through the worst of situations. He looked over an entire valley of his kindred.

But the responsibility of a father was a stronger bond still.

With that thought in mind, the Lord of Rivendell rose from his chair to make preparations.

* * *

Haldan, knowing elven eyes could pierce the gloom, was just turning to the elf to ask if he saw anything when the elf's eyes rolled back in his head. He caught the dark-haired elf as he went limp and swept him up in his strong arms. 

"It looks like the next one will have to do," the ranger said.

A short while later the group came upon a small cave. There was barely enough room in it for all three to stretch out, but it would offer some protection against getting found by orcs. The ranger laid his burden down in the small area and the two humans sat down on either side. Haldan inspected his unconscious companion. The elf's breathing was far too shallow and as he brought a hand to Elladan's face the ranger frowned. He was expecting the elf's skin to be hot with fever maybe, but not cool to the touch. The ranger was brought out of his thoughts be Gilraen's voice.

"He's dying isn't he?" she asked barely audible.

Haldan sighed and took off his own cloak and laid it upon the elf for extra warmth. With the threat of orcs so close, they could not risk a fire. It would be a cold and dark night for the mud caked and miserable trio.

"I simply don't know. Elven bodies are very resilient. Whatever it may be, I would have thought he'd recover from it by now. Though Elladan is injured, the wound itself should not be life threatening for one of his kind. I think this may be more of an ailment of the spirit than one of the body," he answered thoughtfully.

"An ailment of the spirit?"

The ranger nodded.

"It is said that the Eldar are immortal and besides being slain in battle the only time an elf will die is if they choose to."

"Are you saying he has given up on living?" Gilraen blurted out.

"I simply don't know my lady. We have shared stories and laughter in our brief time together, but the truth remains that I do not know the Lord Elladan well enough to answer that. I do not even know what he was like before becoming ill to make a comparison."

"I can't believe it," Gilraen stubbornly, "not after all he's done for Aragorn and I. Not after all we've endured to survive. We have fought so hard to live!"

Seeing how upset it made the lady, Haldan didn't push the subject anymore. What she said was true, but he wasn't so sure the elves were fighting for their own survival as much as for hers and her son's.

"You should try to take some rest while you can. I will keep watch, nothing will take us by surprise."

"We will take turns good ranger. Wake me when half the night is through," she said in that motherly tone that promised a reprimand should it be ignored.

Haldan smiled to himself as the dark-haired woman stretched out next to their elven companion.

He leaned his weary body against the wall and closed his eyes tuning his senses to all the sounds around him. The lady Gilraen never ceased to amaze him with her determination. Aragorn would grow up a fine man indeed with her and Master Elrond for guidance, as good and noble as any king. The ranger's mind then wondered to the ill elf next to him, which happened to be one of Lord Elrond's own.

Could his premonition be right? Could it be that the elf had given up? The thought seemed preposterous, especially with what experience he had with elves. They were a bright, wise, and stubborn people. Truly built in body and mind to last the ages. It was all very confusing to the human. His mind continued to wonder down dark paths.

Haldan thought about Aranel then, the new friend he had lost so quickly. Aranel had not deserved that death, just as those people in the homesteads didn't deserve their fate, nor did the seemingly good natured elf beside him deserve this internal suffering. The ranger's resolve stiffened then. He couldn't help one, was too late to save the others, but he was going to do everything in his power to stop the last one from coming to pass.

With a tired sigh Haldan forced his mind to think of the more peaceful times of his childhood, while he patiently waited for the night to pass.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Elven Kitten**_ – I agree, Aragorn is a handful. Glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for reviewing! 

_**Meryln1382**_ – Yeah it is. Hehe, it makes me sad to write it! But that's what I'm going or. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**Amthramiel**_ – Aww, hehe, I'm tense too! Elladan is taking a nosedive down isn't he?

_**Thistle**_ – Thank you for the nice complement! I find I like exploring the side characters like the twins, Elrond, and Arwen. They provide more leeway into what I can do with their personalities. And don't worry, I don't have any intention of not finishing this story. Admittedly, it is my favorite out of mine.

_**Sodalite**_ – Yes, I did kill him. It was planned from the beginning. Unfortunate for the elf. And I'm not sure, the story isn't over yet, muahah.

_**Silvertoekee**_ – Yeah, I was sad writing that part. But it was planned, heh at least I was prepared for it. And it's a long way to Bree, we shall just have to see about Elladan. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**Elvendancer**_ – Yes I did. Don't think I wasn't sad as I did it though. Thanks! Glad you enjoyed.

_**Feanen**_ – Thanks!

_**Diadora**_ – Yeah, I think the elves are taking the brunt of it aren't they? Thanks! And thanks for reading and reviewing!

_**Leggylover03**_ – Well Estel and Elrond haven't joined up yet. But they will! And I'll be sure to give ya some fluff in the last chapter of _Fading Light_.

_**Alariel**_ – Aww, I was sad when I wrote about Aranel dying. Sniff But it was for a good reason! Thanks for the email, btw. Don't worry, I don't have any intention of abandoning any of my stories. Glad you like and thanks for reading!

_**LalaithoftheBruinen**_ – Aww, at least he died well. Thanks for the complement! And for reading!

_**Red Tigress**_ – Hehe, I suppose so. Although I do have to get around to writing that last chapter sometime. Mad Maiden of Angst? Haha, I love it Red! I think I'll keep that mellon nin!

_**Tychen**_ – Me too. sniff Yeah, I'm not known for fluff, but I throw it in there once in a while. Glad you liked it! And I'm working on bringing everyone together. Sorry the update wasn't as quick as it could have been. Thanks for reading!

_**Amlee**_ – One of them was doomed from the beginning, so you were right. And you know, that's a good idea! The Haldan/ Aragorn thing. That may make a good sequel of sorts to this story. Thanks for the idea!

_**Neoinean**_ – Err…. Pardon? But no, none of the elves have re tunics on.


	14. Rising Hope

**Chapter 14: Rising Hope**

_Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all._

- Dale Carnegie

* * *

"Lord Elladan? Lord Elrohir?" 

"Lady Gilraen!"

"Haldan!!"

"We'll never find them out here. They could be anywhere," Taren mumbled.

Despite the man's dark words, after what the elves and ranger had done for them, he desperately hoped they would find them.

"Don't say that, you want to jinx us?" Leodry grumbled back.

Both men were tired after the long nights ventures and apt to grumbling about it.

"We'll find them," Sarnor stated confidently.

"I wish I had as much faith as the boy there," another man said.

"Arphenhiril will guide us," the boy said simply.

"What?" the same man asked.

"Arphenhiril guided me to the next village and back safely, she'll find her master again."

Sarnor reached out from his seated position on the elvish roan and stroked the horse's neck. The horse responded with a very content look. In the couple of short days Sarnor had rode the roan; he was quite fond of the horse.

The small group of six men had been looking for signs of Gilraen and her companions for almost two days now. Some were beginning to lose hope, thinking that perhaps the orcs had caught up with her and her son after all. It was still early morning as the group rode farther from the village searching the area. Leodry pushed a low hanging branch out of the way. Still wet from the early morning due, and chilly water dripped onto his hand and down his sleeve. He sighed in frustration. He was about to suggest a short rest when the elven roan stopped and pawed the ground.

"They're close!" Sarnor called, "she can sense him!"

"But it's just a horse, lad," Taren reasoned.

Sarnor shook his head confidently.

"Arphenhiril can sense her master," the boy said with an air of finality.

The others had nothing better to suggest, so when the boy and roan started trotting away, they followed.

* * *

There before him sat his home. The very valley he had fought to protect for centuries. A safe heaven for his people and one of the last in Middle Earth since the shadow had been creeping back into the land. Filled with its many rivers, gardens, as well as elves and travelers. Elladan loved Imladris. So much so he and his brother Elrohir were bound to it, as they were each other. The dark haired elf nimbly sprung out of a tree and landed lightly on the ground. 

With all its love and beauty, something was not right this day. The sun seemed less bright, the air more stale, and the forest creatures quiet. The elf took off at a run for the Last Homely Home. Surely if something were amiss his father would know about it. Nothing that happened in Rivendell was unknown to the watchful eye of its keeper.

As the elf approached the intricate structure it finally came to him that there were no elves about the place as usual. _Where is everyone?_ He thought. Elladan began searching the long hallways and many rooms calling for his father or siblings. The search never seemed to end; no matter how many rooms he looked in there was always more. And not a trace of a living soul in any of them. The dark haired elf, usually one to stay calm, began to panic the more he searched. He knew something was not right before, but now it loomed over him, weighed him down with the certain truth that he was all alone in this desolate and lonely place. Where had the travelers and elven inhabitants gone? More importantly, where was his father and siblings? His panic only fueled his fear until it completely consumed him.

"It's a dream," the elf whispered frantically, "it has to be. Please Valar let it be."

The elf collapsed to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself trying to find some warmth in the empty corridor.

"Please let me wake," he whispered over and over.

But if the empty house heard his plea, it did not answer.

* * *

Gilraen heard a feint rustle and startled awake. Her tired eyes went wide as she remembered she should have been on watch and not asleep at all. 

"Oh no…" she barely breathed as she pushed herself up.

They could have all been slain and it would have been entirely her fault.

"Do not worry," said a calm voice behind her.

The woman turned from her seated position near the entrance to see the ranger already awake and kneeling beside their elven companion.

"The noise you heard was Lord Elladan moving around," explained Haldan.

Gilraen stretched her weary muscles and moved to go to the elf's side as well.

"He's been restless for the past while," explained the ranger.

Gilraen reached out to brush a dark strand of hair from her companions pale face. When her hand made contact with the elf's skin she almost drew it back in shock and turned pleading eyes to the man before her.

"I do not understand it either my lady. He moves around as if he were caught in fevered dreams. But he does not burn with fever, instead Elladan is cold to the touch. It is beyond my understanding of elves."

"Is there nothing we can do?" the woman asked unconsciously taking a hold of the elf's cold hand.

"Make for Bree with all haste. Elrohir may yet know what ails our companion. And if not, we will go all the way to Rivendell."

"How are we to get there?"

Haldan opened his mouth to respond his uncertainty when something caught his hear. The ranger held up his hand at the woman's questioning look and listened. For a glorious and brief second, the ranger could have sworn he heard someone call his name. But as he listened he started to think it was his imagination and shook his head.

Then he heard it again. This time it was Gilraen's name… he was sure of it.

"Stay here," he instructed his companion.

"What is it?"

"I am not sure, but stay here and I will find out."

The ranger quickly left the cave and stepped out into the brightening day. He listened once more and in the open air could plainly hear someone calling for him and his companions. Haldan's heart soared at that moment. He did not know all the voices, but it did not matter. They all sounded glorious to him. The ranger took off in the direction of the calls and very soon found the group of six men shouting out for their lost friends.

"By the Valar, what are you doing out here?" the ranger asked coming up behind the group.

The six startled riders turned to see the ranger come out of the brush right behind them and they could not believe their eyes.

"See? I told you they were close," Sarnor said proudly.

"How…?" was all the ranger could manage to say.

"Well, we almost made it to the village before the orcs caught up with us," Leodry began, "but then they encircled us. Lucky for us though, the lad there had managed to gather the neighboring villagers. It was a long, hard night, but we showed 'em that not all humans are pushovers. We took some heavy loses. But we are free and are alive for the most part. Homes can be rebuilt."

"I am glad, that uplifts my heart," the ranger said warmly.

"But what of you?" Taren asked, "How do you and your elven companion fair? We would have thought his elven ears would have heard us first."

Haldan's shoulders visibly fell at the mention of Aranel and he took a deep breath to push past the sudden knot in his throat.

"I'm afraid I do not have as uplifting news. I have caught up with Gilraen and the others. The lady Gilraen and myself are fine, but much has happened that I do not have time to explain right now. Lord Elrohir took flight with the young Aragorn for Bree at Gilraen's bidding. We do not yet know their fate. Lord Elladan lies grievously injured not far from here. And as for Aranel…"

The words caught in the ranger's throat before he could say them. Haldan swallowed hard and looked Taren in the eye.

"Aranel fell defending me on the night we parted," he said, voice soft.

A silence fell over the small group as everyone cast their eyes to the ground. The six searchers had expected the worst, but it still grieved them to hear it.

"You said Lord Elladan was injured," Leodry began quietly, "what is it we must do to keep another elf from dying here?"

"We are to meet up with Elrohir in Bree. I only hope he'll know what to do. Elladan is not inured grievously in body. Elves can endure quite a bit. It is an ailment of the spirit. Something that is beyond my knowledge to deal with."

"Take us there, quickly, then you take the horses you need. Take them all if you must. We are not that far from our home and there are worse things than a hike through the woods."

"Thank you," Haldan said, and Leodry could tell he meant it.

* * *

Gilraen hadn't let go of the elf's cold hand since she first moved to his side. She worried what was keeping the ranger, but he had proven he could take care of himself. Elladan's eyes almost seemed to flicker and for a brief moment the woman was hopeful, but she could tell it was his dreams that was causing the restlessness. Despite the elf's restless movements she was more afraid now than she had been alone in the cave when he had not moved at all. She didn't know how she could tell, but she felt he was slipping into darkness, that she was sure of. And she had not the knowledge or wisdom to stop his decent. All she could do was hold his hand in hopes it provided some sort of comfort. 

The whine of a horse brought the woman out of her thoughts and she turned to the entrance in time to see Haldan and three others enter. There in front of her was her dear friend Leodry. And the young Sarnor… and Taren.

Tears of joy came unbidden to the fair gray eyes of Gilraen.

"How could this be? That you would find us in this darkest hour?"

"Sometimes its best not to question lass," the elder man answer kneeling down next Gilraen.

"How do the others fair? Did you make it to the village alright?" Gilraen couldn't help but ask.

"Aye lass, we did… we did."

Looking at the mud caked, exhausted, woman still clutching the unconscious elf's hand, Leodry didn't think it necessary to go into detail about what had happened. The villagers had survived, and that was enough.

"Now is not the time for words my lady. We must get Lord Elladan, and yourself to Bree," the ranger spoke up, "your friends are willing to lend us horses to get there. We will cut our journey down to two days."

The news uplifted Gilraen's heart. Not only would they get their friend to the help he needed faster, but she would also see her son sooner than she hoped. Despite herself, Gilraen smiled. She placed her free hand on the still elf's chest and gave the limp hand a squeeze.

"Hear that Master elf? You'll meet up with your brother in two days time."

* * *

Elrohir could have shouted for joy as he saw the sight of Bree in the distance. He had finally made it. The elf was tired and his arm and leg ached painfully, but they had made it. In his mind, the dark-haired elf knew his brother and the others could not have made it to Bree before him, but the irrational hope still remained. With his good arm Elrohir reached up to pull the hood of his cloak up. It was just about midday as he rode slowly up to Bree's gate with the little sleeping child perched in front of him. Bree's gate was opened during the daylight hours and the elf rode in with only a slight nod to the ever-present gatekeeper. 

"Aragorn," the elf called softly, not wanting to startle the child.

Sleepy, gray eyes opened to fix wearily on the elf.

"We have made it to Bree, little one."

"Is momma here?" the little one asked excitedly.

"Not yet Aragorn, not yet. Everyone should be here soon though, do not worry child. We are merely the first ones to arrive. But just think, won't it be fun to greet them when they get here?" Elrohir forced a comforting smile to his face as he spoke.

Aragorn was disappointed, but smiled and nodded all the same. Elrohir had to admit he was quite surprised by the amount of strength this small boy's spirit held. The elf rode to the Inn of the Prancing Pony and hopped lightly down from the horse. The dark-haired elf had to hold steadily onto the horse for a moment as the world stopped spinning. The blow to the head he had received earlier was still wreaking havoc on his senses. Elrohir took a deep and steadying breath, then reached to help the boy down from the horse. Remembering how much his horse had hated the stables the first time, the elf and Aragorn walked Aethaenyn there personally this time round. Elrohir stiffly grabbed his bag from the horse and he and Aragorn walked toward the inn.

"Have you ever been in Bree before, little one?"

The boy, holding tightly to Elrohir's tunic, shook his head 'no.' Elrohir was about to say more when a shout broke his train of thought. The elf turned to see a very excited little human girl skipping toward the pair.

"You're back! You're back!" Glelisa was shouting.

She ran right up to Elrohir and hugged the elf almost barreling him over. The sudden jolt did not sit well with his already jarred head and the world spun bringing the elf to his knees. Glelisa gasped in surprise and backed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she whispered, voice quivering.

Elrohir brought his good arm to his head to block out the spinning world. He could feel Aragorn holding onto his arm in uncertainty.

"It's alright Glelisa, it's not your fault," he managed to slur out.

"Child, what are you doing to the travelers?"

Elrohir looked up enough to see a graying elderly woman rushing towards them. The resemblance Glelisa shared with her was unmistakable. Somewhere in the back of the elf's tired mind it registered that this was most likely the girl's grandmother she had mentioned. He felt more than saw the woman kneel down beside him and put her hand on his back.

Glelisa stepped in so only the small group could hear.

"This was the traveler I was telling you about grandma," she said quietly.

The elderly lady looked at the fair face peaking out of the hood and caught a glimpse of a gently pointed ear in the shadow.

"As I live and breath…" she said throatily.

Not that she hadn't believed her granddaughter, but children did tend to have a strong imagination. There was also something hauntingly familiar about the elven face looking a bit dazedly back at her. A memory she could never forget to the end of her days.

"Who is your father Master Elf?" the woman asked a bit shaky.

Elrohir now put his hand to the ground in an attempt to hold himself up. He heard the human's question, but could not answer. He felt the darkness of unconsciousness creeping upon his mind. He had only just made it to Bree, but he had also pushed his body past its limits to get here and had no strength to push the unwelcome void back.

The last thing the dark haired elf heard was the woman and Glelisa's startled gasp and Aragorn's cry as he sunk towards the ground. Elrohir was unconscious before he landed.

* * *

**If you have stuck with this story despite the long pause in updates, then I definitely thank you. Very much so.**

* * *

**Lynn-G** – I had a break in writing for my own reasons. But I never forget any of my stories. I apologize for the long wait. But I am back now. 

**ArticulateAntagonist** – Heh, thanks! I'm glad you like it. I guess a lot of LotR's stories do generally have to same type of plots. You're review made me laugh, thank you!

**Daeomae** – I'm afraid it turned out to be even longer. Sorry for your wait. But the update is here now. And hopefully it won't be another long haul to the next one.

**Boppy** – Thanks a bunch for the comment. It means a lot. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**merlyn1382** – I'm afraid it was a long one, and I'm sorry. I hope you like the continuation though.

**InsomniacBoarder** – Thank you!!

**Beling** – Wow, thank you so much! It's appreciated. It's taken a lot longer than planned, but here is the continuation. I hope you continue to enjoy it and any others!

**Tychen** – I am, yes, thank you! That reunion just might be coming up in the next chapter. I say everyone has their work cut out for them, ne?

**linnet** – Thanks! I was going for a bit different feel than the rest of my stories. I'm really glad you like it. And yes, 'Truckin' is a Greatful Dead song. A good one indeed!

**Alariel** – Heh, I think you are right! And I think you may be right, the next chapter should be interesting.

**Melda Amarie** – Thank you. And it is supposed to be sad, so double thanks!

**Amlee** – Hehe, I think the hard part is thinking up the ideas. P Glad ya like!

**Leggylover03** – Hehe, yes, I know you do.

**Elven kitty** – Thanks!! I shall try. Though without the long pauses from now on. oO

**Red Tigress** – Hey Red! Lookit this! An update! Happy dear? Hehe, I definitely agree, him and his PMS are coming! w00t!

**Beck** – (heh, too lazy to write out your full name P) Haha, I almost forgot about that. The soundtrack does fit this story well though, ne? I guess I do write the sad ones, don't I? oO

**Neoinean** – Oh duh, I can't believe I didn't get that earlier. I am a Star Trek fan, always have been. Especially of the original series. I'm very glad you like! And hope you keep liking it. Thanks for the review!


	15. A Meeting of Fate

**Author's Note:** I apologize yet once again for the long wait in the continuation of this story. My husband and I moved to a different state and I got a new job, so RL has unfortunately taken a lot of my time in the past months. I doubt a lot of the readers are still reading this story because of the wait, with some 27,000 hits it used to be my most popular. But if by some chance you have been faithful and patient with me, then you have my eternal gratitude. This chapter is dedicated to my repeated reviewers, without your encouragement, heh or demands for the next chapter; I'd probably have given up writing long ago.

**Note:** Dialog intensive chapter. We have some very important meetings to get through.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** **A Meeting of Fate**

_I've developed a new philosophy... I only dread one day at a time._

- Charlie Brown

* * *

_Something smelled good._

That was the first conscious thought that came to Elrohir's hazy mind. Before his battered body protested with pain and before the elf even opened his eyes… his sense of smell was already working. The elf laid there in the blackness of his own mind while he soaked in the smell and allowed his tired mind to come to the rest of its senses. The scent of freshly baked bread again wafted to the elf's nose and he breathed deep of it as he settle back into soft sheets that faintly smelled of humans. Now this was an unusual thing to wake to, the elf thought with amusement. Usually it was to elven signing or the damp, cold ground of travel.

Wait a minute, the elf's mind reeled, where exactly was _here_? The slight alarm pushed the rest of the haze from Elrohir's mind.

Aragorn!

The assault of memories made the elf's head scream in pain. Why wouldn't his body respond to his mind's demand and open his eyes? He wasn't sure if he called the boy's name out loud as he mentally yelled it, but suddenly he felt something cool and soothing on his forehead.

"Shh… better?" an unfamiliar human female voice asked.

Yes, he thought, that did feel fairly relaxing. The dark haired elf forced his body to calm down. Getting panicked was not going to help matters. As his heart stopped racing the pain in his head started to recede until he found he could, indeed, open his eyes. Ever so slowly Elrohir willed his eyes to open.

The sight he was greeted with was no less strange than the sent of bread that hung in the air. He was in a dim, small stone room lying on a bed covered in white woolen sheets. There was only one window in this room and sunlight filtered in through the edge of the drawn shutters. The excited squeal of children playing could be heard just outside the window. A woman with honey colored hair drawn into a bun and a kind face was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Although the elf was sure he'd never met her before, she did look vaguely familiar somehow. She seemed to understand the elf would be confused about his surroundings and patiently waited for his bright fey eyes to focus on her. Once the elf's gaze settled on the human woman, she smiled warmly down at him.

"All is well Lord Elrohir, Aragorn is safe. As a matter of fact, he is playing out front with Glelisa."

"Your daughter?" the elf asked through parched lips.

The woman nodded and smiled again.

"Yes, I am her mother, but where are my manners. My name is Callie and my mother's name, whom I believe you met earlier, is Eraucia."

Elrohir gave a slight nod at the introduction. That was why she seemed familiar.

"How did you know…"

"Glelisa already knows your name my lord," she cut him off, "and my mother is aware who your father is."

"I admit," the elf's voice grew stronger with use, "I did not get a good look at your mother in my disorientation, but you do not look known to me. May I ask how your mother knows my father?"

"I believe my mother could better answer that question and besides," the honey haired woman said with a warm laugh, "she loves telling stories."

Elrohir accepted the explanations with a nod and gave a slight smile. Callie didn't miss the elf's discomfort.

"I forget myself again. How do you feel? I'm afraid you gave my mother and Glelisa quite the scare when you collapsed."

"I do apologize for that and you have my deepest gratitude for all your help. I fear for what may have happened to Aragorn in a strange town on his own."

"That boy is a character I tell you," she smiled again, "but you're avoiding my question," she finished with a bit of motherly warning.

Elrohir had to hide a smile at her tone. It reminded him so much of Gilraen. The elf's thoughts turned inward to his brother. Still he could not feel Elladan's presence in the back of his mind. He wondered how the others faired as well. Was everyone well? Were they almost to Bree?

"How long have I been here?" the elf asked suddenly.

"Almost two days now, Master Elf. Whatever happened in your flight to get to Bree, you seem to have exhausted yourself. We have tended your injuries and my mother set the broken bone in your left arm. I have to say you are healing amazingly. I've never seen the likes. But then, you are the first elf I've ever met."

"Thank you," the elf said kindly, "Aragorn and I were to meet up with more of our companions here in Bree. With any luck they should be arriving today."

"We gathered that from the boy. The gate guard you passed on the way in is a friend of our family; he helped carry you back here and knows… well he knows about you. He is to keep an eye out for a young lady traveling with a 'man' that looks similar to you or anyone else fitting the description Glelisa gave him of your other companions."

Elrohir closed his eyes and settled down into the bed a little more comfortably after hearing that. There was nothing he could do now besides wait… and worry. The elf almost chuckled to himself. How did his father manage to always look so calm on their return when Elrohir was sure Elrond had to have been worrying about them a good deal of the time? Movement to his side made the elf's eyes flutter back open. Callie was now standing beside the bed.

"You must be famished after your rest. Let's see about getting you something to eat."

Callie held up a hand to halt the elf when she saw him start to sit up.

"Now, now, you may be healing fast, but there's no need to push it just yet. Stay right were you are my lord, and I'll be back in a moment."

"Elrohir," the elf called as the woman reached the door.

She turned to look at him with questioning eyes and the dark haired elf smiled at her.

"You may call me Elrohir, just Elrohir."

"I've never known a lord of anything, let alone and elf lord… but if that is your wish…" the woman simply nodded and left the room.

Elrohir took a deep breath and settled into the sheets once more. Questions bombarded the elf's mind. Would the gate man be able to spot Elladan if he were trying not to be noticed? Was everyone all right? Gilraen had been through so much in one night, how did she fair? Had Haldan and Aranel escaped relatively unscathed in their flight from the orcs? How did an elderly human woman in Bree, with seemingly no connection to elves, know his father?

Many questions he could only wait to find the answers too. Except the last one… but that could wait for a later, less pressing time. Right now, his companions' return was at the foremost of his mind. All he could do was wait.

* * *

Elrohir stood alone in the night air outside of his rescuers' house. The elf was gazing up at the stars without really seeing them. The pale moonlight shone down on the elf giving him an ethereal glow and seemed to make his bright eyes shine even more. The moonlight verily danced in the soft, dark hair. 

The dark haired elf spent an agonizing day and night waiting for someone, anyone to show up in Bree. As the time passed the uneasiness in his mind grew until it was hard to keep his calm exterior. But he knew to show the worry he felt on the inside would only succeed in alarming the little Aragorn. He was grateful for Callie and her family's company through the waiting. He had learned that Callie's husband had died of a fever when Glelisa was very young and her and her mother had managed to take care of themselves through various labors, such as selling clothing to others, repairing damaged clothes, and even selling some of their baked goods at the local bakery.

Eraucia had, surprisingly, said nothing about his father, and the elf did not push. As his unease grew, the question had slipped his mind as well.

Elrohir was brought from his thoughts as he heard the door behind him quietly open and someone exit the house. To his surprise, Eraucia came to stand right beside him.

"Fair night," the elderly woman said offhand looking up at the sky.

Elrohir simply nodded his consent. In the last day he had spent here he had noticed, although Eraucia was kind like the rest of her family, his presence seemed to make her a bit uneasy. Something Elrohir was used to, for the presence of the Eldar made many a human feel wary.

To the elf's surprise the woman finally turned to him and his sharp ears heard her suck in a sudden breath. Elrohir turned to the woman with questioning eyes.

"May I live a hundred years, I'll never get tired of seeing the way your people shimmer in the starlight," she said quietly, tears shining in her eyes.

Elrohir had not known what to expect, but that was definitely _not_ it. For once the elf was caught off guard.

"May I ask you a question?" Elrohir said finding his tongue.

Eraucia simply nodded in response.

"You seem a bit wary of me. I assume it is because of my father. Are your memories of him so bad?"

To his surprise again, the elderly woman gave him a gentle smile.

"Quite the opposite Master Elf. My memories of Lord Elrond are fond indeed," she paused seemingly gathering her thoughts, "believe it or not, I was young once," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "and you look so much like him."

The woman laughed then.

"Though I doubt he'd look any different now either!"

Elrohir shared a smile with the woman as she suppressed her mirth.

"I am not wary of you young elf lord, just… fond," the woman finished and turned for the door.

She gave the elf one last kind smile and went back inside to leave the confused elf alone with his thoughts.

* * *

On day two of Elrohir's wait, he admitted to himself, even he was getting antsy. It took all the elf's willpower not to go off looking for any of his companions in the wild. They definitely should have been here by now! But he knew better than to run off blindly after them. 

Elrohir paced around in the family's main room while the two women worked in the kitchen and the children ran around outside. The dark haired elf was not usually prone to pacing, but he could no longer hide the nervous energy. At least Aragorn was having a good time of it. He had found a playmate to keep his mind off of his mother. Elrohir envied children and their ability to let go. How he wished he could do the same thing. He felt out of place in this enclosed stone, human encampment as it was. The whole places was just too unnatural.

So caught up in his thought was he that he never noticed Callie approach him until she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Elrohir had to fight not jump at the sudden contact.

"The midday meal is almost ready Elrohir. Why don't you fetch the children?" she asked with a smile.

Elrohir, glad for the distraction, nodded and headed for the door. The dark haired elf stepped out into the sunlight and swept his gaze over the area. He spotted Aragorn and Glelisa a short ways away and moved over to them.

"Aragorn, Glelisa," he called.

The two stopped their running in a circle and ran over to the elf.

"It is time to eat little ones," the elf said with a smile.

The elf took a small hand in each of his and was just getting ready to turn around when movement caught his eye. Someone was running all out in their direction. The gate guard, Elrohir realized and his heart skipped a beat. Fighting the urge to run to the man, the elf forced himself to wait calmly where he stood.

The out of breath man ran right up to the elf and had to stop and suck in air.

"I saw 'em! I saw 'em! All of 'em! Just rode in the gate!," he paused to suck in more air, "told them I did, they're heading this way."

Elrohir let go of the small hands he was holding.

"Take the children back to the house and tell them what you just told me."

Elrohir waited long enough for the man to nod his understanding before he found his legs carrying him towards the gate. The elf barely rounded the next building before he saw them. The joy his heart felt at the news of their arrival was quickly replaced by anxiety and the elf stopped in his tracks. There were only three muddy companions coming his way. And one of them was being carried by the ranger.

Only three?

Why only three?

Don't jump to conclusions, Elrohir mentally scolded himself. It was then that it finally sunk in who was being carried. He could easily recognize the form no matter how covered it was.

"Elladan," he all but yelled running again.

At the call the ranger quickly slipped off the elvish roan with the unconscious elf and with all the remaining strength he could muster made his way to Elrohir, Gilraen right on his heels. The two companions looked worn and haggard and Elrohir was almost afraid the ranger would drop his brother with as tired as he looked.

"What happened? Where is Aranel?" Elrohir asked quickly.

The elf did not miss the look that came to the ranger's eyes at the mention of Aranel's name.

"We can explain all of that later, my lord, but…"

"Please help him," Gilraen cut the ranger off.

Elrohir took in his brother's deathly pale features and the anxiety in the two humans' eyes and simply nodded.

"Come," he commanded and led them away.

Elrohir seemed to remember something and stopped.

"Wait here," he said quickly.

The elf ran over to the horses and said something the others couldn't hear to the roan. The elvish horse seemed to understand and followed the group back to the house, with the other horse following the roan's lead.

Before the small group could get to the house its occupants ran outside.

"Momma!" Aragorn shouted and ran for his mother.

"Oh my boy," Gilraen breathed and ran ahead.

The woman fell to her knees as she reached the boy and swept him into her arms. Her son was all right after all, and here he was here in front of her! Gilraen cried then. Her mind couldn't think of anything else to do after the past horrible week. So she held her child tight in her arms and cried. Aragorn, only half understanding what was going on, knew he was happy to see his mother again and cried along beside her.

She felt a gentle hand on her back and looked up into the eyes of a graying, elderly human woman.

"Come child, you must be tired and hungry… come," the woman said reassuringly, gesturing towards the house.

Gilraen looked around then to notice that everyone else had already entered. Gathering her strength, the woman nodded and stood, picking her son up in her arms.

* * *

Haldan laid Elladan down in the same bed Elrohir had woke in two days ago. Elrohir gave his brother a quick look over. It looked like Haldan had re tended to his brother's shoulder wound and besides some bruises and cuts from fighting and fleeing, there were no other serious injuries on the elf. Why then, was he unconscious? Elrohir had a horrible feeling that he knew why. Elladan was finally fading from this world. No! He would not allow it. 

"Elladan?" Elrohir called sternly, "Elladan answer me!"

The elf closed his eyes and tried to silently call his brother.

_Elladan!_

_Please my brother, don't do this!_

Elrohir had to take a deep breath to control the tears that stung his eyes. The way Gilraen had begged him to help Elladan… she obviously hoped he could do something to heal his brother. Haldan had had the same expectant look in his eyes. Everyone was looking to him to make it all better and if he lost control of his emotions now, it would only frighten the them. But the humans simply could not understand. There was nothing that he could do. Elladan had to _want_ to live. But by now, it may be too late. Even if he somehow changed his mind, he may be too far-gone to stop it.

Elrohir looked up to see four sets of adult eyes, and two sets of frightened child eyes all looking at him expectantly. When he spoke he made sure his voice sounded calm and clear.

"I will care for and clean Elladan up. Gilraen, Haldan, I'm sure the both of you are exhausted, now would be a good time to rest."

"But…" Gilraen began, but she could think of nothing else to say.

"My lady," Elrohir began, "do not worry. I will not leave his side."

"Come," Callie motioned gently, "we were just about to eat and I'm sure you're famished. I think I can also find some fresh clothes for the both of you so you can get cleaned up, all that mud couldn't be comfortable."

With a reluctant sigh Gilraen followed the other woman, children and ranger in toe. Eraucia stayed behind as the others filed out the door.

Elrohir noticed this and turned his bright gaze up at the elderly woman.

"Your sibling," she paused for the words, "is going to die, isn't he?"

Elrohir said nothing in response, so Eraucia continued.

"You may be very good at keeping your thoughts and emotions from showing on the outside, but I am an old woman Master Elf, I have seen the look of grief in someone's eyes before. And no matter if it'd be elf, human, or dwarf, it looks the same every time."

Eraucia said no more and left quietly. The look of sadness in the twilight eyes was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Midday came and went, the weary Gilraen and Haldan took a much-deserved bath and rested with the strangers, now turned new friends, as night fell across the land. The hours passed and still Elrohir had not come out of the room. The others, for their part, had not tried to talk to the elf either. At Callies' insistence, they were all to stay here for the night. Some of them would be sleeping on the floor, but the woman assured them it would still be far more hospitable than the loud, dirty inn. 

Gilraen sat in a chair near the fire with Aragorn cradled in her arms. Although they had been traveling for two days now, Haldan stood by the window staring out into the dusky night. How he still had the energy to stand silent guard , Gilraen didn't know. She barely had the strength to keep her head upright.

Callie had sent Glelisa off to bed and the two older women sat in the main room with the companions in quiet support. Gilraen felt her eyelids becoming heavy and leaned her head against the back of the chair listening to the comforting crackle of the fire. She was just about to doze off when the child in her lap suddenly sat up. She opened weary eyes to see that Elrohir had finally come into the main room. The elf's eyes and posture were unreadable. So she decided to ask the question her heart feared.

"Is he… going to be alright?"

The elf seemed to take a deep breath and then knelt down by the woman and child.

"I won't lie to you," the elf began loud enough for everyone to hear him, "Elladan is dying and I am afraid there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Then your father…" Gilraen began.

"May not be able to help either," Elrohir finished.

"Will we not try?" Haldan spoke up finally.

Elrohir simply nodded.

"We will leave in the morning. But for now, why don't you tell me all that transpired after I left you? And tell me," the elf's voice caught ever so slightly, "how Aranel fell."

"How did you…?" the ranger breathed.

Elrohir turned to give the ranger a sad smile.

"I have not traveled this land for centuries without coming to recognize the look of grief in someone's eyes," the elf finished with a knowing look over to Eraucia.

* * *

After Haldan told of his and Aranel's flight through the woods, Gilraen told most of the rest of their tale while Haldan chimed in from time to time. The ranger never left his position in front of the window. Elrohir did not interrupt once and sat there with a strangely stoic expression on his face. Gilraen was finally beginning to see through the outwardly cool demeanor. Elrohir was grieved about the loss of a friend and worried for his brother, but she figured he did not want to show it outwardly in fear it would upset them. He was taking over the roll as the leader of this group. 

Gilraen was just coming to the end of their tale...

"Elladan has been unconscious for two days now. At first he was restless as if caught in fevered dreams, but this last day he has been deathly quiet. And it frightens me more than anything…"

The woman could not finish her sentence. The group sat in mournful silence for a few minutes until Elrohir, hearing all he needed, excused himself to return to his brother's side.

The group went back to their silent vigil. It was as if everyone was just waiting for the inevitable to happen. An entire hour passed and Gilraen felt her eyes grow heavy again. Callie was just about to suggest that everyone turn in for the night when Haldan's voice cut through the silence.

"Someone approaches," the ranger said.

"At this late hour?" Callie asked moving towards the front door.

After so much had happened, Gilraen unconsciously gripped the sleeping child in her arms even tighter. Callie moved to the door to wait as everyone looked to the door expectantly. The ranger never left his position near the window and to the left of the door, just in case. A moment later a quiet, but firm knock resounded on the door and Gilraen held her breath.

Callie hesitated a moment, the memories of Gilraen's horrible tale still fresh in her mind. Would someone actually enter Bree to look for her guests? Gathering strength from the sight of the ranger just beside her, the woman opened the door. Two tall hooded figures stood on her doorstep. In the dark the woman could just make out the soft, midnight blue material that made up the cloaks. A material, her tailored eyes recognized, that was very expensive.

"Ma… May I help you?" the woman stumbled out.

"Mayhap my lady," a deep, melodic voice said with a familiar lilt that made Haldan pause.

"I apologize for calling at this late hour, I hope we haven't alarmed you. I am looking for travelers that may be in the area. They would have a small child with them."

At the mention of the child Gilraen protectively held Aragorn out of plain view. Haldan on the other hand wasn't alarmed. He knew that voice… and it wasn't a threatening memory. The ranger suddenly appeared in the doorway and dropped to one knee. The three women looked at the ranger like he was crazy.

"Lord Elrond, your sons and the lady Gilraen are here," the ranger said humbly.

The three women in the room froze in place and Eraucia's dropped cup clattered nosily to the kitchen floor.

"Rise good ranger," Elrond said kindly extending his hand to help the human up, "we are not in Rivendell's boarders and you need not bow to me."

Callie shook herself out of her stupor enough to invite the elf lord and his companion in.

"Please… please come in my lord. You are most welcome in my home," her voice shook slightly.

"We thank you," the elf lord said stepping through the door.

Lord Elrond entered the fire lit room and threw his hood back. Firelight danced off the elf's silver circlet around his head and his bright eyes, the color of the twins', shone fiercely in the dim room. Callie was sure she'd never seen someone more imposing and regal in her entire life. But imposing as he was, she was not afraid of him. The elf lord gave off a strange tranquility that she could not explain.

Gilraen thought her heart would simply stop beating as hard as it was pounding in her chest right now. She had known all along she was going to have to face this elf lord, the one her family's future depended on. But she never thought it would be so soon. She found herself rising with her son still in her arms. A kind of nervous terror gripped her mind. Her people's entire line was descended from this elf's family. Yet as long ago as that was, here he still stood in the same room. She had never thought about Haldan's description of the elf lord being ageless… but right now she could not agree more with the ranger. She wanted to say something, anything, but her mind wouldn't form the words.

"My name is Haldan, my lord," she heard the ranger introducing himself.

"Yes young ranger, I remember you," Elrond said with a slight nod.

"…and this is the lady Gilraen and her son, Aragorn," Haldan said indicating the woman standing there as he finished all the introductions.

Elrond moved to stand before Gilraen and the woman felt herself flush under his intense stare. Aragorn on the other hand, didn't seem afraid. He stared at the elf lord with large curious eyes.

"I knew your husband well lady, although we have never had the pleasure of meeting. He will be greatly missed. Do not be afraid of your son's fate. The elves, in our remaining time, will guide Aragorn to his chosen path. You have done the right thing, take heart in that."

"And who do we have here?" the elf lord said with a smile as he turned to the boy.

Gilraen bit back the tears and introduced Aragorn to Elrond.

Aragorn giggled and held out his hand to the elf like the adults did when saying hello. Elrond recognized the human gesture and took the small boys hand. Aragorn shook the elf lord's hand violently and Gilraen thought she'd die of embarrassment right then and there.

"Aragorn, you don't…"

"It is all right," the elf lord cut in as he slowed the handshake down to a controlled one.

"Believe it or not, I am not inexperienced around little ones of all different races. I have even raised three of my own," he finished with a wink only she could see.

It was right then, at that moment, that Gilraen the Fair, mother of Aragorn son of Arathorn, knew without a doubt in her heart, that Lord Elrond would be more than just the boy's protector. He would also be the boy's surrogate father. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it was to be.

"Are you 'Ro and Dan's papa? Are we comin' to live with you?" Aragorn asked innocently.

Elrond smiled gently at the boy and had to hide a larger smile at the odd nicknames the boy seemed to have given his children.

"Yes, little one, I am indeed their father. And yes, you are coming home with me. There is someone else I want you to met little one. Know you that Elrohir and Elladan have a sister?"

Aragorn's entire face brightened at the idea and he shook his head no.

"Well then, I have a treat for you that few mortals have ever seen. May I introduce you to their sister, Arwen Undomial."

The second hooded figure, forgotten about till now, stepped forward and withdrew her hood. Arwen's dark haired caught the firelight and her bright, serene eyes were the color of the evening sky. She smiled at the child and the four humans in the room each swore they had never seen a being so fair. Her beauty was almost hauntingly ethereal. Haldan swore that if he lived a hundred more years he would never find a sight fairer than the elf maid standing before him. He had, of course, heard of Rivendell's Evenstar, all rangers had, but to actually see her… his mind couldn't form the words of honor he felt.

Gilraen was considered fair amongst her people, but standing there in front of the Evenstar, she felt gravely overshadowed indeed, barely worthy to look upon such radiance.

"Well met, little Dunadan," Arwen's silken voice was pleasant.

Arwen's voice was as fair as her appearance, Haldan had to admit. Aragorn just stared at the elf maid with wide eyes. Finally, the child came to his wits and held out his hand to the elf. Arwen bit back an amused smile and took the little one's hand.

This time the child shook the offered hand gently. Like he was afraid to harm such a fair creature.

As soon as her hand touched the little human's Arwen felt something strange. A slight tingling sensation as their hands met. From that moment on, the elf maid knew she would share the same fate as her predecessor, Luthien, and her heart was both deeply saddened and overjoyed at the same time.

Gilraen felt it as well. Just as Aragorn's fate was tied with Elrond's, so to, would Arwen play a role in her son's future.

"My lord," the ranger cut in quietly, "I'm afraid there are two things I must tell you. Both of which are grim indeed."

Elrond studied the ranger's eyes and Haldan fought the urge not to squirm under the intense gaze. Finally the elf lord nodded.

"One of which, I am afraid I already know. Take me too him."

Before Gilraen knew what she was doing she found herself gripping Elrond's arm. She hesitated a moment, afraid of his reaction to her bold move, but when he said nothing she continued.

"I," she paused to gather her voice, "I owe my life to him, more than once, please if you can…"

Not knowing what else to say the dark haired woman casts her eyes to the ground as she let go of the elf's arm. A firm hand lifted her chin up until she was once again looking at the serene face of the elf lord.

"Do not be afraid," was all he told her.

With that Callie led Lord Elrond and Arwen to the room the twins were occupying. She respectfully left them at the door and returned to the main room. The honey haired woman came to stand next to her mother.

"I don't think he even remember me," Eraucia whispered.

Callie wrapped her arm around the elderly woman.

Some time passed as the group went back to the silent waiting, each caught up in their own thoughts. Silently, Arwen appeared unnoticed from the hallway and when she spoke the four adults jumped.

"Good ranger, lady Gilraen, I think it best you seek rest now. We will depart for Imladris first thing in the morning."

The Evenstar didn't say another word and left just as silently as she came. The companions did as they were told and settled down for the night. They would set out for their final destination come morning.

As Gilraen settled into blankets laid on the floor, she silently wondered if she would reach her new home just in time for her first elven funeral.

**TBC…**

* * *

**That was a long one wasn't it? I felt that the first introduction of Arwen and Elrond to Aragorn needed a proper amount of time. Don't worry; we will take a peak at what the elves are doing later. I would have put it in this chapter, but I felt it was getting too long.**

**Reviews aren't required, but are always appreciated.**

* * *

_**Elentariel **_– Why thank you! I will! 

_**Unsung Heroine**_ – Thanks! Yes, I was trying to make a serious, believable LotR's story. I am glad you like it. Thanks also for understanding that it can take a while to write these. I do hope you are still keeping a watch out!

_**Ellome **_– I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story! Yes, I am quite mean to my characters… but only cause I love 'em. Aranel's death was a hard thing to write and I almost cried myself.

_**Ithil-valon**_ – Thanks for the complements about the nightmare. I was trying for the desolation there. Heh, well I didn't exactly get around to the grandma and Elrond's story yet. But never fear, I haven't forgotten about it!

_**Viresse**_ – Why thank you. I do try to follow the philosophy that the characters, and not the plot, should be the main focus of the story… not that a story doesn't still need the plot or anything. I hope you are still enjoying.

_**Leggylover03**_ – Hehe, here finally! We've finally brought Elrond and Aragorn together!

_**Phoenixfeather4**_ – I love the gap filling stories too. Exactly why I'm writing one. P Thanks for the compliments. And for the grammatical errors, you might be happy to know I finally went back and edited the entire story. This one is my baby after all.

_**Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel**_ – Why thank you very much! I am most glad you like it. I would never abandon any of my stories. Though sadly, I do go through long bouts of writer's block.

_**Horsiegirl**_ – Thanks! Although I'm sure this update is far later than you would have liked.

_**Anon E. Mus**_ – Thanks! And I hope you continue to keep it on your favorites. This story hasn't been abandoned yet!

_**Karri**_ – Ah, even through the long waits you've stuck with my writing. What would I ever do without such wonderful repeat reviewers like you?

_**Elven Kitten**_ – Thanks! Glad to see you've stuck with it so far. I hope you are enjoying yourself!

_**Red Tigress**_ – Lookit Red! It's an update! And I've went back and edited this whole damn thing. I think I shall move on to _Last Chance_ now!

_**Lynn-G**_ – Yes, no time to write sucks… and helps make the writers block worse. Thanks for the understanding. I do hope you are still here to enjoy the story.


	16. The Journey Home

**Chapter 16: The Journey Home**

_What greater pain could mortals have than this: To see their children dead before their eyes? _

-Euripedes

* * *

Morning bloomed cool and clear across the land and brought with it the start of a new day to Bree and it's inhabitants. Most of which were already up and about to get a jump on another day's worth of chores. The same was true about the only house in Bree to play host to elven guests. 

Haldan, Gilraen, and Elrohir went about preparing for the last leg of their journey with Callie and her mother's help. Their saddlebags were stocked with fresh provisions and a litter was prepared to fix on to the back of Elrohir's horse for Elladan. The ride would be a bumpy, but secure one.

Gilraen was concerned that if they were assaulted on their journey Elladan would be defenseless in that position, but Elrohir did not seem bothered by this so she kept the concern to herself. She was also concerned by the fact that during his unconsciousness Elladan had not eaten or drank anything for days, but yet again she kept this to herself. The elf seemed to be in some sort of state where everything about him had slowed down and she wondered just how long an elf could maintain that comatose state. Gilraen realized there were a lot of things she did not know about elves and vowed to learn more once in Rivendell. It would not due for her to be so inept in knowledge about the people she lived with. And she was Elvellon, elf-friend, now. It simply would not due.

No one had seen Elrond or Arwen since the night before and this somewhat comforted the dark haired woman. She knew she was going to have to learn to not be so nervous around Lord Elrond, but she knew that would be a long time in coming. And everything about Arwen's natural radiance made Gilraen uncomfortable.

As Gilraen stowed the last bit of food into her and Aragorn's saddlebag she realized they were all prepared to head out for their new home. Now all they needed were the rest of their companions.

* * *

Elrond sat gently by Elladan's side with his hand resting on his son's forehead. The elf lord's eyes were closed and he wore a look of concentration. Arwen heard the others finishing their preparations outside and was donned in travel gear once again. The elf maid did not move though, she stood quietly, patiently behind her father. Neither she nor Elrond glanced up when Elrohir entered the room and shut the door behind him. Elrohir came to stand next to his sister and both stood quietly. 

Elrond, for all his considerable strength, his vast mind and ageless experience, could not for the life of him break into Elladan's thoughts. He had to reach out at great lengths, expending a lot of energy, just to feel Elladan's presence. His son's spirit still lingered and at first that had given him hope. But as the hours ticked away he was no closer to calling Elladan's mind back now then he had been last night. His son did not recoil from his touch, but neither did he draw nearer to it, it was almost has if Elladan could not sense his father's presence. Never before had Elrond failed to call someone back.

With a heavy sigh and heavier heart Elrond withdrew his hand and opened his eyes. He did not have to turn around to know his children were standing behind him, he could feel their presence. The one he could not feel, unless he strained, was lying pallid and still as death in front of him. The realization was an emotional one for the elf lord and it made his eyes mist up. Elrond blinked back the forming tears and took a deep breath forcing his voice to remain unreadable.

"My efforts are in vain, I cannot reach him," Elrond stated after he had collected his thoughts.

He felt, more than heard Arwen and Elrohir's sigh and his heart grew wearier. Everyone involved, from Gilraen to his own children had hoped from the start that by some chance he could cure Elladan. But in truth, there was nothing to cure. And though the humans could not understand this, Arwen and Elrohir did.

Elrond felt a touch at each shoulder as both children put a hand on each of his shoulders for his comfort as much as their own. The elf lord placed his hands over theirs and all three bowed their heads. Elrohir had been through so much recently his mind went numb as the last of his hope died and he could do nothing but stand there. Arwen said not a word but as she closed her eyes silent tears rolled freely down her unmarred cheeks. Her long, dark eyelashes stood out in stark contrast to the pale, smooth complexion.

The three elves stayed that way in silent mourning until Elrond released his hold on their hands and took one of Elladan's cold hands and cupped it with both of his. Elrond felt Arwen and Elrohir's grip tighten in support.

"I know not what else to do," Elrond admitted.

The elf lord took a long shuddering breath trying to control the emotions that threatened to boil over. Try as he might, Elrond could not stop the tears from falling and he took no shame in them. Fueled by his own show of emotion he heard the faintest of sobs escape Arwen behind him.

Elrohir couldn't stand it any longer. Elladan wasn't dead! Yet his sister and father were beginning to mourn him. But if he and his father couldn't do anything, then his brother really was doomed to fade away and all they could do was wait. Elladan was lost. The thought was unbearable. Throughout the millennia of his life Elladan's presence had always been in the back of his mind. It was comforting. Sometimes, during the most difficult of situations, it was the only thing that kept hope alive. Without that soft mental touch Elrohir felt truly alone in this world for the first time in his life.

Consumed by his grief, Elrohir did the only thing he could think of, run. The dark haired elf ripped his hand away from his father's shoulder and threw open the door. He bolted down the hall and out of the house. He paid no attention has he almost ran down a startled ranger and hurried away from those staring wide-eyed at him. He could not stand their questioning gaze right now. Bree was an enclosed town and he could not reach the woods lest he leave the gate. The elf let his rational mind through his inner turmoil enough to keep from leaving Bree and instead he settled for an out of the way spot behind one of the buildings.

The elf wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees, in much the same fashion Elladan had done in his dream. Elrohir did not cry, he felt like it yes, but his body was still too numb, so he just knelt there shaking with silent sobs that would not come.

* * *

Gilraen stood by the horse she would be riding while little Aragorn sat happily in the saddle talking away to a horse, that she could guess, could care less what the little human was trying to say. She glanced over to see Haldan once again checking the sturdiness of the litter and figured the ranger was trying to spend his nervousness energy by keeping himself busy. Callie, Eraucia, and Glelisa were crowded around her giving her well wishes on her journey, for about the tenth time. 

Everyone gathered outside was trying to cope with their own restlessness, she knew. And in all honesty, she was happy for the distraction.

Haldan was just standing back up when Elrohir threw open the door. The five humans jumped at the sudden appearance and Haldan started to move toward Elrohir in concern. Not once on this entire trip had he seen the amount of open emotion the elf displayed on his face, not even when they had rode into Bree carrying his brother. The ranger's heart feared the worst.

But before he could reach the elf, Elrohir bolted from the doorway. The elf's incredible speed almost knocked Haldan over as he struggled to move out of Elrohir's way in time. As the dark haired elf vanished from view behind the buildings the ranger's concern only grew. This behavior was most unlike Elrohir.

"Oh no… no, no… you don't think…?" Gilraen breathed unable to voice her question.

The ranger looked over to see Gilraen's eyes bore into his. He could tell she had come to the same conclusion. Both feared the number of their companions had just dropped by one.

"Maybe I should…"

"Do not," Elrond's soft command cut the ranger off.

All looked to see Lord Elrond standing in the doorway. As impressive as Gilraen thought Elrond looked shadowed by night, she was surprised he could look even more impressive during the day. The elf lord wore a soft blue robe the likes she had never seen instead of the traveling attire she had first seen him in last night. The intricate designs adorning the voluminous robe were beautiful to say the least. As the elf stepped out of the doorway and into the sun the light caught the silver circlet about his head making in shine with a fierce inner light. Gilraen was awestruck. And by Callie's slightly gaping mouth, so was the honey haired woman.

Elrond came to stand before the ranger and Gilraen almost mourned that cloth so fine was hitting and, although barely, dragging the dirty ground. Despite herself, the woman did notice that there was a difference to the elf lords step this morning. His stance was not quite as regal and proud as it had been last night. The difference was only slight though, and for a moment she thought she was imagining it.

"Good ranger" Elrond calmly said looking the human in the eye, "would you lend your strength to bring Elladan out? Arwen will assist you."

"Of course sire, it would be an honor," the ranger said with a slight bow and headed into the building.

Elrond said nothing else as he calmly walked in the direction Elrohir had fled a moment ago. The elf lord made no attempt to hide or cover himself as he strolled away and to the group's amazement, not a single Breelander he passed seemed to take note that an elf lord in rich robes walked in their mist.

"That's amazing," Callie managed to stumble out.

"Elves are magical momma," Glelisa giggle in explanation.

* * *

Haldan gently knocked on the heavy wood of the bedroom door. He held his breath as he entered under Arwen's command. He hadn't the nerve to ask Lord Elrond if the worst had come to pass. Upon entering he found the Lady Arwen sitting on the bed beside the still form of her brother cupping one of his hands in hers. The Evenstar looked tall and regal even in travel gear. The elf maid looked up at Haldan as he entered with large, shining, twilight eyes. It was then the ranger clearly saw the tears that adorned those beautiful orbs and his heart sank. No face so fair should ever be filled with tears, Haldan thought. 

"Lady, please tell what has come to pass," Haldan begged.

Arwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them the calm facade he had seen last night was firmly in place once again and the tears stopped.

"Father can do nothing for Elladan," she answered him truthfully, "all we can do now is hope to make it to Rivendell swiftly, so that he may pass from this world in the home he so dearly loves."

Although the fear existed, Haldan had never questioned that Lord Elrond would not be able to help Elladan recover. To hear Arwen say the words finalized it. Elladan was going to die just as assuredly as Aranel had. The ranger brought his hand to his chest and fought to stay calm. So many… too many elves were suffering to secure the fate of men.

The ranger looked up as a soft touch landed on his cheek. He was so caught up in his thoughts he never heard the Evenstar approach him. The hand on his face was incredibly gentle and smooth, yet at the same time bore an inner strength no human could match. Most mortal men would die for the honor to see Arwen let alone to have her touch them and the ranger was humbled at the gesture.

"You carry the weight of men on your shoulders," Arwen said quietly, but firmly as she lowered her hand, "do not think the Men of Númenor are not worth it. If the Dúnedain lose heart, what hope is there for the future of men?"

"I try not to lose heart my lady, but death follows me wherever I go, and I do not wish to bring it to ones so noble."

"Think you, that Elladan and Aranel would be the first of the Eldar to fall into shadow?"

"No my lady," Haldan could think of nothing more to say.

"Would you see it solely as the responsibility of men to fight the darkness that arises? Do we not live in this world as well? Have we not fought and fallen along side your ancestors? We wish for the same thing, for peace to inhabit this land once again. But for that to happen, the ones who can stand up and fight must take the risk. Elf and human alike. Your people need you to be strong; your new Chief will need you to be strong. Be proud of your heritage and hold yourself with honor."

Haldan had not the words to express the gratitude he felt. He would remember those words years down the road when all else seemed doomed to fail.

"Yes, my lady," the ranger could barely form the words.

Arwen gave him a gentle smile and he could tell she sensed his gratitude.

"Come good ranger, Gilraen's journey has not yet ended and we have one last duty to fulfill."

* * *

Haldan and Arwen had Elladan secured to the litter by the time Elrond and Elrohir returned. To Haldan, Elrohir did not look so well. He bore a shadow of the haunted look he had seen in Elladan, but not quite in such intensity. Most likely due to the fact that Elrohir had his father and sister near to help his grieving heart. The ranger's own grieving heart began to worry for Elrohir as well. Would losing his twin cause him to go down the same path as Elladan? 

Arwen and Elrohir mounted the elven horses in silence and to Callie's surprise it was Lord Elrond who thanked them for their hospitality. She didn't know the first thing about how to properly respond to an elf lord, let alone one who was expressing gratitude, so she did the only thing she knew… said an honest 'your welcome.'

Callie put an arm around Glelisa's shoulders and they stepped back toward her home to give the riders room to maneuver. Elrond graced them with a slight nod of his head then suddenly turned to Eraucia. The elf lord stepped right up to the elderly woman and spoke softy so only she may hear.

"Though the years have aged you, I do recognize you. I have not forgotten you my friend. My spirit yearns to sit down and speak with you, but my son is dying. I must go."

Elrond mounted the elven steed and the small group rode away. Once they were gone Callie looked at her mother with questioning eyes. Eraucia returned the gaze with a gentle smile.

"He remembers…" was all the elderly lady would say.

* * *

Gilraen knew it was supposed to be a four-day trip to Rivendell, but by the end of the first day they had cleared a great distance and she could already spy the Misty Mountains in the distance. She couldn't explain it, they seemed to be riding at a leisurely pace, not wanting to jar Elladan by moving too quickly. There was no mistaking the mountains in front of her though. And what was more, she could clearly see the bells that lined Elrond, Elrohir, and Arwen's horses, but they did not chime as she expected. As a matter of fact, nothing seemed to make much noise as they rode. It was almost like riding in a dream. Once she even thought she saw a sturdy traveler walking on foot down the path in front of them, but he was gone before she could blink her eyes. 

They stopped and made camp when dusk fell and Gilraen settle herself and Aragorn down near Haldan. The ranger's familiar human presence was comforting in this strange environment. Their elven companions settled silently down around Elladan. As the moon rose the soft light danced and sparkled in the dark hair of the three setting there and Gilraen noticed the elves seemed to shimmer. The elves sat facing each other as a group would when talking to one another. And once in a while Gilraen would notice two of the elves look at the third, as if they were paying attention to something being said. But for all of it she heard not a word from any of them. Were they communicating with each other in a way no one else could hear? She wondered. The thought amazed her.

It was well into the night, when Aragorn had finally gone to sleep, that Haldan finally spoke to her. The ranger leaned in and spoke quietly, like he was afraid to break the stillness.

"I think they hear each other as well," he said softly, stealing a glance at the three sitting elves.

"You noticed as well?" she whispered.

The ranger nodded in response and a smile broke out on his face.

"What is it?" she whispered.

The smile on the ranger's face only widened.

"You need not whisper my lady," the ranger replied gently, but at a normal volume, "elven ears would hear your whisper yards away let alone in the same camp."

Gilraen felt her face going flush and hoped the darkness concealed her embarrassment. She shot a quick glance at the three-seated elves and she swore for a moment she saw a brief smile of amusement cross Arwen's fair face.

The lady fixed Haldan with a hard stare. She didn't scold him, she let her motherly gaze say it all. The ranger cleared his throat and struggled to keep the amusement off his face. He almost succeeded too… almost.

The dark haired woman had just settled down for the night when she saw a soft glow appear in the distance through the trees. She sat upright then and focused on the light. It really was there, it wasn't her imagination. She was about to point this out to Haldan when another light appeared… then another. Soft lights sprung up in numerous places all around them.

"Haldan," she breathed too nervous to form any other words as she clutched his arm.

The ranger placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Do not be frightened," he said easily.

Faint eerie music wafted lazily to her ears. She could barely hear it, let alone recognize the language, but she was sure the tune was a happy one, despite the haunting allure to it.

The ranger and woman turned to look as they saw Lord Elrond rise. He walked over to the small group, his footfalls making no noise as he moved.

"Do not be frightened, nothing here will harm you. It is late and you should rest for we will reach Rivendell tomorrow night. Rest in peace tonight knowing you are safe, but do not wonder away from this camp."

The elf lord looked both humans in the eyes separately to stress his point and Gilraen felt the urge to back away from such a bright gaze. She simply nodded her understanding and lay back down. Beside her she heard Haldan do the same. While still on the ground she looked up to see Elrond leave the camp, his cloak barely making a whisper as he moved through the bushes. Arwen and Elrohir remained seated where they were. She hadn't thought about it before, but she had yet to see an elf sleep. They did sleep right? She wondered. They had to.

It wasn't long after Elrond had left that the faint music she heard took on a distinctly different feel. All the gaiety left it. The music she thought haunting before became even more so, almost too much to bear as if the song wasn't meant for mortal ears. The tune was mournfully beautiful and broke the heart to listen to. She could not understand the words, but she had a good idea as to why the music changed and she stole a glance at the quiet figures still sitting in the same spot.

The last thing Gilraen remembered before the haunting tune carried her consciousness away was the shine of a single tear as it rolled down from dark lashes…

* * *

Haldan and Gilraen woke in the morning well rested to find that a meal had already been laid out and most of the saddlebags repacked. Neither asked Elrond were he had gone last night or from whence the music and lights had came. 

They ate in peace and once again set back out for their final destination as the landscape went hazily by.

The land became rocky and wild by midday and before Gilraen knew it the mountains loomed before them with their gigantic tops hidden by a wall of think mist. Never before had she seen the Misty Mountains and she thought they looked like the most unwelcome place she had ever seen. She began to fear what Rivendell must be like nestled into such a foreboding landscape and she unconsciously held Aragorn closer to her.

They soon followed a narrow trail she would have never found had she been on her own and the land slowly became more lush and green. The thick trees finally gave way to reveal a massive river. The river wasn't terribly deep, but it was very wide. Gilraen wondered how they were to pass until she spotted a shallower span of water some feet to the left. The forest beyond seemed different for some reason. It felt almost older, like time had froze in that spot and decided to leave this area alone as it passed in the rest of the world.

"This," Elrond began getting her attention, "is the river Bruinen. It defines the border of our home."

Gilraen held her breath and looked at the river with new respect; almost afraid to cross it for fear of what lay on the other side.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Elrond said kindly.

Gilraen forced herself to exhale and breath.

"Are we there yet?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes little one, we are," Arwen answered with a twinkle in her eye.

Aragorn seemed to frown in confusion.

"Where do you live? I don't see a house."

"We have not yet come to our abode," Arwen answered again.

"So… we're not there," Aragorn sighed.

"It won't be long now, little one," Elrond said already heading for the ford.

Haldan rode with a distant expression on his face as if he were lost in memories. And, Gilraen knew, he also lamented he could not make this ride with Aranel.

Dusk was approaching before the riders neared the Last Homely House. About the same time Gilraen could see the warm lights of the dwelling she heard voices raising in song. She could not see a single elf in the trees but she heard them as they passed. Many, many of them and all their voices were raised as one in song. As with the tune in the woods the night before, this song was sad and lilting as well. She could barely stand to listen to it, though she would not want to cover her ears either.

It came to Gilraen that it was a lament they were singing. She thought she knew elfish as all the Dúnedain were raised to understand, but she could not make out the haunting words. They were almost familiar, but just out of her grasp. Haldan must have seen the look of concentration on the dark haired woman's face because he slowed his horse to fall back next to her.

"It is an older form of elfish not so widely spoken now. They," the ranger's voice broke and he had to swallow hard to continue, "they sing a lament for the lose of Aranel and… they mourn the soon to be passing of Elladan."

Haldan had not told Gilraen of his talk with Arwen. The ranger didn't have the heart to tell the lady of the dreary news. He saw alarm and despair cross Gilraen's face one right after the other.

"But… but…" she stuttered as tears filled her eyes.

Gilraen stopped the horse and took a shuddering breath as she closed her eyes collecting her wits. This whole time… Elrohir's out burst in Bree and his refusal to talk to anyone since, the lack of bounce in Elrond's step, the mournful song in the woods… the lament of the elves in Rivendell… everyone knew but her. They were escorting Elladan home for his final moments as much as they were bringing her safely to Rivendell. That realization did not sit well with Gilraen and a small sob escaped her lips.

The woman opened her eyes as she felt a firm touch on her arm. She looked into the radiant face of Arwen. The elf maid gave her a small smile and at a word from Arwen the horse continued moving without Gilraen's bidding.

Very shortly after that the trees suddenly fell away again to reveal a sprawling structure nestled against the mountain. It was hard to tell where the mountain and building began, so well did the many buildings blend with the environment. The buildings seemed almost as alive as the trees spread throughout it. Never had she seen such a beautiful place and had the situation been different she was sure she would be overwhelmed at the chance to behold it. Many lights dotted the mountainside.

They rode to what appeared to be the main part of the building and the ornate doors were wide open. Warm firelight cascaded out of the door and Gilraen finally got her first glimpse of the elves of Rivendell. For now she could see them. Many were gathered to greet them and for the first time she noticed the elves spread throughout the walkways. But despite the warm picture, the mournful song continued on from the trees and the whole of Rivendell seemed sorrowful. A feeling, she got the impression, that didn't belong here. Not in this place.

It was not quite the homecoming she had imagined many days ago. She had hoped this would be a happy time for them all.

A new beginning for her and Aragorn.

It was never supposed to be an ending as well.

A older elf, if one could even say an elf looked older, walked out to greet them followed by a couple of lovely elf maids. This elf obviously held the respect of the others and his robes were almost as beautiful as what she had briefly seen Elrond in two days ago.

"Welcome home my lords and lady," he said with a slight bow.

The words were light and spoken in kind. But to Gilraen's ears, she had never heard anything so sorrowful.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Heh, still wondering whom Eraucia is? And what did Elrond say to Elrohir in Bree? Well, we have finally reached Rivendell, story over. No, I'm kidding. We still got a lot to figure out, don't we? Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and welcome to all new readers!**

* * *

_silverkonekotsukari_ – I'm glad you are enjoying it, welcome to the story! Heh yeah, I think I've made myself sad a few times writing this. 

_ShimmeringWater_ – Yes I did kill Aranel. And it was one of the saddest things I've ever written as a writer. Heh, I'm not well known for my 'happy endings.' Not at all.

_Horsiegurl_ – It has been a while, and thank you, glad you liked.

_Extraoordinr_ – Thanks and welcome to the story. That's perhaps one of the best compliments a writer could receive… to hear that for a short while you were able to get caught up in the story. I'm very glad and thanks for reviewing.

_Elentariel_ – I'm afraid I've kept you wondering for a bit longer. There's nothing so interesting as the mysterious, is there? Heh, the thing with Arwen just sorta came as I was writing the chapter, originally she was never meant to come to Bree. But then I realized, if she were at home and knew her brother was dying, why wouldn't she be there? Thanks for reading!

_Bubble-Sheep _– How indeed? Thanks for the complement! And I will!

_A .NuEvil_ – As it would seem many readers want to know. But we haven't found out quite yet. Heh, I admit, it was very hard for me to kill Aranel, I truly liked that character. I hope you are still enjoying the story!

_Elven Kitten _– Thanks! And thank you for your continued reviews!

Ilaaris – Why thank you, I will try.

_Red Tigress_ – Well, Last Chance sorta hit a road block… or writers block, to be more precise. I am stuck as how to end it.

_Lotrmatrixstarwarsfan_ – Thank you for taking the time to review. Heh, I could spend all day talking about the emotions of each character, but then, the would never progress anywhere now would it? I'm very long winded. p And I know I personally could never get enough of Elrond, hehe.

_Anon E. Mus _– Heh, I would agree with the longer the better. Though I don't think many would agree with us. I'm glad you have kept with the story, thank you!

_JennyJoy4_ – Yes, I suppose he is, isn't he, heh. Arwen coming to Bree was sort of a whim while writing the chapter. Though Aragorn may not remember Arwen, there's nothing that says she's doesn't remember him before they meet again in Rivendell.

_Daeomae_ – Why thank you and I hope you enjoyed the update!

_Mysticofgermany_ – Aww, it's okay, sometimes it's hard to keep up with everything, I know. I just hope you are enjoying it. Thank you mellon nin.

_EresseElrondiel_ – I would never give up on this story, it is my baby. Thanks for sticking with it!

_Iawen Londea _– I would never drop this story, but yeah, that update did take a while, I realize. Heh, I admit, I'm a sap for Elrond being a daddy as well. I adore it. Heh, and I definitely do promise to finish this story, so deal! I'm glad you like the quotes, I have always loved stories that have done that. It gives you a taste of what you are about to read.

_Lynn-G_ – I do try, though I can't update as much as I like. But never fear, I would never give up on this story.

_KLMeri_ – Heh, glad I could entertain you. Yeah, I never planned on Arwen coming to Bree. But then I thought about just that, if she knew her brother was dying, why wouldn't she come? Thanks for continuing to follow along, it's appreciated!


	17. Of Dreams and Wanderings

**Chapter 17: Of Dreams and Wanderings**

_The boundaries between life and death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where one ends and where the other begins?_

- Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

Gilraen woke with a start. The woman sat up in bed inhaling the fragrant air of her new room. The place where she was to spend the rest of her life. It was still dark outside so she figured she hadn't been asleep for very long. It was her first night in Rivendell. She glanced around again at her new surroundings. The tall ornate balcony doors, the beautiful statue of some long forgotten maid in the corner, the impossibly soft sheets she slept in… it was all beautiful. Beautiful and strange and fey. It all spoke of an elegance and care that lacked a human touch. She really _was_ in an elven haven. Totally separated from the world she once knew.

A soft breeze wafted in through the open balcony door catching the light, silvery curtain and gently brushed Gilraen's face. She breathed deep of the calm air. The lament from the trees had not stopped and the eerie song made the whole situation even more surreal for the human woman.

It was not the song, or the strange environment that woke Gilraen this night, though. It was a dream, if one could call it that. It seemed so real. A dream of Rivendell, but not how it was now. It was of a desolate and empty Rivendell. No song, no elves, no mirth. Gilraen rose from the bed to dress. She wanted, no needed, to get out of this room, as if to assure herself there really were other beings left in Rivendell besides her. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of being all alone here in this strange place.

The dark-haired woman dressed in a simple elven dress. It seemed Master Elrond had provided her with everything. The dark red cloth was soft and durable, and despite its heavy appearance was light enough to move around in easily. The dress was simple, but elegant by human standards. She felt garbed well enough to be a queen compared to her village standards. She found other, formal dresses as well. Gilraen was afraid to even touch those at this time, like she might break them by the contact. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to put something so complicated on.

Reminding herself of the fair appearance of all those around her, the dark haired woman took the time pull the front of her hair up and out of her face and straighten up a bit before she left her room. The elves, it seemed by the song outside, where still up and as they were to be her people now she wanted to present herself accordingly.

Gilraen walked into the adjoining room to hers. The room that was now little Aragorn's. Her son was sound asleep and there was a lovely silver-haired elf maid sitting not far from her son's bed humming a soothing tune she didn't recognize.

"Fair night, Lady Gilraen," the maid said kindly.

Gilraen recognized the maid. Her name was Sîrwen, river maiden, in the common tongue. She was to be Aragorn's, well nursemaid, was how Gilraen understood it. And by how soundly the maid's song made Aragorn sleep, she was sure the elf was good at it.

"Fair night, Sîrwen," Gilraen said with a gentle smile.

"The little one seems to have taken to his surroundings well. He has slept peaceful since put to bed," Sîrwen spoke in the most silken voice the human woman had ever heard.

No wonder she was a nursemaid.

"But perhaps the lady does not sleep so well tonight?"

"No," Gilraen admitted, "I… well my mind won't rest enough to let the rest of me do so."

"Ah," the maid smiled, "mayhap a walk through the moonlight would quiet such thoughts. Would you like me to call someone to escort you?"

"No, no that's all right. I have to find my way around eventually," Gilraen said with a slight blush.

She had all but gotten lost earlier this night trying to find her way back to her room. Sîrwen gave her a slight nod and a warm smile. Gilraen leaned down and kissed the sleeping child on the forehead and left the room. Once in the hall she had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter. Sîrwen's presence was enough to assure her mind that she wasn't alone in Rivendell, so the lady just wanted to walk.

The heavy feeling in her heart could not be assuaged though, especially not with the constant lament. Gilraen closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again tears rimmed her eyes. She wanted to visit Elladan, or talk to Elrohir, if he would permit it. Elrohir hadn't said a word to her or Haldan the entire trip to Rivendell, and then not even when they had arrived. She was growing concerned for him as well. Gilraen was alone as she walked down the quiet halls. She figured most of the inhabitants were outside joining in the mournful song. Without anyone to ask, she had no way of finding where Elladan and Elrohir were and almost kicked herself for not asking Sîrwen that question.

Gilraen saw a doorway up ahead and decided a walk through the cool Spring air might do her justice. As soon as she exited the building she finally did see an elf. It was the elf that had first welcomed them to Rivendell, though in all the confusion of the night she could not remember his name. Whoever he was, he looked quite sad and she couldn't blame him. He was still dressed in his grand robe standing there bathed in moonlight. Gilraen thought about going up to stand beside him to speak to him, but couldn't find the nerve. So she turned to walk down the stairs off the balcony.

"It is alright lady Gilraen, you aren't disturbing me and I would enjoy the company," he said kindly motioning for her to come closer without turning around.

She started to ask how he knew she was there, but remembered Haldan's words from the woods about elven ears hearing even a whisper at a great distance. Gathering her nerve the woman went to stand beside this new companion. She stood in silence for a while, not sure of what to say to him. Until she realized she didn't even know his name. She opened her mouth to ask, but he beat her to speaking.

"Humans always do seem to have trouble with the comfortable silence," he chuckled to himself.

"It's all right dear lady, I am far more used to dealing with humans then you might think. You need not be so nervous around me."

The elf finally turned to Gilraen and smiled. A smile, she noticed, that was still sad.

"As I know who you are Lady Gilraen, it would only be fair to introduce myself in turn, don't you think? You may call me Erestor, I am chief counselor to Master Elrond," he finished with a bow of his head.

The news that he was someone of importance didn't set the woman's mind at ease. Not that she wasn't nervous around here anyway. Gilraen cleared her throat to push past her nervousness.

"If you wouldn't mind my lord, I am looking for…"

Erestor held up his hand to cut her off.

"Please my lady, you need not call me lord. We are not standing in Imladris under my protection after all. And to answer your request, I will show you were you may find Lord Elladan, though I think there is someone you need see first."

This time Gilraen did ask.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"I have known many humans in my life time," was all the explanation he would give, "now come."

Erestor led Gilraen to an entrance not far from where they were standing and a short way down the hall he indicated a group of doors just inside.

"These are the rooms Lady Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Master Elrond occupy. That one," he pointed toward one of the doors, "is Elladan's. Had you come straight from your room, you would have found you are not housed so terribly far from them. Master Elrond has taken quite the liking to Aragorn and you."

That news almost made Gilraen blush. She hadn't gotten to speak more than a handful of words to Elrond. Plus the fact she felt terribly responsible for Elladan and Aranel. How could he possibly know anything about her besides the bad? Erestor stopped in front of the last room in the short hall. Gilraen's heart skipped a beat, he never said which room this was, but she could guess all the same. The elf pushed open the door and motioned for her to enter. Once she entered, Erestor turned to leave. At her questioning look he simply smiled and closed the door behind him.

Gilraen looked around the room she was in. It was a study. Books lined the walls and a fire blazed in the hearth casting a warm glow on the room. Despite the hospitable surrounds, the woman's heart was racing. She knew she was going to have to face Master Elrond alone eventually, but had hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

A display caught her eye and she moved in out of curiosity. On the table was an old map of what was once Númenor. There were also other objects scattered about, a highly carved dagger and a pendent of some kind. And a ring… Gilraen's eyes came back to settle on the ring. It was one she recognized very well. The dark haired woman blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks and she brought a shaking hand up to gently brush the ring. She couldn't bear to pick the ring up right now so she ran a finger across the smooth, warn surface of the serpents encircling the stone. The woman closed her eyes as more tears fell and a small sob escaped her. She couldn't stop herself there and found the tears just wouldn't stop.

"A gift to Barahir and his descendants by Finrod Felagund for saving his life."

Gilraen started at the soft voice. She brought her shaking hand up to her mouth as she tried to bite back the tears. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face Master Elrond like she was.

"Brother of Galadriel, lady of light, and mother of Celebrían, my wife… mother of our children," Elrond continued.

She could hear his voice coming closer and her nervousness made it difficult to regain control over her emotions again. Gilraen's heart raced as her hands shook.

"Finrod was lost in the pits of Sauron and Celebrían's soul was scarred for life by his foul servants. Just as assuredly as Arathorn was slain by those same servants as were all of his predecessors."

To Gilraen's raging emotions Elrond's words were as harsh as they were true. She took a shuddering breath to calm herself; she would not let him get the best of her.

"I am being forthright with you Gilraen," Elrond's voice was so close now.

"You will be faced with a decision and soon. You need to understand the importance of your choice. My intentions are not to hurt you. You forget they are about to take someone important away from me yet again. Someone I would gladly trade places with if I but could."

Gilraen paused and her tears stopped. Did his voice just waver? The woman thought it impossible considering the extremely calm demeanor she had seen so far. She couldn't imagine someone so regal and imposing showing such emotion. The woman finally turned to face Elrond. He seemed… plainer than she had ever seen him, even compared to the travel gear. He no longer wore the silver circlet she was accustomed to and his hair hung freely around his shoulders. His robes were plainer and of a simple grayish blue. It was the elf lord's eyes that caught her attention the most. They still held that vibrant unnatural glow in the dim room, but there was an open sadness to them that broke the woman's already laden heart.

"Forgive me, here I am getting angry at my loss while you are still going through yours."

Elrond walked over to stand beside Gilraen and looked down at the Ring of Barahir.

"You must decide if you will put the boy fully under my care," Elrond stated not looking up.

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused.

"The dark lord fears the heirs of Isildur, which by the fact they were looking for Aragorn in your village, I would say he knows the line continues."

"He will be hunted all his life, won't he?" she asked quietly.

Elrond didn't answer her question but simply nodded his head. It was all the confirmation Gilraen needed.

"What… what must I do?"

"Isildur's heir must vanish for a time. If servants of the dark lord find out he is here, even Rivendell may not provide enough protection for him. The power of the elves will help protect him, but we cannot face the full assault of Mordor. The boy is not to know who he truly is either. It would be too easy for him to tell others of his linage and ever has the servants of Sauron had a way of making one talk. Aragorn will need to take on a new name from now on and I will decide when he is matured enough to be told of his true heritage. For now though, he will become a part of our family, away from the outside world and Sauron's prying eye."

"If you think it necessary then I trust your judgment. I want him to live and to live as well as he may for as long as he may. All of his forbears, including Arathorn were taken away from us before their time. I want him to succeed where they have failed. He _will_ succeed where they have failed," she said with conviction.

At the strength of Gilraen's voice Elrond finally looked up into the woman's eyes. He seemed to study her and his bright eyes bore into hers. She steeled her jaw through her pounding heart and for the first time since meeting the elf lord, she didn't back down from his intense gaze. She made herself face her fears.

After what felt like eternity to her anxious mind, she was finally rewarded as the elf lord smiled at her and for the first time, the smile reached his eyes as well. At that moment everything changed for Gilraen the Fair. Suddenly, Elrond did not seem so frightening, neither did he seem imposing to her. He may hold immense power and respect, yes, but right now as they looked at each other, she simply saw Aragorn's future. They faced each other as mother and surrogate father. Gilraen felt a piece of the weight lift from her heart. She knew for certain she had made the right choice and that Aragorn would be best under Elrond's care. And also for the first time, she gave him an honest smile back.

"What is to be Aragorn's new name?" the dark haired woman asked.

"That, I leave to you. You are still the boy's mother, as you shall always be. And as you named him upon his birth, I leave it to you to chose this name as well."

Gilraen nodded. She liked the idea of getting to choose this name, something her son would come to be known as amongst the elves of Rivendell. It was something she would have to think on. Fueled by her new epiphany she found she had the nerve to ask Elrond something she had dreaded before.

"I don't mean to push too far, but what is wrong with Elladan? Why can he not be helped? In the short time we have come to know each other, he has showed me nothing but understanding and I felt that we shared a strange connection. I owe my life to him. I would love nothing more than for Aragorn to grow up to know him."

Elrond turned from Gilraen and walked to one of the many windows. The closed windows most likely blocked the human woman from hearing the lament outside, but to Elrond's sensitive ears, he heard it all the same. The song weighed his spirit down as he never thought possible, even more than Celebrían's leaving had. Parents were not meant to outlive their children. Elrond didn't know if he could make Gilraen understand his son's situation and he doubted if he had the strength to try. The elf lord felt truly old and tired.

Gilraen didn't miss the look either. Master Elrond looked so sorrowful and to her the elf lord seemed to age many years. She understood, perhaps more than anyone, how trying this whole situation was, so she didn't push for an answer. She knew he would answer in time. When he spoke his voice wasn't the strong, confident one she was accustomed to.

"Elladan," Elrond began quietly, "has let his grief overcome him. He feels guilty for the death of your husband. It was Elladan who led their group when the orcs attacked and killed Arathorn. He was wounded then as well and Elrohir barely made it back to Rivendell in time to save him. I believe the situation reminds him of another painful one. It was Elladan and Elrohir who rescued their mother from captivity by the orcs. Ever have orcs and elves despised each other and they showed no restraint in their treatment of Celebrían. The scars she carried from their torture drove her from Arda not long after that and ever since, my sons have carried a deep hatred for the foul abominations."

Elrond paused to take a deep breath and Gilraen sympathized. It must be extremely painful for the elf lord to share something so personal with someone who was not yet a close association.

"It took a long time afterward for Elladan and Elrohir to get over their guilt. They have always believed that if they had gotten to her sooner, she would still be with us. That is also the reason they ride with the rangers so often, to avenge their mother with every orc they slay, and with every life they save from sharing her fate. My sons were quite close to your husband and for him to be slain while they were there has taken an enormous toll on the both of them. While Elrohir's grief has emerged as sorrow, Elladan's has turned to guilt. He feels responsible for Arathorn's death and he doubts he has ever made a difference. It is that kind of self-doubt and grief that is dangerous for the Eldar. The world around us changes yet we do not. Elves last the ages through sheer willpower. Without that will to live we have nothing else to guard us from time."

To a short-lived human, the whole concept was foreign to Gilraen and hard to understand. But at last, she had an idea of what was going on. Haldan had been correct; Elladan _had_ given up on life.

"But, he can push past this, I know he can. He seemed so… so determined."

"A trait my son has always possessed," Elrond said with a faint smile, "I had hoped he would have as well."

The elf lord turned to look at the dark haired woman.

"I had hoped he would succeed if only I could get him to push on a little longer. I have tried to rouse him from his current unresponsive state at Bree and again this night. But whether he ignores or cannot hear me, my calling does no good. Neither does Elrohir's and the two of them have always shared a strong bond since birth. I may push harder, but if Elladan pays no heed to Elrohir, then there is no other he would respond to."

"What will happen to Elrohir if, if…" Gilraen couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Elrond gave Gilraen a look she could only equate to as doubt.

"He will take the ship to Valinor to join his mother."

Gilraen had to fight to keep from gasping. If Elladan died, Elrond would lose both of his sons after his wife. What a horrible fate. Suddenly her situation did not seem as hopeless as it once was and she understood the intense sorrow she had seen in his eyes. How lonely that would be.

Alone… the thought made the woman shiver despite the warm fire. A reaction the elf lord did not miss.

"Something else troubles your mind?" Elrond simply asked.

"A dream, my lord," Gilraen responded quietly.

The woman took a moment to collect her thoughts before she continued. As she spoke she wrapped her arms around her as if to fend off the cold.

"I saw Rivendell… but it was not as it is now. There was no life here. No comfort, no warmth, only desolation. It seemed, so, so real. Like I could reach out and touch the walls. I felt so trapped and alone. It's what woke me earlier and I had to find someone to set my mind at ease. To prove that it really was a dream and I was truly not alone."

As she finished her description Elrond walked over to stand before the woman. His eyes were unreadable and she hand to remind herself that just a moment ago she had not seen him as imposing and therefore she did not need to step back. But even then, the woman took an unconscious step away from the elf lord's intense gaze. Despite his demeanor, when Elrond spoke his voice was soft and controlled.

"I have heard those words before tonight. In Bree, Elrohir described having such a dream before your arrival."

"What does that mean?" Gilraen asked a bit confused.

"I am not certain," Elrond admitted, "but mayhap something."

Gilraen had a suspicion the elf lord had a guess as to what it was she saw, but wasn't willing to share it with her just yet. And what right did she have to demand any answers from him? But the human woman spoke before she could stop herself.

"I know," she began, uncertain what she wanted to say, "I know… it has something to do with Elladan doesn't it? I'm not sure why, but I can just feel it."

Elrond had to hide his surprise at the woman's perceptiveness.

The silence between the two stretched until Gilraen felt herself start to fidget with her hands. Something she was not prone to do. And although she had come to see a softer side to the elf lord this night, something in his eyes made her feel like a child under scrutiny and she realized elves were far to complicated to understand in such a short time.

Elrond turned away from her again and seemed to sigh.

"The blood of the Dúnedain is not so removed from the line of Númenor that they are not prone to some foreshadowing. I'm sure you have felt when things are not as they should be. Perhaps you are merely feeling the sadness that pervades Imladris. Or…"

Elrond turned to face the woman now.

"…perhaps you are picking up on a call for help."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a might slow but I thought that after such hell to get to Rivendell we needed a little quality time, ne? I promise I'll pick up the suspense in the next chapter. We can see what we are getting up to, right?**

**

* * *

**

_**Mysticofgermany**_ – Heh, well I'm glad you like the story enough to read it again. Though it was because of my length in updates. Haha, you know it. Oh, how I love the angst and suspense and especially together! I hope the update wasn't too long of a wait for you.

_**Francheesecake**_ – Well, welcome to the story new reader! Glad you're enjoying it. Ah yes, I love Haldan and Aranel. I hope it shows through in my portrayal of them. To date, they have been my favorite team to write and trust me; it saddened me to write Aranel's death. As for the rest of the story, heh, it's supposed to be a sad one! =P But your comments assure me I'm doing my job. Thanks for the review!

_**Leggylover03**_ – Yay, they finally did! And ya just never know. Everyone needs a little hope, ne?

_**Elentariel**_ – Don't worry, if you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing! Thanks for the comment and I hope you enjoy!

_**Anon E. Mus**_ – You are most welcome! That is my favorite thing, is to hack cliffs out from under readers. I'm pretty good at it too. =P At least, so said the readers of Fading Light. Heh, don't worry, as I mentioned above, if you all keep reading, I'll keep writing. Besides, this story is my baby. I couldn't not finish it! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Unsung Heroine**_ – Heh, I know I'd be daunted with all those pretty elves around. =P The part with the hobbits is what inspired that little scene. They are around the same area, and I figured, well who _wouldn't_ know Master Elrond? Surely those traveling elves would. As for what's been revised, nothing major to the story line as been changed. So the story will read the same. But some of the dialog was edited to make it run smoother or more in character, and some of the scenes have been tweaked. Basically, just making sure the story is consistent, in character, and clean.

_**Elven Kitten**_ – Heh, well I'm known for not being nice to my characters, and sadly, for not having happy endings. But who knows, maybe I'll surprise everyone with a happy one, or not. We'll just have to see. Thanks for your continued reviews!

_**Red Tigress**_ – I know, heh, it's never that easy is it? And yeah, Last Chance is in some need of major help, yo. So, how's college life babe?


	18. Healing Hands

_**A/N: **__This story is seeming to take forever to finish and I'm sorry about that. I have some pretty good reason's for taking such a long time off from writing, if you really want to know, I made a quick note of it in my Bio. If not, lol, then just enjoy the story. This is my favorite of all my stories, and I would never abandon it, but life happens, ya know._

_As for you, my dear readers, everyone has been exceedingly patient with me and I am surprised that so many of you continue to come back to this story after such huge jumps in time. It is for you that I continue to write this, you make it worthwhile. Thank you for your support._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Healing Hands**

_There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope._

- George Eliot

* * *

Gilraen exited Elrond's chambers with a sigh. That hadn't gone too bad, and at least now the woman had some answers, though many more plagued her thoughts. She looked around and found no sign of Erestor. She did find the door he had said belonged to Elladan. She dearly wanted to go knock on the door, but out in the open hallway the elves' lament came back to her ears and she found she didn't have the strength right now. She didn't know if it was the disturbing dream or the overwhelming song from outside, but she couldn't seem to help but break into tears every so often. They threatened to fall again and all the dark haired woman wanted was to collect her thoughts.

Gilraen turned and exited the door Erestor had led her in a short while ago. The lady stepped out into the cool moonlight once again, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" the question, out of no where, caught her off guard.

Gilraen gave a quick turn to see Haldan sitting on the stairs of the balcony. The ranger was for once, devoid of his traveling gear and wore a simple tunic and pants of elvish make. Haldan sat with one leg pulled up to his chest and Gilraen noticed he had his pipe in hand. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she realized the man was probably out here to smoke. A habit, she had been glad, that Arathorn never picked up. She walked over and sat next to the man on the steps, ignoring the fact that she had a dress on.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," she answered him finally.

Haldan nodded his head that he understood. Gilraen knew full well the ranger knew better than anyone how overwhelmed she probably felt. Gilraen felt the need to talk to someone, someone who wasn't an elf, someone who she felt would understand.

"Lord Elrond wishes to take Aragorn under his care," she said quietly.

Haldan simply nodded, he had guessed as much.

"He would also raise him to not know of his heritage until he is older. I must now chose a new name for Aragorn."

Gilraen saw a sad look cross the ranger's features before his expression schooled again.

"I do not claim to have as much wisdom as Master Elrond, but I think his decision for the best. I see and hear many things in my travels abroad. Evil begins to creep back into the land and I feel a shadow tightening it's hold in the people's hearts, whether they recognize it or not."

It was Gilraen's turn to nod her head.

"I feel in my heart your words are true. I will come to accept this... fate, fear not. I just wish," Gilraen sighed suddenly and the ranger's heart went out to her.

"It will be a very long time indeed before I may tell Aragorn of Arathorn and all his deeds," Gilraen finished, sadness tinging her voice.

Haldan now knew the source of the lady's doubt. She wished Aragorn to know his father through her at least, and now she would not be able to tell him, at least for a time.

"I am so sorry, my lady, that you must endure these dark times. But take heart, there is love and friendship to be found here in Rivendell if you but give it a chance."

She could tell Haldan meant and believed his words, but doubt still clouded her mind. She decided not to tell him these dark thoughts as the ranger obviously loved this place.

"Were circumstances... different," Haldan began trying to express his thoughts, "there would be laughter and merry song from the trees. Believe it or not, elves are a playful folk. Wise and strong willed, yet young at heart. I fear your first impression of Rivendell and Master Elrond are swayed by these circumstances. I wish I had the words to do them justice. Just remember my lady, that Master Elrond is a parent also. When last I was here he smiled a plenty, yet now he has endured the death of a friend and may yet face the death of his son. Elves do not care less for their children then mortals do."

Gilraen had to admit, the rangers words gave her reason for thought. She wondered what it would have been like to ride into Rivendell and be greeted by merry song and a smiling Elf Lord, and not be meet by such mourning. Perhaps she had only been given the chance to see one side of this valley and it's inhabitants. That did little to comfort the woman though, as it reminded her why this sadness permeated the air. Aranel was gone, never to return, and Elladan, whom she had fought so hard with to survive, would soon join him.

"That comforts me and not at the same time," she admitted with a laugh that became a choked sob.

"Will they never stop? Do elves never sleep?" she asked on impulse, caught up in her emotion.

Haldan was unsure of what to say. He wanted to comfort his new friend, but for some reason his words always seemed to have the opposite effect on people. Even elves, he remember with a sigh.

"I appear to be at a lose for words, Gilraen," the ranger admitted.

The use of her name and not the polite title the ranger usually used worked to calm the woman's frayed emotions.

"I apologize Haldan, I am not angry at you or them. In truth, I'm not sure what I am angry with. This place is so foreign to me and my heart is filled with grief. These unearthly laments do not help, I think my heart will break if I must bear it too long."

"You have no need to apologize to me. You have every right to grieve. And I do admit, the song does not lighten my heart either, for I can understand some of what they say. It is the way of the elves to grieve with song. Sadly, they will continue on for many more hours and if..."

Gilraen looked to Haldan when the ranger stopped suddenly. She could see him struggle to regain his composure. Finally the man took a slow breath and continued.

"Let us say that if Lord Elladan passes, it will continue on for much longer, and not just here in Rivendell. He is well liked by many."

"I wish there was more I could do," Gilraen said.

"As do I," Haldan's voice sounded sad.

Before the ranger noticed what happened, he found Gilraen's smaller hand had found his weathered one. Gilraen never looked over to him as she gripped his hand, but he could see the worry and doubt in her face. She was taking comfort in the only thing she could. The only familiar and friendly adult presence she knew in all of Rivendell. The ranger realized he found her company comforting as well. He returned her hold on his hand and he could tell she was relieved. The two sat hand in hand on the stairs in silence, accepting each others' company.

The elves sang on in the trees and although the songs brought no comfort to the two humans, the friend's found it wasn't as hard to bear now.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two humans, Erestor walked quietly back into the Last Homely House with a gentle smile. He had not heard all of their conversation and his intentions weren't to listen in in the first place. Elrond had sent him to look in on the lady after their conversation. The elf lord wasn't sure how the woman would handle the swirl of emotions he knew lay just beyond the surface. Erestor knew Elrond understood Gilraen and her emotions far more than the lady would ever know or give Elrond credit for. But such was the way with the young.

Erestor stopped outside Elrond's chambers and gave a slight knock. Th elder elf didn't wait for an answer before he walked in. Elrond would be expecting him.

He found his lord standing out on his balcony looking up at the stars. It was the same place he had left Elrond minutes ago. The elder elf could sense Elrond's pain and fear, long had they known each other. Aranel's death grieved him too, and he had watched Elladan and Elrohir grow from newborn elflings into the wise, compassionate, and battle hardened woodsmen they had become. Honestly, he cared for all of Elrond's children.

Elrond glanced at his old friend as Erestor came out onto the balcony.

"Normally with a smile like that, I would be afraid to ask," Elrond commented turning his attention back to the sky.

"She is in very capable hands. The Dunadan is keeping her company as we speak and I find that Edain in particular, to be gifted with words, though I think he would disagree with me."

Elrond nodded his understanding and looked up at the place he knew Eärendil would shine in just a few short hours. The elf lord knew in his heart that if something unexpected didn't happen before Eärendil rose, Elladan would be dead by that time. And watching his other son tear himself up inside was only adding to the weight on his shoulders. Elrond closed his eyes and sent out a silent plea to the heavens. _Lend me the strength to bear this, father, it is too heavy_. Whether his father heard him or not, he didn't know, but he liked to think he did.

Erestor waited patiently for his friend to collect himself.

"There are many whom will know or guess who Gilraen and Aragorn are. We must make sure everyone is to know of the importance that Isildur's heir disappear. After Gilraen has chosen a new name for Aragorn, he is not to be referred to by his Edain name at any time, under my orders."

"My lord..."

"We must also ensure no one is to mention the boy's father to him."

"Elrond," Erestor said somewhat sternly.

Now that the elder elf finally saw he had his friend's attention he spoke.

"All that can wait, my friend. Gilraen and the boy are not going anywhere and I daresay I can handle any affairs that may come up. Go to your family, your children need you. Some more desperately than others."

Elrond stayed quiet for some time before he tried to say anything.

"Go," Erestor commanded gently before the other elf could say a word.

Elrond simply nodded his head in consent and headed for the balcony door. As he passed Erestor gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Elrohir stood silently just inside the balcony door of Elladan's room. The dark haired elf let his head rest against the door frame as he gazed at the stars with longing. The elf's shoulders held a certain slump that spoke of a profound weariness.

Arwen sat in a chair next to Elladan's bed and held one of his still hands in hers. Neither sibling had moved from their positions for a very long time.

The moonlight bathed the room in it's cool, silver light and verily danced in the elves' dark hair. The bright, fey gazes of the room's two conscious occupants was the only light to be seen. Neither had bothered to light any of the lamps or the fireplace and honestly, none was needed for the keen eyes of elves could see well by starlight. Elrohir thought it befitted the mood in here anyway.

Every so often Elrohir could feel Arwen's concerned gaze fall on him, but the dark haired elf never changed his posture. He hadn't said a word out loud to anyone since his outburst in Bree. He had briefly spoke to his father and sister mentally before his father went off to talk to Gildor on their way back to Rivendell. And that was the last he bothered to communicate with anyone. He was aware that Gilraen and Haldan had tried to approach him during their trip home, but he kept an indifferent look schooled on his fair face and it was enough to persuade them to keep their distance.

Elrohir didn't want to speak to anyone. He didn't trust his tongue not to lash out at someone. He couldn't explain it, but he felt betrayed. His people sung out their sorrow in the trees. He could understand the lament for Aranel, but they were already grieving for the lose of his brother. How dare they sing a lament for Elladan when he was still alive. His sister sat not ten paces away from him with grief heavy on her heart. He saw it in his father's steps, in the sad look Erestor's had given him, and the way the rest of his people avoided looking him in the eyes. The whole of Imladris was grieving for someone who hadn't died yet and it made Elrohir mad.

He wasn't sure why he felt angry at them. Maybe because they had already accepted his brother's fate and it crushed any lingering hope he might have held, or maybe he knew it too and just couldn't cope. Either way, it made him seethe inside and he didn't know how much control he had over his words. So he kept his thoughts to himself. Let them think he grieved, or lost his mind, he cared not.

* * *

Arwen wasn't as oblivious as Elrohir thought she was. Although her brother refused to look at her, she knew his mind well enough to notice the blue fire that had been slowly building in those gray eyes. Her brothers had been through so much in such a short time and although they were both strong of will and normally level headed, some times willpower alone wasn't enough to overpower the grievances of the heart. Taking too much of a burden on himself had brought one of her brothers to the very brink of death before her, and now she saw the other one starting down the same path. And although no one else might see past her father's calm exterior, she saw his worry plainly.

Her family was breaking before her eyes.

She thought about trying to talk to Elrohir now, but she knew they were too close in mannerisms. Elrohir would respond better to Elladan's forthrightness or their father's sternness. And since one couldn't help...

Arwen looked up as the door opened and her father entered the starry room and her heart was glad at the sight. She looked her father in the eyes, putting all her worry into that one look. She saw her father look to Elrohir, who had not moved, and she knew he understood. She unconsciously gripped Elladan's hand harder. _By the grace of the Valar, help my brothers and father, _she silently wished.

Elrond seemed to straighten his shoulders in preparation of what was to come and came to stand next to his son. For him, this was all too familiar. He had not been able to heal his wife's emotional wounds and somehow he doubted he would have any more success with Elrohir. The elf lord was reminded how much Elrohir was like his mother and he felt his heart sink to despair.

"Elrohir," he called gently.

When his son gave no indication that he had heard him, he tried again.

"Look at me, Elrohir."

Elrohir slowly turned his head to finally meet his father's eyes. Elrohir's expression was distant and cold. Like frost on a pale spring morning.

Elrond shared a look with Arwen's before he turned his attention back to his son and placed a hand on the younger elf's arm.

"Come Elrohir, we must talk."

Although Elrond's voice was gentle, the tone left no room for argument. Elrohir let himself be led from the room and out into the hall. The dark haired elf looked around the hall to notice it was bare. _Everyone must be outside singing_, he thought bitterly.

Elrond didn't speak right away, waiting to see if Elrohir would offer his thoughts. When the elf lord was sure his son was going to continue his quiet rage, he took a deep breath to sooth his nerves, unsure of how to broach the subject. He decided to get right to the point.

"I will send word to Círdan if that is your wish."

At that, Elrohir did wheel around on his father.

"You would send me off to the Undying Lands?" Elrohir's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I would send you no where you did not wish to go. I only offer it to you as a suggestion."

"A suggestion to what? Have mother deal with me?" Elrohir's voice was growing in volume all the time.

"Elrohir," Elrond made sure to keep his own voice calm, "you are not yourself. Anger is clouding your thoughts. You are in terrible pain. Arwen and I will help you if we can, but we cannot if you push us away."

"You want to know why I'm angry? This!" Elrohir shouted and flung his arms out wide.

"All of this! Why do they sing for someone who has not yet passed? And why do you let them?" Elrohir had still not lowered his voice as he spoke.

"They are merely expressing their sorrow," Elrond tried to reason.

"Sorrow? Elladan is _not_ dead, damn it!" Elrohir was shouting louder now.

Elrond felt his heart breaking in two and had to briefly shut his eyes to gather his will.

Neither father nor son noticed, too wrapped in emotion, that Elrohir's shouting had drawn a small crowd. A few elves were left inside, like Aragorn's nursemaid Sîrwen, that had duties to perform and they stepped into the hall to see why one of the young lords was shouting. Their faces showed their shock when they came to realize Elrohir was shouting at his father, the Lord of Rivendell himself.

"I know that," Elrond couldn't keep the weariness from his voice.

"And yet you would sit with Arwen and mourn for him! He's your son and you have given up on him so easily!"

Elrond imagined being physically stabbed in the heart wouldn't be as painful as those handful of words had been to hear. The elf lord had witnessed the end of one age in his long lifetime, raised three children, almost witnessed the death of his wife, and marched next to Gil-Galad up to the very fortress of Barad-dûr to take on Sauron himself with a calm head and that was saying something. Something he was renowned for, in fact.

But something snapped in Elrond at that moment and for the first time in almost three millennia, he did something he never imagined he could. He reached out slapped Elrohir across the face.

Startled gasps came from crowd, but neither elf paid it any heed.

"Stop this!" Arwen's voice broke the silence.

All eyes turned to the Evenstar framed by Elladan's door way.

"Go back to your duties," she said without looking at the gathered elves.

None could remember hearing Arwen's voice so stern. They didn't have to be told twice, the crowd dispersed.

"What is going on?" she asked never taking her eyes off her father or brother.

Both had gone surprisingly quiet.

"Well?" she prompted hoping one of them would say something.

Elrohir looked like he wanted to apologize, cry, or hit his father back. Arwen wasn't sure, maybe all three. She hoped at least maybe her father had knocked some sense into him, literally. Elrohir opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it suddenly and brushed past the two other elves and headed for the door leading to the outside.

"Elrohir!" Arwen called hurrying to catch up with his swift pace.

Elrond, seemingly in control of himself again, took a steadying breath and followed.

* * *

"Eärendil will rise before long. It is the elves most beloved star. Know you, that Eärendil is Master Elrond's father?"

Gilraen looked to Haldan a bit surprised. The ranger had been trying to comfort the lady with his company, and for that, she was very grateful. The pair still sat on the steps in the same manner.

"I had no idea," she answered truthfully.

Before Haldan could go on, the door to the balcony opened and Elrohir came out and walked over to the rail and clutched it in his hands. He wore the same open emotional expression the ranger had seen on his face in Bree. The two humans rose from their makeshift seat and headed for the dark haired elf. Neither had gotten the chance to speak to him since Bree and they were concerned.

Before the ranger and lady reached the elf, Arwen exited and came up to her brother.

"Elrohir?" was all she asked with a look of concern on her face.

To the humans' astonishment, Master Elrond came but a moment later and they halted a short distance away when they noticed the elf lord. The mighty elf lord looked weary.

"Elrohir, stop this," Elrond commanded.

Neither Gilraen nor Haldan had heard Elrond's voice so full of power and authority before and they both found they took a step back from him without thinking. When Elrohir spoke next his voice was surprisingly calm.

"Or what? You'll send me off to Valinor?" Elrohir answered without turning to face his father.

Arwen broke the silence yet again.

"What has gotten into the both of you?" she asked showing her frustration.

To say that Gilraen and Haldan was surprised at everyone's odd behavior was an understatement. Through all that had happened Gilraen had never seen any of them lose their composure, until now, at least.

"Elrohir..."

"My lord! My lord!" someone cut Elrond off.

All eyes turned to see Sîrwen all but run out the door and up to Elrond. The lovely elf maid's silver hair sparkled in the moonlight. Gilraen could tell by looking at her that the elf maid was barely keeping her cool and it sent a feeling of alarm down the woman's spine.

"Lord Elrond! He's gone, the babe is gone!"

"What?" Gilraen breathed coming closer to the she elf.

"I stepped out in the hall but a moment when I heard raised voices and when I returned he was gone! I have searched his and the Lady Gilraen's room, even the hallways and I cannot find him. I did not think he could have gone far. Never in my 4,000 years have I lost a youngling!" the maid finished on the verge of tears.

Gilraen took a shaky breath as a dozen different fears assaulted her mind at once.

"Sîrwen, return to Aragorn's room in case he should wonder back there," Elrond instructed.

The elf maid gave a quick bow and hurried back inside.

Gilraen felt a firm touch on her arm and noticed it was Master Elrond who had placed his hand on her arm.

"Do no panic Gilraen. Servants of the enemy could not have made it this far into Imladris without my knowledge, I assure you. The boy has likely wandered off. As long as he stays indoors nothing will harm him. There are no beasts this close to the compound that will bring him harm either should he find his way outside it's walls. But there are many waterfalls and steep drop offs around Imladris, so it is best we find him before he has a chance to venture too far outside."

Gilraen was comforted somewhat by Elrond's calm demeanor and the fact that orcs or something worse had most likely not gotten a hold of her son. She didn't want him to fall into an unknown crevice where she couldn't find him either. The woman tried desperately to calm her racing heart. She would do Aragorn no good if she couldn't keep her head and help look for him.

"Haldan, Elrohir, go now and search the perimeter of the building and keep a sharp eye out," Elrond ordered.

Their earlier argument forgotten for now, Elrohir nodded his head and did as he was told. Elrohir took off one way and Haldan the other.

"Arwen, gather as many people as you can find and have them start looking through all the buildings and if you would, tell Erestor of what is happening."

"Yes, father," Arwen said calmly heading for the door.

Gilraen suddenly envied how calm the Evenstar was. The dark haired woman looked to Elrond with a question in her eyes.

"Gilraen, come with me, we will start searching immediately. We will find him, have no fear."

Gilraen simply nodded and followed Master Elrond back inside.

**TBC... **

* * *

**Notes:**

_Círdan the Shipwrigh_t – Master of the Grey Havens and keeper of Narya before he passed the ring to Gandalf.

_Gildor _– A high elf. The same one Bilbo and Frodo encountered near the Shire. He told Frodo they were tarrying in Middle-earth before heading to the Grey Havens, he eventually sailed into the west with Galadriel and Elrond. {Tarried a long time didn't he?}

_**Author's thoughts on Elrohir's outburst**__ – Elrond and his family are half elf's, well technically more elven than human at this point, but I would tend to believe that the fiery spark of man wouldn't be totally absent in the __Peredhil and they would all be given to their moments of strong human emotion, especially under duress._

* * *

_Sielge – _I know, I loved Aranel as a character, whaa. Thank you for reading and joining the story.

_Elfinabottle – _And finish I shall! Lol, just for readers like you. Thank you for the complement about my writing. I am afraid I still left poor Elladan dying in this chapter. But we are getting very close to the end of the story now, promise.

_Lilandriel – _Well thank you very much. I have put a great deal of time into detail for this story, I'm glad it paid off. Heh, I'm not happy about the fact that it's been so long since it's been update either. : P But I am trying!

_Guardian Angel of Wolves – _Thank you kindly. Lol, after all this time I do hope there are still readers to see this to the end!

_Nimrodel Lorellin – _Yes, Rivendell at last! : D We shall just have to see whom, if any can heal our favorite elves hearts'.

_Sirabella – _I'm glad you have enjoyed it up to this point. Thanks for reading. Heh, I think there are a lot of relationships that need mending after this chapter.

_ErraticPerfectionist – _Heh, with my ability to update I couldn't say a word about you not reviewing, lol. But thanks for the review all the same, I appreciate it. I find Erestor is another one of those characters with room to play around with his personality. I'm glad you liked him. Feel free to guess all you want. : D

_Daeomae –_ Heh, I don't think I could leave out the cliffs if I tried, it's not my style, lol. As for Elladan we are getting very close to a conclusion now. I am sorry the wait was probably far longer than you would have hope for though.

_ElfGuard48 –_ I am very glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you are still there, lol.

_FranCheesecake – _Those darn cliffs, lol. I'm glad you liked. Heh, as much as I'm sure this is a sad story to read, it's sad to write as well! : D

_Slayer3 – _lol, Aranel's death was sad yes, as for Elladan, we shall see. Hehe.

_Splendid Shadows – _Thanks for the complement! I'm sorry this update has been so long in the coming. As I mentioned above, I couldn't not write suspense if I tried, lol! And sometimes I do try, heh.

_Unsung Heroine – _I'm glad you liked the chapter. We are very near to the end, at least, hang in there, lol. Oh yeah, there are two quotes in there. To give you a hint, one is from the LotR's appendices itself, and the other is from _Interview with a Vampire._ : D


	19. The Light of Hope

**Note: **Yes, I know it has been a long time again, and I suck. The Nursing program has sucked away all my free time, as well as my soul, but I am making it through. So goes RL. I am on our short Thanksgiving break right now.

_Comments, reviews, or ideas are always welcome, but never required._

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Light of Hope**

_When the night is overcome_  
_You may rise to find the sun_

Enya – _May it Be _(FotR)

* * *

Arwen pushed open the doors to her father's chambers, hoping Erestor was still in there. She spotted the elder elf and called his name while she walked toward him.

"What has happened?" Erestor asked picking up on the younger elf's tension and the very obvious fact that the lament had gone quiet outside.

"Father and Elrohir had a disagreement," Arwen started, collecting her thoughts.

"Yes child, I know, all of Imladris heard it, in fact," Erestor said with a twinkle in his eyes, "go on."

"During that time, Aragon has gotten lost."

"Gotten... _lost_?" Erestor asked.

"Well, wondered away," Arwen clarified.

"Ah," Erestor brightened up, "at least its a situation we are all well prepared for. Come, let us begin."

Despite the situation, Arwen had to bite back a smile. Yes, she thought, her brothers had given the elves of Rivendell plenty of practice at finding _lost_ children. Aragorn would learn in time, like her brothers had, that there just was no hiding from the Lord of Rivendell, or Erestor for that matter.

Arwen followed Erestor out the door to start their search.

* * *

Gilraen was so close on Elrond's heels as she followed him back inside that she bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. The elf lord's eyes seemed distant for a moment, but snapped back into focus so quickly the dark haired woman wondered if she really saw it at all.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It is about time," Elrond said, but Gilraen got the feeling he wasn't talking to her.

The elf lord finally looked over to Gilraen and gestured for the door.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Come."

Still a bit baffled, Gilraen went on nonetheless. If it was something of importance to them, she trusted Elrond would tell her.

When they entered, Arwen, Erestor and a few others were already gathered.

"Yes, well we already know the routine, go search the usual places," Erestor said calmly.

The gathered elves simply nodded and headed off.

"A guest will be arriving soon," Elrond said looking to Erestor.

The elder elf nodded like Elrond's short statement made perfect sense.

"I will keep you informed," Erestor told Elrond before he headed off as well.

"Someone should sit with Elladan, in case..." Arwen couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Arwen looked to her father and he nodded his approval to her. No words were spoken or needed. The Evenstar left without another word as well.

"Come Gilraen, let us go back to Aragorn's room and start from there," Elrond said

Gilraen nodded, happy to have something to do to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

Aragorn followed Sîrwen into the hallway with all the rest of the elves. He didn't know what was going on, but everyone seemed so mad at each other. Uncomfortable with the angry voices, the boy moved unnoticed through the shocked elves and backed into a doorway to try and stay out of the grown-ups way. When everyone left all of a sudden, he was left all by himself. Aragorn wanted to talk to Elrohir and although he didn't know why, he wanted to see the pretty elf lady again, so he went into the doorway he saw her come from to wait. In his way of thinking, she would come back, because this is were she was before, so it was where she had to return.

Aragorn went into the dim star filled room undaunted by the darkness. The door swung back, but didn't close. The boy was fascinated by all the strange elven things. He picked up on his momma's nervousness here, but he found the whole place fun. There was so many new things here he couldn't wait to go exploring. And so many elves, there were elves everywhere! Most of them were busy singing outside, and he didn't understand why everyone seemed so sad, but it was still exciting.

Aragorn looked around at the foreign furniture and pictures adorning the walls. As he moved deeper into the room he finally noticed the bed. Elladan was lying very still on it. Elrohir and Arwen forgotten about for the mean time, the boy walked right up to the bed near the unmoving elf's head. He spent a while just standing at the bed, unsure of what to do. He didn't know what was wrong with Elladan to make him so still. He only knew he was very sick, so he figured the elf was sleeping.

"Dan?" the boy asked quietly.

The fact that Elladan didn't answer back didn't seem to bother Aragorn. He wanted to make Elladan feel better, but didn't know how. When he wasn't feeling good, his momma would hold him and sing to him. Elladan was too big for him to hold so he crawled up in the bed with the elf and lay down.

"Ro said we'd all play in our new home," the boy said laying his head on Elladan's shoulder.

Aragorn was not as oblivious as the adults thought. He knew that his papa was dead and that it meant he was never coming back. And he had heard the adults talking about Elladan dying. He didn't know why Elladan had to leave to, but he was not happy about that.

"Why do you have to go Dan? You don't like us no more?" Aragorn continued on.

"I promise I'll be good."

Arwen was about to push open Elladan's door when she heard someone talking from inside the room. Her hand paused gentle on the door as she heard Aragorn's small voice from within. She pushed the door open just a little bit and peered inside. Aragorn was inside lying beside her brother with his head resting on the elf's shoulder.

"Why do you have to go Dan? You don't like us no more?" Aragorn asked.

"I promise I'll be good."

* * *

Arwen's heart went out to the boy; he simply did not understand the meaning of death yet. His words brought tears to her eyes and she had to take a breath to gather her composure. The Evenstar quietly closed the door and headed for Aragorn's room to find her father.

Lord Elrond and Gilraen were just coming out of the room to start looking in every adjourning room when Arwen turned the corner.

"I have found the little Edain," Arwen said.

"Thank the Valor," Gilraen breathed and brought a hand to her chest in an unconscious gesture.

"Where is he?" Gilraen couldn't help but ask.

"In Elladan's room," Arwen answered simply.

Arwen almost smiled in amusement at the matching incredulous looks she got. Elrond recovered quickly and almost laughed at himself, almost.

"I'm sorry," Gilraen began slightly embarrassed, "I'll go get him."

"No," Arwen said firmly before Gilraen had a chance to move.

"Aragorn is saying his goodbye in the only way he knows how, he does not understand what is transpiring. Let him stay."

Gilraen closed the mouth she didn't realize was open and stared at Arwen a moment. Now that she thought about it, Aragorn hadn't had a chance to get close to Elladan since Elrohir had whisked him away at her wish on that dark night that felt like a lifetime ago. Aragorn had never had the chance to say goodbye to his father. Maybe this would make it easier. The dark haired woman nodded her consent.

"Very well," Elrond spoke up.

Elrond turned to Sîrwen who had come to stand silently in the doorway to listen.

"Find Erestor and tell him the child has been found, he will take care of the rest, and then retire for the night. We will watch over the boy."

"Yes, my lord," the silver haired maiden bowed to Elrond then left to do his bidding.

"Arwen, return to Elladan's room," Elrond continued, "I have a guest to greet briefly then Elrohir and I shall join you there. Gilraen, you did not sleep for very long this night. If you would like to rest, you have my word that Arwen and I will personally watch over Aragorn until you wake."

The offer was made in kind, Gilraen knew. She also knew that neither Elrond, Arwen, nor Elrohir would settle down this night. Master Elrond hid his weariness well, but she could only imagine the immense toll it must take on any being to push your emotions and despair aside to play the part of ruler and father at the same time. Elrond's family was struggling with the grief, yet he was still watching over her. Gilraen felt humbled. She already respected the elf lord, but she was just beginning to understand _why_ so many thought so highly of Elrond, and his family.

"I will watch over Aragorn Master Elrond, if... if you will permit me in Elladan's room. I feel I owe it to him and I would like to be there."

Gilraen looked down at the floor, she could not bring herself to look Elrond in the eyes. She dearly wanted to be there with Elladan, but she was effectively asking Elrond's permission to share in something very personal with his family. With her eyes cast to the floor, Gilraen did not see the look that Arwen and Elrond exchanged. Elrond left without another word. The dark haired woman finally looked up when a hand came to rest on her arm.

To her surprise the Lady Arwen was smiling gently at her. Arwen didn't say anything, but led her in the direction of Elladan's room.

When Gilraen followed Arwen into Elladan's room she found Aragorn sound asleep next to Elladan. His head was lying on the elf's shoulder with one small hand wrapped around the elf's tunic. Her first instinct after tonight's scare was to run up and take the child protectively in her arms, but she forced herself to let Aragorn remain where he was.

Arwen silently went to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair she had occupied earlier that night. She once again took one of her brother's hands in both of hers and waited.

Gilraen almost couldn't bear to look at the scene in front of her. It simply wasn't fair. _I'm so sorry Elladan_, she thought trying not to cry again. The dark haired woman brought one of the chairs up to the bed next to Aragorn. She sat down and rubbed the little one's back in comforting motions. Gilraen knew Aragorn was asleep and the action was more for her comfort than his, but she couldn't think of anything else to do.

* * *

Elrond walked into his personal chamber and was startled to see someone sitting by his fireplace. The strain of the night was beginning to take its toll and he wasn't using his senses. The elf lord gave a halfhearted annoyed sigh and shut the door.

"I did not think you would be in this room so soon," Elrond stated forthright.

The man in the chair raised one bushy gray eyebrow to look at the elf. The man also had a long gray beard and the gray robes to match.

"So much for the hospitality of Rivendell," the gray man said dryly.

"And so much for the timing of wizards," Elrond snapped back.

Master Elrond ignored the harrumph that came from the chair and went to stand in the doorway to the balcony.

"Something is going on here. What is wrong?" the man asked eyeing the elf carefully.

"The heir is here," Elrond said not bothering to turn around.

Elrond couldn't see his old friend, but he could picture the nod the old man gave. The elf lord looked up at the starry sky. The glittering curtain was beginning to dim already. Eärendil would be up so very soon. Eärendil will shine and Elladan will fade. The terrible weight almost brought the elf lord to his knees. Elrond felt the moisture build up behind his eyes. Thoughts of how he dreaded to tell Celebrían about her son's death entered his mind.

"You didn't answer my question," the old man pushed.

Elrond wasn't sure if he had the strength or the will to tell Mithrandir all that had transpired to get Aragorn here. One thing was for certain; he didn't trust his voice to push past the lump forming in his throat.

When it became clear Elrond wasn't, or couldn't speak, the wizard went on.

"I can verily feel the sorrow in this valley. Every elf in Rivendell is milling about outside as if waiting. I could barely get two words from Erestor and it has been a very long time since I've seen you choke up."

Elrond heard the Istari come to stand just behind him.

"Elrond?" Gandalf's voice had become very kind.

Elrond took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"The boy's presence here has come at a very high price," Elrond managing to say.

Gandalf put a hand on Elrond's shoulder. Besides the very real signs he already mentioned, the Istari knew something was wrong by his friend's behavior. Gandalf knew from experience it took a lot to ruffle the Lord of Rivendell's feathers. The worry the wizard felt in the pit of his stomach was beginning to turn to dread. Before he could push again the elf spoke.

"They knew where Isildur's heir was and came for him. Aranel was slain in the fight to get the boy to freedom. And Elladan..."

Elrond had to stop take a breath. The elf lord was finding it hard to reign in his emotions. He figured it was because finally there was no one else around looking to him to be strong. It was just Gandalf who, graced with a longevity to rival an elf, they had been through much in their friendship.

"My son is about to die and I can do nothing but watch," Elrond finally finished.

"Oh dear," Gandalf said.

"Would that I could spare my heart and take his place," Elrond finished quietly.

* * *

Gilraen wasn't sure when she had started to hum. She wasn't aware she had even started until Lady Arwen started to hum with her. It was an old lullaby she had learned from her mother. If the elves knew it, then it really must have been an old one indeed, she mused to herself.

Even in humming, Arwen's voice was silken and comforting. The dark haired woman almost stopped humming just to sit and listen to the elf maiden's voice. But for something to do, Gilraen continued to hum on with the elf maid, never stopping her comforting rub on the little one's back.

Gilraen was aware when Elrohir quietly came into the room, but still they kept humming. Elrohir walked over to Arwen and silently laid his hand on her shoulder. Gilraen was sure she would have felt uncomfortable sitting here, like she didn't belong or deserve to have the right to be here. But for some reason she couldn't explain, she knew this was where she needed to be, there was no doubt in her mind.

* * *

Limbo. That's what he felt he was in, limbo. There could be no other place this cold and empty. He wasn't even sure how long he had been there. It might have been for time immemorial. He was sure there had been another place once. A place of light and warmth. He had given up searching long ago. There was no point. He desperately wanted it to end. To just fade into nothing. He wasn't even sure why he did hang on and wait. There was no point waiting in this place. It would be so easy to just give up. To let go. To just let everything fade away.

Just let it fade...

* * *

"Never have I doubted your skills, my friend, but if you would like me to look?" Gandalf asked.

"And never would I be too prideful to accept your help Mithrandir, but it is not that kind of ailment. Still, I suppose it wouldn't..."

Elrond never got the chance to finish. Weakness flooded through the elf and he almost had to grip the doorframe to remain standing. Gandalf reflexively reached out to steady the elf lord. As quickly as it came, it passed.

"It is time," was all Elrond said.

* * *

Gilraen did stop her humming finally when Lord Elrond entered the room followed by an old man she did not know. Arwen however, hummed on undaunted. The dark haired woman ignored the stranger to focus on the elf lord. There was something different about him that she couldn't quiet place, yet it was there. Something that felt raw, almost broken. Although to her eyes the elf lord didn't look any different than when she saw him a short time ago. As no one else moved, she wasn't sure if anyone else picked up on it or not, or why she, of all present would notice.

Gilraen started to rise out of the chair, to offer it to Master Elrond. As Elladan's father he had far more right to sit here than she had, but to her surprise when she tried to get up a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder kept her from rising. Gilraen looked up a bit startled to see it was the old man who kept her in place. Although he had his hand on her shoulder, the old man wasn't looking at her. His piercing eyes were firmly set on watching Elrond move around to the other side of the bed next to Arwen. She had a strange feeling the old man could see far more than most, as if those sharp eyes could look into one's very soul.

The elf lord forwent the chair to kneel down beside his daughter. Elrond reach out and tenderly laid his hand upon his son's still brow.

* * *

He let go and everything was just starting to fade away like he wanted. It would finally end soon. This horrible abyss would vanish and he would just be nothing.

Just as the last tendrils started to fade away he noticed a light. It was tiny, but bright and consuming. There was no light here, so where had it come from? Forgetting everything else his curiosity drove him forward. It was such a small, but pretty thing.

He wanted to reach out and touch it, but was afraid to do so. There was a presence there inside, many presences, if fact. After searching for ages in here for life, he was now afraid of it. What if it was some kind of trick? What if he tried to touch it and it faded away? He didn't want to be left alone again.

His curiosity and need got the better of him and he hesitantly reached out...

* * *

Elrond almost pulled his hand back in shock as Elladan's whole body shuddered when he placed his hand on his son's forehead. Elladan took a ragged breath and shuddered again.

Elladan's sudden movement woke Aragorn and the small child sat up in bed to look down at the elf.

"What?" was all Gilraen could get out.

The dark haired woman was afraid it was time, but instead of Elladan slipping quietly away he was going to die painfully. She didn't realize she was now gripping the fabric of Aragorn's tunic so hard her knuckles turned white.

* * *

The light consumed him for a moment, and then it was as if a veil peeled back and the past, present, and future were one. Time had no meaning here.

"_Help! Help! Elladan!" a child was crying in elven._

_He burst through an unfamiliar tree line, sword in hand to see a human boy of about 10 with unruly brown hair on the ground. The boy turned trusting gray eyes up to him. The human was surrounded by a small group of orcs, and for reasons he didn't know, pure rage filled his entire being seeing the boy at the feet of those filthy creatures._

_Not stopping to think first, he charged the stunned orcs._

_

* * *

_

Elladan convulsed suddenly and Elrond brought his other hand to his son's chest in an attempt to keep him down. Elrohir and Arwen reacted without thinking and moved to help hold Elladan down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Gilraen, still gripping Aragorn's tunic, noticed the boy hadn't moved from the bed. He was simply sitting there staring down at the elf. Gilraen moved to pull him off the bed so he wouldn't get hurt and to get him out of the way. Again that firm, but gentle hand held her down. Gilraen looked back up at the old man angrily this time. Still his piercing eyes were watching what was transpiring instead of looking at her. Before she could open her mouth to protest, the old man finally spoke.

"Leave the boy where he is, Gilraen," he said gruffly.

This stranger calling her by her name made Gilraen pause. Although he did not speak very loud, there was something in his voice that willed her to follow his command. At a loose for words, the dark haired woman kept her firm grip on her child and turned back to the bed.

* * *

_He sat rocking a whimpering human child in his arms while a storm raged outside the window. This boy had dark hair like his and round; almond-shaped elven eyes the color of twilight inside his very round human features. The place was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Its white walls and gold trimmed furnishings where definitely of human design and glittered every time the lightening lit up the room._

_Someone walked up behind him and he knew he didn't need to see whom it was to know the person._

"_I told you you'd make a good uncle," the rough voice of a man said._

"_As if I didn't have the practice," he felt himself respond._

_A deep sense of content filled the elf._

_

* * *

_

The elf on the bed convulsed again, but there were three sets of hands securing him to the bed.

"What is happening?" Elrohir asked close to tears.

"I don't know," Elrond answered shifting to allow his weight to help him hold onto Elladan.

The elf lord looked up to Gandalf for any kind of answer and saw the Istari looking firmly at something. Elrond followed the wizard's gaze down to the boy sitting on the bed. As out of place as it seemed that the boy wouldn't have been knocked over the edge, Aragorn sat calmly on the bed staring unwaveringly at Elladan.

Elrond, with considerable effort, made himself push back the fatherly fear that was clouding his mind and concentrated. Something was going on here that he was missing in his current state of mind.

* * *

_He cleared the distance between ship and land in one leap, not bothering to use the plank. He heard his brother land beside him and almost smiled. Stars they wore upon their brows outright signifying whom they wore. The twins ran up to a rugged, yet kingly man standing next to someone... someone he knew. Mithrandir, the name came to him. But he was not as he had always been, he was changed somehow. Where there was once grey, white now donned the old man. The old white wizard turned to him and when their eyes met, the light of Mithrandir's bright eyes melted away his trepidation._

_The kingly man wore the Star of Elendil on his brow. The star crowned man's eyes shone brightly with an inner fire. There was a brightness to them he couldn't identify. A sturdy dwarf and golden haired elf there also was with the lordly man. The elf he knew as well, but his mind could not draw the memory up as of yet. Many dour-handed men of the same rough nature as the lordly one surrounded them. Some were familiar to him as well._

_He knew they were about to sweep down on an army. That this fight would shape the fate of many. He also knew that if they failed here, darkness would overtake the land. He knew that by the end of the day the river would glow like fire and the fields would be stained in red._

_He also knew without a doubt that the star crowned man would lead them to victory. And that this was where he was supposed to be. Right here beside this man._

_

* * *

_

Elrond tried to hold on and block out everything around him at the same time. The elf lord concentrated for all he was worth and reached out to feel every being in the room. Maybe where he alone had failed before, the strength of many would prevail.

* * *

_The ghostly fields melted away into a place he was very familiar with. Delicate arches and houses blended in with the trees and mountainside. Home, the word came to him, this was his home. A fair and radiantly beautiful elven maiden dressed in white sat by the fireplace. Arwen. My sister... Arwen. Beside Arwen stood a man, the same man. His dark cloak was thrown back, and he seemed to be clad in elven-mail, and a star shone on his breast. When they spoke together the elf was filled with joy. He did not know why, but he was happy beyond words for them._

_The man turned toward him and their eyes met. The man's gray eyes seemed to burn into his very being, yet he was not afraid. Arwen's eyes fixed on the elf next and he felt her love across the distance of the room._

_

* * *

_

"_Elladan?"_

The questioning name was almost so loud he had to cover his ears.

"_Elladan, come back."_

The voice was softer this time, almost tender. And so familiar.

"Father?" he asked timidly as realization hit him.

"Father where are you?" he cried as he noticed he was alone again.

"_Come back,"_ a different voice begged.

Elrohir, the name almost physically hit him.

"_Elladan please!"_ Elrohir's voice was urgent, desperate.

Elladan. That was him. Just as he knew the sun rose in the morning, he knew that Elladan was his name. The knowledge of who he was hit the elf with stunning clarity and with it came all the anger, fear, and sorrow his memories beheld.

Elladan was almost overcome with the sorrow and guilt that this realization brought. But somehow, all was not as dark as it had been.

Images of the dark haired, elven-eye boy he knew was his nephew and the star crowned man tampered the sorrow.

Arwen looking lovingly and understandingly at him, her joy and love radiating out to all who looked upon her to lighten his heart.

Memories of being wrapped in his father's comforting and soothing embrace made him feel secure.

Remembering Elrohir holding him while he cried in the woods made him feel not so alone.

Mithrandir shining upon a darkened battlefield signaling the rising sun and victory.

Gilraen looking at him with nothing but trust and hope in her eyes.

Hope.

That was what made the star crowned man's eyes shine so fiercely. It was hope. It was hope that he brought to everyone around him and it burned away the darkness in their soul. This king among men would bring great happiness to many around him. He was not a man yet though, Elladan knew. Only a boy. It would be his duty to make sure that boy reached manhood, so that he could shine out his hope to everyone. Elladan did not know what darkness the days brought, but one day they would stand against it, side by side. Along with the strength of Elrohir, Arwen, and his father.

With the veil of time lifted, Elladan knew everything would turn out well in the end. He had great faith in that. His hope radiated out and burnt away the sorrow, anger, and grief in a cleansing light. His spirit lifted and he knew it was time.

Elladan opened his eyes and saw an elf with golden hair and clear blue eyes looking at him. The dark haired elf blinked a few times to make sure the image was still there.

"Aranel?" he asked in a strangled voice.

The golden haired elf smiled at him.

"I want to go back," Elladan said without doubt.

The other nodded his head and continued smiling.

"That is well for it is not yet your time, my friend."

With that Aranel's image vanished. So to did everything else around Elladan.

"_Please wake up,"_ _Gilraen voiced pleaded._

Elladan wasn't sure if Gilraen had said that to him in the past, now, or in the future, but he followed the urgent voice and tried to open his eyes. His eyes felt heavy and unresponsive, but he put every fiber of his being into willing them open. _Wake up!_ He ordered himself.

Slowly, agonizingly, he got his body to respond to his mind's demand and his eyes opened.

The sight and images that greeted him were blurry, but before anything could focus into clarity, Elladan felt himself being lifted up. He was enfolded in a warm, secure embrace. He didn't need his sight to tell whom it was that held him. He laid that way for what felt like a long time, basking in the security he felt.

Considering his muscles felt too weak to move and his eyes had yet to focus, the elf was sure his voice wasn't going to work either, so he reached out mentally.

_Father..._ was all he could think so say.

Elrond, throwing formality to the wind to embrace his son and not caring if all of Arda saw him, thought it was the most wonderful name anyone had ever called him.

_Thank you for returning to us_, Elrond answered him in the same fashion.

Elladan felt baffled that his father would be thanking him. His confusing dreams, nightmares, visions, whatever they were, were already fading from memory and he barely remembered what had happened when he collapsed. Although he couldn't remember what happened, he felt there was a change in himself. His heart felt lighter, like he had beheld some great secret, even if he couldn't remember it. He felt that all would be well, even though he had no idea why.

But for his father to show this much open emotion, the elf lord must have really been frightened. And he was the one responsible for making his father suffer so.

_I'm sorry,_ Elladan mentally said.

_You should be, because if you do that again, so help me I'll slay you myself_, Elrohir's thoughts cut in.

Despite his brother's harsh words, Elladan felt him sit behind him and enfold him on the other side.

_And I may help_, Arwen's playful words came to him as she embraced her family.

Something much lighter clung to the elf's arm and although he could not see who, or what it was from his surrounded position, Elladan felt a familiar radiance and knew immediately it was Aragorn.

Sitting there surrounded in the warmth and love of his family, which he did not doubt now included the little Edain and his mother, he felt very content. The security of it all was luring him back into sleep and he felt his eyelids becoming heavy once again. Elladan jerked them back open in an attempt to fight the pull. He had only just awoken after all.

_Do not fight it_, his father's soothing voice came again, _we will be here when you wake_.

_Sleep and heal._

Elladan's last conscious thought was slight amusement at the realization that his father was far too practiced at putting him to sleep.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**There, is everyone happy? You got your happy ending that so many people have been demanding. Happy holidays, LOL. This story isn't quit finished yet though, I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters perhaps. We still have plenty of loose ends to tie up. But as this chapter was 15 PAGES long, I decided to end it right there. Hopefully everyone can read the conclusion in December.**


End file.
